All That Remains
by Emisha
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella being tortured by Victoria. Edward and his family race to Bella’s side in Forks not knowing if they will make it in time. Warning:Story has many lemony scenes and some violence. E&B. Chapters are from different character POV's
1. Chapter 1

**THIS AND FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE FROM THE ****OLD**** VERSION OF 'ALL THAT REMAINS' – THEY ARE BACK HERE BY REQUEST AS I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE EDITING OF THIS STORY AND I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO DO SO.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:There are some graphic violent attack descriptions and explicit sex scenes in this story. M rated for adult content.**

**A/N: This story starts from New Moon where it is Victoria who finds Bella in the meadow instead of Laurent. This one single change of events brings about a whole new world into Bella and Edward's love story.**

Chapters will have different character POV's

**All That Remains**

**Chapter One – Act of Death**

**Alice's POV.**

I had kept my promise with Edward by not looking for Bella's future. So when her future flashed before me, it was not by my doing. At first I didn't know who it was I was looking at, there was so much blood on the ravaged face. I looked harder and then I saw. My breath turned into gasps, my eyes wide with horror.

Nothing could have ever prepared me seeing these vivid and violent images being flashed before me. My whole being desperately tried to reject my visions, I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to give what I was seeing any credence or validation. But there was no escape from seeing Bella's tortured eyes. The fear and pain streaked across her face tore me apart inside in ways I had never felt before. I fell into my hunting crouch to protect her instinctively as a vicious snarl burst from my chest.

My body froze into ice the moment I saw Victoria's unmistakeable flaming red hair and menacing face come into view. Her blood-filled red eyes narrowed with pleasure as she viewed Bella cowering from her, helpless and frightened. Victoria sneered as she cruelly snapped Bella in an iron clad hold, trapping her like a cat plays with its prey. Bella's shrilled cry of agony pierced the air feeding Victoria's amusement as her lips turned up at the ends seeing Bella suffer.

I could feel my mind becoming unhinged witnessing Victoria's sadistic torture on Bella, but I knew what I was feeling would be nothing compared to what she was enduring. It was sickening to watch.

Then I saw the worst of vampire evil being unleashed as Victoria's nails gouged into Bella's skin tearing it apart, exposing flesh but not so deep to cause death, she wanted to keep her alive, to torture her. Bella's bloodcurdling scream of agony ripped through the air, the trees swayed from its force as I watched her eyes roll back from the unimaginable magnitude of pain being inflicted on her. To hear this, to hear Bella's pain had me completely come undone as my own ear-splitting scream erupted from deep within me ricocheting off every part of the house.

Jasper was the first to be by my side with the others following moments after. The horror they saw engulfing my face as I watched the visions being played out in my mind drew their own gasps of fear. Jasper first reaction was to hold me tight, I knew he was talking to me but I couldn't respond. I could hardly breathe. My mind was totally focused on Bella, nothing in this world mattered more to me than what she was going through. I desperately looked for some miracle to save her, something, anything. There had to be... my mind was overloading looking for answers to somehow free Bella from this terror.

Gasps of horror escaped me as my body repulsed seeing and hearing more of Victoria's satanic attacks on Bella. My mind couldn't comprehend this, how could it be happening to someone I loved. It was so alien to me... a vampire – a creature the same as me, could be this insane and cruel to inflict this kind of pain.

Victoria's animated crazed wide eyes watched Bella's tear streaked face as she just found new depths of torture to inflict on her. Bella's lungs expelled unearthly shrieks of pain as Victoria scraped her nails into the opened bleeding flesh wounds on Bella's body, slicing in slightly deeper.

"NO!" half cry half scream burst from me seeing this. _No! No, Bella, not Bella. She's going to die! _The words in my mind tormented me at the realization of Bella's fate. I have never felt so helpless in my life before, I was powerless to stop Bella from being in pain, to save her from death.

I was caught in one of those moments, when you know you have to move fast but your movements are so slow and sluggish. I forced myself to make my arm move retrieving my mobile phone out of my pocket. I had no strength both physically or mentally to do what I needed right then. Seeing Bella in what had to be her final moments before death claimed her was too much for my mind to absorb.

Jasper holding me looked deep into my eyes, I saw his own filled with fear.

"What did you see?" He demanded shouting at me to respond. Jasper knew I was in turmoil of the gravest kind. The only thing he didn't know was why.

My eyes unfocused as another vision of Victoria's attack on Bella flashed before me. I cried out in again. In all the years Jasper has known me, he has never heard me like this before. I had never seen anything so horrifying, let alone it happen to someone I dearly loved.

"Tell me" he pleaded, yelling his words out for me to speak.

"Bella" I gasped through my tearless sobs.

"We're too late" I cried softly as the phone dropped out of my hand. Jasper caught it with ease. My legs gave way from the grief overwhelming me, he helped me sink to the floor as he protectively pulled me into his chest. Without hesitation, he dialled the airport.

Another vision claimed my mind that had me frozen solid with shock. Bella's savaged face had suddenly become composed, serene even. To see this, defied what I had believed a human was capable of. I watched with amazement at Bella's ability to do this, to hold herself together enough to speak her last thoughts.

_I love you Edward. Know I have always loved you. Goodbye, I love you_. Bella whispered.

Hearing Bella utter these words in my mind, knowing she was about to die pushed me over the edge. She knew I would see this. Every ounce of my being cried out to her wishing somehow I could change her fate. If Edward only knew how much she loved him, right to the very end her last thoughts were for him. But it was clear what she wanted me to do with this last vision I had of her. It was a message for Edward, her final goodbye to him with words of love.

Wracked with despair, it took me sometime to compose myself enough to find my voice.

"Victoria" I said as another soft sob escaped me.

"She has found Bella alone and is or will torture her brutally before killing her" I couldn't move, I could barely breathe hearing these words from my mouth. My family saw in my expression the unbelievable pain I had witnessed. Jasper's arm tightened around me. My family froze from the shock they were in hearing this.

I vaguely comprehended Jasper had finished making the bookings for us to fly back to Forks when he was dialling someone else.

"No, Edward it's me Jasper" he paused listening to Edwards question but interrupted him.

"Alice is fine, listen; there is no time to explain. I have booked you on the next flight out back to Forks. You must make that flight." I could hear Edward's voice was buzzing through the earpiece.

"You have to get back to Forks, NOW, we will meet you there," Jaspers said urgently.

"Edward, I won't tell you a lie it's bad, very bad. You need to know that Bella is in grave danger and we may be too late." Jasper patiently listened to Edward pleas to tell him what happened.

"Focus Edward, I'm sorry I can't tell you more yet but you must get to Forks as soon as you can, for Bella sake." Jasper hung up on him.

One thing about Jasper, he was well disciplined in emergencies. I could not have been so calm talking to Edward. I was very grateful my brother wasn't here right now and seeing what I saw. I felt like I was drowning from the emotions of grief and loss as they washed over me like an endless tsunami of waves, but what I felt would be nothing compared to the suffering Edward would feel. I wouldn't allow myself to look into Edward's future for fear of what I might see.

"Alice, when will this happen?" Carlisle asked. The stress in his voice was clear.

"Bella's final moments will happen later today, the sun was almost set. I don't know when exactly, but Victoria already has Bella, I am certain of that." My breath hitched trying to speak of what I had seen.

"Carlisle the pain she is enduring, I can't help her" I was shaking, I felt so weak, I still couldn't grasp such an act happening, especially to Bella. Lost in my thoughts I felt Carlisle take my hand, it felt cold even to me and could only guess what he was feeling. He loved Bella for bringing Edward to life, for loving his son for the creature he is without hesitation. He loved Bella as if she were his own daughter and had hoped that she would be. That was until his hopes were shattered when Edward left her in his effort to give Bella a 'normal human life'.

My thoughts of Carlisle were interrupted as another vision burst into my mind of Bella. I could see her face, she looked startled by something but I couldn't see what. I could hear a strange snarl in the background. My emotions were conflicted as I was sure this was Victoria making her final attack, giving Bella the gift of death. I wanted this for her so she didn't have to suffer any more. But if this was the case it would also mean we failed Bella in the worst possible way by not reaching her in time to save her. I had clung on to this hope desperately of getting back to Forks in time. My heart lurched in my chest as it broke from my conclusion.

Bella astounded me to the very end as I watched her face while she met her fate. Her expression... she was smiling, like she was happy as her eyes closed accepting her death with peace.

There was no more for me to see. I felt like I had been slammed into solid stone feeling the crush of my emotions and love for her overwhelm me. Bella had gone into the folds of blackness where I could not follow. Her life was gone from me, from us.

All that remains now were the memories of her. It was seeing Bella smile as her life ended that gave me comfort, to see that she was calm and where ever humans go to after life – I knew in my silent heart that she would find peace.

I pulled on Bella's strength I had witnessed making me find the focus I needed to do what must be done now. My voice half returned in volume but it was enough to convey more information to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she will suffer the worst kind of death, Victoria will not let her die easily or humanely." He winced hearing my words.

"I just saw her final moments before her future went black. I can say this, which I think will help. Bella will die smiling and seemed to be at peace" I was hoping this offered some comfort but Carlisle could not see that. For the first time in his life probably, he was enraged.

"No!" his anger spilled over. Carlisle's love for her and to hear this news was equal to any parent hearing of their child meeting a violent death. Esme wrapped her arms around him also lost in pain. He tried to compose himself.

"Where is this going to happen? Why?" His words filled with rage still.

"They are at the meadow where Edward would go on sunny days." I replied.

"I saw what triggered Victoria, she is consumed with revenge. She is killing Bella to repay Edward for killing James. Mate for mate." I saw Carlisle hands fist up. I wondered if he would lose control when he caught up with Victoria. Nothing had ever made Carlisle lose his composure before but this was different, this was family.

"That is where we will go then." He said decisively.

"When will Edward's plane arrive?" he asked Jasper.

"Twenty minutes after ours" he replied.

"When we arrive at the airport Alice, you should wait for Edward with Esme before joining us at the meadow." He instructed. I nodded my acknowledgment of his wishes. He then got up and faced the family

"The rest of us... We will find Bella" He said through clenched teeth.

"Carlisle" I tried to explain we would be too late but he interrupted me.

"I don't want to hear it Alice, until I see Bella with my own eyes..." I didn't argue, the pain in his eyes spoke more than his words.

"After we know Bella's condition, I want Victoria found!" he said vehemently.

Carlisle paused for a moment, thinking.

"Alice, will we find Victoria at the meadow?" he asked.

I searched for Victoria's future. Nothing, nothing came up, just the blackness as Bella's life had ended. I tried harder, there had to be something after Bella died of Victoria's future, but again I saw only the blackness. I looked at Carlisle, my expression was of confusion.

"I don't know what to tell you, I can't see anything of Victoria's future after Bella... It just goes blank" I couldn't understand this at all.

I could see Carlisle expression; it was clear his mind running through scenarios of what could have happened.

Emmett offered a possible explanation.

"Maybe that is when we get there; maybe _we_ end Victoria's life." I could hear the pain in his voice over what Bella was going through, but there was a hint of vengeance at the possibility of being able to rip Victoria apart for what she had done.

Jasper interjected "Alice, can you see us doing that?" he asked

Again, I looked and saw nothing of us finding Victoria. "No"

"That doesn't mean anything, we will find her. Edward would want this" Emmett was very sure of this. We all were.

"When do we leave?" Emmett asked Jasper. His tone expressed how anxious he was to get to Forks. I knew from his mood he hoped that we would somehow get there in time to save Bella. He too had come to love Bella like a sister. Only Rosalie in our family did not respond the same way, her reaction was indifferent to Bella's impending death. Wisely, she kept quiet.

"Within the half hour" Jasper replied. His own emotions and love for Bella began to break through his voice as well. His hands began where shaking, but it wasn't fear I saw in his eyes. He would have imagined what Victoria was doing to Bella, how she was being tortured her death. He would be plotting Victoria's own death. And though he knew Edward would want to kill her himself, he would help. He would show no mercy, for a moment he would not be a Cullen and restrain himself. I knew this much of Jasper.

"I have to leave now, I can't stand here waiting." Esme's emotions released her enough to speak through her tearless sobs. She was not alone in her wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own fan fiction enjoyment.

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Two – Angel's Landing**

**Alice's POV**

Esme and I had stayed behind at the airport waiting for Edward's plane to arrive. Every ounce of my being didn't want to be here, I didn't want to see my vision from earlier of my brother's world being completely shattered becoming my reality. I know it will be from me that Edward finds out and sees what has and is happening to his Bella. How Victoria's sadistic and torturous attacks on her leaves Bella barely recognizable as she meets her death. I could feel my body wince, repulsed at seeing the images in my mind.

My silent heart was breaking, for Edward, for Bella. I wanted nothing more than to be punching the accelerator of this sports car I just hired and race to Bella's aide in what I knew would be a vain attempt at stopping her fate coming to fruition. But Carlisle and the rest of my family were doing what they could to reach her in time. It was up to Esme and me to get Edward to Bella as soon as his plane landed.

My mind searched continuously for some glimmer of hope she will be saved but I couldn't see any changes in my visions of her or Victoria's futures. I only saw the darkness for them both. I tried to force myself to believe this could mean Bella survived, to think anything differently was more than I can bear.

I noticed a uniformed man walking towards me. He was a thick set man of about six three in height. His face was stern and with his size it was obvious he was hired to look intimidating. If I were human I am sure I would be cowering in my seat, but I'm not. His uniform suggested he had to be one of the airport parking officers. He reached the front of my car and looked me over for a moment.

"Miss, you can't park here" He said firmly but not unkindly. I wondered how well my vampire persuasive abilities would work on him.

"I won't be here long" I said forcing a smile to try and sway him into letting me stay where I was.

"It's a drop off only zone. You must move sorry." He said coming closer leaning down so he could talk to me through the passengers opened window.

I wasn't going to get anywhere with him. He was too hardened to be vulnerable to suggestive influences but I was not going to budge and I was not going to argue with this human.

"I am not going anywhere!" I said through gritted teeth as a low growl rumbled through my throat warning him he was on dangerous grounds.

His skin paled to a sickly chalky white as fear filled his eyes backing away from me. I had scared him more than I intended. He didn't take his eyes off of me for several minutes as his hands went up in a surrendering motion. I felt slightly guilty for frightening him so much but now was not the time for me to take pity and felt relieve when he let me be.

Before Esme made her way back inside the airport to meet up with Edward, she had pleaded with me to search Bella's future again. There was nothing new for me to tell her, I wished with all that I am there was as I knew Esme desperately wanted something to cling onto, that somehow Bella would survive this.

I couldn't be so cruel and describe those images to Esme on just how horrifically Bella was being tortured. I only wished I had an explanation as to why I couldn't see any further than I had for Victoria's future, for her to disappear as well was inexplicable. It is impossible for a human to kill a vampire and this part of my visions has confused me to no end. This alone gave Esme a glimmer of hope, as faint as it was. I would not deny her that.

It nearly broke her when Edward decided to sever ties with Bella. Esme had already formed a mother daughter attachment with Bella that was so strong. She fought Edward aggressively in discussions when he told us of his decision. But he would not be swayed. Eventually she relented and agreed to not be in Bella's life and abide by Edwards decision. However, he had no control over her love for Bella, which would remain with Esme as it did for all of us for the rest of time.

I didn't give up hope as I searched again to find a different future for Bella but I was met with the same black images that blanketed her fate. It didn't get easier to do this, to look for an alternate outcome. Each time it felt like a piece of me died seeing and feeling what Bella was going through.

My focus moved to Edward. The only hope I had of blocking his ability to read my mind and seeing the graphic details of Victoria's sadistic cruelty she inflicted on Bella, was for me to avoid eye contact with him for as long as possible. If I could do this long enough he may be able to reach the car in reasonable shape.

The one thing I had no control over was Esme's mind. The motherly love she felt for Edward made her mind an open book for him to read. I know she would try to block him but I had already seen that she would not succeed in her effort. I knew Edward's plane was near and I had to start blocking him now from my mind. I began reciting a long Russian Poem in my effort to protect him and I will just keep repeating this in my mind till he was at least in the car.

It was a relief to me that none of my family, apart from Edward of course, could see the graphic images of Bella's mutilated body and Victoria's vicious attacks. But of course this was temporary as soon as Edward's eyes met mine. It was this reason that made Esme was the better choice to meet him inside and not me.

I had seen a vision earlier of how their reunion would transpire. It will break Esme's heart the moment her eyes met Edward's. I have never seen his eyes so dark, he has not hunted in a long time but it was his whole demeanour that shook me and will Esme, he looks lost, whipped. Her mind will open like a book for him to read and it is then he will get the first notion of what Bella is enduring. He reaches breaking point at that moment and struggles to get to me as his mind goes into overload.

There is nothing definite I can focus on after that point as Edward keeps changing his mind on what he was going to do. I was grateful Jasper had enough presence of mind when he called Edward, to withhold the details about Bella torture. It would have made Edward's journey here an even bigger living hell to endure than he already endured, so far he only guessed what had happened which is the far kinder option.

The loudness I recited the Russian poem in my head was deliberate to force myself to focus and not let Edward in. He was flying above me and was within range of hearing my thoughts. I just had to keep this up for another ten minutes before he reached me. The time seemed to take on an unusual amount of length to pass. Now that Edward was here I wanted nothing more than to see him, so we can be on our way flying like the wind to Bella's side.

When I glanced at the door keeping an eye out for them I tried to scream the poem even louder in my mind to keep Edward out but as soon as I saw him, seeing his face so distraught, I let my guard down for the briefest of moments. It happened so quickly, Edward dropped to the ground as his legs gave way. I knew instantly he had seen my thoughts. I was out of the car and helping Esme get Edward into the front passenger seat. We had moved at a speed that could probably expose us but I didn't care, Edward needed me and he was my sole priority. His body was being tormented from the images he had seen. I tried desperately to block him out of my mind again.

"Stop blocking me Alice!" he yelled

"Edward, no..." I didn't want to hurt him – I didn't want to be the one to destroy my brother's soul.

"Show me everything!" he demanded aggressively through his clenched teeth.

His breathing came through as gasps as I began to recount in my mind what I had seen of Bella with Victoria. His eyes did not look at me once and he ignored Esme comforting hand on his shoulder. What I did see through my peripheral sight was Edward's face being tortured, his body curling into himself from seeing more of what had happened to Bella. The muffled cries of unbelievable pain coming from him as he watched tore me apart; it was killing me to do this. I wanted to stop tormenting him but I knew if I held anything back he would never forgive me.

_Edward, Victoria has attacked Bella." _I tried to explain in my mind to him.

_It's bad Edward; I don't know what to tell you._ I was without comforting words; I couldn't find any that would make this easier for him.

After he had seen all the visions of the cruelty Victoria had inflicted on Bella, I focused on the part where Bella was saying goodbye to him, how she expressed so much love for him and was only thinking of him in her final moments.

I hoped that would help Edward in some way but I saw the expression on his face. He was dying a thousand deaths in the pits of hell as Bella lost her battle to survive. Edward drew his legs up into his chest as he sat there; he buried his head into his knees as his arms wrapped around his legs. Moments later his head snapped to the sky as the most gut wrenching sound of his grief ripped through the car shaking it violently. The sound was comparable to nothing. His soul destroying cry of the pain he felt would ripple through time and space, it would shake the gates into heaven itself.

There was nothing I could do to take his pain away. Esme had her arms wrapped around his chest as best she could from the back seat, her tearless sobs where whispers compared to Edwards cries. He was broken, shattered so completely, a man without hope as his world was ripped from him in the cruellest way imaginable.

I tried in vain to offer him hope.

"The others are on their way to her already, Edward. They are trying to reach her before. . ." My voice trailed off, I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"I promise you I will have you there as fast as this car will fly. I will get you to her Edward."

This promise I just made to him would not change the outcome for Bella, there were no new visions coming to me. All I could offer him now was less time in transit. I had no hesitation in breaking this car pushing it to its limits as I punched hard down on the accelerator. This is where my foot will stay to give him precious moments with Bella.

Edwards jaw was tight and rigid. I could only guess what he was feeling. He had been silent except for his ragged breathing since his cries of pain. I would be haunted forever seeing my brother like this.

Another vision flashed in my head which I did expect but hoped beyond hope would not happen. Edward had decided what he was going to do. His path was set; he will find and kill Victoria. That much anyone could have guessed but it was what he had planned for himself that frightened me. I nearly hit the brakes in response. Edward has decided to go to Italy and have the Volturi end his life for him. He refused to live without Bella being alive.

"Edward, stop that!" I yelled panic stricken.

"We don't know for sure what has happened to Bella. You can't give up; she wouldn't want you to do this." I begged.

"Don't give up Edward, you can't give up" Esme said from the back seat with her hand on his shoulder in support.

Again I showed him Bella's last thoughts when she whispered of how much she loved him. How brave she was in her last moments before she closed her eyes.

"You owe her this much Edward, don't give up!" I reprimanded him in my tone.

His voice was ice cold and resolved.

"There is no possible way she could survive that." Convinced Bella was dead, Edward had no interest remaining alive.

"I don't know for sure," I pleaded

"She could still be alive, Edward, I beg of you please hold on to that." Another tearless sob escaped me as I tried to keep calm. I couldn't bear to lose Edward as well. I continued with my reasoning

"I didn't see anything after Bella's eyes closed." I had to offer some hope to him even though in my heart I knew her fate was already sealed.

"Victoria, did you see her future?" He spat the words out

"No, I can't see anything about Victoria future either, it is lost in the blackness like Bella's and I don't know why." He could see nothing in my mind as I tried again to see Victoria's future.

My phone rang, I looked at the caller ID, and it was Jasper.

"Jasper, are you there? Have you found Bella? Is she alive?" my questions ran out of me with lightening speed with my need to know what had become of Bella for certain.

Jaspers reply stunned me.

"Alice you won't believe this but Bella isn't here." He stated as a matter of fact.

"But Victoria is dead; she has been torn apart by something, it wasn't a vampire attack. We are burning her remains now to be sure she remains dead." He added.

"What do you mean, how can Victoria be dead? Where's Bella?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Like I said, Bella is not here, not even her scent leaves this spot. We did pick up on some other scents which we haven't come across before but they are not vampire scents." I could hear the frustration in Jaspers voice.

Edward gasped as he fixed his gaze on me while he listened to my conversation with Jasper first hand in my mind.

For the first time, I had hope in me for Bella. Elation filled me even though I knew the hope of her surviving was still slim at best wherever she was. My hope wasn't strong, it had all the strength of a bubble waiting to burst, but I would take it.

"How?" confusion in my mind, none of this made sense, how could Victoria be dead? Where was Bella? And more importantly why couldn't I see her!

Edward was dialling Bella's home phone number.

"There's no answer at her home." He said.

His breathing was ragged still and he looked as bewildered as I felt. The hope of Bella being alive was all he needed to keep focused. We were close to Forks, but I had no idea where to drive to now. It seemed pointless to go to the meadow.

Jasper heard what Edward had said with no answer at Bella's home. He relayed this information to Carlisle.

"Carlisle is calling the hospital." Jasper informed me. Again, I looked for Bella's future.

I didn't know if I should laugh or cry as I finally got an image of her future. It was a weak image and Bella was so messed up. Her body was so still and mangled. I saw no evidence of her being conscious as the Doctors examined her. That was all I got. It gave us some time maybe to get to her.

Edward saw in my mind at that moment of what I had seen, I cursed my gift for what it was doing to him. I wished with all my heart I had more encouraging images of Bella.

"She's there!" Jasper announced excitedly.

"Yes, I finally got a glimpse of her. There is nothing concrete, just the doctor examining her." I tried to summon my most optimistic voice with my reply, but considering how little the vision offered it seemed over doing it.

"Take me to her Alice." Edward demanded.

We were already heading in the direction of the hospital, but I didn't say anything. I would just get us there as fast as I could get this car to move. I punched the accelerator again.

"She is alive but in critical condition" Jasper relayed again.

I could hear they were already in the car and saw in a vision that they would meet us there. The excitement in Jasper's voice from a moment ago had already gone; it was replaced with pain

"They are not expecting Bella to survive." His voice had become grave.

I tried to focus on Edward and help him plan what he was going to do. I couldn't see his future until he made a decision.

"Edward, you know they won't let you in to see her, what are you going to do?" I asked

"I don't know, but I will find a way." The relief he had felt hearing she was alive was ebbing away from him, knowing she only had moments left.

If I was him, I know I would want to say goodbye, I would move heaven and earth to do so. I hoped he would come to the same conclusion soon; my only confirmation of that happening would be me seeing Edward with Bella one last time as he whispered his own goodbyes into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own fan fiction enjoyment.

**A/N: This chapter is the same as the last but from Edward's point of view**.

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Three – Don't Go **

**Edward's POV**

From the moment I fell in love with Bella I have done nothing but make one bad decision after another. I believed through my arrogance that I was the only one out of the two of us, who possessed the higher skills to decide what was best for us. I had no reason to believe otherwise.

Before my human instincts had been awakened, I had always made my choices on logic. I had never felt any confusion, I was confident in everything I did and was never surprised by the result of my actions. Everything was balanced and in control. But once Bella entered my world, my heart, I was making decisions for her. I followed the same principals of logic I had used before we met but I didn't take into account one simple fact. Bella is human and not governed by the same emotions and rules as a vampire.

In my solitude, I recalled every moment I had spent with Bella with vivid detail. It brought me comfort and it brought me unimaginable pain to torment myself this way. In the one hand I felt close to her, to see her in my mind to almost feel my arms around her, to recall her scent as my throat burned but I had no longing in me to drink her blood anymore. But it was those same thoughts that sat in my other hand that had me completely unhinged. Without Bella in my arms, without her scent giving life to me I couldn't find reason to exist. Every hour, every moment that passed was equal to eternity in hell for me.

I saw this as punishment for what I had done to Bella. I had hurt her so much from all the wrong decisions I had made and steadfastly forced upon her. At the beginning of my solitude, I had taken some comfort in believing my last decision was the best one for Bella to have any chance at a normal human life. When the realisation hit me of how I had in actual fact made the worst mistake yet, I felt like the weight of the universe crush me without mercy. Bella is not a normal human in any way and my previous expectations of her being able to recover from our love with the same ease as other humans I knew now would have been grossly miscalculated.

The only thing faltering me from going back to her before now and begging Bella to take me back was the slim chance she had moved on from me. But with each hour passing I was less resolved on this being a possibility and now it was just a matter of time before I had acted upon my doing whatever it took to have Bella back in my life again, loving her, protecting her, being with her and cherishing every single moment of her human life.

That was until Jasper's urgent cryptic phone call to me earlier today which has left me in the worst torment I have ever felt. I have no clue what was happening to Bella except he made it clear she was in grave danger and my whole family had gone back to Forks to save her. I tried to suppress the worst of my theories in order to function while in transit but it was becoming increasingly impossible to do so. The plane trip seemed to be taking forever and I was trapped in my seat with nothing but my fears fuelling the dread consuming me.

I had considered in one of my more insanity filled moments of taking over flying the plane to get us to our destination faster. It was a fleeting thought but for a crazed vampire it was enough time for me to plan out how I would accomplish the task. After landing the plane was another matter. I could not come to any serious conclusion on how to escape unnoticed and eventually, after milliseconds of deliberation I surrendered the thought of flying the plane myself.

I could feel the man's terror sitting next to me rippling through the air. If another seat was free for him to go to he would have fled by now. There was a hush in the aircraft that was out of being normal. The passengers were almost silent as their senses picked up on my mood with alarm. But I couldn't concern myself with their fears. My mind was focused on Bella. My stomach twisted in knots, my muscles grew more taught as the seconds slowly ticked over.

My mind would not let it go; I had to know the price Bella was paying for my last decision. The action I took in leaving her, I thought it had been the most selfless act I was capable of and it had to be right decision for her. At the time I couldn't see how this would harm Bella in the long term. She would be free of vampires and therefore certain early death from being in my world. So now the only unanswered question was what has happened to Bella, what have I done to put her in grave danger?

I recalled in my mind how from the moment I left her alone, there at the edge of the woods, I had felt things that I didn't know where possible. My silent heart had been ripped from my being; I could no longer feel its presence. If I had a soul, it had abandoned me right there, it would not follow me to where I was going. The only thing I did feel was this sorrowful pain, an emptiness that took hold and consumed me that I cannot begin to describe in depth.

The pain I have felt since is unmatched. Even the burning I endured when I transformed into this monster was merely a gentle breeze brushing across the tree tops in comparison. I will never be able to fully recover from the loss I felt, it is embedded into me so deep – branded like a scar into where my soul should be. Without Bella in my arms, without her love feeding me with life, I was nothing.

The Captain announced we were about to come into land, I searched for the familiar minds of my family below me on the ground. I found Esme's, hers was always easy to locate because she was so full of love. It confused me that she was fiercely concentrating on blue prints she had been working on. This was very odd behaviour for her. I left her mind and searched for another family member. Alice! What? She also was blocking me by reciting a Russian Poem. The dread in me took on new heights; it must be a lot worse than I thought. I looked again for the others but they were out of my range.

I felt the wheels touch the runway. I took a firm hold of my seat nearly shredding it in my effort to stop myself from ripping the door off the plane in my haste. No sooner the plane had stopped and I was at the door glaring at the hostess to open it. Sheer terror of my presence compelled her to comply immediately with my obvious silent demand. My pace was faster than what it should have been as I made my way to my family. I knew once I met Esme's eyes, she would not be able to block me out and I would know what has happened to Bella.

As predicted, as soon as our eyes met Esme's defences immediately went down, she was concerned for my appearance and health and it was that which unblocked her mind to me. Reading her thoughts shook me to my core. Now I knew, now I understood why my family had shielded me from this information. Bella had been attacked by Victoria. I began to gasp at hearing Esme's thoughts. I had visions of Victoria throwing Bella around like a rag doll for amusement, the thought sickened me. My legs found it hard to move yet my mind wanted to fly out of airport door and into the car I had seen this in Esme's mind where Alice was waiting for me. I also knew Bella was at the meadow and the drive there would take some time. Would it be faster if I ran or do I go in the car with them? Again with the decisions, which one would get me to Bella faster?

We got through the airport entrance and Alice's mind opened for the briefest moment but it was enough for me to see the flood of horror Bella was in. My legs buckled beneath me rendering me incapable of motion as my previous dread of Bella's fate had been fast tracked into hell on earth multiplied by infinity. I was gasping seeing Alice's vision, my mind tried desperately to reject it. There had to be some other explanation, this could not be happening to Bella.

A portion of my mind acknowledged I was in the car and we were mobile. It was Alice's mind reciting the Russian poem again to block her thoughts from me that pulled me out of the never ending loop of the one vision I had seen of Bella. It was clear there was more to this than what I had seen. How this could be worse I could not comprehend but if it involved Bella I had to know everything.

"Stop blocking me Alice!" I yelled.

"Edward, no..." she begged.

I understood this would cause Alice pain but it's Bella that was in need of protection and to do so I had to know it all and now.

"Tell me everything" I said demandingly as my jaw clenched tight. I steeled myself as best I could in readiness of what was waiting to be shown to me.

I could feel my mind implode in on itself seeing my precious Bella in Alice's mind. Nothing could have prepared me for this... Through my ragged breathing, pained cries erupted from me as I watched so helpless in preventing Victoria's unrelenting sadistic attacks on Bella. I have never seen anything so evil.

My mind screamed for a miracle for Bella to be freed of this horror. I would do anything to take her place. My body twisted violently in response as another vision far beyond what I had seen before in pure evil flashed in Alice's mind. I cried with the full pain and despair of my being as I saw Victoria scrap her nails into Bella's opened wounds. I watched Bella's eyes roll back into her head as she released a bloodcurdling scream that will torment and haunt me forever more.

Alice replayed another vision. I froze with shock seeing Bella's face become so composed; it was if she no longer felt pain. She almost looked serene. It did not fit in with what she was going through but I didn't care, so long as she didn't feel any more pain. Then I heard Bella's voice as she whispered words meant for me _I love you Edward. Know I have always loved you. Goodbye, I love you._

Hearing her words as if she were whispering them in my ear, I felt the strangest sensation but what I saw was far beyond words. It was like a blue shimmering bubble emanating from Bella somehow. She threw it around us both like a protective shield. I didn't understand how she could do this but Bella had connected as one. For one single moment we were together in each other's arms. There was no pain or fear; there was nothing negative here. There was only pure love radiating around us. Something in me was different, I was different. It was like an awareness within me that was more than who I was before. I felt whole. _Was this my soul?_ I wondered. _Had Bella been the keeper of my soul?_

Bella smiled, her loving eyes stared into mine. My hand cupped her beautiful face as my lips kissed hers so softly. All that is heavenly, all that is grace lifted me from the pain I had been in a short moment ago. I felt loved and I loved. My arms wrapped around Bella as I pulled her into my embrace, I felt her sink into my chest as she surrendered herself to me. This is all I ever wanted, right here right now, to spend the rest of eternity in each other's arms.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away from her. How can this be so? With all my might I tried to keep hold of Bella in my embrace. I couldn't lose her again, I won't lose her again! Bella lovingly smiled at me – tears flowed down her cheeks as she released me. She was calm. It hit me what was happening, somehow I was in Bella's mind, and all this was her way of saying goodbye to me as her life was leaving hers.

_DON'T GO!_ I desperately cried out to her.

Bella's face was fading from my mind as I heard her one last time and whispered _Edward I love you_.

Then she was gone.

My head snapped to the heavens as the unleashed sorrow bellowing my soul's rage erupted from deep within me. The car shook from the vibration as it punched through the fragile metal and escaped into the abyss searching for Bella. The heavens above would shake from my cry and they would look down on this earth to see the gaping open wound from where she once was.


	4. Chapter 4

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Four – Bite Me**

**Edward's POV.**

Alice's belief of Bella's fate raged in my head, she was only looking at ways for me to say goodbye to the girl I love, but how can I? If there is even a fraction of hope regardless of how minimal it is, I have to try. I can't think of it any other way, especially after what Bella and I shared before. When I saw Bella in her mind, seeing her tear filled smile vanish from my sight saying goodbye to me... I thought that was it – I had lost her for good that she had died. I will never forget that moment, how my world, my soul shattered. How everything inside of me begged for death to join her. The ripples of pain I had felt then still coat's my every thought and is a reminder on why I should not give up when there is hope. Bella is alive and while there is breath in her I will not give up on her, on us.

Focusing was difficult at best but I knew if I were to succeed in saving Bella I had to find some way of getting to her without drawing attention to myself or my family. I had to think of something fast as we were almost at the hospital. Possible ideas I thought of seemed less plausible than the last and some so farfetched they were ridiculous. I took a deep breath to try and calm my erratic ideas. I knew I had to get into the hospital unnoticed and couldn't chance bumping into Charlie, Bella's father. If he saw me, that would be game over right there and then. With that in mind the most obvious approach was to take a back entrance into the hospital. Near the morgue there is an entrance that I was familiar with and had the added advantage of being the furthest from the emergency room. There were hardly any people in this area especially this time of the evening.

"Drive to the morgue entrance Alice" I instructed her.

She shot me a weary look. I saw myself in her mind unable to get past the corridor in that entry way. She began begging me again to just go and say goodbye to Bella. I hissed at her but she was unrelenting. The repetition was fast becoming an annoying and frustrating distraction.

"Will you please stop!" I snapped at her aggressively. "I will work it out as I go along."

Alice didn't reply but ended her eternal pleas for me to say goodbye to Bella. However, the images of myself caught in the corridor remained. There was nothing obvious in the vision she showed me as to why I was unable to go further, so there was nothing for me to act upon until we got there.

She pulled up right next to the entrance way as I had requested and got out of the car to follow me. Esme told me in her thoughts that she was staying with the car and shall call the others to meet us at this entry into the hospital. I only nodded at her in acknowledgement. Being night time, it will make moving around at faster speeds a lot easier for us. Alice and I entered the building without exposure of us being there and were soon making our way to Bella.

As soon as I was in the corridor heading for the emergency room, I searched the minds of everyone trying to locate the doctor who was working on Bella. It didn't take long to find him with most of the emergency staff talking about her case. I didn't know the doctor personally but had seen him at the hospital when I visited Carlisle here in the past.

I honed into his mind – the images I saw had my legs surrendering any strength as I reached for the railing to support myself. Is this really Bella laying there unconscious? Her swollen body covered in deep bloodied gashes and bruised, mutilated. I could hear the machines beeping erratically as I felt the doctors own nauseam of the condition she was in. To see her lay there while the medical staff worked feverishly to try and keep her alive was more than I could stand.

The doctor shifted his _focus_ and moved to Bella's face. Gasping to breathe I felt myself fall to the ground seeing her face so disfigured. Hate swelled in me for what I was, for my kind. I had brought this on Bella; she was here because of what I am... a monster. My very existence sickened me. My family and I may be different in our hunting styles from other vampires but I was the only one to blame for her condition, for allowing Bella into my world. How could I have been so selfish and bring this on her? The weight of my blame crushed my being into the insignificant creature that I am. If there were any justice in this existence of immortality, I should be able to take her place and free her from what Victoria has done to her. I should feel the pain she endured and multiply it by infinity as retribution of what I have done to her. Gladly I would bleed my soul, my strength to take this away from her, if only I could.

The turmoil inside of me took hold of the feeble sanity I had left. I didn't let my mind wander from the doctor who was working on Bella. Distorted as her face and body was I still saw my beautiful Bella, there was nothing more I wanted than to be with her. I was close to exposing us all in fulfilling this need, I could see it play out in the back of my mind but if I had one precious moment with her, maybe I could do something to help her. I would do anything for her; I would give my life if it would save her and do so without hesitation.

It was obvious why her doctor didn't believe she would make it. He didn't want Charlie to see Bella this way, for this to be his last memory of her. Charlie was in his rights to say goodbye but not like this. It was a miracle Bella had survived this long but he felt she only had moments left and what he was doing now was superficial. Although I knew he was making a judgment call, the anger I felt rise in me towards him for giving up before she had died was not something I could accept, what sort of doctor was he? Where is Carlisle? He wouldn't have given up on her; she needed him, not this quack!

My anger was quickly quashed with hopelessness. With every heartbeat moment, her death would be guaranteed unless we were able to somehow get to her. But she had a full medical team working on her with no avenues open for me to get to her.

Alice's thoughts intruded my mind as she was looking for Bella's future again. Was there any point when we can't get to her? Alice couldn't see anything but the blackness consuming Bella as she loses her battle with survival.

"She won't make it" I said as I tearlessly cried. My emotions flooded my mind as the realisation set in that I could do nothing without exposing my family. Am I ready to do that to them, to possibly save Bella? I continued with processing scenarios in my mind, searching frantically for some hope of saving my Bella. I could think of nothing else.

_Edward you know you can't do that, it would be beyond recoverable for us all. There would be consequences..._ Alice's thoughts trailed off wishing it could be otherwise but each idea I had ended with the Volturi wiping out my family from existence.

"That's why you can't see her future again, she won't make it if we don't do something soon" I curled into myself. Saying the words out loud made it real, made it so final. Bella was not going to make it and I am so close to her yet powerless to help her.

Every inch of me wanted to be by her side but there was no possible way I could get near Bella. In my mind I reached out to her, I hoped she felt my love as I imagined my arms wrapped around her, holding her close, telling her how much I loved her and that I would join her as soon as I could in the next life.

_No Edward, please don't... You can't think like that. You can't leave us broken..._ Alice knew though that I would end my life anyway possible. I could not exist in this world without my Bella, I won't do it. I would rather burn for eternity than be here without her.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett's thoughts entered my mind. Carlisle had some ideas and was trying to work out a way to remove Bella from the hospital.

"Bite her Edward, make her one of us, it's her only hope!" Alice almost yelled out.

_Of course..._ I chastised myself. Why hadn't I thought of that? I had not considered what I was going to do when I had actually got to her, I had been so focused on reaching her, not what I could do to save her. I felt dim-witted and that is saying something for a vampire. This news gave me the push I needed to get up and clear my head of doubt. I buried deep any remaining doubts in my mind. It was all I needed, a shred of hope to keep me going. I had relied on Alice's visions too much, seeing them as being final instead of what they are – possible outcomes. I of all people should know that futures can change with one decision. I just had to keep looking.

Her visions of Bella were coming through thick and fast now. I could see myself sinking my teeth into Bella's neck giving her the venom she needs for her body to repair itself.

Alice's vision changed and saw Carlisle was in the morgue looking for a substitute body to put in Bella's place. I shifted my focus back to Carlisle; he was truly a brilliant man. I read his mind and saw that he planned to have Alice steal a car and cause a commotion with that vehicle near the emergency entrance, it was a perfect diversion. Alice's exceptional driving skills would ensure no one was hurt.

She was already in action; Alice had gone and was searching for the ideal car to cause the most impact with her theatrical skills. Her mind was in heaven at the thought of what she could do including slamming into other cars for greater impact.

I could feel the waves of hope spread through me. This plan was perfect right up to the point when I just saw that Carlisle couldn't find a suitable corpse to give us time to make our escape. What else could have I expected though, this is Forks and deaths were not common place. My keen brother had another suggestion.

Jasper proposed that there had to be patients waiting to be seen in cubicles, could we not just move a sleeping or semi conscious person into Bella's cubicle? Carlisle was in favour of this as an alternative. He grabbed several medical greens for us to wear with masks to conceal our identities. This would not look out of place should we be spotted but the speed we would work at should limit the exposure if we were.

Esme and Rosalie were with the cars at the ready for us to make our escape. The realisation that I was only moments away from holding Bella in my arms drove my optimism up high. As Carlisle met me in the corridor he phoned Alice for her to begin her distraction. My job was to listen out for possible obstacles and witnesses. I quickly put the greens over my clothes and we made our way to be within a short distance from the emergency room. Looking at each other, we waited for Alice to see the precise moment to put Carlisle's plan into action.

I could hear Alice using her stolen car outside doing burnouts in the car park; she was having the time of her life but remained focused on her visions. Seeing that the staff were not distracted enough she aimed for other cars, then I heard the crunching sounds of metal colliding as she let the car slam into other parked cars. She repeated this diversion several times always being careful no one was in the way. Alice had another thought.

_Edward, when I say get Jasper to hit the lights in the emergency room as I take out this row of cars. It will leave the staff in darkness for at least ten seconds and long enough for you to get to Bella_. She told me in her mind.

I passed on the information to Jasper which he nodded.

It worked I could see that there was only limited staff not drawn to the commotion outside but they were still distracted enough to not be paying attention in their area.

"Edward now!" Alice yelled in my mind, "Grab Bella now!"

"Now" I repeated to the others.

Jasper hit the lights while Emmett immediately went looking for Bella's substitute.

I didn't hesitate for one second and using my vampire speed I was at her side. I had to shut off my emotions seeing her laying there so I could do what I had to do. Carlisle was with me, and helped unplug her safely from the machines attached to her. She was receiving a blood transfusion which we kept her attached to. Even with my venom she would need time before she was out of the woods. He grabbed the spare blood pack they had waiting to use on her and a few other medical items that I didn't pay attention to but I knew it was for Bella and it wasn't something I needed to know about.

Emmett and Jasper were already with us with a sleeping elderly woman to be put in her place. I had Bella in my arms and was out of the emergency room when the lights came back on. It had worked like clockwork. I ran at my full speed to Esme who was waiting with the car running.

There, bit by bit my emotions were seeping into my consciousness; I could not hold them back any sooner I could stop the sun rising from the longest midnight of my existence. _How could I have ever left her?_ I berated myself. She was the pulse of my existence, without my Bella I am nothing short of dead inside. Only Bella can make me feel alive, to give meaning to my creation.

It was an amazing feeling to have her in my arms again, though the warmth of her body was not how it had been in the past but she was still warm to me. What I would give to see her cheeks flush one more time before I took that from her. But there was not time for luxury now, her life held in the balance and I had to do what I had dreaded all this time and take her human life from her. Again I found myself hoping she would forgive me for doing this. It was the only way.

Bella's scent was off from the blood transfusion but I didn't care, I kissed her forehead holding her close to me.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here with you, just hang on a while longer for me." I begged openly as we made our way to the car. My greatest fear was still very much alive that we would be too late and I would lose her still.

It would take both Carlisle and I to get enough venom into Bella in time. He took her from me while I slipped into the back seat then he passed her back to me. I lifted her legs so he could get in the back as well. Her legs rested on his. Once we were in Esme made her way out of the car park undetected. Everyone was still very focused on Alice and I had seen in her mind that she would remain there causing mass destruction in the parking lot until we were all out safely. I could hear police sirens looming from the distance. She didn't have much time left nor did her car. I appreciated the risk she was taking and hoped beyond hope it wouldn't be in vain.

Holding Bella gently but so her neck was exposed to me, my lips grazed along her throat as my mouth filled with venom. The sound of my teeth sinking into her gave me mixed feelings. With all my silent heart and being I wanted her to survive and this was the only option left to Bella but what I was doing was the one thing I had found to be the most selfish acts of my existence. To turn her – to make her like me, she will now become a vampire with no looking back.

I heard her heart struggle with an uneven rhythm. The slow rate had my fears strike me with stabbing reflexes of a cobra as the uncertainty that her heart will keep beating long enough for my venom to flow into her veins and heal her. I lingered at her throat as long as possible, saturating the area with my venom. When I was done my tongue washed over the bite sealing her wound closed. To any outsider, this would have looked nothing more than me kissing Bella's neck. I wished that was all it took to save her, I wished that I didn't have to turn her into one of us but I couldn't live with the alternative which is to let her die.

I could hear Carlisle's teeth sinking into the fleshy parts of her ankles with precision. He had placed the bag of blood so it hung off the back of the head rest; this was giving her the needed time for the venom to work through her system. There wasn't much left in the blood pack and wondered if the other pack be enough to keep her going? I tried to bury these feelings of doubt as I knew Carlisle would work it out. He did not seem alarmed at the moment. I forced myself to focus on what I could do for her which was to just keep injecting my venom into her.

I moved onto Bella's upper arm with my teeth cutting through her fragile skin and muscle tissue as my venom flowed inside her. I could smell the morphine inside of her body and the blood transfusion made her smell wrong making my nose twitch, but I gladly ignored these things I was grateful for anything that gave Bella time.

I gently rolled Bella in my arms so I was able to reach her other side. I continued giving her my life saving venom, and mused how few vampires would ever view venom as a life saver instead of using it for its intended purpose which was to render our prey incapacitated. I only hoped the morphine would lessen the pain Bella would feel when she regained consciousness, from the flame induced hell that would already be engulfing her as her body transforms from mortal into an immortal, a vampire.

We arrived at our home in no time and heard Esme's thoughts of what she was going to do while we got Bella out of the car. She had raced inside and grabbed the bed from her room for Bella. She moved it to a vacant room we had and began putting fresh linen on it ready for me to place Bella on it. Carlisle and I took great care as we safely extracted Bella from the car. I carried her up to the room and placed her gently on the bed Esme had prepared. Carlisle handed Esme the blood pack attached to Bella ensuring it was kept elevated. He then began examining Bella more closely to see if she needed further medical attention to help her survival rate.

Carlisle was very attentive and precise. His mind focused on her heart more than any other part of Bella's body, his ability to detect irregularities was more effective than any human machine. His brow furrowed but his thoughts were not alarmed. Mine on the other hand were not so calm.

Never leaving Bella's side, her hand in mine, I leant forward kissing her cheek, my lips moved to her ear as I whispered softly in it.

"Don't give up Bella, please fight, don't give up." I pleaded with her as my emotions overflowed. My love for her ever apparent though it was my fear of losing her that strangled my ability to be calm.

Esme's hand rested on my back in support. Her thoughts cried seeing Bella like this and to see me so distraught.

"I know you can hear what I hear Edward, but don't let your fears take hold. The venom has already begun working on repairing her heart; do you hear the change since the hospital?" Carlisle asked encouragingly.

"How soon before she is out of danger while it beats like it's her last one?" I said consumed with trepidation. There was a very slight change; it was so miniscule that I could hardly give it enough thought of a development in her condition. Every fibre of me felt like it was stretched to its limits in fear with the expectation of her heart to surrender life and with it my hope of saving Bella.

Each agonizing moment of hearing her heart was a lifetime worth of torture. There was no visible sign of the venom working, her skin showed no change, her wounds as gnarly as before. Surely there should be some sign by now of improvement.

"Her injuries are extensive; it will take time for the venom to work. But her heart will keep beating" He was explaining before I interrupted him.

"Should I give her more of my venom?" My tone made it clear to Carlisle of the dread I felt for Bella's time running out for her.

Did I stop too soon? Maybe her heart would have a better chance if I just kept biting her? My mind was heading into a freefall of what to do for her. Sitting here seemed useless; I should be doing something to help her.

"It is unnecessary; she got enough from both of us while we were in the car. Try and be calm son." His hand joined Esme's resting on my back with his reassurance but I felt inside was anything but.

The other members of my family's thoughts entered my mind announcing their safe arrival. They had taken their time coming here ensuring there was no pursuit. Alice had made a fast get away as soon as we were out of the hospital grounds and avoiding the police. She had sped off in the opposite direction we took and drove a fair way before ditching the car. She then ran back through the forest and met up with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper who were waiting for her in the car Carlisle had hired from the airport. I could hear Emmett's laughter, he loved action and this was fun for him. It irritated me how jovial he was, actually they all were. Did they not realise the danger Bella was still in?

As they made their way up to us in this room, laughter filled the stairwell as they congratulated each other for the way they had executed the plan to rescue Bella. It wasn't until they reached the doorway when I heard Rosalie's gasp. This was the first time she had seen Bella and the horrific way her body looked from Victoria's attack. For the first time she actually had a caring feeling for Bella. Gone for the moment was her resentment for the human that took my eye, her petty jealousy turned to compassion for what Bella had endured at the hands of Victoria.

I had Bella in his arms now; I was listening intently to her heart as before, gently rocking her. The fear I felt of her heart stopping gripped me tightly, each beat a relief, each silent moment a living hell that I would not hear the next beat.

_Loosen your grip of her Edward; you will break her bones holding her that tightly_. Alice said alarmed in my mind.

In horror I could be hurting Bella I instantly released my tight hold, but keeping my arms around her in support. It was so hard to focus, to concentrate on my strength while my mind was leap frogging with any changes to Bella's heart rhythm.

I heard Alice in my mind assuring me that she had seen Bella surviving this. I had trouble with being so calm about this; it will not seem real to me until I hear Bella speak, to see some signs of the venom working.

Alice tried again to soothe my worries.

"She is going to make it. You have saved her." Alice was filled with enthusiasm offering me a hopeful future from what we did.

Hope was not something I would let myself indulge in. I had to have proof.

"See what I see Edward." She said and showed me Bella's future.

I gasped seeing the images of my beautiful Bella as a vampire for the first time. She was stunning beyond words. Seeing her so happy and in my arms was a dream come true. My heart filled with an overwhelming need for this to be my reality now as my love for her warmed and overflowed my being from the images being played out in Alice's mind. If this was truly Bella's future then I had nothing to worry about. But as Alice knows all too well, it is a future that could disappear in a fraction of a second. I felt my momentary heavenly emotions of happiness fall into the darkest chasm of fear I held for Bella to survive this. When will this nightmare be over?


	5. Chapter 5

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Alice's POV.

All That Remains

Chapter Five – Wait and See

We watched Bella for 3 days as her body repaired itself with Edward's venom inside her. The transformation was incredible to watch, I had never seen it before. To see the changes occur from being a mortal to become an immortal vampire was almost divine. However, I knew she must be in great pain. Even though I have no memory of my own transformation, I knew from my family recollections of their transformation it had been an excruciating experience for them.

Bella's change was different though, she hadn't moved a muscle, nor had she opened her eyes the entire time of her transformation. This was not normal; the pain you go through is not something anyone could do quietly. Well with the exception of Carlisle of course, but the others had screamed with agony during the process. This knowledge made Edward so scared. He feared that he hadn't been able to get enough venom in her to completely heal her injuries. He watched her intently, not once leaving her side. His head lay next to hers; he stroked her cheek gently as he watched her change.

I sat and watched him next to Bella most of the time, only leaving him to get some new clothes for Bella. Initially I had selected a beautiful satin dress for her to wear but Edward made it clear he was not impressed. Begrudgingly I selected some clothes he felt she would be more comfortable with; it almost killed me to put her in these. I gently lifted her body and dressed her ready for her new life. Bella did look good in her stylish jeans and three quarter length stretch cotton blue top, she just didn't look exceptional in my opinion. It was not something I would want for her to wear on her first day as a vampire but anything to ease Edward's mind.

I heard him whisper in Bella's ear, telling her how much he loved her and how sorry he was. He vowed many oaths that he could never forgive himself for what happened to her. Edward was in a dark place still, there he will remain until he could see for himself that she was going to be okay.

Bella's heart began to race causing Edward concern. He called for Carlisle "Carlisle."

"Yes, very soon now" he said happily. Carlisle was not concerned at all but Edward was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. So many things had gone wrong for Bella. She was after all a danger magnet.

"Carlisle, why can't she open her eyes? Was I too late for the venom to repair her completely?" Edward question was filled with the anxiety her felt for her.

"No Edward, her heart sounds healthier than Emmett's was, and her injuries were no more severe as Esme's. She will be fine, you did everything right son." Carlisle was also so calm and reassuring.

I was beginning to get some images of Bella's future now, they were still a bit foggy but I could see she was planning to leave Edward almost immediately. This stunned me, why would Bella be planning this, what had I missed for her to do such a thing. Did she have no idea how much Edward loved her? I tried to focus harder to see what it was that would have triggered Bella into doing something that I knew would hurt Edward to the extreme.

"How soon Alice?" Edward asked me. I looked into the immediate future and saw that it was merely only 10 minutes before her transformation would be complete and Bella would become a vampire like us.

She was beautiful, as stunning as anyone of us. Her wounds were healed, not a mark on her. Her broken bones mended.

The mystery of how she came to survive this still remained. I wondered if we would ever be able to work this out. Does she know? I put the thought aside for the moment as everyone had gathered in the room, waiting for Bella to open her eyes. It would only be moments now.

Bella's back arched like she was being dragged off the bed, it was alarming to see.

"Oh god, No! Bella!" Edward cried. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to support her body.

I knew she could hear Edward now, I could see bits of what was about to happen when she was finished with becoming a vampire. _Oh Bella, don't be a fool, can't you hear him, he loves you_. I said to myself. I wasn't sure what to do, now is not the time to start yelling at Bella. Apart from being a new born and not in control of herself with super vampire strength, I don't think Edward would appreciate this and literally rip my head off.

"Alice?" Edward was looking for reassurance from me.

"Patience Edward, she will open her eyes soon and she can hear you now." I let my annoyance filter through my voice. I hoped Bella would take the hint and understand that her thoughts were misplaced.

This actually was amusing in some ways, if only someone had been brave enough to have turned Bella earlier, all this unnecessary drama could have been avoided. But Edward can be fearsome, he may look like the perfect gentleman but if provoked too far especially where Bella is concerned he was not someone you messed with. He had been so set on leaving her human. The fact that Bella wanted to become one of us meant nothing to him.

I mused over how Bella and Edward were the perfect tragic love story. _You couldn't make this stuff up even if you tried_. I chuckled to myself. It would make the perfect mushy and thrilling book ever to be read. I could see it now, females of all ages swooning and imagining themselves as Bella and in love with Edward.

Humans loved the mystery of the unknown and vampires would be right up there. Many shows and movies were huge successes with witches and wizards not to mention vampire slayers. The more the supernatural involved the more they lapped up the world I belonged to.

Maybe I had a new past time to take up. I giggled at the thought. I would have to be very secretive of course and use an alias name. _Oh this was too delicious_, I said to myself. I could easily get into this and I would never have to make up my own story, I would just use my brother and Bella's true life. Move over JK Rowling there's a new kid on the block! I announced in my head laughing.

I began getting carried away but I didn't care, I tossed around some names for my alias. I had always loved the name Stephanie, but I would like it to be more original. I know, Stephenie, yes that was perfect. Now for the surname. I need something that a female could connect to, like an emery board. Hmm emery, I played with the letters till I finally got my new last name Meyer. I pictured the names together Stephenie Meyer. The more I thought about it the better they looked, it was meant to be.

I began to add ideas into their story. Some things I would have to change, like draw out Bella's human life a bit more. Throw in the Volturi for a bit of spice. Hmm. Ok maybe I shouldn't, the Volturi wouldn't tolerate such a breach of our secret world. Maybe I could . . . My creative side was taking hold as I fleshed out ideas and I had these two to thank for that. If only they knew. I laughed inside my head.

Wow, I just realised that Edward had not heard a thought I had. He had completely zoned me out with his worry for Bella. I didn't know he could do that. Either that or I was going to get my hiney kicked later. I looked to my future but didn't see him upset with me.

Hmm curious, this is a first.


	6. Chapter 6

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

A/N:This **longish** chapter is a continuation of the story All That Remains. Bella burns, she thinks she is in hell but hell could mean many things.

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Six – Hell and Back**

There is a moment everyone goes through when you wake up. It is that acknowledgement of conscious thought. Nothing is said usually, just the awareness of your 'self'. After that your mind goes through the process of connecting to all your senses. It should be called the awakening.

The moment I realised I had a conscious thought, I knew something was wrong. I became fully aware that I didn't have access to my senses. Bizarrely, my mind was desperately trying to prevent me from accessing anything past thought. None of this made sense, I was feeling alarmed but as yet I was not panicking. So I had no sense of smell, taste, sight, sound or touch. My mind was locked in the darkness. I was trapped in some kind of void of nothingness.

Oh, OH! Crap, I am dead! I cried

Of course I am dead, what other explanation could there be. The last thing I remember was Victoria torturing me and I was certainly glad to be free of that. It was what I wanted and here it is. I am dead and floating in the dark with just my thought. So this is the afterlife huh. I tried to settle myself into this new existence, the initial shock had worn off and being away from Victoria was a dream come true.

I had a different kind of image of what the afterlife would be, I imagined bright colours and happy people, no death no stress and Edward. Edward, he was all that ever mattered to me. He was the air that I breathed, the sound angels made, the touch of heaven that I always needed, what my soul needed. I had nothing of him with me, just memories. I will always love Edward, but those words would never really cover how I felt about him. Love was lacking in so many ways, it didn't even begin to express or portray the depth of what he meant to me. He wasn't my world, the world was small. Even the universe could not encapsulate to amount because there was no end no beginning. If there was something that was infinite I could match it to I would say it. To try and relate my feelings in to anything else would seem like an insult to its meaning.

It didn't seem fair to endure a life, short as mine was, and to connect to another being so spiritually and without end to only be left in thought now. What was the whole point of all that. I felt so empty, so alone. My thoughts started spiralling as I realised that I would spend eternity without ever seeing Edward again.

There was a section in my mind sobbing at the very thought. One by one different pockets of my mind opened up a full range of emotions. I felt rage, disbelief, mourning and countless more. Each emotion screamed its pain. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Edward again. Had I not accepted this before?

A resounding echo of _No_ reverberated in me. I always had hope that someday he would return but now I was dead, here I was alone in the absolute finality of this reality. Never before had I felt the true meaning of what ripping me a part meant, it engulfed me so completely. As I fell apart so did my soul. I saw it shatter before me into countless splinters, forever broken, forever gone. I could see the beautiful glistening silver pieces of my soul leaving me like tears escaping a body. Once shed they would never return, lost into the abyss of everything but seeing nothing. They drifted away from me so slowly, blindly searching for what they had just lost.

I could hear this faint odd crying. It didn't come from me. There was something familiar about it. My mind drifted to Edward, I could believe in grief he would sound like this but why I would hear him cry? I had no idea. His cries of rage, of pain, of love and everything in between got louder and stronger. So loud now, that it was painful, not in volume but in intensity. It raced to me rippling with urgency, the desperation concentrated and extreme. I waited for the full force of its impact to hit me, I didn't care, nothing could hurt me now, I was beyond pain. It was so close that it had no chance of stopping; it would go straight through me. At the last moment it leapt over me with the grace of a lion. I watched as the energy engulfed the scattered soul shards, wrapping itself tenderly around them lovingly pulling every piece back into me, mending and healing, making me whole once more.

I could feel everything now, I could feel . . .

Owie!What the hell is . . . A shrilling scream burst into every corner of my mind, then another and another, I couldn't stop screaming.

My mind and body had made the connection that I thought I had lost. But now I desperately searched for a way to close it again. What was worse was to realise I had no movement, no voice I could only think and feel. What I was feeling made no mistake of what was happening to me. I was burning alive!

Impossible flames roared through me like firestorms colliding and peaking continuously. As the burning licked and groped its way through me searing anything in its path, I could only hear my mind as it screamed and cried begging for me to die for someone to end my misery. I would take eternity in the darkness over this, I begged and begged. No one could hear my futile screaming pleas for help.

How long I burned like this I couldn't say. There was nothing I could use to measure time. I was trapped here in eternity as the flames excruciatingly continued its unrelenting destruction. There were no highs or lows, there wasn't any noticeable extremes of pain from this burning, it just went on and on, it was never ending. I didn't have the ability to move any part of my body, not one muscle; I had no voice to shout out for help. I couldn't do anything.

Eventually my screaming stopped which in ways offered me relief. It gave my mind space to try and think past the pain or around it, I wasn't sure. Anything for a distraction from what I could only describe as a living hell I was going through, was welcomed. Surely if I was alive, then being on fire this long my mind and body would have stopped working, my brain at least would have been fried. None of this made sense.

The word Hell sat on my mind for a moment. Why would I be in hell, what could I have possibly done to deserve this? It occurred to me if Edward was sent to hell, if his theory was right and he was not allowed into heaven, then that would make sense. I would have followed him without hesitation, but if I was in hell and suffering like this to be with him then surely I would have seen him or at the very least I would have felt him.

I heard a faint snarl in the back of my mind. The thought of Edward dead sent unbelievable new waves of flames racing through me. The love I felt for him would not allow my mind to accept this could be a possibility. And why shouldn't it. For one thing, why would he be dead? Two: What could possibly kill Edward? And three: I had to believe he was alive.

I could feel hurt swell within me as memories flooded my mind. Memories reminding me of Edward when he left me, his words telling me he didn't want me anymore. These memories ached through and through.

The more profound they came through in me the more rage built. Snarling to defend and protect, the most powerful emotions I have for Edward began to war with each other. Each was being equally protective of me. I could see them now crouched like vampires ready to spring. What was even crazier than the images of my emotions ready to battle was the notion that I didn't want either to lose or win. So torn did I feel, for my love for Edward and the hurt I still agonized with since he left me, that pain was as excruciating as the burning flames eating me now.

I pushed my warring emotions for Edward to the back of my mind. This was a battle that cannot be won or lost. I had to focus on trying to get myself out of this situation. My head scrambled to find other reasons why I would be on fire right now.

The last thing I remember was Victoria torturing me. Of course! She had to be the one who set me on fire, I thought. Think Bella, for someone with reasonable intelligence you are not thinking very well at the moment. I mentally slapped the middle of my forehead with the palm of my hand. Duh Bella, I chastised myself. If I had been set on fire by Victoria I would have died long before now. I had so few ideas, to let one go was distressing. I thought of another. What if she had bit me, to turn me into a vampire? No, this didn't fit either, it didn't make sense. Victoria wanted me dead so why would she hand me eternity to be alive. Double smack on the forehead for that brilliant piece of detective work! I ridiculed myself. This was driving me insane, who else would bite me?

My mind struggled to think rationally. I checked off what I felt sure of. I was trapped in this abyss of fire. I hadn't been set on fire or I would be dead. I can't be dead because I can feel the fire. Victoria would not have bitten me and turned me into a vampire, she wanted me dead not alive and kicking for the next however long vampires can live for. I had no movement. I had no sound. I had no ability to communicate verbally. Conclusions. . . Options. . . I had nothing. What I did have was time, endless time to burn. I remained silent. Time passed me by. I would have waved as it passed me by if I had use of my arms.

Sounds not from my mind began to enter into my consciousness. They were so faint like in a dream state; like tones you pick up on. Frustrated I tried to concentrate harder. Cold air softly brushed up against my ear like a gentle breath on a winter's day. It burned but not anything over the pain of the fire in me.

The sensation brought on another snarl, but again it was only in my mind. I felt the need to protect myself yet I had no idea what I needed protecting from. My body was still unable to move; I couldn't make a sound or open my eyes. I began to feel very threatened not having any senses useable to aid me in working this out. There was another faint sound with the cold against my ear. It didn't sound threatening. More importantly, and certainly waking up my sense to hear was the stark realisation of someone next to me.

Someone was next to me, someone was talking to me. Someone, someone, someone. I was giddy with unmeasurable happiness to know I was not alone. I was not dreaming. I was not dead. I was not burning in hell. Someone was watching over me. I cried out these words in my mind.

I wondered who it would be. Charlie? I thought. No, it couldn't be. Charlie loved me I knew this, but he always kept a distance, there was no way he would be so close to my face. For some reason my throat was dry and closing in on itself, I was parched, I felt so thirsty. Ugh, another thing to endure, fantastic! My sarcasm was still intact at least.

What about Jacob, he wouldn't hesitate being this close to me. Yes, that would work. I knew he wished we were a lot closer than friends. I loved him but not in the way he wanted me to. If I could I would have wrapped my arms around him. I didn't care how he came to be there, I just was so happy to not be alone.

I stayed in the thought of him there with me while I burned. Alarm bells started going off in my head. I was burning, I had been burning for a very long time, and it could have been hours or days, possibly weeks. I didn't burn in one spot; I burned all over, inside and out. The only thing that would do that would be. . . Say it Bella. . . A vampire bite! But how, who?

The only conclusion I could come up with is that Victoria had accidently bit me. That couldn't be right. If she had tasted my blood, surely she would have gone into a frenzy and drained me dry. It didn't make sense. Someone would have had to of stop her. I searched my memories, I saw my final moments. The flash back of huge giant wolves, they were the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. But the last thing I heard was Victoria being attacked by them. I was waiting for the wolves to turn on me then everything went black. Maybe a hunter or someone had come along and they scared the wolves off and then brought me to the hospital.

Almost convinced this must have been what happened. I was comforted to know I was now in a hospital being treated for my injuries. I would have received painkillers. I would have morphine in me in high quantities and it would be this reason why I couldn't move. I burned because of Victoria's bite and I loved it when all the pieces fell into place. I felt a huge amount of relief.

A wave of fear doused my joy instantly. What was the worst possible place for a newborn vampire? My saviour had saved me but in doing so he had condemned everyone here at the hospital. I was turning into a vampire, a newborn vampire. As soon as the morphine wore off I would not be able to control my thirst, the uncontrollable thirst for human blood.

NO! JACOB, CHARLIE my mind screamed. All those innocent people I was about to kill. None would hurt me more than taking lives of Charlie and Jacob. I screamed in my head at the thought of this, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it happening, the bloodlust would takeover and I would be powerless to stop. I wished I was dead, anything to protect those I loved and the innocents.

Think Bella! I tried to come up with some sort of plan to save them from me. I didn't want to become a monster but I knew the bloodlust would be more powerful than my will power. I felt like I was falling into the pits of hell, I could see my name light up like on a neon sign as I was welcomed into there.

"Bella, I love you" My mind froze at hearing those words, was I hallucinating? The words were so clear, the voice belonged to Edward, only he had a velvet voice so perfect, so heavenly. Had I just imagined it?

The voice spoke again. "I am sorry, I'm here, I love you." Had my angel saved me, am I dreaming? I was burning, but hearing those words it felt like heaven.

I felt lips gently press into my forehead. My cries swam in my head. Edward's lips! Edward was truly with me. I felt his breath as he moved next to my ear. His heavenly tortured whispers wove through my body bringing the only thing that ever mattered to me, Edward. "I'll never leave you again, I promise you. Come back to me Bella, come back, I swear I will always protect you, just come back to me." His voice broke while he made this oath to me.

His voice – he is distraught. I could feel the desperation and fear in his voice. I couldn't bear to hear Edward this way, I could feel the burn inside me escalating like I had thrown oil onto the fire. I didn't want him to suffer, not Edward. I desperately wanted to be able to wrap my arms around him, to take away his pain. It sickened me to know how he suffered. It didn't make sense for him to care but I still couldn't endure him suffering.

This made sense to me now. It would have been Edward that had bit me and turned me into a vampire. He wouldn't have me at a hospital and endangering humans. No, he would have me somewhere safe away from them. I had to be at the Cullen family home. I mused how quickly I had separated myself from humans, I was going to be a vampire very soon.

Why on earth I had to look deeper I don't know but I found myself asking questions. How he found me is a mystery but that didn't matter. The big question is why?

He had left me, so why would he bother? Doubt sunk into my rationalising of my situation. My mind warred with its self, I loved Edward and would wish for nothing more than to be with him, but he made it clear he did not feel the same way about me. The last day I saw him, he told me he didn't want me anymore, he said he was leaving and would never return. So why now, why did he come back? Alice! She must have seen what Victoria had done to me.

My heart ached through the burning. Edward had not come back because he loved me. He came back because he felt responsible. Snarls roared in my mind as I once again cried. For one fleeting moment I thought he loved me like he use to but he didn't, he only came back out of guilt. He was a compassionate man, he would do that. Edward's words he had just spoken echoed in my mind and confirmed my thoughts. He said 'I'll never leave you again, I promise you. Come back to me Bella, come back, I swear I will always protect you, just come back to me.' Those words said everything; he offered me life with him under his protection. He would pretend to love me as payment for what I had been through.

So quickly my reality just got turned upside down. I felt so many things right now. Pain, hurt, anger and love, it all swam through me.

I vowed to myself that I would never allow him to do this for me. The only thing worse than going through eternity without Edward, was going through it with him being there out of a misguided sense of obligation. I will set him free, the moment I became a vampire fully transformed is the moment I would release him. I would do that for him. My thoughts drowned in this knowledge.

Again, I heard Edward speak. "Bella, can you hear me?" The desperation in his voice to have me reply was excruciating.

My fingers twitched from the anguish I felt. I hadn't noticed the pain had gone from my hands and feet, I had movement. I should be elated by this knowledge, to know that I will be free from this pain. But what waited for me on the other side of it. Would that pain be any worse than what I felt now?

Edward didn't miss my fingers twitch. He squeezed my hand as he spoke. "Bella, Bella love, open your eyes for me please," he begged.

I thought about complying with his request but then I remembered he would see the pain I was in. He would know that I was in agony from the burning, what he wouldn't know is the torture I suffered knowing that he still didn't want me. But I loved him beyond this pain and I would not let him see a moment of what I suffered. I would rather endure a thousand deaths burning like this before I would pass that pain on to him. I could do that for Edward. My body locked down every muscle as I made that vow to myself.

It was touching how dedicated he was to his vow to stay with me. I felt his breath next to me, only breaking every now and then when he kissed my forehead, my cheek or my hand. He often whispered things in my ear. I tried to detach myself from this false outpouring of his 'affection' to me, and also from the passion I felt every time he touched me. Edward was a noble man but I would not keep him with me when he was not attached to me. I wanted Edward to be free to find love, the love that he once showed me but one that was everlasting.

The extra pain I was feeling was my heart, it was my soul. I had nothing left in me to die. The cries in my mind were the echoes of my soul wanting to burst through the thing that had just claimed it. I could see it in my mind, it caressed my soul lovingly. How meaningless this was now, why hold on to something that could never be treasured or loved. It was pointless.

My mind drifted to how my life would be now. I had to leave. I couldn't stay with the Cullen family. I loved them all so much but I couldn't stay with Edward there. I would not make his life uncomfortable with my presence. How quickly could I make my escape, I had no idea how to be a vampire. The thought scared me. At the very least I would have to stay away from towns and cities, away from humans. I didn't want to be a monster; I did not want to drink human blood. My throat burned more at the thought. I cried again. How was I going to stop the bloodlust from overpowering me?

The fire was retreating. I could feel the weight lift off my body more and more. I couldn't deny I was happy at this change. What I couldn't believe was the pain in my heart growing with more intensity. My heart sped up, faster, racing; it fought for power with the flames. The sound resembled that of helicopter blades.

"Carlisle" Edward spoke no louder than if he was in a conversation.

Carlisle had entered the room, I heard him speak. "Yes, very soon now."

Those words were music to my ears. The pain from the burning will soon be gone. I rejoiced at the thought. Just as quickly, my mind pulled me back down with the thought that as soon as my transition into being a vampire was over, I would have to try and find a way to help Edward. To release him from the oaths he made to me, to stay with me always. I would have to leave straight away.

"Carlisle, why can't she open her eyes? Was I too late?" his words flowed so fast that I was sure if I were human I would not be able to understand him.

"No Edward, her heart sounds better than Emmett's did in his transformation. She will be fine, you did everything right son." Carlisle words were encouraging and I hoped Edward would listen to him, now and after when I had gone.

I couldn't think clearly, the pain of the fire in my heart ever increasing. Incredibly, my heart raced faster to its final beat before it would be silent forever.

I heard Alice speak. I hadn't noticed she was in the room. She told Edward it would be over in 10 minutes. "Thanks Alice" he sounded a bit more reassured now.

My back arched as the fire took on a new ferocity, it pulled me upwards, raging as it looked to escape me. Faster and hotter it burned.

"Oh god. No! Bella!" Edward cried but I didn't respond. My back was the only part of my body that broke ranks from the burning ripping out of my heart now. I could hear the agony in his voice seeing my body reach to the heavens. I felt his arms around me, holding me. I yearned to have him hold me always, to feel his touch and not let go. But this would not be my future, yearning would only make this harder for me to let go of him. I would never get over Edward, he was the only man I could ever love, but this is about him not me.

My heart skipped beats, stuttering as it failed. Two more thuds drummed as the flames escaped and released me from the suffering. With its last farewell, my heart sighed with its last beat. It seemed fitting the way it surrendered like that.

Edward helped my body lay back on the bed again. I did not move, I did not want to open my eyes just yet and meet the heartbreak I was about to put myself through in my effort to save Edward from himself.

I could hear other people in the room. I knew it could only be the Cullen family. I had dreamed to be a member of this family for so long. I loved them like they were already my family and it killed me inside knowing I wanted to be with them but couldn't.

Now what was to become of me? I was going to be alone, a nomad I supposed. No one would be there for me to stop the bloodlust hunting of humans. This thought still frightened me. I already felt alone, even with everyone in the room, I was alone.

"Alice?" Edward said.

"Patience Edward, she will open her eyes soon and she can hear you now." Her voice sounded a bit off, like she was annoyed. I dismissed Alice's tone. There were more important things to worry about.

I laid there in indecision but knew I had to open my eyes soon and meet my new destiny. I am sure anyone in my situation would be as reluctant as I was to begin a new life already doomed to be alone and without Edward.

I wondered how long it would be before I had to leave. Immediately would be kinder to Edward I knew, but I was also desperately afraid. I had no idea how to be a vampire, let alone being a nomad.

How ironic, I had always been at ease with being alone when I was human, I didn't need company of others and now I was going to have that for the rest of eternity. Solitude, what the hell was I suppose to do for eternity? I thought to myself angrily.

I knew I didn't want to go to high school for the rest of time, plus I didn't have anyone who could pretend to be my parent. This brought my thoughts back to Charlie.

How would Charlie survive this, he must be in so much pain now. I wondered if my funeral had been planned if Renee and Phil were here. They would support each other I was sure of that but what happened after. I hurt to know Charlie would be alone, if there was only some way to let him know I was alive without me killing him.

Maybe I could go incognito to my own funeral. That would be weird. The thought of my friends there, grieving, well I wasn't sure how much Lauren would. She probably wouldn't even bother attending.

Thinking of them made my throat burn and I began to feel overwhelmed. I could see in my mind the pull of their blood pulsing in their necks drawing me to them. I began to plan how I would lure each one away and while they were unsuspecting I would sink my teeth into their luscious necks and fell the flow of their pulsing blood in my mouth. _WOAH BELLA, GET A GRIP!!_ I yelled at myself in my mind.

Mental note Bella, no contact with family or friends. This was going to be even harder than I thought. Maybe Carlisle would feel some pity for my situation and would be able to tell me of someone who could help me through this, away from Edward.

I took a deep breath, I knew I couldn't put this off any longer; I had to open my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

A/N:This chapter is a continuation of the story All That Remains. Words can say so much and so little.

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Seven – No Words**

My body released a huge sigh when Bella took a deep breath and her eyes opened for the first time. I didn't realize my body was so tense until that breath left me. My insides were hurting from the taught muscle strings releasing so quickly, whip lashing indiscriminately as it surrendered control. This pain was also pleasure. I would take this pain over watching Bella lay there so lifeless. I had half expected her to react to my presence when I sighed but there wasn't any sign of acknowledgement I was right next to her.

I watched Bella closely waiting for her to move or make a sound. She remained so still. The only movement I could detect was her breathing. I could feel the tension tightening my muscles once more. Muscles complained as they recoiled on themselves again, pulling and tightening, knots forming in my stomach. I felt nauseated. There was no expression on Bella's face for me to decipher any feelings she was experiencing. I would take anything right now, disgust or horror even anger, anything to give me an insight to her feelings.

Alice replayed the vision in her mind of Bella running from me. Somehow I must have scared Bella for her to run like that. Her face was twisted with pain, or was it something else, could it be fear? Her features had changed during the transformation, Bella's face was more angelic than before, I didn't know that could be possible but she was still Bella. As angelic as her beautiful face is, it gave away nothing to her feelings at all. The apprehension this was generating in me didn't do anything to ease my anxiety.

My instincts told me to hold Bella, to show her how much I wanted and needed her. My mind groaned as I pictured her in my arms, how her lips would hold their own against mine now we were equal strength as I pressed hard into her mouth. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to me. We fit together like pieces in a puzzle, matching and perfect in every way. My head shook the image from my mind begrudgingly as another thought came to me. What if. . ., I hesitated, it was more than a pause, it was shear trembling agony of fear ripping me in two. _Oh God_, I can't, I can't do this, Bella... What if she is pushing me away, how do I...

Jasper had picked up on my distress and immediately shrouded me with his ability to calm everything down. _"Calm down Edward, she will be fine. We are all here to help her."_ Jasper reassured me in his mind.

I had to pull myself together, for Bella's sake. Whatever the reason is for her to feel the need to run, I would set it right. I couldn't do that if I let my fears overtake me.

"Cover all the exit points she can take." I said in a gentle tone. I didn't want to alarm her but I had to make sure she wouldn't escape.

I positioned myself so I could sit on the bed and look directly into her eyes. I kept her hand in mine. She gasped as soon as our eyes met. I felt my half grin spread across my face. It was hard to concentrate looking into her yes directly; her dangerously breathtaking beauty would lure any human without question so it was not surprising how captivating and irresistible I found her. My head leaned to one side as I tried to find the questions I should be asking. Especially concerning her impending departure from my side.

"Bella?" my voice was barely audible. "Are you okay Bella?"

Her eyes were still examining me, taking in every detail. I had to take this as a good sign, or at least a reasonable distraction.

"Bella love, tell me why you think you have to run away from me." I prodded.

Her expression immediately changed as she realised her plan had been discovered.

"Alice" she said. Bella's first word spoken with her new vampire voice unhinged me. It was seductively melodious. In one word I was lost to her siren call.

"Finally" My voice was filled with the depth of my emotions. My eyes closed as I leaned into her pressing my lips on the forehead. I remained there taking in her scent as my anguish spilled out.

"Do you know how worried I have been about you? No, worried doesn't even begin to cover it." Another heavy sigh escaped my lips. I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Bella, please tell me why you were planning to run off. I won't let you of course but I need to know why." I begged.

Bella pushed herself upright. I moved back to give her some room but kept her hand in mine. Her eyes fell away from mine and into her lap. I wanted desperately to pull her chin up so I could see her face again.

"Why are you here Edward?" she asked. Her voice was low and resigned.

Typical, Bella always avoided my questions with asking one of her own. But I would not be distracted this time. It was too important to know her answer.

"You first Bella" I replied

"I cannot answer you until you tell me why you came back." I could hear the pain in her words. My mind was frantic. Any word I said now could be the catalyst to send her running from me. I could feel my breathing becoming rapid.

"I don't understand Bella." I stalled for time

"It was a simple question Edward. Why did you come back?"

"Alice saw Victoria... We came back to..." the memories Bella being tortured were still too raw. I couldn't complete one sentence about what happened to her.

"There is your answer Edward." she said flatly.

"What do you mean?" I was so confused, where was my answer?

"Please let me go Edward" Bella's request was choked up.

"Not a chance!" I snapped back

"You may have thwarted my plans to leave immediately, but I will not stay with you." Her bottom lips quivered slightly before she stuck out her chin in defiance.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I cringed not really wanting to know the answer but it was too late, it was out there now. My breath held as I braced myself for the final blow that would destroy me inside. Destroy... Obliterate would be closer to the truth.

"What sort of ridiculous question is that?" she spat back at me.

"Yes or no?" I wouldn't let her off so easily, I had to know.

"Ugh!" she spun away from me frustrated.

"Am I to take that as _no_ then, considering you want to leave me?" I offered an answer for her.

"You are unbelievable! I am not the one who left Edward." The hurt in her voice cut through me.

"Please Bella, just tell me. Am I too late? Can you not love me once more?" I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up. My legs felt hollow and ready to give way.

Bella's head fell into her hands. This was draining her as well. If only she would just answer me, tell me if she loved me or not.

"How I feel is irrelevant. It doesn't change anything, don't you see that." She whispered into her hands.

"For pity sake Edward, she loves you! Anyone can see that." Alice blurted out frustrated at me and the whole situation. Bella glared at Alice for betraying her feelings.

"I won't believe it till it comes from Bella herself" I retorted.

"Well then. I hope _you_ enjoy disappointment." Bella had a small grin repeating my words back at me from so long ago.

"That's my line Bella" But she only shrugged her shoulders at me then looked away. This was going nowhere. We were at an impasse. I took a deep breath and tried a different tactic.

"For the sake of this argument, I will say that you do love me." She looked back at me and rolled her eyes exasperated. "So you love me but you are leaving me, how does that work exactly?" I asked softly.

"Why can you not just accept my decision Edward instead of drawing this out? It just makes it harder... for everyone." Bella's commitment to leaving me was not abating. It echoed in her voice.

"If you are going to leave me Bella, I want you to do so for the right reasons." My breath caught "I can't see any reason for you doing this; I can't see why we need to be parted for another second." My arm was wrapping around her waist without my consent. I had to have her in my arms; my body ached for her to be where she belonged.

"Don't. Please don't" she tried to pull away from me.

"I can't let you go Bella, I just can't." I tried to keep my voice steady.

Bella leant into me surrendering. It was the best feeling in the world. Then her body went rigid.

"_No!" _she pulled away from me again but this time so hard that I had to drop my hold on her.

"Why?" my voice was thick

"I won't let you do something out of guilt." She finally confessed. Not that I understood but it was progress at least. I knew there would be tears running down her cheeks if she could cry. They would be flowing from me as well as I reached in my mind for answers to explain what she meant by guilt.

"Please Bella. I can't make sense of what you are saying. You are not making me do anything out of guilt." I pulled her into me again. "And I will not let you go, I can't." I said in earnest.

"You have to." She pulled away from me. As she did, I felt a piece of me die inside. She was rejecting me but did I deserve anything less after what I have put her through. Her eyes full of grief looked eyed my family.

"Ugh!" she cried as she pulled her knees up to her, as her head sunk into them. Seeing her coil into herself like that released the inner voice screaming inside my mind. It pelted abuse viciously, ripping like cats eyes on the end of a whip. I caused this pain for Bella. I am the only one who is responsible for this pain. I had to make it right, if it took me for the rest of time to do so I would make this right.

I controlled the muscles on my face so they could not betray the anguish and abuse running so rampantly within me.

Bella released a sob as she explained further. "The reasons you came back Edward was not out of love for me." Another sob escaped her. She lifted her face to me. There was no hiding how deep this hurt her. "You only came back because I was in trouble." Her face fell back into the coverage of her knees.

I froze as her words sunk in.

"I will not stay with you Edward. I will not be with you when you do not love me. I couldn't endure that. You should have let me die." Her words were muffled but the impact was anything but. I felt the anger rise in me, anger for leaving her, anger for the pain I have put her through, anger that she could think for one moment that I didn't love her.

"You're wrong Bella," I almost yelled. "I do love you. I love you so much it's been killing me." My body was shaking as the emotions wreaked havoc inside me.

Her head snapped up "Don't lie to me Edward, don't you dare say that. Not now, not after everything..." she bit her lip "Don't do that to me." she wailed.

I felt as exposed as she did. This was not a subject I wanted to discuss in front of my family but I had no option. I couldn't risk her running; Bella had to be made to see reason, to see that I loved her so totally and unequivocally.

What Bella said was true though. She was in trouble, and it was the reason why I had returned. What she didn't know was that I was coming back to her anyway. Being parted from her was more than I could endure, I could not exist unless she was with me. I was heading back to her and I was going to beg Bella to take me back. I would beg now happily if that is what she wanted.

"I will not lie to you Bella, what Victoria did to you was the catalyst to bring me here. But, I was already coming back to you. It was just a matter of time and not much of it before you were going to find me at your window begging you to take me back. I can't live without you. I tried and it nearly killed me." I hoped my words would impact on Bella enough for her to understand that I loved her.

She snorted her reply.

"Why can you not believe me Bella?"

"You made yourself perfectly clear when you left me Edward." Her annoyance came through clearly. "I believe your words were '_I don't want you anymore Bella' _what more proof do I need?"

"Edward!" Esme gasped in disbelief that I would say that to Bella.

"I only said that to give Bella a chance of moving on." I explained I didn't take my eyes off Bella but Esme knew I was explaining my actions to her.

"I had to hurt you so you would let me go Bella. I had to, don't you understand. I did it out of love for you."

I could see doubt in her resolve cross her face. That is all I needed, a seed of doubt for Bella to begin the process of accepting the truth in my words now. She stood up and moved away from me. Not quite reaction I was hoping for but I rose with her. She chewed her bottom lip as her mind warred with itself.

"Bella, please believe me I did it out of love for you." I took her in my arms whispering my words.

"No!" Bella pushed me away so hard with all her strength that I was flying across the room. I smashed through the glass window and slammed into the large fir tree next to the house. I heard the crack as it buckled under the force of the impact. The snapping got louder and I looked up to see the top half of the tree falling towards me.

Emmett leapt out of the broken window and caught the falling tree log before it landed on me and the house.

I heard Bella gasp "Edward" she shrilled. She was out of the window and holding me tightly in her arms in an eighth of a time it took to blink.

"Bella, if you want to do extreme renovations to the house, you might want to ask Esme first." He laughed holding the broken log easily in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Edward, are you hurt? Please tell me you are okay" panic flooded her. The rest of my family had joined us outside.

I stood up and stretched out. I was not injured from hitting the tree. "I am fine, don't worry." I said reassuring her.

"I could smack Edward around a bit if you like Bella, could make you feel better." He swung the log around like it was a baseball bat.

"Emmett!" Bella protested.

Rosalie burst out laughing.

Emmett had a brainwave "Would you like to do it Baby? It would look more impressive if you did it." He pretended to hand the log to Rosalie.

My family laughed.

"Don't tempt me!" her eyebrow raised as she laughed.

"Give it a rest" I interjected. I had no interest in the light hearted banter. My only concern was keeping Bella with me.

"There is nothing to forgive Bella, I am fine honestly, you are just a bit stronger than me and you were holding me a bit too tightly." I assured her.

"Oh" she sighed understanding fully. Bella put her arms around me again, this time gently. I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead reassuring her that I was fine. I looked at Jasper.

"What happened back there Jasper, did you lose control?" I asked as I rolled my head from side to side emphasising the stiffness I felt.

"Not for one moment, so you can imagine what would have happened if I wasn't keeping her calm." He looked concerned.

"A little heads up would have been nice Alice" I jokingly chastised her.

"Not from where I was standing Edward. You deserved that little shove and more for what you have put Bella through." She threw back at me.

"Alice!" Bella snapped

"Take it easy Bella, Edward needs a good smack around every now and then and seen you are sticking around now you had better get use to the idea."

"You're staying?" I asked unable to contain my relief in my voice.

"No!" She denied and released me abruptly.

"This has gone on long enough Bella, I can't take any more." My muscles felt like they were locking into place as I made myself clear one final time.

"Bella, I can no sooner stop you from leaving as you can stop me from following you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I will and I can run faster than you. Just keep that in mind as you plot your escape"

"I don't know Edward. I don't think this can work."

"We have tried being apart, is that what you want again because I sure don't. Eternity is an awful long time to have your heart broken Bella. Is that what you want us to go through because you are confused?"

"How do I know you won't leave me again? I won't go through that again, I won't survive it."

"What you are suggesting is impossible for me to do Bella. I am so completely and devotedly tethered to you in ways that are not of this world. Loving you, being with you, it is all that matters to me. You are my very reason for living. So don't take that away from me."

I didn't let Bella have a choice. I took her lips in mine as I pulled her hard into me. She did not fight me. The fire burned in me as I pressed down taking in the taste of her mouth in mine. I felt her arms tighten around my neck, as her body arched into mine. My right hand moved to the small of her back pressing her in to me. Bella let out a groan of pleasure fuelling my own. I gasped "Stay with me Bella, I need you I want you." I kissed her throat eagerly.

"You fight dirty" she mockingly replied

"You don't seem to be fighting" as my lips took hers again. Her body melted into me when I heard a very annoying interruption.

Emmett forced out a pretend cough and I heard the low chuckles from the family behind me. I realised the way Bella and I were wrapped around each other was not for public viewing. Bella was embarrassed, she moved instantly away from me. I laughed and was by her side in the same instant. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You can't get away from me that easily Bella" I said chuckling.

"Who's trying" she cooed

"So it's settled. There is to be no more talk of you leaving." I said in a stern but gentle tone.

"I am not sure how long I would have survived anyway." Bella said surrendering.

"You will never have to know. I will always be by your side Bella and if I have my way you will never leave my arms."

"I guess I can live with that." She got onto the balls of her feet and kissed my lips softly.

"Oh get a room already" Emmett laughed

Who was listening, my lips certainly weren't. My arms tightened around Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Bella's POV

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Eight – Hello**

Pulsing flutters spread like wild fire within me, ignited repeatedly from the closeness of Edward's touch. The silk warmth of his hand pressed lovingly into the side of my face, his thumb caressed as it brushed softly along my cheek. My lips surrendered and yet demanded more against his. My fingers wrapped in his hair, longing and urgent for more, I pulled his face harder on to mine. His hand moved slowly around to the back of my neck, while his other hand resting on the small of my back pulled me in tighter to him. Our eyes locked as his mouth pressed down deep into mine. Our tongues danced and twisted. Yielding willingly to the intensity, a soft long moan escaped my lips. Edward captured my moan with his own deep euphoric growl, it purred through him as our bodies seized and claimed ownership of each other.

Who can say what the essence of a being consists of? But when you feel it leave you, the strings of reality snap and separate cruelly leaving you hollow and the feeling of no more than an empty shell. This is how I had felt when Edward left me in the woods and until now I had never felt the same.

More than my physical self wrapped and encased around Edward. I could feel it embedding itself onto him, bonding in ways that could not be seen. It made me feel complete, whole. The loneliness of separation I had endured for so long evaporated from my existence. It was neither sudden nor slow in its departure. Only the understanding of unsurpassed devotion, committed to this other being remained.

I couldn't help gasping with each kiss as this new meaning settled in me. I was very glad Edward had swept me off my feet and carried me to his room earlier. The restrained intimacy of us becoming reacquainted with each again was private. Not once did Edward allow us to lose control when I was human. When I was breakable he did not let himself get so carried away like this. Even now when I am _'durable'_, he still remains a gentleman. I knew he would not take this further, I could feel he was fighting to do so but his noble side would win out.

There was no doubt in my mind of Edward's sincerity to the depth of his love for me now. No man could be this connected and not be in love. To my surprise he pulled away and I wasn't quite ready for him to do so. It left me feeling dizzy and unable to support myself in any way. He looked deep into my eyes, his wonderful half smile that I loved so much reached his smouldering eyes.

"There you are" he said as his forehead rested against mine as a long drawn out sigh of relief left him. I could feel the long years of his life there in that one moment. Never before had I comprehended the vastness of who Edward was. On the surface, his appearance was not that different from a normal yet mature 17 year old man. Behind the stunning angelic face that dazzled me constantly lay a complex being caught in between the two worlds he was forced to be in, vampire and human.

"Edward?" I whispered

His eyes gently closed as he took a deep breath in. "Bella, I have needed you for so long, you could not imagine or grasp what I mean by this I know." His brow creased as he looked for a way to explain how he felt. "I am not talking about passion, it's deeper than that." He paused unsure how to proceed as he eyes opened. I saw the ache etched into them as it pained him to explain the need he felt for me.

"When I said _'There you are'_ I was referring to the connection, the feeling, the bond made whole between us again Bella." He choked on my name. "I never believed I had a soul until I was separated from you. Or maybe it is your soul alone that connects us so decisively. I don't know, but what I do know is that without you there is no _me_" Edward kissed me on my forehead "My love for you is bound by this Bella. Does that make any sense to you?"

There was no doubt in my mind he had just experienced the same thing I had a moment ago. "Yes Edward, it makes perfect sense to me." I raised myself onto the balls of my feet as I cupped each side of his face. Holding for a brief moment for him to see the love and understanding in mine before my lips pressed into his.

We remained in each other's hold for some time. Never tiring from the embrace or escalating it past the moment. My mind enjoyed the luxury of seeing Edward and I together, never parted. We would be by each other's side going through the emotions of attending High School... A white hot burning flashed in my throat as I thought of all the students at school.

I froze as my mind wondered through the image of luring an unsuspecting male student to follow me into the woods. My hands would wrapped around the back of his neck, guiding it to my lips as they pulled back exposing my teeth. The scent of his blood beckoning me to satisfy my thirst as it pulsed through his veins. I could feel the venom swell in my mouth anticipating the moment my teeth sank into his throat, feeling the flood of his blood slide down my throat. A growl deep within me cried out to meet the needs of my body. My hand threw up to my throat as I felt the arid dryness close my throat.

Edward saw the pain I was in as horror crossed his face.

"Bella!" he gasped. "I am so sorry. Your thirst must be killing you." I could feel the tension in him but the thirst raging in me dominated my thoughts.

I grimaced acknowledging his response.

He took my hand, leading the way to his family downstairs. Alice was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs with a concerned look on her face as she eyed me closely.

"It took you long enough Edward!" she exclaimed "I was about to come and rescue her from your arms if you had delayed much longer."

"I know I know, I feel terrible." He confessed openly "I was about to take Bella on her first hunt now. Is the way clear across the river to the east?"

"Jasper and Emmett have already scouted the north east to be sure of Bella's safety. They are waiting for us down by the river as we would all like to help Bella." Alice informed him. The devotion I felt from this in wanting to help me was moving. It would be good not to make a fool of myself in front of them all but my sense of co-ordination was a curse.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward turned to me excitedly. His expression changed abruptly when his eyes fell on my face.

"You'll be fine love, it's instinctual I promise." His arm wrapped around my waist encouragingly.

"You are going to love this part Bella" Alice's smile was brimming with enthusiasm.

Edward released my waist and took me by the hand. I couldn't deny I felt safe around him. I was more worried about making a fool of myself. My lack of co-ordination would not assist any vampire and I had visions of not being able to catch one animal successfully. They would probably have to intervene in order for my thirst to be met. This was going to be so humiliating. I shuddered at the thought of embarrassing Edward so completely in front of his family.

"Come on Bella, we both need to hunt. It's time." He didn't give me a choice and tugged at my hand as he made his way to the door.

Alice anxious to get this show on the road grabbed my other hand. "No time for idle walking here Bella. It's time for you to run" she grinned.

Edward dropped my hand, his smile was as wide as his handsome face, and his eyes twinkled. "Catch me if you can Bella"

The lure of his challenge peaked at a competitiveness in me. I had not experienced that before, it wasn't in my nature. Confusing as it was I wanted to meet the challenge. No sooner he had said 'Bella' I was off and running. The speed I moved at was exhilarating and freeing. Giggles escaped my mouth with elation. I heard Edward behind me chuckle at my excitement.

We reached the river's edge in no time. Jasper and Emmett were waiting patiently for our arrival.

"Ha! That was quick. I was expecting to be waiting here till morning after you two disappeared into Edwards room. Guess you didn't need a room after all." He laughed unrestrained.

A snarl ripped through me as my body went into a defensive crouch.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised him.

Emmett shrugged and chuckled a little more. "Touchy subject?"

Edward snarled at him this time. "Watch it Emmett." Then his eyes locked on to mine as he edged towards me palms out. "Bella, he's just kidding love. Emmett is just being his usual idiot self."

I had remained in my defensive crouch from Emmett's antagonism. I knew I had overreacted as there was no threat apart from my ego being bruised. Assessing the situation more clearly I relaxed and straightened up immediately. I marvelled at how fluent my actions were from my thoughts. No sooner had I thought of standing that I had already completed the action. One thing I did need to be careful on was my anger; it didn't seem to take much to set it off.

I heard a slight whooshing noise beside me as Jasper entered into my peripheral vision. I just managed to see him take the last step as he pushed off from his right foot near the edge of the water. It didn't look like he used any effort at all from that last step but his body impossibly flew through the air landing with ease on the other side. It shocked me that he could jump so far, I had nothing to go on to compare of course. Edward never had a need to make such a leap when I was human.

"Watching Bella?" I looked behind me as Alice took two steps back then ran to the bank and at the very edge she pushed off with one foot and like Jasper she cleared the width of the river effortlessly.

This looked like so much fun and I wanted to try. I looked at Edward and grinned. He smiled back. "It's your turn Bella" I could hear the thrill in his voice. It was wonderful to see him smile especially when I am the cause of him doing so.

I admit I felt a bit nervous but at the same time I wanted to feel what it was like to fly like the others. With this being my first time, I took 5 steps back just in case. I bit my lower lip as I assessed distance between me and the water's edge, I leaned forward then ran full pelt. The last step before I pushed off was so precise; my knee bent as I went into the step then let it propelled me off the edge.

Oh the feeling of flying through the air was more stupendous than I could have ever imagined. I squealed my delight while I was in flight. I heard Emmett laughing but I didn't care. I felt so free. Reality hits so brutally and this was going to be no except. I realised that the other side was fast approaching and I going to pass the bank edge and literally smack into the trees in front of me. I had no idea how to land let alone with trees in the way. Panic set in, especially seeing those huge fir trees in my path get bigger as I got closer.

I could hear Jasper yell out instructions to me on what I should do next. He must have sensed my anxiety.

"Bella, just grab hold of the branches as you come to land, don't worry, you will be fine." He said so calmly.

I reached out for the branches as they came within arm's length and found myself swinging from branch to branch, tree to tree until my feet came to rest on the ground. For a change I felt confidant, like I was Tarzan back there instead of George of the Jungle.

"Wow!" I sung out. That was so much fun and addictive. I pushed my thirst to one side as I looked back across planning my next jump.

Edward was already right by my side; he was chuckling away seeing how much I was enjoying myself.

"Can I do that again?" I asked him.

Edward frowned; he was amused at my distraction.

"Just one Edward, please oh pretty please." I begged laughing

His hand cupped the side of my face firmly as his gentle eyes looked into mine. "Bella we are hunting now, you must focus." I could see he was trying to be serious, it wasn't working. It wasn't even close; his features were too soft for that to happen.

What brought my focus in check of course was the burning in my throat when Edward mentioned hunting.

"We need to go further in, you have scared off all the animals around here with you laughter." He joked with me.

"Carlisle and Esme have already gone ahead, do you think you can find them?" he asked

"How do I do that?" now I felt anxious, I had no idea how to track anything.

"Close your eyes Bella. Can you remember Esme's scent from earlier?"

My eyes closed and I thought back to when Esme was near me by the water's edge. I recalled with such detail her scent; she had a very soothing aroma of violets mixed in with apple blossom. Well that was as close as I could approximate it to.

"Yes, I remember it."

"Breath in Bella, search the air for her scent." He prompted me.

I complied. Within moments her scent filled my nose with its sweet smell. I didn't even ask another question, I just opened my eyes and followed her scent with ease. This time I kept quiet and I locked my mouth closed so I didn't scare off the prey again.

I was next to Esme and Carlisle in moments. Esme's face was glowing, she was so happy. I knew that she would be brimming with joy over Edward's reunion with me. He was her first and favourite son and it had pained her to see him alone all those years.

In hushed tones Edward whispered in my ear. "Bella, follow Esme's lead as she hunts the elk here." He looked over to Esme and nodded.

Esme leaned into her hunting crouch, taking in a deep breath through her nose as she filled and excited her senses of the elk nearby. I watched carefully and mimicked her actions.

Immediately I was filled with the elks scent, I centred myself on one heartbeat and felt the pulse of its rhythm down its neck. My body moved on its own, drawn towards the animal's blood pumping through its body. I felt like I was gliding in my movement. When I spotted the animal, I held my position as I poised to pounce. I felt the venom fill my mouth. It added to the urgency to drink the blood only a short distance away. I estimated that I only needed two long strides before my hands could wrap around the beasts neck. My senses searched for any interruption or danger, I felt none. My legs moved at lightning speed as I closed the distance between it and my need to satisfy the thirst raging in me.

Amazed at my own strength, the animal barely put up a struggle as my hands stretched out the elks neck. I felt wild and out of control as my teeth sunk into the vein. I groaned as the blood pulsed into my mouth and down my throat. It had an off taste and smell but nothing so severe that could reduce the immense euphoric experience. The animal was empty but my thirst had only been satisfied minimally.

I had not noticed that Edward had his own prey and was feeding hungrily. His eyes had been the darkest I'd ever seen them, I could only guess how long it had been since he hunted last. Watching him drink the animals' blood brought me great pleasure which in some ways was quite disturbing and I quickly tried to bury those feelings deep in my mind. When he finished he looked up at me smiling.

"Do you feel better?" his voice was velvet to my ears.

"I still feel thirsty, is that normal?" I asked

"Yes, you are a new born and will need to feed regularly" he smiled

I remembered that I was supposed to follow Esme's lead, not take her kill. I couldn't believe I had been so rude.

"Esme" I looked around quickly.

"Over here Bella" she called from a short distance away.

"Oh Esme, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to take your prey."

"You did nothing wrong Bella, I wanted you to follow your instincts and you did. You are very good at hunting might I add. You are so graceful." She added

That would have to be the first time anyone had applied the word graceful to me. Though there was no denying that I felt completely at ease with my actions. I could wave goodbye to clumsy Bella. "Thank you Esme."

"So are you ready for something a bit more challenging to hunt?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Like?"

"How about a bear or mountain lion, they taste much better than elk." The shine in his eyes left me no doubt that I would enjoy this.

"Lead the way."

We didn't have to go far before I caught the scent of something more potent than the elk. I followed the scent as before until I got a visual on the animal. It was a huge grizzly bear. At first I felt unsure of going for something so large but my thirst out bid the need to my fear.

When I pounced on the bear I only managed to knock it back, it didn't take the bear long to recover and fight back. It wasn't hurting me but I was not doing a very good job at wrestling with it. Edward joined in the fight and had the bear's neck exposed in moments.

"Take it" he urged me.

I was thirsty but so was he. "We can share Edward" I offered

He nodded "You first"

I drank the bear's blood until my body had its fill. I moved away from it as Edward finished him off.

"You were right"

"I usually am" Edward said a little smugly "But what are you referring to?"

"Bears taste better than elk." I laughed.

He laughed to but then became sombre.

"Do you mind heading back to the house now Bella?" His tone became serious.

"Is there something wrong?" I felt a little twinge of anxiety.

"Not wrong but there are a lot of questions of what happened to you that my family would like to ask you about." He hesitated "You don't have to Bella. I am sure you already feel overwhelmed by everything, their questions can wait."

I thought about this for a while. My memory of my time with Victoria was already fading. My human life was not much clearer which is alarming me. "Is it normal for memories to become faded?" my tone matched my fear.

Carlisle came over hearing my question. "Bella the more you talk about your human life the better you will be able to retain your memories." He assured me.

"I think we should head back to the house" Edward suggested "This will help you remember Bella, we will all help you remember." He offered me his hand so I would to stand.

We were racing back to the house, darting in and out of the trees. Edward was ahead of me and I tried to push harder to catch him. He stopped by the water's edge but I continued, with one agile push off I was once again sailing through the air. This time though I glanced down at the water as I came into land. The image of bright red eyes looking back at me was terrifying. I screamed out from the fright.

I landed on my feet but my legs gave way under me. I landed awkwardly, almost rolling as my body froze.

"Bella, what's wrong?" his hands were all over me searching for any injuries.

"I saw my reflection in the water." I looked at him confused "Edward my eyes, they frighten me."

"Oh Bella" he sighed and muffled a laugh "It is normal for new born vampires to have brilliant red yes for a while. Don't worry they will darken in time."

"How long?" I demanded

"Within the year they will be golden coloured like mine, but the red will begin to fade within 2 or 3 months."

"Months?" I cried "I look hideous Edward"

"What are you talking about?" upset he continued "Bella you are the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on, you are the complete opposite of hideous."

"How can you say that, with these eyes especially?" a tearless sob escaped me.

"Easily, you are stunning." Edward grinned "And you are all mine" He took me in his arms and held me close.

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling come over me and I knew instantly Jasper was using his talent on me to soothe my worries.

"Come on let's get you inside." Edward said lifting me up. He set me down on my feet and lifted my chin up with his fingers. His lips brushed against mine which under normal circumstances would distract me unbelievably so but when you add Jasper's talent of warm and fuzzy... I was not satisfied with brushing lips, I wanted more. My arms wrapped around Edward as I stepped up onto the balls of my feet pressing my lips into his. I felt his body stiffen and pull away from me.

"Ow, Bella, gently does it love" he smiled.

I let him go immediately, mortified that I had hurt him.

"Its okay love, honestly I am fine, you are just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." He tried to reassure me.

"But I held you earlier, I didn't hurt you then?" I explained

"True, maybe Jaspers warm and fuzzy assistance has affected your sense of strength as well." His eyes rested on mine. Would I never be able to resist his smouldering eyes I wondered? My body leant into his and felt his warmth next to mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way inside the house.

Inside, the Cullen family waited in the lounge room patiently. Edward and I sat on the couch where a generous space had been allocated for us. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell all about my experience with Victoria, but they had a right to know.

I bunkered down and waited for the questions to arrive. Edward put on arm around me and held my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Bella's POV

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Nine – Batter Up**

This was very unsettling having seven pairs of eyes fixed on me. I never did like being made centre of attention, always preferring to suffer in silence. A relieved sigh escaped me as the memory of how my cheeks would have betrayed me by now in exposing my emotions so readily. Edward loved how easily they become flushed, it amused him often. But I could hide these emotions from him more effectively now. At least I thought I could.

The muscles in my body tightened as my eyes flitted across the different Cullen family members. Rosalie's eyes on me alarmed me the most. There was actually a sign of compassion in hers which was totally out of character for her. She never did care for me much and Edward had done his best to shelter me from her obvious dislike of my existence. It was more than dislike; Rosalie was the only Cullen family member I felt afraid of. I still did in some ways.

Responsively I leaned into Edward's side, I didn't like feeling vulnerable. The way the fight or flight instinct so easily barged into my reactions annoyed me. Of course I would stay; this was where I belonged now, right beside Edward. As if on cue, his hand released mine so he could wrap his arm around me, pulling me in closer to him. How well I fitted into him, my head rested just below his jaw on his shoulder. His free hand took mine reassuringly.

Edward's protective nature over me was something of a mixed blessing. I had fought him on several occasions in the past over the excess of this and of course it was the catalyst that drove him to leave me. But, I would not be here today if he didn't need to protect me so venomously to begin with. I had thought it started with Tyler's van wanting to crush me, closely followed by my encounter at Port Angeles with the four men. And let's not forget James, the vampire who's need for sport, was set on enraging Edward using my death as bait. Edward told me once that my close encounters with death had begun the day we met. My scent crippled his ability to restrain from feeding on human blood so overwhelmingly that he plotted killing the entire class of students and the teacher in order to taste my blood.

In many ways the attraction between us was equal. I had no desire to drink his blood of course, not that I knew at first that the only blood in Edward's body would be from the animals he hunted. From the beginning I should have had alarm bells wailing at me, warning me to stay away from Edward. How I should have shied from his close proximity, but I didn't, I only felt attraction. The pull to be near him was painful and was only soothed when he realized that his affection for me out weighed his need to drink my blood. Well most of the time anyway. I had unhinged him many times with my reckless behaviour, the way I was unable to restrain the passion, the need to have Edward.

Thinking about his lips on mine brought a small moan of need to my lips. I bit my lip for allowing this to happen and I saw Jasper's eye brow rise as he smiled at me with amusement. Naturally, as it would follow, Edward read Jasper's mind and he himself chuckled quietly knowing full well what I was feeling.

His lips were next to my ear as he whispered very quietly "Later." That one word sent pulses of raging warmth to the pit of my stomach and beyond. This was so unfair and extremely embarrassing. I was the only person who was not prone to Edward's ability of reading minds. I was safe from that but now I was betrayed by Jasper's ability to feel people's emotions and now mine were relayed back to Edward like it was a broadcast. He was having trouble controlling his chuckles as he received this feedback from Jasper. I flashed Jasper an angry glare for his betrayal which set him off laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone was now looking at Jasper confused as to why he would be laughing like this. It was not like him to behave this way; Emmett usually cornered that place in the market. It didn't help when Edward lost control himself and allowed his own laughter to fill the room after reading more of Jaspers thoughts. I tried to push myself away from him annoyed that he would do this. He wouldn't let me go and held me in place. Emmett looked at Jasper then Edward and saw my reaction. His mouth dropped open as he put all the pieces together, this was priceless to him. His laugh was so loud the whole house shook. I could see the suppressed grins from those that remained. My humiliation was complete.

I felt so angry inside. I visualised picking up the log that Emmett had swung around like a baseball bat earlier. I deliberated on who I was going to clobber first with it. Jasper was the one who betrayed me in the beginning, but I owed Emmett for many things with his teasing. Edward was not someone I could consider in this scenario, I shied away at the very thought of bringing him pain. Emmett it was I decided. Alice must have seen what I was planning and casually strolled over and opened the glass doors leading outside. How convenient Emmett was standing right in front of them. He was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't realised what Alice was doing. I saw the glint in her eyes and knew instantly this was my chance at payback. Edward released me seeing my plan in Alice's mind, he was still laughing uncontrollably. I knew he would approve of this whole heartily.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Alice with a grin on my face. I launched myself at Emmett. We fell to the ground outside landing heavily. Emmett was stunned at my attack and I used that moment to pick up the log and I swung it towards him, imitating I was ready for the ball. "Batter up!" I laughed.

Emmett roared with laughter again. He stood and leaned forward eager for the games to begin. "Bring it on little sister" he motioned me forward.

Not sure if I wanted to take this further I hesitated.

"All talk and no action, how disappointing." He teased. It was enough to drive me to take that swing and I pulled back the log as I took aim. In that same moment Edward leaped in front of me blocking my path. His expression was a mix of concern and humour. He may have been worried I would hit him by accident but that was only a guess.

"Not your smartest move Emmett teasing the strongest vampire here." Edward winked at me. I didn't know what he meant by that, I frowned with my confusion. Edward took the log out of my hands and dropped it.

"Ha!" Emmett scoffed "Bella, stronger than me, in her dreams." He laughed.

"Bella, how would you feel about a little arm wrestling challenge with the big oaf?" I could see Edward would love nothing more than for me to accept. But I didn't think too well of his suggestion. I peered around Edward's arm and looked at Emmett's burly muscles. I swallowed hard. My eyes flashed back to Edward and he could see that I was petrified.

He leaned into my ear and whispered "Trust me, you will win without effort." He gave me that wonderful half smile of his for reassurance.

"Forget it Edward, Bella is too scared of me to even try." His tone was one of victory before the game had been played.

Not to be dismissed so easily I walked around Edward towards Emmett with my chin high in defiance. "I was only concerned that I would hurt you Emmett." The small lie I could easily forgive myself in trade to see his face when he lost.

"Excellent. Over here Bella." He patted a boulder next him that would suffice as a table for our game. This was the exact type of entertainment for him; I could tell he was bubbling over with anticipation for the match to begin.

I rested my elbow on top of the bolder at its highest point so I couldn't lose any ground for leverage. I fixed my eyes directly on his.

Emmett felt so sure of himself that this would be an easy win for him. He counted us down. "Three... Two... One."

The muscle in my arm flexed a little from the pressure of Emmett's arm. I wondered if he was actually trying yet, though it would be closer to his nature to be bluffing. I had to try out my theory and pushed a little harder but without exertion of significance. His hand lost ground by an inch and I saw the frustration in his eyes. A surge of delight sparked within me. Again I pushed. Emmett's face now creased as he tried to regain ground.

"You are about to lose Emmett. Would you like to stop now?" I teased

"It's not over till the fat lady sings" he retorted.

"Umm, can you hear that Emmett?" I giggled "It's so loud it must be killing your ears."

"What?"

"There is a fat lady in Seattle singing her little heart out just for you." With that my arm flexed and slammed his down with an instant victory. The boulder under us groaned and cracked in two from the force, the left side falling away unsupported.

He was so annoyed at what just happened. "Rematch!" he cried out.

"I don't think the remainder of this boulder would endure another attempt and stay in one piece." I laughed.

He turned and stormed off towards the house angrily. Everyone was laughing as he did. Okay Rosalie wasn't but she wasn't holding back a huge smile either.

I felt Edward's turned me around to face him with his arm pulling me in tight. "Have I told you how much I love you my beautiful wonderful Bella?"

"Not in the last half hour or so." I chuckled "But I will never tire of it." It occurred to me that I hadn't actually seen myself properly yet. The changes would be significant from what I did see with my reflection in the water. I wondered if I would recognise myself at all. It didn't really matter though, as long as Edward still wanted me what else mattered. I was never a vain person to begin with after all.

"I love you, I love you and oh just in case you didn't know this, I love you Bella Swan."

"That should last me another hour or so, but I will remind you should you forget." This time I pulled away, I kept his hand in mine. There was a conversation to be finished but now I felt a lot more in control to answer the questions ahead of me.

Back inside the house, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, can you remember what happened to you?' he asked quietly as he stepped forward. I could see that he was eager to hear what happened but there was also wariness in his approach. My volatile actions earlier would have set him on edge and I could well understand his uneasiness. I smiled at him hoping to ease his concern.

I allowed my mind to flip through the memories I had of the encounter with Victoria. What I could recall appeared to be faded but they were still graphic and painful. Edward flinched next to me. My eyes snapped to him as I saw him grimace more.

"What's wrong Edward?" the uneasiness in my voice was clear but no one else seemed alarmed.

His hand stroked my cheek as his eyes slowly opened. "It's nothing Bella."

"Stop that Edward!" I growled "Tell me what is wrong." I demanded

"It's my fault Bella, he is reading my mind." Alice confessed.

I took in her expression then it hit me. I gasped with horror as my mind caught up with Alice's abilities.

"You saw me, I know that, if you hadn't I would be dead now." I swallowed hard "Alice, how much did you see, how much did Edward see?"

Alice's voice wavered. "I didn't see how Victoria came to be with you but I believe I saw everything after that I saw you close your eyes Bella and that is when I thought you had lost your life."

I felt numb. I had not spared them from the vile things she did to me. My eyes opened wide. How could I have missed the link earlier? Now it is as clear as anything. If Alice saw it all then so did Edward, as soon as he looked into her mind. I couldn't erase what Edward or Alice had seen. It sickened me to know they would have witnessed the waves of attacks on me. I could feel myself shaking.

Alice was next to me in moments, her hand rubbing my back soothingly. "Shh Bella, it's okay." Her voice was calm but I detected the pitch was off. "You are safe now that is all that matters to me." I fully turned and faced Alice wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I was so proud of you Bella. Proud doesn't even cover it, I was in awe of your bravery." She chuckled "You are not being so brave now though, but you deserve to feel whatever you want after what you have been through." Her embrace felt so good. I had missed Alice the most aside from Edward of course.

I took in a deep breath as I let one more shudder shake me.

"There now, that's better isn't it?" Her arms moved away as Edward pulled me to his side.

I kept my head low not meeting his gaze. "I am sorry Edward, more than you can know. I never wanted you to know what happened. Sorry, so sorry." My head fell into his chest as the weight of my sadness took me.

Edward pulled away from me so his hands could hold each side of my face. I looked up to him and saw a gentle smile.

"Bella, if I could take away all that happened to you I would in a second. It's a miracle you are still alive." He sighed heavily.

I felt his thumb brush over my parted lips shooing away the pain I was feeling. He smiled seeing my reaction to his touch. "Maybe I can distract you like this for eternity. If this makes you feel better, if this makes you forget your pain I would do it Bella, for you I would hold you and never let go."

"Agreed" I replied jokingly.

That wonderful half grin of his dissolved all my worries. I felt stronger, I felt safe in his hold.

"Do you want to leave now; you don't have to talk about this. I don't want you upset for a moment longer." Edward was ready to take me away and I half expected him to pick me up and make a run for it.

"I know you want to protect me Edward, I was only upset knowing that I couldn't protect you from the grizzly truth of it all." My voice was steadier now.

"Typical Bella, you are always thinking of others before yourself." He smiled "There was a positive believe it or not to what I saw but that conversation can wait till we are alone."

My eye brow rose with curiosity

"Later Bella, I promise." He reaffirmed.

Carlisle didn't seem to be impatient waiting for my reply. He has always been a patient man. His ability to manage conflict was revered with his unmatched tolerance for others from all that knew him. He welcomed me into his family without question when Edward decided that he loved me. He never seemed to be concerned that Edward and I were so incompatible. Well at the time, but now was a different story.

Organising my thoughts I twisted around so that Edward was behind me but remaining in his embrace. It felt good to have him there for support.

I began at the beginning. "I went to the meadow alone, to ..." No, I wasn't going to surrender why I went there. I needed to edit my story as they didn't need to know all the details. "Well, I like going there... It wasn't long before I realised that I wasn't alone. Victoria was as surprised as I was for us to see each other there."

I wasn't going to go into detail and upset the others with graphic descriptions of the attack. Jasper picked up on my reluctance.

"We found her remains, Bella. Do you know what happened to her?" The way Jasper spoke to me so relaxed and caring, was completely different to when I was human. I liked how at ease he seemed to be with me now. Maybe it was because I didn't smell so tasty to him anymore.

"I can't remember how exactly it happened, but these giant wolves appeared behind her." As soon as I said wolves there were gasps around me, none so louder as Edwards. I looked at him in surprise.

"Quileute's" was the one word he spoke. It was a statement not a question. I looked around at the faces staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I was obviously missing something. I began to feel anxious. Esme gracefully walked to my side, she slowly put her hands on my face.

"Bella, sweet beautiful Bella. You have been through so much." I was taken aback by the love she emits. No wonder Edward always called her the 'Heart of the family'. Her hand cupped my face and I felt so much love. She dropped her arm then sat on the floor in front of me.

"I don't know how many wolves there were, they frightened me but I was also glad they stopped Victoria doing. . ." I stopped there, I was not going to say what she did, Edward would have seen already but there was no need to say it.

My gaze fell on his face, he was cringing and I knew that he was recalling the images with precision. It was so cruel doing this to him. I pulled his arms tighter around me and he seemed to relax a little from that.

"I remembered the snarls and the noise of them tearing Victoria apart. I hadn't let my eyes open to witness, but the sound was clear. She was dead in moments. I had my eyes closed still. I waited for them to start on me." I paused pulling up my next memory of the event.

"Things became dream like after that so I can't be sure of what happened." This was a huge edit but I didn't want to tell them anymore, I knew this would upset and hurt Edward too much. I remembered thinking the wolves couldn't cause me any more pain than I already was in and I welcomed death from them. It would be faster than what Victoria would have done.

A new memory sprung to life. I remembered Jacob's voice, and he was crying out my name.

"_Bella, oh god no, please Bella, don't die. Stay with me."_ The memory was heartbreaking but also confusing. When did Jacob find me?

"I don't know how but I remember Jacob's voice after that but it's not clear so it could have been a dream. I know I couldn't open my eyes so maybe that was when I lost consciousness."

"Who is this Jacob?" Esme asked

"Jacob Black, he is a descendant of Ephraim Black." Edward answered.

"Could this be what I think it is?" Emmett said. His voice was full of shock.

"It does explain most things, except it doesn't explain why Alice couldn't see anything after Bella closed her eyes." Carlisle replied.

"I don't care, I simply don't care. Bella is alive because of the wolves and that is all that matters to me." Alice professed.

I felt confused, what are they talking about with Jacob and wolves. "Edward please explain what you are saying, are you telling me Jacob has a pet wolf or something?"

"No Bella, he is the wolf." Edward seemed quite anxious.

A human memory came back to me of Jacob. He had told me about a story from his tribe concerning the Cullen family being vampires and more importantly now about how his tribe, the Quileute's, were descendants from wolves.

"So Jacob saved me from Victoria?"

"It appears to be so." He still didn't seem relieved to know the truth of who had been my initial rescuer.

"What aren't you telling me Edward?" I hoped my tone sounded firm enough to press him for an answer.

"Bella, if the wolves are back, then that has complicated things for us to stay here." Carlisle replied for Edward.

"How so?" needing more of an explanation.

"We took you from the hospital Bella, when you were at deaths door. The wolves won't let up until they have found you." Emmett added

"Why is that a problem, I don't understand, Jacob is my friend." I was still confused.

Edward spoke this time. "Werewolves are our natural enemy, they are quite capable of killing us and now I have given them a reason to kill us."

"What? Why?" I felt like ice as fear crept over me.

"I turned you into one of us Bella. We had a treaty with them made 70 years ago. The moment I sunk my teeth into you, injecting you with my venom it was then I broke the treaty with the Quileute's." There was no emotion on Edwards face; it was like he was a statue.

"We should leave, now" Esme words were filled with anxiety.

"Agreed" Carlisle confirmed.

"While you pack up, I shall take Bella on a quick hunt. Emmett you come with me just in case." He flashed a concerned look at me.

Emmett nodded his agreement.

"Bella you have to feed again before we go, it will make you feel uncomfortable, like you are bloated but it will be safer for you if your thirst is kept under control."

My eyes were wide, I didn't fully comprehend what was happening except that we had to leave and fast. My thirst was satisfied and the thought of drinking another elk did not appeal to me, but I understood that being a newborn I was a threat to humans and needed to control my thirst as much as possible. I could feel Edward's hand lifting me by my elbow.

"Bella we have to go now" he pushed.

I stood up and the three of us were out the door making our way across the river. This time there was no thrill making the leap; it was fear that was driving me. Fear of what made the Cullen's so afraid that we had to leave immediately.

As soon as I made it across the river, I went into my hunting mode. Edward and Emmett held back so I was not distracted. I raced up the river following a faint scent of some elk. As I got closer my senses were filled with the scent of a stag. He was not with his herd drinking at the river bank. I guessed he was keeping watch, his heart pounded the hardest pushing the blood through his veins. I was not thirsty but hearing his blood excited me. The venom began to swell in my mouth as it had before. I felt the pull, the unwavering need to sink my teeth into its neck and satisfy my need for the kill its blood was my prize.

Focused I made my last pounce when I heard a snarling to my left. I had no time to react before I felt myself being slammed to the ground. The pain in my arm... the pain... I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"JACOB STOP!" Edward desperately cried out.

The sound of boulders colliding echoed all around the evening air. But nothing compared to the yelping of a wolf's cry in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Ten – Understanding**

_Get up Bella, get up! _I forced myself to stand though the throbbing pain pulsing from my left arm beckoned me to stay down. My lungs demanded more air after expelling its contents from my searing cry. But now I had to satisfy my need for sense of smell. _Breathe Bella _I told myself. I tried to regulate my breathing to even out the excruciating agony robbing me of my ability to think. The taste in the air had a repugnant odor to it. My nose wrinkled. I could smell Edward and Emmett's scent clearly but it didn't dominate the foul smell that made my muscles tighten reactively as I leaned into my hunting crouch ready for an attack. This response reached my arm pulling my mind in on itself while the pain found new heights of abuse.

My knees hit hard on the ground after my legs gave way, unable to support me further, crippled from the agony. I looked down at my arm for the first time and saw with horror the cause for my loss of control. Another lung full of anguished cries escaped me seeing the shredded remains of my arm. Just below my elbow was gone… How could it be gone?

"BELLA!" Edward cried out seeing me for the first time since the attack just a moment ago. I felt the air around me surrender out of his way from the speed he moved to be next to me. I could see his feet right in front of me as his heartbreaking whispers broke the silence of his despair. "No. Oh no. Bella." my name catching in his throat. His knees folded landing a micro distance from my own.

He wanted to reach out to me, his hands holding midway distance unsure how to without causing more pain. He swallowed deeply. His hands suddenly went into a fist and he was gone. I looked up in time to see him grab the wolf's fur and hurling the animal into the trees. The impact shook the ground followed by the animal's searing cries, yelping pitifully. Edward was about to go in for another attack when Emmett grabbed both his arms restraining him. This didn't stop Edward's verbal attack.

"That's Bella you worthless mutt. I WILL END YOU!" Edward yelled losing control of his actions. He struggled against Emmett fiercely. "YES BELLA!"

I was confused the way he said that, who was he replying to? My head was barely functioning, still lost in the folds of my mind in detaching itself from my arms pain. A gust of air blew into me announcing the arrival of the Cullen family.

"Bella!" Alice was filled with fear. "I just saw… WHERE. IS. HER. ARM?" She screeched spelling out each word venomously. Her focus spun to the whimpering wolf half standing against the tree Edward had just slammed him into. Her lips pulled back over her teeth as she slinked into her crouch ready to spring at the animal.

"Jasper grab her!" Emmett yelled forcefully. Jasper only just caught Alice in time before she was able to launch herself into the attack. Alice's shrill of fury broke through piercingly as she tried struggled against Jaspers hold.

"You can't kill him Alice; this is Jacob Black from the Quileute tribe." Emmett said begrudgingly.

"Jacob?" I said shocked

"Yes" He answered.

I moved toward Jacob to get a closer look.

"NO!" Edward yelled at me. Emmett let go of Edward. He pushed me back away from Jacob making sure he was centered between us. I winced from the pain from the pressure he used on my left shoulder, letting out a small cry.

"Let me look at that Bella" Carlisle lifted my arm up gently examining it closely.

"Where is the severed part Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward replied with motioning his head towards the left of Emmett.

"Rosalie, would you mind retrieving it for me please?" Carlisle requested calmly. She complied without hesitation. "Bella this is not as bad as it looks, your arm will repair itself with your body's own venom." I looked at him stunned. He smiled at me gently. "You will need to keep it still for awhile so it will heal faster." Explaining what I needed to do.

"I didn't know vampires had that ability." My shock was obvious in my tone.

"There are many things about our kind that would be new to you Bella. This is only one of them." He placed a gentle and reassuring hand on my right shoulder.

"Esme give me your belt so I can secure the two sections together securely. Edward, give me your shirt so I can make a sling for her."

I watched Edward pull his shirt over the top of his head in one fluent motion. I gasped seeing the perfect frame of his torso as his muscles deliciously flexed with his movement. A fire burned deep in me, fueling the need to have him completely wrapped around every part of my body. His scent swirled in me driving the flames to unbearable levels as they smothered any restraint I had. My mind was so lost with the sensual images it conjured that I hadn't noticed Edward had moved and now his face was only inches from mine. I blinked from his close proximity. His one brow rose emphasizing his amusement from my reaction over the exposure of his torso. I felt his hand hold my chin firmly, his half smile that I loved so much broke into a devious grin. I gasped as his lips hungrily locked hard with my slightly parted lips. I felt a passionate growl ripple from his chest into my mouth as my own moan met it.

I heard the sound of an annoying giggle behind me as it pulled my mind away from the heaven it just found.

"Um… Edward could you stop distracting Bella so I can set her arm in place?" Carlisle requested patiently.

His lips broke from mine. I felt my head fall forward trying to follow his lips, not wanting it to let go. I opened my eyes slowly as my mind was forced to come back to earth. His smiling face leaned in to my ear as he whispered "Later" with a promise I would hold him to.

The change in his face was so abrupt it took me by surprise making my head shake slightly to focus. He hissed snapping his head to face Jacob. I had cleanly forgotten about the seriousness of the situation we were in.

"Jacob's pack has gathered and they are on their way here." Edward snarled.

"I can hear every thought you have mongrel." He pulled his lips back over his teeth "That to." Edward hissed.

"Jake?" was all I could say as I tried to move forward, again forgetting about Carlisle working on my arm. Edward refocused on me intent on holding me in place.

"Bella no!" Edward said gently but with a firmness expressing the finality of his decision.

"I'm nearly done Bella." Carlisle twisted the sleeves of Edward's shirt to reach around my neck as he tied them securely.

"Thank you Carlisle," I expressed my gratitude. He nodded smiling.

"Edward let me speak with Jake please." I asked with my own firmness to my tone.

"It isn't safe Bella." His jaw line tightened.

"Jake won't hurt me now." I pressed.

"He is angry Bella; he isn't in control of himself." Edward hoped I would take heed of his warning.

"Of course he's angry. But I am still going to talk with him Edward." I pushed past him but he grabbed me by the waist. "Edward stop that, I will keep my distance but I will speak with him. He is my friend!"

Edward let out a sigh of frustration and loosened his grip around my waist indicating that he would allow me to do this. I stepped closer to Jacob.

"Jake? You okay Jake?" I tentatively asked.

He snarled but not too aggressively, it sounded more annoyed. Edward spoke for him. "He said nothing is okay." He is finding it hard to believe you are Bella, you are so altered in his eyes.

"Aw Jake, I know. But I am still Bella. I am still me."

Edward released another growl at Jacob stepping closer. I grabbed his arm to hold him back. "He thinks you would be better off dead than be one of us, or more to the point with me."

"You would prefer me to be dead?" I tried to hide the hurt I felt hearing that.

"He doesn't understand how you can be intimate with me after what I put you through" I could hear the regret in Edward's tone.

"Jake… You know how much I love Edward. And he only left me because he loved me; he tried to protect me from this by leaving."

Edward snarled again. Through gritted teeth he repeated Jacob's words. "That was not an act of love." Edward's head hung low as he continued "If it half killed you when I left, how can that be love?"

"Jacob says he would never hurt you like I have." He concluded.

I lifted my arm slightly as exhibit A "And what do you call this, a bloody nose?"

"That is different; he didn't know it was you." Edward was tiring of translating for Jacob and keeping himself as calm as he was.

"Do you think Edward would have done what he did if he knew what was going to happen?" I tried to reason.

The sound of thundering paws approaching matched Edward's reaction. I felt like I was falling sideways but he had simply moved me so I was with his family protected. He spun and everyone lowered into a hunting crouch.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Four giant wolves had just joined Jacob. Hackles bristled and their teeth bared at us, ready for a fight. They moved slowly in our direction. Inexplicability, Jacob leapt in front of them with his back towards us. Why would he go on the defense for us?

Aggressive snarls and growling ensued from his behavior. What was more surprising was the way Edward sprung to Jacob's side flanking him. Emmett followed suit taking position on Jacob's other side.

The largest wolf sounded like he was choking on his snarls. Only Edward could know of the conversation going on between Jacob and his pack. I saw the large wolf snap his eyes on me.

"Yes it is Bella Swan." Edward answered the unspoken question making the wolf shift his glare to Edward.

"You know she was dying, it was the only way to save her life. Believe me, if there was any other way I would not have done it." Edward impatience seeped through his answers.

"I think that you will find the treaty was broken long ago by Jacob." Everyone, including Jacob looked at Edward with that remark.

"It was him who told Bella what we were." Hearing half of the conversation was irritating.

"You think I should have let her die?" Edward snarled with Jacob and the Cullen family backing him up.

"But he can make an exception. He is Ephraim Black's heir and it is him and him alone that can grant us the exception to the treaty between us."

Another look of disbelief crossed the wolf's face. He howled with anger but backed away taking the pack with him. We all remained frozen to the spot until they were out of sight.

I was at Edward's side instantly leaning into him. His arm wrapped around my waist holding me close.

"You went to our defense." Edward answered Jacob's question. He paused "Fine, you protected Bella but that is why I stood by your side." He nodded "Thank you."

Jacob's eyes fell on me; they looked quite different now they were not consumed with hatred of what I had become or with killing me. I lifted my good arm and reached out to touch his face. His eyes closed for a moment before his nose wrinkled.

I let a little laugh escape my lips. "I know Jake, you smell pretty bad to me as well." I let my hand drop.

"He is going back to his pack to sort things out. The leader Sam is not letting this go but was unwilling to fight Jacob" Edward translated Jacob's intent.

"Please come back soon" I asked gently.

"He isn't sure that is possible." Edward sounded a little pleased passing on that information.

"Jake, best friends still?" my voice croaked

"Not possible when we are on opposite sides." Edward's voice was flat.

"I am not giving up Jake. You are still my best friend." I felt the sadness creep into my voice.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Edward didn't say anything of what Jacob was thinking.

"Please Jake" I wasn't sure what I would do if he didn't come back. I couldn't exactly call him. And going over to his place was completely out of the question now I was a vampire. But I couldn't lose Jacob's friendship, he was family to me.

He got up and moved a little closer to me. He nuzzled the side of my face. I turned my lips onto his cheek and kissed him as I stroked his other cheek. "Come back Jake." He nodded and the turned and sped off in the same direction of his pack. I didn't allow myself to move until he was out of sight.

"That was a close one" Emmett stated the obvious but also broke the somber atmosphere. I could hear the sighs of relief from the Cullen family. Edward wrapped both of his arms around my waist firmly and rested his head against the top of mine. His muscles were tense.

"I think we should head home" Esme suggested. I didn't blame her for wanting to leave this behind her. I felt the same.

They all sped off but I stayed in Edward's arms, he wasn't ready just yet to let me go. His lips kissed my forehead. "Bella, I am so sorry you got hurt. I will never leave your side again." His anguish poured through his words.

"I am fine Edward." He tensed at my words. "Hey, I am but I am also in favor of you holding me like this forever. I think it is a fair trade especially if you keep your shirt off." I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Let's head back." We didn't run which pleased me. I like having some time alone with him. No onlookers or eavesdropping on us. We reached the water's edge closest to the house. Edward picked me up and hesitated. He looked over the river and frowned. He let off a heavy sigh.

"We don't have go back right now, I am happy to be over here with you." I looked deep into his eyes making sure he understood that I was not in any hurry to back at the house.

He gave me a weak smile and turned heading back towards the edge of the woods. He sat us down on the grass patch near the woods edge. My back against his chest, his legs straddled each side of me. For a while we sat silently watching the water flow by us. I liked the sound of it, my nerves felt calmed as if Jasper was here giving me the warm and fuzzy sensation he does so well.

I closed my eyes as the direction of the breeze changed. Edward's scent washed over me like the summers evening rain. I breathed in deep allowing it to fill my senses. If there were words to describe his scent I would not know them all. But it was so much more potent to me now from when I was human. If you could multiply it by infinity, and take it to the depth of forever, you would only be brushing the surface in comparison.

I felt my lips part slightly allowing my tongue to drink in his scent. The once dormant hunger for him had been awakened and craved for his touch, I wanted him, I needed him. My body leaned back nestling into his chest. Edward picked up on my desires and chuckled. His arms lifted me gently as he rolled me over so my back pressed against the grass. He spoke softly "Later"


	11. Chapter 11

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

**A/N: This chapter is about Edward's feelings and emotions of his first time being intimate with Bella. The chapter is very explicit adult content but tactfully done I hope. If you do not like 'explicit lemony' scenes then this chapter is not for you. **

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Eleven – Without Restraint**

I could feel Bella press into my chest, if she knew how much I desperately wanted her she would show some mercy and not tempt me so cruelly. I chuckled as a thought crossed my mind; maybe the tables could be turned a little, I knew how easy it would be to tease Bella, do I dare would be more the question I should be asking myself. Life is meant to have a few laughs so why not. I supported Bella's back as I moved out of her way for me to gently lower her on the grass. Her brilliant red eyes hid none of her yearnings for my touch as her lips parted slightly ready to surrender to mine. I manoeuvred myself between her thighs, leaning to one side slightly to avoid pressing down on her injured arm with my weight. My hand traced down the side of her frame, holding steady when I reached her knee, I cupped my hand underneath and hitched her leg securely around my hips. Her breath caught, her eyes smouldered as I lowered my lips to hers so they were barely touching. Using my most seductive velvet smooth voice, I got my revenge. "Later"

Her groan and expression was priceless and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. It was clear Bella was not impressed with being teased, but it was worth it to see her face. As my moment of amusement subsided, her soft eyes captivated me; a subtle spell was being woven upon me. So gradual in her seduction of my senses, I had no idea I was caught in a heavenly freefall of Bella's bewitching siren call. I softly chuckled again, did I really get revenge – I think not, she had control over me all along. Not that I mind, being caught in her web of love, it was where I willingly surrendered my heart and my soul to her. I could feel a warmth swell within me, a tenderness filling my being as the revenge of 'Later' sunk into obscurity. My lips brushed against Bella's easing them to part, her soft lips succumbed to my touch, she had me hypnotised with her scent caressing my tongue drawing me into the dream state where only Bella and I can exist.

Our lips seductively danced a prelude of our yearnings to find fulfilment. Bella captured my bottom lip inside her mouth, gently sucking it as she glided her tongue sensually over the top. The tone of my passion-filled growl spoke of how this felt to me. Strings of reality let go of me, offering a freedom like a feather floating in the wind for my soul. I felt like I was caught in the thermals of love as I was lifted to the heavens, caressed with the swirls of air as it spun and tumbled my love for Bella in a tender intimacy, lovingly holding me high to absorb and embrace the irresistible beauty underneath me.

Overwhelmed and entranced by my Bella, I slid my tongue inside her mouth to greet hers – I was met with the heat of her love as the intensity of our kiss broke into a feverish longing for more. Bella's fingers roamed in my hair, she would gently grasp a handful holding it for a moment before releasing slowly, enticing a desire within me that past lustful wants. I pressed my mouth harder into hers as the need for more burned deep within my loins. My hips responded to Bella's presence in the only way they could as an impasse was met from our needs. My gasp was met with hers. Feeling the pressure of her warmth meet my desire, it pulsed a sensual wave of ecstasy in me, fondling the hold of my restraint into dangerous grounds of surrender.

My lips, her mouth teased and taunted mercilessly. '_Oh God'_ my mind cried out as the ache within me had me close to breaking point. Without thinking my hand reached down to the small of her back pulling her into me. The sensation of holding her there as my hips rhythmically moved against her warmth was intoxicatingly titillating.

Emmett's voice intruded into my mind loudly. _Hey bro, I put a nice large cosy bed in your room for you and Bella so you can stop Jasper and I getting into trouble from watching you. _He laughed.I froze. My mind began reeling from the whiplash I felt being brought back from the heaven I was in with Bella just now. I wasn't quite sure which irritated me more, my brothers spying on us or the bed they had placed in my room. Bella pulled back looking at me questioningly with obvious disapproval from my sudden lack of involvement. I moved my hand away from her back and cupped her cheek. I kissed Bella hard not wanting to let go of this moment. Emmett's laughs were too distracting, I couldn't continue. I let out a frustrated snarl in his direction which shut him up as soon as he heard it. But there was no use, I knew the moment was lost and he had put me in a situation that I couldn't ignore.

"Emmett?" Bella said as her head dropped back down to the ground in frustration. She kept her eyes closed as she struggled as much as I was with the abrupt end to what was in every sense of the word a magic moment.

"Yes" I said, sighing.

Bella moved slightly underneath me when I realised I had been leaning on her injured arm. I supported my upper weight again but was unable to force myself to do more than that. What was I doing? I had lost all prospective of the situation before. Bella's arm would not heal very quickly with all this movement. I had allowed my lusting desires to take over my responsibility to care for her. I truly was a selfish being, regardless that Bella's response to my overtures was as feverish as mine – I should have used restraint.

And now I had to explain the sudden appearance of the bed in my room, and here would be better to talk about it than back at the house where my family was within earshot. There was only one bed in our storage room that he could have used; it was a prop more than anything else as I never had the need for it before. I thought of how it being placed there with the expectations of it being put to use would make Bella feel. Even though her actions from a moment ago would suggest she wanted to be intimate with me, well maybe it was a little more than a suggestion I mused, I knew Bella would feel uncomfortable at the involvement of Emmett's directness. She would feel self-conscious and exposed which Bella dreads more than anything in this world. Her privacy is paramount to her. This is difficult to achieve in my family with three vampires out of seven, eight now with Bella, having abilities that exposed emotions, future events and my ability to read minds. She may be exempt of my ability but Jasper's ability gives her emotions away to me and Alice can see her future which I also see. It will take some getting use too but I knew Bella will adjust to it with time. Though I wished I could hear her thoughts to help her through the transition.

With all that aside, my main thoughts were for something else I had hoped to give Bella that could offer her a life altering experience. It was my greatest wish to have Bella experience her first time making love to be beyond anything she could have dreamed of, so incredible that her silent heart would find life beyond its existence, her soul would be sent soaring into the heavens where the angels sing, and if she could cry, her tears full of love would have her floating on a sea of eternity in my embrace.

I had lost myself in this dream of making love with Bella so completely I was pleasantly surprised when my mind realised I was actually kissing her beautiful lips with the passion and tenderness of my heart. Bella's hand moved over my torso with a sensual hold capturing my yearnings unreservedly. I kissed her throat as she arched her back into my frame closing the gap between us. Her breathing was as ragged as my own, my hand slowly slid down her throat, past the dip of her collar bone... I had never allowed myself to touch her breasts before in fear of losing control, but right now it seemed like the perfect moment to surrender the restraint I had placed on myself. My fingers brushed lightly over the top of her breast, Bella let out low moans of pleasure as I felt the hardness of her nipple form pressing through the fabric. I marvelled how this sensation increased my own desires deep inside me. I cupped Bella's sensual breast in my hand making her breath catch as my thumb caressed her nipple teasingly.

Bella's warmth pressed against me in response. My tongue delved into her parted lips as Bella's fingers dug into my skin sensually scraping down my back, my eyes rolled back from the exquisite sensation that rippled through my body. I felt the low reverberating growl erupt from my chest, singing out to my Bella the pleasure she was giving me. I went to slide my hand underneath her top when Alice began yelling at me in my mind.

_Edward, stop! You are driving Emmett and Jasper insane here. The dogs have no morals and Bella would not want them spying on you right now. _Alice was right but I was lost, I couldn't stop myself, I had to have Bella, right now, I felt the roundness of her beautiful breast. My body ached to take this further, to remove her top, her bra, to have my lips... _STOP NOW! You can't do that Edward, not with them watching on, especially Emmett. Please listen to me. It will break her heart Edward, don't do this to her. She will find out they had seen you, and I know this is not what you wanted for her first time._

Alice's words spoke the truth as I saw her mind play out of what would happen if I let this moment continue the way it was progressing. Nothing of what I wanted to give Bella would happen. I made myself pull my lips away from Bella, but it was killing me to do so. "Grr! Argh!" I cried out in frustration both with the separation and at myself for allowing this to go so far.

"What _No! _Don't stop" Bella begged trying to pull me back in to her.

"I don't want to; believe me I do _not_ want to stop. But we are not alone my love." I had kept my eyes closed trying to steady myself. It was one of the hardest things I have done. My body shook revolting against my decision to end our moment. "You are just too tempting for me to resist"

"Remind me to kill Emmett" she said annoyed.

I chuckled softly "Not just Emmett I am sorry to say."

I heard Bella's head fall back again heavily to the ground as she let out an exasperated sigh. We remained like this for a long time before I could summon enough strength in me to keep my hands off her.

"We need to talk about something Bella." I opened my eyes and saw her own were closed. I waited for her eyes to open and be able to look at me directly. It was quite amusing to watch her recover from the most incredible moment I had ever experienced so far. I couldn't stop my smile seeing Bella struggle to bring her thoughts back from the abyss she forced to leave.

"You were saying?" she sighed surrendering.

I had no idea how to discuss this with Bella. But I couldn't go back to the house until she knew what was there in my room. Actually, probably our room or at least I hoped that is what she wanted. _Ugh_ Where to begin? I frowned trying to work out where to start.

"Edward, is there something wrong? You look very worried." Bella stated anxiously.

"No, not wrong but something my family did before that may make you feel very uncomfortable. That is the last thing you need right now and I feel that this has put you on the spot so to speak and . . ."

Bella cut me off then "Slow down Edward, they can't have done anything to warrant this much stress for you." Her hand cupped my cheek reassuringly. "Just say what they have done and let me deal with the rest."

I hesitated. Do I just blurt it out? No I couldn't that would be crass. My mind reached for solutions but nothing presented itself. I couldn't take her home, not until she understood what they had done.

"Edward just _say_ it already, it can't be that bad" she said frustrated.

"Bad, define bad?" I asked trying to delay my explanation.

"Spit it out Edward, I am getting annoyed here." She snapped.

"Fine, they have put a rather large bed in my" I hesitated then corrected myself "Our room."

"Oh! _Oh!_" Bella stared at me dumbfounded.

I felt my mind falling over itself trying to come up with something that would be more acceptable for her. My thoughts were racing, hearing her reaction, and trying to interpret what she meant in saying 'Oh.' I had nothing.

"Well _that_ is a bit awkward huh." She said dryly.

"Bella, I don't want you thinking that this is something you are forced into. I know my desires for you; well I think it is pretty obvious that it's more than desire. But this isn't about me; I want you to feel free to say no to me, if that your wish. I won't force myself on you, I can be a gentleman." _Are you sure about that Edward?_ I berated myself.

"I think you know me better than that Edward. You know I have wanted our relationship to be _more_ since day one, which doesn't say much about me I guess. But my only hesitation comes from the ear audience of your family. You know how I hate to be centre of attention and this is... well private." Bella paused "I am sure Emmett would take great pleasure in teasing me about this."

"Yes, he is not very good at discretion." I confirmed. All I had to do was work this out to be less embarrassing for her. _Think Edward!_

"We could start with avoiding the family for the rest of the day. No contact at all" Bella's eyebrow lifted keen to hear more. "All we have to do is enter my… our room from the outside. I am sure they won't disturb us if we do that." So far so good, this did seem like a plausible solution.

She nodded that she liked the idea. "What about the teasing from Emmett afterward?" Bella asked.

"You could always threaten him with brute force." The idea of Bella smacking that pervert around pleased me no end and I would gladly help her out with administering it. The look on Emmett's face would be priceless.

"If I lose, what then?" her question was filled with self-doubt.

"You won't lose Bella, I promise you that _and_ if you turn it into a bet he won't be able to resist." I said reassuringly. "He is also a man of his word and will uphold his end of the bet." I added.

"Well there isn't much choice I guess." She whispered

"There is always a choice Bella!" I didn't mean that to come out quite so forcefully. I quickly changed my tone. "Like I said before, I don't want you to feel you are forced into anything that you don't want to do."

Another solution presented itself to me, though it didn't have any appeal to me. "We could wait until things have settled down" If I had any morals I should have given her this option first, it is the right thing to do. I set loose a barrage of abuse on myself over my conduct. _You are such a selfish man Edward, why didn't you offer that to begin with!_

"Not a chance Edward Cullen!" she spat out. Her eyes were wide with fury.

The force of her tone shocked me, it must have been written across my face as she proceeded with a gentler voice.

"Edward, I have waited for you long enough. I may have eternity to spend with you but to me that is still not long enough." Her head lowered as she explained how she felt about me, about us.

This was more endearing than anything I could have expressed. I pulled her into my chest, holding her once again. If she only knew how much I loved her. How I died a slow death every moment we were apart. How my world cannot exist without her.

"I am not sure I am ready for this just yet." Her words came out sounding absentmindedly.

Bella's words had me backtracking at the speed of light. Finally, I had what I needed to protect her from my pathetic human animal instincts.

"You don't have to do anything Bella. I can't believe I put you in this position, I am so sorry, you can't begin to know how sorry I am." All I could think of was protecting Bella at that moment; I couldn't help my words flying out in my effort to do so. "Don't worry about anything; I will move into one of the other rooms, you can have mine. This can all be arranged so easily and you won't have to even think about us that way. An intimate relationship should only happen when you are ready and I won't let it be any other way. I want you have the experience to be something you will treasure, I won't settle for less Bella." She placed her finger on my lips

"Edward that is not what I meant. I was referring to beating up Emmett." She laughed.

I froze solid. Did I hear her correctly? Had I just made myself look like the biggest idiot ever?

"It's just that he is huge and so muscular, which makes him very intimidating looking." Bella added. There was a mixed look on her face, amusement and concern about her dilemma with Emmett and what I just said.

Who wouldn't have been amused over what I just said and she obviously did. I had never worn my emotions on my sleeve before but I didn't seem to be able to control myself around her anymore. My feelings for Bella had always confused my ability to think rationally and I supposed this wouldn't be the last time I will behave foolishly in front of her.

Now I was composed I was able to answer her concerns about Emmett's strength. "Bella, you are twice as strong as Emmett at the moment, maybe even more. It will be no contest I assure you."

"If that is the case and you are sure about this, then I will do as you suggested." A twinkle in her eye caught me and she added "It will be a lot of fun actually taking him down; I can't wait to see his face when I do." She laughed

A cheeky smile flashed across her face "Let's go home Edward."

A huge grin flashed across my face. I felt like a little boy who just walked into a shop full of candy. I stood up and held out my hand to hers.

"Shall we?" She placed her hand in mine as we made our way back to the house. Just as I thought, Alice would have seen this and had opened the side door to my, correction _our_ room. I laughed at myself inside my head. It will be hard to turn everything into we/our/us, for so long it was only me/my/I. How strange it felt to look back at my single life. I had felt no loss at the time, but now I see that I had been very much alone. I was glad to say goodbye to that lonely existence. No wonder Esme worried about me so much.

As soon as our feet touched the floor of our room, I could feel the electricity between us. But it was her injured limb that distracted me from the moment.

"Let me look at your arm." I turned her around undoing my shirt from around her neck. I supported it so it wouldn't drop as the sling fell away. I held her fingers in mine.

"Can you move them?" I questioned

Her fingers moved like they were caressing the keys of a piano. It was a relief to see she could move them so easily. I stretched her arm out being careful not to pull on it.

"And can you move your arm up and down?" I let go of her arm. She moved it gently and flexed her fist without trouble.

"Excellent, I will remove the strap now." Confident that her arm was healed I proceeded.

A scar was all that remained on her arm. I watched my fingers instinctively stroke over the blemish on Bella's arm that will forever be a reminder to me of how I had failed yet again in protecting her from the dangers so intent on finding her, which seemed to shadow her every move. I could feel the heat coming off Bella's skin that trailed my fingers touch; a burn deep within me yearned to have no more delays in feeling for the first time the intense pleasure of being at one with Bella. I had never wanted such a connection with anyone before but Bella was not just anyone, she was the only woman who has captured my silent heart, breathing a life into me that I never knew existed. As much as my body wanted to allow the aggressive animal instinct to take over and make wild passionate love with Bella I knew I had to show restraint.

This was not only going to be my first time being intimate but Bella's as well. I had no idea if she would experience the same pain and discomfort a human female would with her first experience of being made loved to when a man entered her warmth for the first time or if being a vampire she would be spared this discomfort. Either way I wanted Bella's first time to be a beautiful and sensual experience, it had to be perfect in every way for her, I would settle for nothing less.

Just the thought of what it might feel like to me had my body aching to have Bella's body against mine; I suppressed the groan of need as my mind fought to not rush this moment. My hands moved to her neck as I kissed Bella's lips softly. The passion from earlier came back in waves adding to the heat surging in me now.

She wrapped her fingers in my hair as she had done before; I could feel my muscles tightened in response to her touch as they readied themselves to pleasure Bella. Her hands urged me to keep my lips on hers as she pressed in a little harder on my mouth; I sunk into her lure willingly and with passion. This was going to be difficult I knew as Bella's need for me was as overwhelming as mine was for us to take that final step in our intimacy together.

My hands moved down her shoulders to the sides of her chest, I hesitated from the sensual throbbing in my body threatening me to lose control, but the need to touch her was more overpowering. I lifted the bottom of her top and gently pulled it over her head with ease as she moved her hands over my already bared chest, her touch burned a passion filled fire on my skin feeding my already overwhelmed desire to make Bella mine in every way. My mouth took her lips again as my hands reached around to her back undoing her bra. My fingers slid the straps off of her shoulders freeing her breasts. Her gasp I captured in my mouth as I gently cupped them in my hands. She felt amazing; so soft and perfect. I allowed my thumbs to brush over the tips as I caressed her, sending Bella's body arching into me as her groans of pleasure escaped her lips as her fingers dug in me again. The deep pulsing throb intensified through me bringing an urgency to be inside my lovely Bella.

I helped her undo her jeans as she undid my belt, I lifted Bella up – she wrapped her legs around me supporting her light weight frame as her arms draped around my shoulders. I carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Her eyes were smouldering from the passion within her; I smiled softly as I helped her remove the rest of her clothing. My heart melted seeing her sensual body for the first time free of apparel, she truly is exquisite. I removed my clothing and joined Bella as I placed myself centred between her sensual and inviting thighs. The sensation of feeling her skin next to mine was overthrowing my meagre hold of restraint. I wanted her so much. If my heart could beat it would be thundering in my chest.

"Bella, I don't know if this will hurt you. Please don't be brave, tell me if you are in pain." I said softly looking deep into her eyes.

"I trust you" she said tenderly pulling my lips to hers. I could only hope that her faith in me would not be misplaced.

My fingers traced down the side of her neck as I plunged my tongue deep in her mouth releasing some of the overwhelming urgency I felt to be inside Bella. Her hips moved against mine as her sweet moans escaped her lips. I made my way down her frame. Bella's breath caught as I hovered over her breast, my thumb brushed over the tip heightening her pleasure. Seeing and feeling how this made Bella feel only intensified my need for her. The hardness of my own pleasure ached for her, throbbing relentlessly. I moved my hand further down past her abdomen and came to rest between her thighs. Again I hesitated, unsure of what would give my Bella the greatest pleasure, though it was becoming more instinctual as my human side took over with every moment. My fingers slid down to the centre of her warmth with her womanly nectar telling me of her readiness for me. Bella's moans of pleasure urged me seductively to take that next step.

I slowly pressed in, entering Bella's warmth for the first time. _Oh God!_ My body was sent reeling from cascading wondrous sensations filling my being. I couldn't believe how amazingly sensual she felt, as the spasms of her heavenly folds greeting my presence. Bella's fingers dug into my skin releasing her own overwhelmed pleasure-filled gasp. I held still inside her silky smooth soft folds, relishing in the mind-blowing euphoria I felt and giving Bella's warmth time to adjust to me being inside her. My tongue brushed along the top of her lips, she responded with hunger for my mouth to capture hers which I surrendered to willing as her hips moved letting me know she was ready for me to continue. I slowly yet rhythmically moved inside her as our tongues romanced each other heightening the sensation for us both. Her warmth tightened around my touch; I wanted to increase Bella's pleasure by giving her sensual folds more than one finger caressing her inside. I captured Bella's whimpered gasps of the pleasure flowing through her.

I didn't comprehend until now how giving her so much pleasure would have so much affect on my own. I resisted for as long as I could but my body was not able to hold back any longer, the need to be as one with Bella consumed me entirely. Her breath caught as I slowly withdrew from her warmth. This was the moment I wanted and yet dreaded the most. I knew that after the possibility of initially hurting her I had hoped to send Bella into a heaven sent bliss of our union. I looked deep into her loving eyes. Bella held my face in her hands filled with the love she feels for me. I tried to focus on what I wanted to say to her but it was difficult to put my words into a coherent sentence.

"Promise me, I don't want to hurt you" I said concerned.

"It's okay, I want you – I want you so much." Her velvet siren call pleaded with me, banishing my fears into oblivion.

I eased myself inside Bella's warmth with the greatest care and restraint. "OhGod!, Bella!" I cried my oath out loud as my mind folded back in on its self making way for the tsunami of euphoric ecstasy flooding my body. "Oh Bella..." I cried out almost like a whimper from the heavenly place I found myself in.

Bella sultry eyes and gasps told me she was in the same heaven with me as her fingers grabbed and released tuffs of my hair; it felt so perfect, so beautiful. Pressing in further and slowly, I felt some resistance in her womanly folds. Bella's brow creased and she bit her lower lip as her body stiffened. Instantly I held still feeling wretched for causing her pain. Had I been too hasty?

"I'm so sorry... Oh Bella" My voice reflected the agony I felt for hurting her. I began to withdraw from her but Bella tightened her hold of me with her hands and legs securing me in place.

"It's fine, honest just give me a moment or two" she said softly.

My hand cupped the side of her face. "I love you Bella Swan" I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she cooed. I kissed her tenderly.

I could feel her body relax as her pain subsided. I didn't move yet waiting for her to tell me when she was ready. It wasn't long before her hips began rocking gently, letting me know she wanted me to continue.

Easing myself inside Bella more, I buried every lusting impulse in me to instantly thrust myself deep within her. I could feel my body shake rejecting the restraint I forced upon myself, but I would not surrender to my own needs. I held still each time I felt any resistance in her sensual folds, waiting for them stretch to my love inside her. Bella didn't express any other signs of pain, I wondered if she was hiding it from me or if indeed it was only that one time I hurt her.

I had reached the full length of myself inside her when I felt myself become unhinged feeling Bella's warmth spasm as she released a hushed cry of ecstasy. My breath was ragged; I wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. My mind was losing control of my actions, as the throbs of my love inside her demanded more.

_I love you Edward, I love you_ I froze as my eyes flew wide open realising it was Bella in my mind. I gasped from the images and emotions flooding me as Bella's mind surrendered unconsciously her most intimate feelings of what she was experiencing right now. Unintentionally, I began gently thrusting myself inside her sensual folds as the dual sensation saturating my already euphoric body lost control.

It took me several moments to find my voice before I could whisper into her ear of our new and precious connection

"I can hear you"

I don't think I was looking for an answer with my senses in overload. As I moved inside her, it was mind altering to know how this felt to Bella, how each thrust caressed a spot deep inside her so beautifully, it was like my love inside her was seducing and tantalising this spot with the most amazing sensual stroking sensations to release the exquisite build up of ecstasy I could feel in her. There really were no words to describe what Bella was feeling but it seemed as close as I could come up with the unbelievable distractions of Bella's and my sensations engulfing my mind and body.

"Mmm… didn't say..." Bella mumbled. Her mind was lost in the overwhelming ecstasy my love was giving her.

I could feel the primal need in me take over. My scent was intoxicating to Bella, seductive and soulful in every way. It pleased me beyond measure how I had that affect on her. The walls of her reality melted away in her mind, as a new dawn of sensuality burst through Bella taking me with her.

My hand cupped the side of her face holding firm as my lips took charge of hers, her scent rushed my body without mercy, I lingered briefly before I took her mouth, capturing and claiming her without restraint. Bella's hands pulled my body in harder on top of her leaving no distance between us.

I couldn't get enough of her, my arm instinctively wrapped around the small of her back lifting Bella's warmth higher allowing me to penetrate deeper and harder inside her. This stretched out her slender body which sent Bella to new heights of climatic waves possessing her body. Bella arched her back in response as her mind climbed in unison with her heavenly folds to plains of existence that I never knew existed before. She was in heaven, even beyond, the song of her siren call sung out to me as I heard for the first time Bella's tigress growl roar the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Bella wanted more; she craved to be unleashed from her human mind restraints of making love, she wanted wild abandonment. Her desires unhinged my mind, as my own rumbled growl burst from my chest announcing the animal within. Bella's fingers scraped down my back, not piercing me but certainly boosting the intensity taking hold of me as the creature within her had come out to play.

Not holding back any restraint as her mind had begged of me, I used my entire strength taking her warmth as I unleashed the vampire animalistic passion from within, I felt crazed. Thrusting hard inside her, Bella's mind was teetering on the edge of worlds as she rode on the waves of climatic peaks. I could feel the build up inside of me bursting for release, something I had never felt before and did not want to end. I couldn't breathe in my frenzied state; it was so intense, beyond the fulfilment of drinking human blood. Just then the most exquisite sensation from Bella's mind and body saturated me with her mind altering, ultimate climatic euphoric release.

_YES!_ Her mind cried out in ecstasy. "Edward, Yes" her cry came from her soul as her world surrendered all rights to hold her here on earth. My mind was thrown lovingly into another time and space from the overwhelming ecstasy I felt from Bella's mind and beautiful warmth. The wondrous pulses and spasms offered her the most sensual and mind altering release of a woman's sweet nectar as her thoughts separated from her body into a new existence.

One final deep penetrating thrust inside my beautiful Bella was all it took to change my world into something more than I could have imagined. The explosive release from deep within my loins had me cry out from my ecstasy filled and euphoric climax, that reached the heavens itself of epic proportions as the fruits of my love filled my precious Bella inside her divine warmth. We both roared our growls of ecstasy as the tethers holding us to this world lovingly surrendered our minds and souls, setting us free from all earthly bonds and in doing so transcending us into our dream state Utopia.

To feel your own body experience this kind of fulfilment was mind altering. The way you reach that moment of separation, when you became something more than who you are into the oblivion of euphoria. But to experience Bella's simultaneously with mine was almost too much even for my vampire mind to imbibe.

I needed a moment to recover. I wasn't tired physically it was all mental exhaustion. This wasn't easy to achieve with Bella's mind holding me captive as I felt the depth of her own bliss filled heaven engulfing her senses endlessly. I looked down upon the face of this angelic creature under me. Knowing her mind was a gift I did not deserve yet relished for having it.

Bella's thoughts surprised me and I chuckled at her insatiable appetite for me to take her again. _More, I want more_ I heard. Bella's hands moved down my back as her fingers scraped against my skin as they begged me for more. Her touch made my eyes roll, I was still savouring the finality of a moment ago and she had to do this, I mused. I took hold of her wrists and held each one with my hands above her head in an attempt to give myself time to recover in my mind but in doing so there was a price.

The impact of suddenly losing the connection to her thoughts was devastating. Bella's eyes opened, they were filled with hunger but not enough to hold her mind open to me anymore. I had no idea if she could read my expression to reveal the gravity of what I felt right now. I didn't fully understand my emotions; all I knew was that they overwhelmed me. I wasn't ready to let go of that part of her just yet. I had to have her back inside my mind with me where she belonged for me to keep my sanity. It wasn't hard to figure out that overwhelming my angel was the trigger for her to let me inside her mind.

The half filled smile she loved so much spread across my face, I leaned in capturing her lips with mine. I heard her moan softly, pleased for our lips to be reunited again. Sadly our minds did not connect as I hoped; it was a slight blow to my ego. Mixed feelings came over me, I was miserable without hearing Bella's thoughts but on the other hand, she never wanted us to share this bond, she liked her mind to be private. I knew she would not accept what had happened between us well, but I am a selfish and greedy creature and Bella was without a doubt my own personal brand of heroin.

Keeping her hands held in place above her head, my lips moved down to her throat as her scent burned brighter within me. Bella gasped, responding with the arching of her back pressing into my body, her rumbled tigress growls sprung from her chest once more, magnifying the intensity. Taking hold of her wrists in one hand, my free arm wrapped around the small of her back keeping that arch she formed so perfectly in place. Delving in deeper as my lips met hers, I plunged my tongue inside her wanting breathless mouth as I thrust my love deep into her sensual warmth.

Bella cried out her pleasure as her mind exploded into my thoughts once more. _YES!_ I couldn't conceal my elation in hearing her thoughts again flooding me with the completion of myself that only Bella could give me. Every desire she craved I gave her willingly as we again found ourselves reaching our Utopia of existence.

Mere humans would never be able to attain the immense power and beauty of the love we shared, it was not of this world to begin with, but nor should the existence vampires. These two facts seemed to cancel out any of the negatives to our reality.

We were in the freefall coming down from our dream state when my mind took hold of what I had to do and soon. I couldn't bring myself to reveal to Bella just yet, that I could hear her and in turn feel what she felt. To do so at this moment would mean surrendering this precious gift. Now I knew how to reach Bella's mind, her ability to keep me out of was compromised. She will not like this, and would probably be angry. If only she knew how wonderful it was and not something that should upset her. After all, it was just me who could hear her and only when she was overwhelmed. I wondered if she could ever see it from my prospective.

On the third day as the sun peered through the darkness, Bella's thirst trumped over her unwillingness for our bodies to be parted. I felt the burn in her throat a moment before I lost her mind. I sighed heavily kissing her on the lips one last time. I was prepared as I could be for this moment to come, when I could no longer keep Bella in my mind. An ache-filled numbness took its place.

"You are thirsty, we should hunt." I said softly

"You must have read my mind" she giggled quietly.

"I did" I didn't want to emphasize that fact too much just yet. I would wait for it to settle in.

"You wish!" a smirk crossed her face.

I didn't respond to her jibe.

"That was a joke, Edward" she teased.

"I know" dread was beginning to fill me, as I knew she would press me further on this.

"Why are you so serious?" she asked confused.

Again, I didn't respond. I could feel myself breathe more rapidly. It won't be long before her anger would be released. A large part of me had wished I had kept quiet about this. But hiding the fact I can hear her thoughts from her any longer would be wrong and she would be hurt as well as angry for the concealment.

"Edward… what are you saying, or more to the point not saying?" the pitch of her voice changed. Let the games begin I thought but these were not games I wanted to take part in. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"Did you not wonder how I knew what you wanted the moment you desired it over the past 3 days?" I raised one brow and tried to smooth her impending anger with my half grin she loved so much. I let my chin point in the direction to the damaged walls we had caused during some of the intense moments of our connection.

Bella's mouth dropped open. I would give anything to know what she was thinking right now.

"You're serious aren't you?" I could hear the anger in her tone.

"Yes, but let me explain. Bella it was the most wonderful thing to experience, you can't imagine what it felt like."

"You are talking as if you can't hear me know. Can you?" she asked firmly.

"No I can't hear you now." I confirmed and I knew the disappointment would be reflected in my voice.

"Why can't you?" she fumed.

"It would appear that I can only reach you when you are… overwhelmed." I hoped that she would understand what I meant by that.

"Overwhelmed?"

Guess not.

"I can hear you when you were lost in the moment of us being together." I tried to make myself clearer.

"'In the moment' so it wasn't continuous?" Bella was still angry but her anger wasn't as irate as I had thought it would be.

"There were a lot of 'In the moments' but no, not all the time." I paused.

"Are you truly angry that I could hear you?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that.

Bella thought for a moment, she frowned several times in her deliberation.

"I don't like you hearing my thoughts Edward; I like my head to be private." Still irritated her voice sounded a cold.

"I know, I am sorry but I really had no control over that, it was you who opened your mind and I hope…"

"I didn't do anything." she interrupted rather put out that she had anything to do with what happened.

I could feel anxiety rise in me.

"I hope you won't try to keep me out. Bella you can't imagine what it was like. To hear your thoughts, to know what you wanted, how it made you feel, how it made me feel. It was exquisite. I couldn't bear it if you tried to keep me out while we…" I groaned at the thought of never sharing that with her again, I couldn't let that happen.

She placed her hand on my cheek, seeing how this tortured me. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" she looked deep into my eyes and the momentary anger she felt seemed to dissipate as fast as it had arrived, Bella actually had a gentle smile to her expression.

"Bella, your mind is heaven to me. If I knew how to keep you overwhelmed all the time just so I could hear you I would. What it does to me… Bella you are so addictive in every way I can't get enough of you." My words were woefully inadequate.

"I did that to you?" She thrilled to know she had such an effect on me.

"And more, if I could share the experience with you I would do so without hesitation, Bella, nothing can be compared to it. I desperately tried to share with you the experience. That is why I hoped my actions would give you a taste of how precious our connection was, by giving you everything of what your beautiful body and mind wanted and desired."

"I don't know what I did to let you in my mind. And I cannot deny that what we have shared has been truly perfect in every way. If I give you so much then it is worth it." Bella kissed me on my cheek "So long as it is restricted to our 'private moments' I guess I have no reason to be upset." She smiled.

Bella looked around at the destruction in our room. I could see she was confused when this all happened.

"Esme is going to kill us!" she said sounding worried. But Bella didn't seem to be aware of noise around her when she was otherwise distracted.

I laughed. "It won't take too much to make repairs."

I knew Bella's thirst would be burning unnecessarily now and needed to be looked after more than my need to keep her so close to me. I sighed knowing I had to be the one to end the most incredible days of my life. I pulled away from our intimate connection as Bella released a gasp, her eyes rolled back slightly. I chuckled quietly at her reaction and watched her face recover slowly keeping her in my arms supporting her.

"Obviously you are not reading my mind now or you wouldn't have done that" she complained softly. I couldn't help laughing quietly some more. I set her down on her feet.

"Like I said, I could only hear your thoughts when you seemed… overwhelmed" that description seemed to be the best way for me to describe how her mind succumbed and opened up to me.

"You heard everything I was thinking?" she looked embarrassed

"Yes, and how it felt to you. I can't tell you how amazing that felt to me Bella." I was so close to ignoring her thirst and overwhelming her again.

"You felt as well?" she blinked

"In the sense of how your mind connects to touch. If only you could imagine what it was like. Bella, it was explosive, truly, it was so intense." I was about to lose my self control as my mind recalled the moments of reaching our climatic releases.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked tentatively.

"No…but" Why did I have to say but, now I would have to confess to something I had no explanation of. Looking back at it I am still not sure that it wasn't just my brain having a meltdown.

"But?" Bella wasn't slow in picking up on that.

"This is going to sound truly insane…" I said delaying my answer.

"I still want to know." She was keen to hear more.

I could feel my brow furrow remembering Victoria's attacks on Bella. One of the more exceptional talents of a vampire is the ability to recall everything with clarity second to none. This is of course was not welcomed when something has happened so horrific you wish you could forget it. My mind pulled up the memory of Bella's farewell.

"When I saw Alice's visions of what happened to you from Victoria's attacks, there was the part at the end where you were so serene." I paused wondering how I could phrase this without sound ridiculous. "I saw you standing in front of me and I was able to pull you into my arms. I felt the kiss we shared; there wasn't anything to suggest it was not real nor was I delusional in any way. It felt very real to me. And it was then that I thought we had a connection of our minds even though we were ridiculously far apart. If it wasn't real, I have no explanation for what happened."

I waited for Bella to process this in her mind. She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Bella?" I pressed.

She picked up her jeans and to my surprise I saw the tear in them. I thought I had been gentle when I helped her take them off but obviously not.

"I need clothes" Bella's statement threw me off completely. I grabbed one of my shirts for her out of my wardrobe for her to put on for now.

"Are you angry?" I asked nervously.

"What if I am losing my ability to keep my mind closed off? I don't know what I am doing for this to happen and yes it is annoying me."

"It is only me Bella that can hear your mind and even then it is when you are overwhelmed. Does that bother you so greatly?" I could feel the hurt in my voice.

"No, Yes. I don't know Edward, I am sorry I like my privacy. Can you understand that?" I knew Bella was annoyed and I didn't want to escalate this into an argument. So I just nodded.

"Alice will have something for you to wear." My voice was flat.

I got dressed but the entire time I was thinking about how she had reacted to knowing I could see her thoughts even though it was only occasionally. A dread came over me that Bella would never let herself be so off guard again in order to block me out. This upset me at the possibility. I felt my jaw tighten as I tried to push away my fear.

"I'll be right back." I left closing the door behind me.

Alice was in the hallway waiting for me. "I think she will look fantastic in these Edward" she smiled at me cheekily. I didn't feel in the mood to be cheery with Alice, with anyone.

"Don't worry Edward, it will work out." She tried to be supportive.

I understood why Bella didn't want me in her mind, there were some things you want to keep private but it was near impossible in this family with the abilities Alice and I have.

Alice showed me a little preview of future encounters between Bella and I. A little stunned at how graphic the images were I could see Bella seemed to be enjoying herself without distraction. Slightly embarrassed seeing this from Alice's mind, I was also glad to have my fears over Bella squashed.

"That was a bit awkward but thanks." I knew she couldn't help her ability any more than I could at stopping hearing everyone's thoughts. It was just easier to accept it and move on.

However, I could see that Alice was having a little laugh in her mind over what just happened between Bella and me. I had something of my own to bring her down a peg or two.

"So how is the writing coming along Ms Meyers?" I teased. Alice had believed I hadn't heard her thoughts while Bella was transforming into a vampire. But I had heard everything she thought, it was just at that time I was a little preoccupied with Bella to discuss it back then.

"Aw you did hear me?" Alice said a bit sad.

"I did. I think you would make an excellent author and I like the alias you came up with. Stephenie Meyers has a nice ring to it. But, I would like you to focus on another subject."

"I could write it so that you wouldn't even know it was about the two of you." She offered

"I am sure Bella would not like her life written into a novel and you know I would know." I wanted to be encouraging yet clear that the topic of Bella and I was off limits.

"We could ask her" she offered.

"Not a chance, pick another subject Alice." I said firmly ending the subject.

She pouted at me but could see I would not be budged on this.

I went back into my room with the clothing Alice had just given me. I didn't even look at them but Alice had a good eye for fashion.

"Here you go love" I handed Bella her new clothes. She didn't waste time getting dressed but remained silent the entire time. Was she angry with me?

"We need to wait for Emmett and Jasper to come back from sweeping the woods, this time we are making sure you don't have any more intruders like last time."

"Jake is not an intruder, he is my friend Edward." Bella protested.

"He is dangerous Bella; you should keep your distance." I pressed.

"Why? He knows what I am and I know he's a werewolf." Bella was already irritated and now this was making her more agitated.

"He is volatile and so are you, it would be very dangerous at the moment Bella," I was annoyed on how keen she was so see that boy. "We need to look after your thirst before anything else."

Reminding Bella of her thirst seemed to take precedence over her annoyance with me about Jacob Black. I took her hand indicating to leave but she hesitated.

"Are you okay love?" I pulled her into my arms.

I felt her body sink into mine as she relaxed.

"Yes, I just feel a bit distracted at the moment from my thirst. It feels more intense than my first day as a vampire."

I kissed her forehead. "I am sorry Bella, I didn't want to stop… that is, having you in my arms is amazing and I…, there is nothing for it, I was being selfish keeping you to myself for so long, I didn't want to think about your thirst."

It was very wrong of me to make her burn like this, I felt wretched.

"Come on, let's wait downstairs. Having you alone in this room is driving me crazy, I won't be able to keep my hands off you for much longer."

This made Bella smile a little at least.

"Bella, it is good to see your arm functioning properly again." Carlisle was the first to greet us.

"Yes thank you Carlisle, you did a fantastic job putting me back together again." Naturally Bella was delighted that she hadn't lost her arm permanently though the scar was a clear reminder of the event.

"We shall go and keep an eye out on the north ridge Edward, and make sure no humans come into Bella's range" Esme was talking to me but had her hand cupped around Bella's face. "Sweet Bella" she sighed.

"Carlisle and Esme were gone in a moment heading out to keep watch."

"Jasper and Emmett are nearly here. The woods are clear but Jasper and I will stick close by just in case Bella." Alice smiled.

Bella nodded. I could see she felt a little awkward by all the attention.

"Oh hey there Kitten." Emmett joked with Bella.

"Emmett, leave it alone." This was not the time for him to be messing around with her.

She ignored him but I could see she wasn't impressed.

We made our way to the river when he started up again.

"Bella you may want to work on that growl of yours, it's not very threatening you know." He laughed

That did it. Bella grabbed him by the arm and launched him down river.

We all broke out laughing when he landed a mile away in the middle of the river. He wasn't impressed he was caught off guard like that.

Even Bella had a huge grin at his annoyance.

We crossed the river as usual before our hunt. Bella didn't take long before she found the scent of her first prey, an elk.


	12. Chapter 12

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

A/N: This is from Bella's point of view.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twelve – Thirst**

A vampire's thirst for blood cannot be compared to anything a human can relate to in its full essence. It's brutal and master of my senses. Ruling without mercy for the need to be satisfied, failure is met with searing pain equal to burning in the pits of hell. Fulfilment on the other hand, offers the ultimate gratification close to that of the deepest passion filled release. I was sure only the taste of human blood could possibly get closer to it, maybe equal but without knowing first hand of the ultimate vampire experience of drinking human blood, I couldn't say for sure.

My first hunt as a newborn vampire was different from this experience. The first was a pure and simple need to satisfy my thirst, there was no emotional attachment to drinking my prey's blood; it only served to dull the burning in my throat. That has changed now; my body is filled with a dual thirst and a hunger that runs deep into the core of who I am. The complex being I have become is frightening to me in some ways, on how volatile I can be yet be able to feel the immense capabilities of passion surpassed by none. I felt altered; I was still Bella but a more complex version of myself. The difference between the first day when I was born/created and now may not be obvious on the outside but inside I was changed. After spending three wonderful love filled days in the arms of Edward, my body wasn't keen to let go of the raw potency of the acute emotional and physical passion we shared.

This hunt is different. I was just beginning to find out there was more to the experience of hunting my prey. You could use the analogy of a human familiarity for eating. You eat because you are hungry; it is an action that satisfies your physical need. But you can also eat because you desire the taste and the emotional release that comes with it. That anticipated bite exploding in your mouth saturating your taste buds with the most delicious flavor, its so powerful your body succumbs to the moment, the hitching of your breath as your eyes roll back, feeling the sensual potency reaching every one of your senses, overloading them till you feel that second of an out of body experience.

For a vampire, feeding on blood is similar but multiplied by an incomparable amount.

From the moment of filling my senses with my preys scent, I felt it pulling me towards the animals' beating heart. Hearing the rhythmic sound as the blood pulses through its veins excites me. My lips peel back over my lips aching for first contact. As I get near, the animal senses danger. Alerted, its heart speeds up forcing blood to be pushed harder through its veins as it takes flight. With the grace and force of a puma, I spring on the animal as it tries to make its escape, my sure hands wrap around the animals torso securely as it tries to free itself. The beating heart is racing, sounding closer to humming bird wings than of an elk. I hold the neck exposed as I breathe in deep, the smell of the animals adrenaline filled vein, the hot pulsing flow overwhelms me, my teeth wrap around its neck. Venom saturates my mouth reactively as I bite down, sinking my teeth with ease into its neck. I break through skin, muscle tissue till finally the exquisite moment of first blood bursting into my mouth. A deep rumbled growl escapes my chest, engulfing me as I let the blood flow down my throat before the next pulsed flow fills my mouth. When the heart falls silent and the pulsing ends, I pulled hard as I drain the animal dry.

Edward gasped behind me.

My thirst satisfied, I no longer felt irritable or aggressive as I had earlier. I pushed away the spent animal. Edward's scent filled my senses adding to the already feverish pitch of my mood. I looked up to him seeing his perfectly framed body leaning against a large fir tree not ten feet from me, his arms were crossed but I saw his hands were in fists, as if he was restraining himself. He had been watching me feed, but his eyes were slightly out of focus, it was clear he was listening to others thoughts in his mind and by the expression on his face he was captivated from what he was hearing.

I bit my bottom lip as my gaze locked onto his lips. My own parted yearning to feel his touch, the way his mouth captured mine as I breathed in his scent. His moan of pleasure usually reserved for when we were intimate had my body surrendering to this unrelenting passion filled hunger in me; I moved at thought speed and wrapped myself around his body. The way he took my mouth was like no other, he lifted me up as my legs secured themselves around his hips. I felt the trees bark against my back as he pressed hard into me. Our lips feverishly locked, my hands holding his face firm into mine. I'd swear the way he was touching me he could already read my mind.

"I can" he said breathlessly

I froze. Did he just reply? How can he be reading my mind? Before I had to be overwhelmed completely, this was just the warm up in comparison.

"Don't go" he whispered in my ear with an ache in his voice that was filled with grief. His forehead rested on mine

"You are reading my thoughts?" I wasn't angry but surprised

"I was, but I just lost you again" the sadness in his voice filled me with sorrow that I caused this hurt in him.

"How?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but I first heard while you were feeding." He hesitated "You were definitely experiencing intense emotions when you opened your mind to me."

"But I thought I had to be overwhelmed by you while we…, you know" feeling a little shy I couldn't spell it out for him.

"As I said you were having an intense session while feeding. I haven't experienced that myself in a long time." His eyes were saying more than his words. The ache was etched deep in them. I had no idea losing the ability to hear my thoughts could affect him so greatly.

I frowned knowing this. The thought of causing him pain and distress was something I could not endure. Was having my thoughts hidden from Edward so important that I would willingly put him through this? _Yes, No_ my mind warred. I fiercely prized having my thoughts private, but at what cost. We were one now; he would never leave me again, and whatever I was going to do in the future would always include Edward at my side, so why should I make a big deal out of it. Feeling frustrated by my dilemma I let out an unexpected grunt.

"Bella, please don't be mad, if you knew what it means to me to hear your thoughts…, it is the most precious gift to hear you." He paused sighing deeply "But I would surrender this need I have to hear you willing to know you are happy once more."

"I am not mad Edward; I don't want to hurt you either." I placed my hands each side of his face wishing desperately to take away the sadness away from his face. "I am feeling more confused than anything right now."

He set me on my feet and moved away from me slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Bella, I am giving you space. It doesn't seem to take much to overwhelm you at the moment, and normally I would be ecstatic by that but you need to work out what you want. That is the only thing that is more important than my own needs."

I tried to pull him into me without using force that would harm him, he steadfastly refused to move. "No" he said gently.

This distance between us hurt and I felt alone. I couldn't think clearly. Then it occurred to me that maybe this is what Edward felt like when he didn't have my thoughts in his mind. I saw his face, I heard it in his voice… he even said it out loud before. '_Don't go'_ That is how I feel now. No more, I couldn't endure this.

"Overwhelm me Edward" I demanded of him. I couldn't let another moment go by feeling like this.

"No" he said again firmly but with kindness.

"I hate this distance between us, please Edward I need you." I begged

His hand cupped my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. I felt a hitch in my breathing as my emotions began to rule me without forgiveness.

Edward lowered his lips and gently pressed his against mine. There was no urgency in them, no heated desire to be found. He kissed me like he did when I was human, with restraint. Panic filled me. Would Edward protect me from himself like he use to? Just so I could keep my thoughts to myself and in return I would never again be overwhelmed by his touch? _Yes he would_ was the resounding reply in my mind. He would always put my needs and wants ahead of his, even though it caused immeasurable anguish to himself in doing so. My mind reached for the memory of his touch, the passion we shared back at the house. I let my body feel the moments I was so wholly captured in Edwards embrace as he took me with him to the paradise of ultimate fulfillment. I felt the moment of mind and soul separation and allowed it engulf me. In the back of my mind, I was so thankful for the wonderful vampire ability of perfect recall.

Edward's lips froze but my mind was too far gone in the memory to let the moment end. I held it in me as I opened my eyes and saw his face tell me everything I needed to know.

"Thank you" He would have been crying tears of happiness if he could cry but his moan of elation swept over him as he took me like never before. My hold on him was so strong we fell to the ground; I pulled him on top of me as his hips nestled firmly between my legs. I wanted him, I wanted him now. Our ragged breathing would have been heard from miles around but I didn't care.

Edward hesitated for a moment "Bella, we are…" I interrupted him

_Don't stop, please don't stop _I yelled in my mind, I had to have more. It was more than desire; it was a burning fire need that ached to be fulfilled.

"If you say so" his velvet voice was music to my ears.

I visualized tearing his clothes off, removing the unwanted barrier between our bodies.

Edward's moan of longing drove me wild. "Not here love."

_No, now_ I didn't want to wait

"Now?" he chuckled "You haven't changed Bella. I want you just as much, but not here love, especially when my family is so close by." he paused kissing me lightly on my lips again "Let me get you home first"

My mind rounded back into focus away from the heaven it was in. I opened my eyes wide looking into his eyes. He released a heavy sigh as his brow furrowed.

"You have lost me again haven't you?" Knowing that would be the only cause for his expression.

"Yes, I have." he rolled to his side before standing up. Then he reached down offering me his hand to help me stand up also. I loved these gestures of his, I didn't need help but the contact and action warmed me.

"How did you do that before, I was barely touching you?" he asked

"I was thinking of us, how it felt to be in your arms back at the house. It is a powerful memory." I grinned.

"Without a doubt" he laughed softly. "So you are saying this has given you the ability to open your mind at will now?"

"It worked before so maybe it can again." I hoped this was true, if I could give Edward this, access to my thoughts, which before had been elusive to him and still be able to keep my mind private at will, then I could accept this trade off happily."

"Care to try again?" he asked. He pulled me into his arms but made no other contact.

I closed my eyes and repeated the memory I had before with the same clarity. This time I wanted to try and keep the connection open longer. I felt the memory saturate my senses feeling the moment of separation.

"_Yes_" he said breathlessly kissing me deeply.

The taste of him and the sweet, sweet smell of his scent intoxicate me every time. But I wanted to be able to have my mind open at will and as much as I want to stay in his arms forever, I knew that I would have pull away to test myself. I just needed to give him an incentive to let go of me, I mused.

_Ready to go home?_ _I will race you there_ I joked but was serious at my urgency to get him alone again.

Edward released me grinning. "I will give you a little head start"

Excellent, he still had me in his head. _How much?_

"Thirty seconds but I will have you in my arms within fifteen after that" he grinned

_I will be over the river before then_ I said a little smugly.

"We shall see" the grin on his face said it all, let the games begin.

I took off without another word giggling along the way. I pushed myself as hard as my legs would go, flying through the woods with ease. I could see the river's edge and knew Edward wasn't able to make good on his threat to catch me before I jumped across. I didn't hear his pursuit close enough for that to happen. I planted my foot hard on the water's edge and then I was flying across.

I couldn't stop laughing, I was sure I was going to make it all the way to the house now. _I'll meet you upstairs Edward_ yelling my delight at the victory. I hadn't paid any attention to anything else around me as I pulled the door open to lounge room.

The scent of a human gripped me. My body coiled ready to spring as the scent pulled me in so hard. It was compelling, I had to have it.

"BELLA STOP!" Edward yelled out, he had me in a vice grip in moments before I could get any further. My snarls ripped through the air at being held back from this delicious scent that needed to be drunk and savored.

"Bella?" I saw my father round the corner and I froze solid.

"Hold your breath!" Edward's voice was filled with urgency.


	13. Chapter 13

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Thirteen – Charlie**

How quickly my laughter turned into my worst nightmare with my father here. The air was filled with the most delectable scent. I could hear his heartbeat throbbing as it raced to push the blood faster. My body sung to me with elation of such a gift. The fire in my throat roared white hot as venom gleefully released in my mouth. Part of me wanted to desperately stop breathing but the creature in me was more powerful, its need was dominant and all controlling. The face I saw in front of me blurred into an unrecognizable obscurity. I breathed in deeply as the monster in me took hold; my prey's scent filled my nostrils as the gate opened inside me. Electric shocks ignited the fire in me, my body awakened to a new form of bloodlust. I decided immediately how I would attack; straight for the throat was the quickest way to satisfy my thirst, to quench it with the most delicious smelling blood.

"He's your father Bella, stop you must stop" I heard the voice behind me filled with panic. It was irritating me but not as much as the hands wrapped around my body, the restriction was preventing me from going into my hunting crouch.

A thunderous growl in me burst through my chest at my captor. My muscles coiled in ready to attack him but something in the back of my mind was stopping me. _Don't do it! _I heard but I wasn't going to listen, the monster in me wouldn't let the quiet voice meekly trying to stop me take hold. I wanted nothing more than to drink this blood before me. My lips pulled back over my teeth, I was ready to make my attack.

"What is _that_?" My prey asked petrified out of his wits.

"Charlie get out of here _NOW, RUN!_" My captor yelled.

My prey didn't hesitate and made for the door. The monster in me roared with anger. The hands holding me tightened. _Don't do it_ a small voice inside me pleaded and begged me to stop but I had to have the blood, it was all that mattered. My coiled muscles sprung open forcing the hold around me to let go, I grabbed the arm that was just holding me and used it to throw him up the stairs. I heard him crash into the wall but I was already after my prey.

"Jacob run!" I heard my prey yell out frantically.

"NO BELLA!" The foul smelling intruder screamed at me. I growled at it to stay out of my way, as I coiled into my hunting crouch. A loud pop noise filled the air. The intruder had phased into a werewolf. My instincts made me back away from it but my body wanted the blood of my prey more. I wailed in desperation. I had to try; it was the only way I could get my prize. Snarls ripped from the animal's throat. I moved to the left getting closer to my prey, its heart was pumping frantically, the scent of its blood magnified pulling me in harder to reach it.

I was so close that I lunged for the throat. My body was sailed through the air aching for that taste of human blood, my eyes were wide, my lips pulled back exposing my teeth with anticipation of reaching my goal.

The force that hit me had me flying in another direction, I wailed in protest as my prey eluded me again. We hit the ground hard, the wolf had pinned my arms down and I saw its teeth bared as they came down on my throat. Fear gripped me; I didn't have time to react before I felt the wolf's jaw pressing its teeth into my throat. Any moment now I would die.

"DON'T HURT HER!" I heard Edward's fear filled voice yell from a distance. The thoughts of the monster inside me that had just ruled my will so violently abandoned me as quickly as it had taken hold.

The wolf that was about to sink its teeth into my skin was Jacob, my best friend. "J..a.k...e" I said choking through the stranglehold he had on my throat. He froze.

Edward wrapped his hands around Jacob's throat choking him to release me. I felt the teeth let go of me and my hands flew up to my neck re-actively.

"Hold your breath Bella" Edward said angrily. I complied immediately. With that he launched Jacob into the trees, he yelped as he crashed into one.

"What are you people?" I heard Charlie stammer his words out, full of fear.

"I can explain Charlie; just stay there for a minute, wait for Bella to settle down." Edward explained hurriedly. He scooped me up in his hands and held me tightly, kissing my forehead, my cheek and back to my forehead again.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his body shaking. I looked into his eyes. The disgust I felt for myself was all I could feel. I couldn't believe I was about to kill my own father.

"Bella? Where is she?" Charlie's voice took on a new edge, he wanted to see his little girl and all he was going to get was this monster that just tried to kill him.

"I am holding her Charlie" Edward said quietly. My head nestled in under his chin as the grief swept over me.

"That is not Bella!" Charlie snapped back. I felt my body wince from the way he said it. He stumbled back a few paces.

The sudden rush of air accompanied the arrival of the Cullen family. Emmett was the first to speak. "Oh man! Bella you sure know how to create excitement around here" he chuckled. Edward hissed at him.

"That is NOT Bella!" Charlie lips were nearly white. Alice walked over to him but he backed away from here.

"Charlie, it is only me, don't be afraid." She said softly.

Jacob had recovered enough to limp back over close enough for us to see him but kept out of Charlie's eyesight, he snarled at Alice approach. "You don't want to do that Jacob Black, I haven't forgiven you for the last time yet" she warned him. Jasper was by her side in the blink of an eye. Charlie fell over startled by Jaspers sudden appearance next to Alice.

"Where is Jacob?" Charlie looked around; he was clearly confused as to what happened earlier. I expect he couldn't associate Jacob with the wolf that appeared in his place.

"He has called for reinforcements" Edward snarled informing the Cullen's of Jacob's thoughts. I heard hushed gasps from the Cullen's.

"Put me down Edward" I asked. I had enough wits about me to know this can only end badly if this standoff didn't stop now. I pushed my own emotions deep inside me; there would be time enough later to lose it.

"I can't hear your thoughts Bella, I would much rather keep hold of you if you don't mind." Edward said as calmly as he could. The stress in his voice made it clear he would not let me go. I closed my eyes trying to force my mind open to him; it was so full of the images of what just happened that I couldn't make the connection. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled deeply, allowing Edward's scent to fill me and hopefully overwhelm my senses.

His scent is so potent to me, the uncontrollable rage I had in me a short time ago, had completely disappeared. I brought the image of the two of us being intimate to the front of my mind. It wasn't long before I felt the moment my mind opened. Edward's hand lifted my chin high enough so his lips reached mine. He softly kissed them, lingering for a moment. I felt his breath wash into my parted lips as it saturated my whole being. "Thank you" he whispered and set me on my feet.

It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts enough without closing off the connection I had just made with Edward. Jasper's head spun around to me, he was confused at my mood given the current situation. I had a little giggle in my mind over it.

"I'll tell you later" I heard Edward say, but I was sure he was talking to Jasper.

I held my breath again before moving to my father. This was going to be hard for him, I felt terrible that he had to find out about me this way, but in some respects I hoped he could see past what I looked like and maybe accept me. But this was jumping the gun; my first priority was to not scare the wits out of him more before he had a heart attack or something.

"Charlie" I spoke gently. Jacob snarled at me. I looked at him annoyed but Edward moved so he was between us instantly.

My father had backed himself into his car; I could see his mind ticking over on his chances of getting in the car and started before anyone could stop him.

"Wait Dad, please listen." I begged hoping to reach him. His eyes were locked on mine, fear was holding him tightly. I took another breath before I stepped closer. His scent was in the air, it was strong making my throat burn but it wasn't enough to overpower me for the moment at least. Jaspers warm and fuzzy ability to change moods was clearly in the air, I hoped this would affect Charlie enough for him to hear me through his fear.

"I know this is a lot to take in Dad, but it is me." I paused hoping to see some part of his expression that was listening to me. I looked at Edward knowing full well he knew what I wanted to know.

"Keep talking Bella, he is listening." He encouraged me.

"Dad I know the eyes are... well they are... They scare the hell out of me also, so I do understand." It seemed logical that my eyes were the main thing causing his fear. "Look pass them Dad, I am still Bella." I felt myself bite my lower lip trying to think of some way to reach him. His eyes darted to me biting my lip. I could see some recognition in his eyes. He studied me for a while. I kept quiet while he did.

"Is it really you?" He finally spoke. I nodded and smiled.

I heard Edward let out a hiss but he was looking into the woods near where Jacob was.

"Charlie, perhaps you and Bella can talk in the house?" his velvet voice was to persuade Charlie to comply. Without breathing I wasn't able to smell the air to find out what had alerted Edward and for the matter the Cullen family. But their actions told me enough that Charlie needed to be moved away from here and quickly.

"Please Dad - we can go sit in the lounge where you will be more comfortable and so would I." If it were just for Charlie I thought he may refuse but throwing in that it was for me as well made it more believable, at least I hoped it did.

He hesitated. "Please Dad, I am calm now I won't hurt you, I promise." I pleaded.

"Jasper, go with her" It wasn't a request Edward made, more of a command but Jasper agreed without hesitation.

"I will be with you the entire time, you will be safe Charlie." Jasper tried to make him feel more comfortable being with me.

He nodded his acceptance.

I was anxious on what was going to happen out here but my priority was my father. His safety was the most important thing at this moment. Charlie moved away from the car and I started walking to the house, he followed with Jasper at the rear.

"Call them off Jacob, we can resolve this peacefully." I heard Carlisle speak calmly but there was a tone of urgency in his request. I understood what was going on now. I had to believe they would sort this out but I didn't want my father overloaded with mythical beings and inside was the best place for him at this point.

We made our way to the lounge where I took in another breath that was Charlie scent free. I felt I could control myself, especially with Jaspers 'warm and fuzzes' floating around but I wanted to be sure. When he walked near me I whispered in his ear. "Jasper, hold on to me just in case" he nodded his response.

As I sat on the couch, I made sure there was room for Jasper to sit next to me but he actually sat on the back of it and put his hand on my shoulder firmly. I smiled up to him in my appreciation of his support. I motioned for Charlie to take the seat opposite me. I didn't want him to feel too uncomfortable at having to sit so close to me. He willingly took the seat I indicated.

I had no idea how to begin this conversation, for a moment I let him just look at me. "You must have a million questions Charlie." I paused "But first, please forgive me for my actions earlier, I was..." lost for words "Not myself before" How lame was that, I thought, anyone could see that but I had no other way to explain it.

"What happened to you Bella?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I studied his face and compared it to my dim human memories of what he used to look like through my old eyes. It was clear the stress and grief had taken its toll on Charlie, the pain etched in his eyes and the stress carved onto his face spoke a thousand words to me. To know I was the cause of it made me sick to my stomach.

Before now, in the back of my mind I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never see my family and friends again. I was able to accept that in trade for spending eternity with Edward. Now is a different story of course. I had just tried to kill my own father, my best friend just tried to kill me and now I am sitting in front of Charlie hoping that he would accept me for what I have become, red eyes and all. Does this count as a surreal moment? That word always confuses me but it seemed like it counted as one.

"I am sure you would have been at the hospital after I was found." I paused trying to work out how to word this for him. He nodded. "Then you would have known that I was in pretty bad shape?" he nodded again. "Do you know how close I was to death?" he grimaced "Sorry" I didn't want to cause him pain but I didn't know how else to explain without giving the family secret away about vampires.

I was out of air. I leaned into Jasper and faced him hoping that his scent would be strong enough to dilute Charlie's. His hand pushed down firmly on my shoulder reassuring me that he was ready for me if I lost control. I inhaled deeply, Charlie's scent was strong but it was not overwhelming me enough. I thought it would probably be safe enough then to try and do small breaths as I needed.

"Carlisle has this procedure that... well it..." I was fumbling my words out. "It saved my life." I finished.

"What did he do to you?" Charlie's tone had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Does it matter?" I responded hoping he would agree.

"You don't look like Bella anymore, heck you don't even sound like her, I am not sure it is you still." He was starting to talk himself out of accepting me, I had to work fast to reassure him it was me.

"Dad, stop. Think about it, Edward would not find another girl called Bella and have his family move back here just at the time I disappeared." My reasoning made sense to me but I wasn't sure Charlie understood.

"He left Bella, he nearly killed her when he left and he didn't seem too concerned about her welfare then, so yeah I wouldn't put it past him." Charlie retorted.

I winced at the venom in his words, but I couldn't blame him for harbouring resentment over what happened.

"It was a misunderstanding Charlie, he still loved me but left to..." I couldn't say protect me, that would open another can of worms that didn't need airing, especially now.

"To what?" He wanted me to explain.

"Never mind, he had his reasons." I backed off "Just please accept it is me, I am Bella." Charlie's eyes opened wide as I looked at him annoyed.

"Easy does it Bella" Jasper whispered to me.

"Okay, say it is you." Charlie surrendered a little. "What happened to your eyes?" he asked suspiciously.

"It is a side effect from the procedure." Jasper added. Nice pick up I thought to my explanation.

"Okay, what about her skin, it is like yours and the rest of your family." Charlie asked further.

"We all have been through this procedure" Jasper answered calmly.

"Did you take her from the hospital?"

Jasper nodded

"Why?" Charlie demanded.

"It was necessary to save her life." Jasper replied.

"You couldn't do this procedure there?" He wanted to know more but I wasn't sure how much he should know.

"Dad, it is a radical procedure that would be frowned upon. There are changes that have altered me for the rest of my life, including my behaviour." I paused hoping I didn't just give too much away. "Is it not enough that I am alive?" Maybe this would make him back away from his line of questions.

"No, I want to know what they did to you and why they didn't tell me you were alive." He said angrily. I was concerned Jaspers 'warm and fuzzes' were failing to work.

"To protect themselves and me from questions that can't be answered." It was sort of the truth.

"Why can't they be answered?" he said gruffly.

I had had enough of this, I went to get up and walk over to Charlie but Jasper held me down firmly. I looked at him "Jasper I know what I am doing." I tried to sound calm but maybe his ability to pick up moods told him otherwise. "Let me go Jasper" He held fast shaking his head. I didn't have the patience to argue with him, I simply meant to shove him off the back of the couch, not realising how much strength I had used he went sailing across the room.

I winced realising what I had just done. "Jasper I am sorry" I quickly looked over to Charlie; his mouth was hanging open staring at me. There was no time for hesitation; Charlie had to be made to understand why it had to be a secret. I took the two steps to be next to him, his face filled with fear. Edward burst into the room.

"Bella stop!" he yelled.

"I am fine Edward, don't worry" I replied but never took my eyes of Charlie.

"Touch my hand Charlie" I said thrusting my hand only inches from his frightened face.

"You are scaring him, stop it." Edward demanded as he came to the side of me putting his hand on mine.

"He needs to understand this." I paused "Charlie, touch my hand now" he didn't respond, he didn't need to, I had what I needed, he was afraid of me being so close to him.

"Do you feel it Charlie, the fear in you? Feel how you are cowering away from me."

"Enough Bella" Edward demanded.

"That is why no one can know Charlie, because we would be hunted down and killed." I said softening my tone in hopes to make him see reason.

"What are you?" he said quietly "No don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"I know you don't, and nor does anyone else." I sat on the floor in front of him so I wouldn't appear so threatening to him.

"I am sorry I scared you like that Charlie, but you had to be made to see there were reasons behind the secrecy." I said softly.

Edward and Jasper stood close by but didn't relax. I kept my eyes on Charlie who watched me closely. His mind was racing I was sure of it, maybe I did take it too far, maybe I pushed him away from me that he would never accept me. My temper always had a way of getting hold of me, and being a vampire had only made that worse. My still heart ached at what I had just done to Charlie. I had pushed away any chance I may have had to keep him in my life. I felt wretched.

My head dropped as I pulled my knees up to chest, wrapping my arms around them holding myself close. As my breath hitched letting out a quiet sob as the whole situation overwhelmed me. Edward was by my side instantly. I could feel myself falling apart inside.

"Bella, its okay, don't cry." His arms wrapped over my shoulders protectively, his lips kissed my head. "I can hear you, Bella its okay." He whispered as he rocked me gently. I let go of my legs and fell into his embrace. Edward picked me up with ease holding me close. He carried me over to the couch cradling me. His hand stroked my hair soothingly.

Something inside Charlie made him open his eyes. "You really love her don't you?" I was surprised to hear him say that, normally he kept such things to himself.

"More than my own life" Edward's voice was velvet soft, full of the depth of his feelings for me.

"Tell me this then. Why did you leave her if you love her so much?" Charlie asked.

"It's complicated but the short version was to protect her from my way of life." Edward's answer said it all without revealing what we are to Charlie. I let another sob out remembering when he left me.

"I'm sorry" Edward whispered in my ear tightening his embrace.

Charlie stood up and came over to us. "Are you okay?" he said softly.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded but couldn't find words in me.

"You can't imagine how difficult this is for Bella. She needs you to accept her but is beyond frightened that you won't love her anymore." He paused "I know this is very hard for you to take in, but she is still your daughter Charlie and she loves you."

He knelt down on the floor and faced me. Edward continued on my behalf.

"Now you know she is alive, can you keep our secret to protect her Charlie? Will you do that for her?"

Charlie kept his eyes on me while he thought.

"If you can't, we will leave immediately and you will never see us again. You will never see Bella again." Edward pressed.

My eyes snapped to Edward's face at the finality of his ultimatum to Charlie. I finally found my voice after hearing him say we would leave immediately. "I don't want to go" my voice spoke with all the sadness in me.

"I know, but we will have to if there is no other options open to us here." Edward held me closer.

"Don't go" Charlie finally said. "I don't know if I believe everything you have told me but I do know I don't want you to go Bells."

I threw my arms around him trying to be careful not to hurt him in the process. "Thank you" I let out another sob.

"So you will keep our secret?" Edward needed to hear Charlie say the words to put his mind at ease. "You can't tell anyone about Bella."

"I will keep your secret Edward but you should know I found out about Bella from Paul, one of the lads from the Quileute tribe. They already know about her." Charlie informed him but Edward already knew this by his reaction.

"I know about that. Only some of them know about Bella and it will stay that way. But you can't tell Renee about her, can you do that?"

"I don't think she would deal with this well, in fact I know she wouldn't. But at the end of the day it should be up to you Bells, what do you say about it?" Charlie gave me the option and as much as it hurt me I knew what I must do.

"Mom has Phil, she will be looked after by him and recover from it." I paused "She shouldn't know about me Dad, can you keep this from her?"

"Yes, if it means keeping you I can do this." He replied.

"You are so cold Bells, are you sure you are okay?" I let go of Charlie immediately. "Yes, I am fine. This is my normal temperature now."

"I know I should ask more questions but maybe I don't want to know the answers. I can deal with this more easily if I am only told what is necessary." Charlie requested.

"We can do that no problem." Edward offered sincerely.

"What about Jacob? Is he a need to know basis?" he asked then quickly added what he saw "I don't think I am going crazy but did he turn into ...."

"That is Jacob's business and if you want to know more, you should ask him" Edward offered.

"He attacked you Bella, he..."

"Dad he was protecting you from me, he did nothing wrong." Edward gawked at my answer.

"Another need to know answer I am sure" Charlie surrendered.

"Exactly" Edward replied.

"What now?" Charlie asked, not sure what to do next.

"I need to know you are okay before I let you go home." I stated.

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes you, I am worried you will go into shock or something." I threw back at him

"I am fine Bells. Actually I am more than fine. I got my daughter back, albeit with some changes but nevertheless I have you back and that is all that matters to me."

"Billy Black is outside waiting for you Charlie; he wants to know you are okay."

"So he knows about Bella?" he said startled.

"He does now thanks to Paul and in retrospect I think this will help you cope better with all you have been through today" Edward explained.

"Can I come back and see you again soon Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Any time you want, just call Edward's phone to let me know you are coming first. I don't deal well with surprises." I nervously laughed.

"I will get Bella her own phone today. She could call you later on and let you know what her new number is so you can talk any time you want." Edward was brilliant at making this easier for Charlie.

"Well I guess I should give you some peace. I will hear from you later then Bells?" he said standing up.

"You can count on it Dad and thank you for doing this for me." I hugged Charlie again but let go as soon as he shivered.

"I'll walk you out Charlie" Jasper offered

"Bye Dad" I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See you later kiddo" he smiled and left with Jasper. My eyes didn't move until I knew he was safely out the door.

I fell into Edward's tight embrace "I never want to go through that again" I said softly.

"You were brilliant!" Edward exclaimed

"Brilliant, I nearly killed my father today." I said in disbelief.

"That was not your fault Bella, what you did was perfectly natural." He said softly

"To try and kill my father was natural?" I was not happy with Edward's perspective of the situation.

"Yes, for a newborn. Plus if you knew that he was coming over, you could have prepared yourself for him." Edward paused. "But it didn't happen that way; you were taken by surprise and reacted the only way a newborn could react."

Maybe he was right, I don't know but it was over. My thoughts went to what was happening outside. "How did Billy Black get here?"

"Jacob went and got him as soon as Sam and the rest of the pack backed off." He explained

"What made them back off?"

"Carlisle talked them round, but with the likes of Paul in the pack I don't know how well this truce will last."

"Why did he tell Charlie?"

"He felt Charlie had a right to know about you."

"But it nearly cost Charlie his life, not to mention the already treaty."

"I couldn't agree with you more Bella; I still want to rip his head off." He paused "Jacob is outside waiting to talk to you."

"Oh!" I didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't Jacob's fault but I wasn't totally happy with my throat nearly ripped out either. If he hadn't done what he did, Charlie would be dead now by my own hand so really I owed Jacob big time.

"Yeah sure lets go talk to him."

Edward let go of me and we walked outside where the family and Jacob were waiting.

"Bella, I am sorry" Jacob came up to me as soon as I was out the door.

"That was some love bite you gave me Jacob" I joked. I could see the funny side of it and hoped to make him feel more at ease with what happened. "Thank you for saving Charlie's life, I owe you" Edward snorted at my thanks to Jake.

"I nearly killed you Bella, how can you joke about it?" Jacob said confused.

"You did what you had to, I understand that." I went to hug Jake but stopped not knowing if he wanted me that close.

I didn't have to wait; he scooped me up and swung me around. "Ugh! You stink so bad Bella" he laughed and put me down again.


	14. Chapter 14

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

A/N: Emmett's point of view.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Fourteen – Emmett**

Alice has started in on Edward about something she saw in the future. It gets so frustrating listening to their half conversations and it is times like these I wish Edward's mind reading ability could be blocked so the rest of us can follow the conversation on what he is on about. The added bonus would be I could take a few swipes at him every now and then when we fight. He's a good brother and his ability to mind read has saved our hides many times, but Edward is so serious all the time; he really needs to lighten up.

"Edward you can't do that and you know it, he's just a kid." Alice protested.

I wonder what he has planned, if it is a fight I am in.

"The runt needs to have his butt kicked for the trouble he has caused." Edward argued.

Now he's talking, I wonder who they are talking about. Jacob? Nah Bella would never allow him to do that, but it would be fun seeing Edward and Bella at it. She has such a temper on her and not afraid to flex her new vampire strength either. This reminds me, I still owe her for the dunking she gave me earlier. I wonder how far I can take it before Edward loses his cool and tries to save her. If he wasn't so protective of her, Bella and I could have some real fun. She is a blast to have around. Not afraid to get herself messed up and can dish out as much as she gets. That is so hot! No wonder Edward fell for her. She isn't beautiful like Rosalie but she is more fun. I wonder what she is like...

Edward's eyes cut to me taking a few steps in my direction and growled. I backed up with my hands up in defeat. "Yeah yeah" He's so touchy. I would take him on any day if he couldn't read my mind.

Great, now I have Rosalie glaring at me, no doubt wondering what I was thinking. A thought came to mind. I could tell her, maybe that will set her off, but would she get her hair messed up to have it out with me? I sighed. Of course she wouldn't, I would just get the silent treatment and banished from touching her for a week or so. Who am I kidding; Rosalie would make it a year or decade.

The fight going on between Edward and Alice broke into my thoughts.

"You will break the treaty if you do that, don't be stupid." Her tone was getting tense; I wondered what she saw Edward doing, but whatever it is, it can't be good if she thinks he will break the treaty. He could be taking it a bit far this time but Bella makes him do weird things. He hasn't been himself ever since he met her. He had always been more of the compliant person of the family, always a bit of a know-it-all. He seriously needed to get...

"Get your mind out of the gutter Emmett!" He yelled at me interrupting my thoughts.

"Get out of my head" I yelled back. But he had already gone back to the fight he was having with Alice.

"I am not going to kill him so how is that breaking the treaty." He retorted.

"It's implied don't you think!" she snapped.

I could feel Rosalie's glare on me. She is going to let me have it later. What the hell, if she is going to do it then I may as well have fun now. My thoughts drifted back to Bella, I tried to imagine Rosalie being that way. If she would just let her hair down we could have some real fun and it would break the cycle we had been in for the last few decades or so. Not that I didn't want to spend every moment with Rosalie but I would really enjoy some action every now and then, just to cut into the boredom during the day. And Bella had that in spades.

I noticed Bella and Jacob were walking back from the house. She had given that dog some food. I couldn't help thinking it was pretty weird how close she is to the dog. It was obvious he was head over heels for her. I wonder what they got up to while Edward was away. For a werewolf to hang around one of our kind like he is, they must have done something. Edward would know already from reading the dogs' mind if anything detailed like that happened. Or maybe that is why Edward is so set on killing the mutt. Trying to take out the competition, ha this is funny. If Bella knew, man she would let him have it and he wouldn't be able to block her moves like he can with us. This is too good to be true, all I would have to do is suggest to Bella...

"Emmett! Do it and it will be the last thing you ever do" Edward yelled distracted by my thoughts. His fists were clenched. I couldn't help laughing, he is so easy to rile up. He went back to his fight with Alice, I could see it was heating up. Alice had tensed up. Wonder why Jasper hasn't stepped in yet?

"He nearly got Bella killed; you think I should take that lying down?" he barked at her.

I noticed Bella didn't like the way Edward and Alice were going at it. What would I give to read her mind at the moment? The look on her face was so intense, it was obvious she was angry but I saw written on her face, a focus, that didn't seem to fit with what was going on. And why was Edward yelling at Alice like that?

"He's a child Edward, don't be ridiculous" Alice started to cower a little from his tone. This was getting a little out of hand. Should I step in or wait for Jasper?

"Stop blocking your thoughts Alice that is childish." Edward snapped

"I'm not you idiot." Alice was clearly not impressed with that last remark.

"That's rich, I can't read your thoughts, and you call me an idiot?"

"Maybe you have lost your touch Edward because I am not doing anything to block you. I would actually like you to hear my thoughts right now, every word!" Ouch! Them be fighting words.

"Then why can't I read your thoughts, I can't see anything, it's like your mind has gone blank."

"Maybe you have snapped. Your behaviour would certainly agree with that theory. I told you I am not doing anything"

"Ha I can read them again... What? You really weren't blocking me?" Edward said in surprise.

"Didn't I say that?" Alice said upset. She was totally furious with how Edward treated her.

"I can't read you again, what's going on?" he said confused.

"I think it is me actually Edward." Bella piped up.

Oh boy this is getting fascinating, what is Bella up to now. This girl was pure entertainment; there is never a dull day with her around. Edward hissed at me, I just shrugged my shoulders in response. It was true though.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward focused on her.

"I didn't like how you were treating Alice and well I got angry..." she explained

"That doesn't make sense, what are you saying?" Edward said annoyed.

"Edward!" Esme chided him.

"When I got angry this red haze was blocking my vision but I saw this sort of elastic thing in my mind. At first I didn't know what to make of it but every time you yelled at Alice I wanted to go to her defence. When that happened this elastic thing moved as well, like it reached out to her." She paused watching to see if anyone was going to make fun of her. Well that was probably going to be me but not this time, I wanted to know more.

She continued. "And well I wanted to protect Alice; it sort of threw itself in her general direction and wrapped itself around her." She paused again. "It seemed to be when this thing is around Alice, you couldn't hear her thoughts." She sighed.

"You can block Edward from reading my thoughts?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah, at least that is what I think I did." Bella was never confidant about her abilities. but surely she can see how much fun we could have if she was able to do this.

"Did I hear you correctly?" I had to be sure "You can block his mind reading?" she nodded "Oh man you are the coolest chick!" I heard Rosalie hiss but this was way too cool to ignore. Bella seemed to have an endless way of making things fun around here.

"Ha! Bella you are brilliant" Alice hugged her tightly and I had to as well. This was priceless, if she can block Edward from hearing our thoughts... Oh boy fun times to be had ahead. I strode over in a few strides, and picked them both up in my arms and laughed my head off. "That you are Bella. Life will never be dull again with you around." I laughed so hard it made me drop them again.

When will I learn to keep my mouth shut? I heard Rosalie snarl and I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Bella. It was probably meant for me, but was she jealous or irritated? I backed away and moved next to Jasper, there was no point standing next to Rosalie; she would just bite my head off.

I would have asked Edward to tell me which it was but he had this stupid ethical thing going and never let on what others were thinking in that area. His true age showed but I actually think he belonged more in the sixteenth century the way he carried on. You have to keep up with the times, I reckon anyway. It would make us fit in better instead of his old fashioned morality ways.

A memory crossed my mind of Edward and Bella going at it in the woods the other day. That was hilarious to watch but I guess I have to give him credit for letting his guard down, he would never have done that sort of thing before Bella, hell he wouldn't have even kissed a girl before her. Maybe he has changed a little but it was Bella that brought it on. If I didn't have Rose, or anyone else for that matter, I would have gone a bit crazy myself. Yep she definitely has done him some good being in his life and it will only get better I reckon. Maybe if we weren't around, those two just might let loose a bit more and smash a few houses like Rose and I did. I can imagine Bella letting loose easily... My mind visualised Bella and how hot she would be.

"Do you mind? Keep your fantasies to yourself!" Edward was in my face and angry as hell. Okay I deserved that one. He looked over to Rosalie and grinned. "You have bigger problems than me to deal with now." He cut his eyes back to me with the widest grin and walked off to where the others were.

Jasper leaned over "Have you got a death wish today?" he chuckled.

I looked over to Rose and sure enough she was at boiling point. "Do you want me to calm her down?" he asked

"Nah, she hates that. It would just make it worse." I sighed "How come you haven't stopped Edward and Alice's fight?" I was curious about this; normally he protects Alice just as fiercely as Edward does with Bella. It was out of character for him to stay out of it.

"I am trying to learn to not be so protective over her. She... As you put it before, 'she hates it.'" We went back to watching the others. Jacob walked up to us a little concerned.

"Is he always like this?" he asked confused.

"Yep" I didn't really want to get chummy with the wolf but I could see why he was a little distracted by it.

"Bella puts up with this?" he asked questioning her judgement.

"Love is blind" I volunteered.

"Like I said before, it appears to be stupid as well." He snorted.

Wow he really had it bad for Bella. Wonder if he is still going to make a play for her even though she is one of us now. Not sure how he could get round the smell thing though, boy he is off. I thought about holding my breath it was so bad.

"How did you know...?" Edward wasn't impressed at all with Bella's new ability.

"I didn't, it just happened in reaction to what you were doing." He grimaced at her words.

Alice came over and wrapped her arm around Jasper. I wasn't sure if she was just getting away from Edward or giving him a moment with Bella. It would get boring very quickly if I didn't act fast.

"Hey Bella, can you throw that thing around me so he can't hear my thoughts?" I asked eagerly as I joined them.

She looked over to Edward but he had a smug look on his face, he was so sure she wouldn't do it. He's probably right. Damn, it would be so much fun if she would, the things we could do without him in our minds all the time. I would wipe that smug look off his face to start with.

"Go on Bella, I promise to never tease you again about your kitten growl if you do this."

"Deal!" she said

"What no!" Edward couldn't believe she did this oh man this is so wild I took a swipe at the back of his head. THWACK!

I got him without even trying; I couldn't stop laughing this was too good to be true. I fell to the ground I was laughing so hard. I wasn't the only one laughing.

"Argh!" Edward groaned from the little smack around the head I just gave him.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard Emmett" Bella said but I could see she was having trouble controlling her laughter. Edward glared at her which brought her up fast. She looked at him seriously. Aw, I hope he won't lose his cool that would be lame.

Edward went into his hunting crouch and turned to me. This was going to be so easy now he can't read my mind. I will wait for him to spring at me before I dodge him to the left. I normally go right so this would throw him off.

He launched himself at me as predicted; I went to the left fully expecting he would miss me. I was laughing right until he followed my path to the left smashing me to the ground. What? No, she let him read my thoughts.

"No fair!" I complained "I thought you had my back Bella?"

"I did until you hurt him, but then I wanted to see you get smashed." she laughed

"Remember that Em, she will always be on my side in the end" Edward declared

The smugness of his tone irritated me. It seemed I wasn't the only one he ticked off.

"Emmett it is free for all, go for it" she laughed "I have your back this time, I promise."

"You wouldn't?" Edward looked at her shocked.

"I love you Edward, but you shouldn't take anything for granted; this is too much fun, you have to see that."

I couldn't believe this; she is giving me the best gift anyone has given me. "I love you Bella!" I declared jokingly and went into my hunting crouch aimed at Edward.

The shrilling scream ripping in the air was the only warning I had as Rosalie lunged for Bella. This was not good. She had pinned Bella to the ground and was snarling her head off.

Jacob made a lunge for Rose but Alice caught him by the arm. "Stay out of this dog" she said coldly.

"She is going to hurt Bella" he protested loudly.

Distracted by Jacob I didn't see Edward spring at Rosalie. Now this is totally out of control, I knew Edward enough to know he would not hold back to protect Bella. He had slammed into Rosalie pushing her off Bella and had her pinned to a tree with his hand at her throat.

"Keep your hands off her!" he yelled.

Okay he has taken this way too far now. I was furious on how he was handling her. I slammed into him as we bounced into another tree. "You will not harm her" I said angrily. Has he lost his mind? I wasn't sure what I was going to do but he had crossed the line.

"My money is on Emmett" Jasper laughed.

"You lose" Alice responded laughing.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Esme was worried

"I don't think we could at this point" Carlisle said unimpressed.

"Get a grip Edward, you don't do that. EVER!" I hoped I had made myself clear. He was no match for my strength and I wasn't going to let go until I was sure he had calmed down or I snapped his head off, whichever came first.

There was no warning. I felt this almighty hit to the side of me that had me flying into the distance hitting the trees hard. Urgh! it was Bella that did that. Man she's strong. I got on my feet and was racing back to the fight. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Rosalie had her hands around Bella's throat. Edward had his around Rose's. This had to stop, Rose has obviously lost it completely and so had Edward. My main priority was Rose so Edward it was. I gripped his throat for him to let go of Rose's, I hoped she would follow suit with her grip on Bella. WHAT THE! Bella just grabbed my throat so I would let go of Edward. For a moment we all held fast, everyone holding each other's mate throats.

I could hear everyone behind us laughing hysterically, even the dog was laughing his head off. I thought about how this must look and I lost it to. Edward and Bella saw the funny side as well and we all let go of our holds, all except Rose, she was not laughing. Edward got serious again as soon as Bella stopped laughing. His lips pulled back over his lips and snarled.

"Let go of her now or this gets serious." His voice was full of venom, he meant it.

"Aw common baby, what are you doing here? Let Bella go" I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Enough Rosalie" Carlisle ordered. It wasn't like him to interfere. I guess he was worried she wouldn't back down. Heck I was worried.

Her expression was fierce still; her eyes were locked on Bella without wavering. I put my hand on her arm to reinforce that she was out of line and needed to back down. Finally Rose let go but stood there for a moment keeping her eyes locked still. I put my arm around her but she hissed pushing me away and stormed off towards the house.

"What was all the about?" Bella asked confused.

"You can thank Emmett for that" Edward replied annoyed at what happened.

"What? What did I do?" I didn't do anything to make Rose attack Bella. What was he saying; he knows Rose has a short fuse.

"You don't have to be a mind reader Emmett to know what you were thinking, it was written all over your face." He spat at me.

"I'm just happy Bella is around, she makes things more interesting." I paused "What is wrong with that?"

"You are such an idiot Emmett" Alice piped up. "Don't you realise that Rose would see Bella as a threat now"

"That's absurd, she is a lot of fun, and there is no threat to Rose." I couldn't see what everyone was getting at.

"You have hurt her ego I would say" Jasper suggested.

Oh! Okay now I can see what they mean. Rose's jealousy thing runs deep. She is even jealous of Bella because he loved Bella and not her. Not that Rose had any interest in Edward but she didn't like the fact he showed no interest in her and yet adored Bella so much. Rosalie was a bit nuts that way.

"Alright, I can see what you are getting at now. Edward, should I go after her or leave her be to cool off?" I never knew what to do in this area with Rose, she can be so unpredictable.

"That is for you to work out Emmett" he replied.

Again, with the morality thing... Edward is so frustrating.


	15. Chapter 15

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

**A/N: Edward's POV.**

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Fifteen – Consequences**

Far away I could hear the distant sound of thunder rumbling across the sky, a storm is brewing waiting to unleash its fury upon those below. There is a part of me that wants to meet that storm, to take on its rage, to have the fight warring inside of me freed, to let my lungs expel the anger that possesses me. I feel overwhelmed from these emotions and was glad for Bella to be preoccupied and not see how capable I was of losing control. I had suppressed my true anger all day, how people seemingly conspire to make Bella's life a living nightmare. The pain she has been in emotionally and physically with the roller-coaster ride she has endured since she became like me, a vampire. Every part of my being wants to protect Bella, to shield her from the horrors she has been subjected to. I want to end this for her, to fight that which cannot be seen or touched. Even the name of it eludes me, is it destiny, fate that calls on her so frequently, I do not know. It is like a coward that picks away at her mercilessly and in doing so it stole away any shreds I have left of my sanity.

If I didn't have enough rage in me already from this invisible force attacking Bella, I also had to contend with the venomous thoughts of my sister. Rosalie's hatred for Bella at the moment was sickening to me and made it clear how much danger Bella was in from her; to hear her noxious thoughts screaming in my head only magnified my own rage, a twin compulsion so great that I wanted desperately to free the monster in me and . . . _STOP IT, EDWARD_ I screamed at myself. I was losing control. No, I had lost control and close to complying with my minds thoughts. Every muscle in my body was ready to be unleashed, the only things missing was to be in my hunting crouch and a prey that I can make contact with.

I didn't have to look for a target with the perfect one right in front of me. Jacob Black. The love sick dog had been making a play for Bella for the last hour, at first I found it amusing but as I watched Bella closely how she was being drawn in to him. I felt my body shudder. There is more to this and I knew it, the way she talks to the dog, the connection she shares with him, the closeness she shows him, I feel threatened by her reactions towards him that I want to end. I am not even sure I would want to hear her mind at the moment, one slight hint of affection towards the dog and I know that would undo me completely.

His thoughts alone for Bella were enough to drive me to distraction. He loves her, no he is in love with her, there is a difference I see that now. Hearing his mind had my lips pull back over my teeth at his attempts to lure her away from me. I reached deep inside myself in search of something I could use to hold my ground, to stop myself from launching the dog into the nearest boulder and ending him.

My mind and soul cried out to Bella, it was her alone that could bring me back from the hell I found myself in. I longed to hear her thoughts of us together but my fears of what she may be thinking for the dog had me frozen. My still heart filled with loneliness, anger, rage and everything else in between as it pulled me into place I hoped I would never feel again. Darkness engulfed me with an explosive emergence of thunder ripping through the air and images parading in my mind of what I wanted to do, to be rid of what offends me.

He offends me. To end Jacob's life would give me no greater pleasure at this moment. I swallowed hard in a vain effort to suppress these death wielding urges to comply. There was one small ounce of sanity left in me as I felt it try desperately to beat down the monster in me. I knew Bella would never forgive me and in essence I would be no better than what Rosalie had wanted to do to Bella. I forced myself to turn my back on them and saw Jasper walking towards me. His expression was no more than concern until he got closer. His eyes flew open wide picking up on the dire condition I was in, he immediately used his ability to even out moods and saturated my mind and body with a calming effect. I was grateful for this, I knew what I was feeling was jealousy and an emotion I had to control. It is an ugly side of human nature that I could easily do without but it was of course compounded from my other emotions as well as Rosalie's hatred.

_What is it Edward, what has made you... I have never felt you filled with such violent emotions before, what is it?_ He asked frantically in his mind.

I flick my head indicating Bella and Jacob. Jasper observed them for a moment. _The child, yes I see what you mean; he has a very deep affection for Bella. Strange though, surely he would know there could never be such a bond, werewolf and vampire, it is simply impossible. _

"Agreed, you have nailed it in one, it would never work and yet the dog is going to try so it seems." I said barely able to control the acid in my voice. I forced myself to move away from the focus I had on Jacob but Rosalie's anger was just as loud as the dogs outpouring images of himself with Bella.

_There is more to this than your anger towards the dog, I know there is more. What is it?_ He pressed.

I shook my head letting him know I would not say more. I was ashamed of what I had felt before he calmed my mood, before when I was unable to see reason.

Enough had happened today with jealous outbursts, I could still hear Rosalie thoughts like she was screaming in my mind. It was hard to bury her rage in the back of my mind. Many futures are born out of spur of the moment decisions and I had to wonder to what end the fight with Rosalie earlier would do to our family dynamics. Not that I regret how I flew at her in Bella's defence, if my family knew the venom in her thoughts, how close Rosalie was to ripping Bella apart in a jealous rage, they would understand why I did what I did. She is my sister and I loved her but not enough for me to stand by and let her harm Bella. In part I had to take some blame, if I had not reacted to Emmett's thoughts she would not have suspected what the oaf was thinking.

Emmett's thoughts were not unlike most males who came into contact with Bella, he however did not see himself in love with her which is a relief. It was one of her many other alluring ways that attracts him. It is rather bizarre why this would be an attractive feature I thought, but it is Bella's danger magnet that draws him, she gives him the excitement he craves in his life that comes with this magnet, it's the fight, the battle, the combat. Not that he really has had any of that but the taste of it alone is enough for him to be drawn to her. He didn't wish any harm on Bella at all, and his fantasies were just a natural follow on for males who find females with a strong and feisty nature appealing.

Still, I don't like seeing Bella in the minds of others as they played out their fantasies. How they fawned over her, how they then saw themselves being with her intimately and how they thought she would respond. I both grimaced and scoffed at the images they dreamed up with Bella supposedly loving them, giving herself over to them passionately. They weren't even close to how incredible and sensual Bella was, it would be beyond their comprehension the love she feels for me, how our souls connect so harmoniously, how this frees her body and mind to move with me so . . . I lost myself in the vivid images of Bella underneath me as I thrust . . . how she . . . My eyes rolled back as I gasped at the potent memory of us making the most intense euphoric love.

I was hit by an incredible and primal animalistic force as my senses were flooded with raging pulses screaming through me calling out to Bella for her presence. I ached to have her in my arms, to make love with her. The need in me was so compelling, I had to have her.

Jasper picked up on my sudden change of mood. _Should I leave you alone?_ He chuckled

I warred with myself to get a grip. Truly I think I am losing my mind, one moment I am filled with thoughts of the darkest kind and the next I want Bella so much it hurts. I groaned deeply knowing full well that I would have to wait for my desire to have Bella be met. One saving grace of the moment and something that made me smile was the knowledge of how weak and lacking their fantasies were compared to the reality of Bella being intimate with me, but of course I would not tell them this, it would just add fuel to their already fiery fantasies.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I got carried away with my thoughts" I apologized and felt a little embarrassed.

_Yes you did _he laughed again._ The intensity of your emotions was so powerful I nearly made off with Alice. _This time he laughed out loud_. _

"I am so glad I amuse you" I said gruffly

_I'm sorry Edward. _He said remorsefully_. Seriously though, I would much rather you focus on that emotion than the rage consuming you before. I wasn't sure how much more you could take before you snapped._ He said sympathetically.

His thoughts brought me back instantly to the two problems facing me at this moment.

Rosalie I thought was probably the more concerning problem out of the two and it is that I should focus on. She could not be trusted to be left alone with Bella and though Bella was more than capable of defending herself from Rose, she wouldn't, she made that painfully clear when Rose attacked her earlier. Instead Bella took it in her stride and you wouldn't think anything happened at all with her current behaviour. Even with the dog, she is talking to him so casually and yet he tried to rip her throat out only a short time ago. It didn't make sense how she could just push what happened to her aside so easily and speak with him as if they were the closest of friends. Or maybe she wasn't joking about the love bite joke? Could he have her under some hypnotic trance? I hoped rather than believed that was the case.

I felt my jaw tighten seeing how close Jacob Black leaned into Bella when he talked to her. My first instinct was to snap his head off, visualizing it made me feel better. If it wasn't for Bella's instant hatred of me for doing this I wouldn't hesitate. I wished the repugnant smell of the dog alone would put Bella off and deter her from being so near to him but it didn't seem to bother her, and her scent didn't disgust him either. This was frustrating – it was something I was counting on to keep them apart. I tried to push the dogs' thoughts out of my mind and concentrate on what was more important for the time being, which was Rosalie's hatred for Bella existence. Try as I may it wasn't working. And I still had to go purchase the phone. My list of priorities just kept growing to my annoyance.

"Emmett" I called

He strolled over to me in moments "Yeah, what's up, you want me to take the pup out?" he joked. I was impressed he was in tune to my thoughts and I was disappointed I had to turn him down on his offer.

"No, I need you to go buy a phone for Bella, I promised she would have one today but I am not willing to leave her alone"

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill the pup, I would gladly do it?" he pressed with a smile on his face.

"Nothing would please me more, I assure you but it would upset Bella" I snorted.

"Pity" he sighed "I'll get the phone for you but it isn't nearly as exciting as thumping him." He laughed.

I nodded my reply as he made his way to the garage. A thought crossed my mind for the dog.

It was time for me to make him squirm and I knew just how to do it. I made my way over to them, _Time for me to throw some cold water over the mutt and make it clear to him she is off limits_. I thought to myself. I checked my face to ensure I didn't have a hint of annoyance on it.

"Have you had enough excitement for one day Bella" I said innocently as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist slowly and seductively as I pulled her into me. Her body sunk into mine in response which was perfect for the mutt to get a hint of how deep Bella and my relationship is. Sure enough I wasn't disappointed. Jacob's face twisted like he was disgusted at the sight of us being so close.

"It has been full on" she said softly pressing her head against my chest.

"I think I should just take you back to our room and keep you there safe with me; it seems to be the only place that someone hasn't tried to kill you" I half laughed but was also making a point to the dog of his actions earlier. It didn't go to waste either as I saw him grimace at the memory of what he had done to her.

Bella giggled quietly, oblivious to how this was affecting Jacob, she turned into me putting her own arms around me "Yet" she added with a hint of tempting fate.

"You want to go and test that theory" I teased as I planted a very affectionate kiss on Bella's lips. I heard a soft moan escape her as she opened her mind to me. What I saw had my body on fire for her as I took Bella's mouth more feverishly – her thoughts were full of passion, full of desire to have me take her, make love with her. Her mind visualised with detail the euphoric pleasures and intensity we share, my body ached to comply with her wishes, to reach fulfilment.

I heard Jacob gagging with repulsion. He put up images in his mind of Bella and I together, he wasn't even close to how incredible it was being with her, but then again I guess he had never won her heart over and could never understand what it means to Bella to be so completely devoted mind body and soul to the one she loved. Her thoughts were starting to unhinge my restraint; the way she was feeling right now she would have me make deep passionate love with her with no regard of who would witness us. A small laugh escaped my lips as I plunged my tongue deep inside her mouth; I pulled her tight into me at the small of her back so she would feel my mutual desire for her. Bella's tigress growl was heaven to my ears as she pressed in harder to my body.

"I don't think here is the best place love" I said breathlessly as I pulled my mouth away from hers. I picked her up in my arms and looked deep into her eyes, I will never tire of how she looks at me with those smouldering passion filled eyes "Shall we?" I teased knowing all too well she didn't need me to ask her. But what I said was purely for Jacob's benefit.

The elation of how well my plan had worked on him was priceless. Hearing his murderous thoughts of outright hatred for me and surrender of Bella's feelings towards me was exactly what I was hoping for. Jacob's anger would not allow him to watch a moment longer and had him nearly bolting for his car.

A chorus of my family's approval on how I dealt with this situation rang in my mind with the loudest being Jaspers. _Well played Edward, excellently executed!_

"Yeah later Bella" Jacob yelled out over his shoulder as he stormed off.

I lost Bella's thoughts immediately. I don't think I will ever get over what it does to me, how empty it makes me feel, how it feels like I have lost her. It was an odd pain, like a part of me had been taken, a piece of my soul ripped from my existence.

"Jake! Wait up, I'm sorry I ..." she cried out to him. The irritation of her affection for him again grated at me but at least I was in control enough to hide it from her thanks to Jasper's assistance. I released her so she could race after him like she wanted.

_Rose, come on baby it isn't like that and you know it_ I heard Emmett trying to smooth it over with Rosalie.

I didn't like the venomous thoughts still pouring out of her vicious mind; she was so blind to how ridiculous her behaviour was. Rosalie was looking at Emmett's jeep and thinking of tossing it in the trees. This can't be good . . .

_Look I am going out to get a new phone – do you want to come with me?_ He asked

_What do you need another phone for?_ She demanded

_It's not for me, Bella needs one_ If I was close enough I would have smacked him over the head for saying that to Rose, like she needed any more fuel for her rage?

"This is bad" I said and raced after Bella fearing she would be in harm's way. I grabbed her arm holding her back. "Stop" she looked at me annoyed.

"Jacob stay where you are" I yelled out, he was going to be in the path of Rosalie's wrath any moment.

He ignored me. "You stupid mutt do as I say!" That made him stop, when he turned the look in his eyes matched his thoughts he would do anything to have it out with me. _Bring it on dog_ I thought. Bella grabbed my arm.

"What is that about?" Bella asked confused.

"You'll see in a moment" I replied with a calmer voice. "Wait here"

"Aw Baby come on put my jeep down" we heard as the garage door opened.

"Rose . . ." Emmett wasn't winning any popularity contests with her today.

I rounded the corner and saw she literally had his car lifted on one side. It wouldn't take that much for her to hurl it out of the garage except she may do damage to the garage in the process, though she hadn't considered that at all.

Emmet grabbed the front of his jeep to stop her. "Don't do it baby, you are overreacting, don't you think?" she let go of his jeep and it bounced several times with groans coming from the suspension in protest of the heavy handling. Rosalie appeared to be giving in as she went to the back of the garage. Emmett relaxed thinking she had just walked off but he was completely oblivious to what she was actually planning on doing.

"Emmett MOVE!" I yelled but I was too late in warning him. In one hard push from the back of his jeep Rosalie had Emmett and his jeep flying out of the garage careering towards Jacob's car. The sound of metal on metal colliding was piercing as the jeep front left slammed into the car making it take flight and finding contact as it wrapped itself around the closest tree. Emmett and his jeep were still in motion as he struggled to get traction to stop himself being slamming into a tree as well.

I put myself in their path and planted my feet hard into the ground trying to stop them and now myself becoming tree fodder. My efforts had slowed the car but not enough to prevent impact. Bella leaped in between us and the trees and helped me. We only just managed to stop inches away from impact.

I took Bella's face in my hands. "Are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course" she smiled looking at me with confusion of what just happened. "What about you?"

"Not a scratch thanks to you" I kissed her deeply relieved she was unharmed.

Emmett grunted, he was furious with Rose yet he found it erotic. He pushed the jeep away from the trees and made a bee line for Rosalie. I pulled my mouth away from Bella seeing what Emmett had in mind of what he was going to do to Rosalie. I gasped. Has he completely lost his marbles?

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Watch the garage, one of two things will happen next but my guess is that you will have to use your catching skills any moment when Rosalie tosses Emmett out of the garage again." I laughed

We saw Emmett grab Rosalie by the waist and pull her in tightly as he kissed her passionately. Rosalie wasn't having any of that, she was hitting him aggressively to let go. Emmett grabbed her wrists holding them above her head with one hand as he pushed her hard up against a wall kissing her more feverishly this time. Rosalie's body melted into Emmett's responding to the aggressive nature of his. I was completely thrown hearing her thoughts; she really truly wanted him, not a hint of retaliation in her as she lapped up his advances. He lifted her body up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. If you blinked you would have missed the moment Emmett disappeared with Rosalie but I heard their thoughts and I knew that they were going to be out of sight for a very long time.

I heard Alice burst out laughing; she was obviously seeing what I heard. Bella and I looked at each other and joined in the laughter. Finally Bella was reasonably safe, well as safe as Bella can ever be in any given moment but Rosalie was so caught up in the moment with Emmett she was no threat to Bella for the time being.

"MY CAR!" Jacob yelled

"Oh no, Jake I am so sorry" Bella said joining Jacobs side as he stared at what was left of his car wrapped around the tree.

_Just perfect!_ I found myself angrily saying in my mind at what happened. I would not allow him to have yet another hold on Bella, as much as it grieves me I shall buy the dog a new car just to be rid of him. Again I worked on my expression to show understanding. _Ha! I am far from that, murder would be closer to the truth_.

"Jacob, please allow me to buy you another car, it is the least we can do after what Rosalie has done to yours."

"The hours I have spent on that car, restoring it, bringing it back to life again and you think you can fob me off with your money thinking it will fix this?" Jacob lashed out.

"Jacob!" Bella was shocked by his outburst which pleased me exceedingly. _Go on Jacob, keep digging yourself a hole and make it so deep you won't be able to crawl out of it_. I mused quietly.

"What would you have me do Jacob? It is clear this one is beyond repair" I said patiently

"I don't want your stinking money!" he spat at me.

"Stop being an idiot Jacob, you need a car and Edward is being more than generous in offering to buy you a new one" Bella snapped at him.

"Honestly, I don't mind what vehicle you choose, anything you want is fine with me" I rubbed in the fact that money was no object seen it appeared to be a sore point with him. Bella came and stood next to me wrapping her arms around my waist obviously pleased with how I was trying so hard with Jacob to make amends. I could hear his thoughts, he knew differently and it was sending him into a rage that soon would reach boiling point. I had to push a little harder.

"We can go now and pick one out. You don't mind do you Bella, if I leave you here with Alice and Jasper to watch over you? I don't want Jacob put out for one moment love" I said kissing her gently on her lips. _Keep rubbing it in,_ I thought, this was fun!

Jacob had reached his limit and was shaking trying to stop himself from phasing into a wolf. Bella noticed him as well.

"Jacob, stop it!" she yelled.

He was too far gone, I moved Bella and myself far enough away from his jaws before he phased. As soon as he did his snarls ripped through the air at me. My lips were already pulled back as I snarled right back at him.

"STOP IT!" she screamed I held my ground making sure Bella was behind me. Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle all jumped in front of Bella and I blocking Jacob's ability to get at me.

He howled angrily before snarling one more time with his sudden departure. For once Bella didn't call out after him.

"How rude was that!" Alice stated in disbelief.

"Why would he not accept your offer Edward?" Esme asked confused.

"I don't know" I lied "There is nothing I can do if he won't' accept it, I guess he must have really loved that car"

"Have to say it Bella you have really made an impact here" Jasper laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause so much trouble" Bella said apologetically.

"Don't be silly" Alice said smiling "It's a good thing"

I saw Bella look at Esme and Carlisle who were watching concerned.

"I'm not so sure about that"

"What are you saying Bella?" Carlisle asked

"I think Bella is worried she has caused too much trouble in the family" I explained in a cheerful manner to try and ease Bella's concerns.

"No, Oh Bella. No, child" Esme said earnestly

"We are more concerned about how you must be feeling" Carlisle added.

"Yes, we are afraid you will want to leave" the frightened look in Esme's eyes caught Bella's attention.

"Afraid of me leaving?" she questioned "I would have thought you would want me to go after everything"

"Why would we want you to go, you are family Bella, we love you" Esme hugged Bella.

"You were thrown into this life Bella and we know exactly how overwhelming it is for you to adjust with just becoming a vampire and yet you have done that and coped with all the other cruel twists of fate that has been targeting you since you became one of us not to mention Rosalie's outburst." Carlisle paused "We are in awe of your strength with how you are dealing with it all." He wrapped his arms around Esme and Bella. "You are our daughter now and we don't want to lose you, I hope you can understand how much you mean to us Bella."

"Thank you" Bella said with a sob in her tone. They let her go and I immediately took her in my arms, holding her close as she took in how much she was wanted and loved by all.

I couldn't thank my parents enough for explaining and expressing how welcome she was into the family. Rosalie was the only exception of this but that is something I will deal with later.

"Well I think it is safe enough for me to leave you here with our family so I can purchase that phone I promised you" I said excitedly. The pressures of the day were leaving me in waves, I was almost floating I felt so high.

Bella's eyes looked up at my smiling face but she looked nervous. "What is it?"

"You are leaving?" she said so softly I could barely hear her.

"Only for about half an hour, but if you want me to stay I will, you can call your father on my phone today." I offered

Bella sighed "No, I am being foolish I know, I just have this dread in me not having you at my side" she explained.

"I don't want you feeling like that ever, I will stay" It concerned me she would feel dread with such a quick and simple trip, it wasn't often I got an insight into her true feelings. Where does the dread come from, does she fear for my safety or was she concerned I wouldn't return, that I would leave her? On all accounts she was grossly mistaken, I had to set this right.

"I can go instead for you Edward, I don't mind at all if it puts Bella's mind at ease." Alice offered

"No, no Edward should go, like I said I am being foolish."

"You are positive about this?" I asked to be sure

"Yes I'm sure" She kissed me and pushed me in the direction of the car to make it clear that is what she wants.

I ducked inside grabbing my keys and made for my car. The sound of the engine roaring to life was a welcome noise. I was out of the garage and snaking my way down to the highway where I was going to open her up and literally fly to Forks to buy the phone. I would make this the shortest trip possible to ease Bella's concerns.

Hitting the road I planted my foot on the accelerator feeling the force push me back into my seat. It felt so good. I played the recent event of Jacob in my mind and took great delight in seeing his expressions replay in my head. There was one more card I should play and soon with Bella, there were other reasons to do this other than Jacob but his presence just took this need up several levels. I would ask Bella to marry me.

She will need access to money as soon as her eyes have cooled and would be able to be around humans without the overwhelming urge for their blood. I already had the ring, my mothers; it is the same one my father gave her on their engagement. Bella liked older style items so I hoped she would love it. If she didn't it was okay but it would mean a lot to me if she did.

I arrived in Forks in record time. The shop was still open, this was a relief as it was getting late in the day. I ducked in and looked for the same basic model we all had, they had a new addition in the colour range. Lilac, the box said purple but it was far from that colour, it was most definitely lilac and a colour that Bella liked. Taking the box to the counter I made my purchase. There was no need to set up accounts here, as it was all able to be done on the internet at home where she would be secured into the family network.

With my purchase made I again opened up the car's engine and flew home. I was nearing our driveway when I heard Jacobs voice in my head. He was close by, he wanted me to join him in the woods, and he wanted us to have it out. I was not about to disappoint him for one second.

I pulled over and got out. His scent drew me to where he was and he was in his wolf form.

"Jacob, you have something to say" I said casually

"No I have nothing to say to you" I saw in his mind he was about to lunge for me and just at the precise time I stepped to the side and let him slam into the tree behind me instead. I chuckled at his attempt to hurt me.

He got to his feet and shook off the pain he was feeling. This time he took a more stalking approach, he realised I could read his mind and was able to keep him at bay with ease. Again he lunged for me and again he smacked into a tree. This time I laughed louder. The level of his rage was so intense and was amusing to listen to. But I wanted to be able to have a fair share of hurting him as much as he wanted to hurt me. I lowered into my hunting crouch indicating to him that I was going to make contact and he should take the moment to enjoy the opportunity.

Jacob seemed to be a slow learner; he lunged for me not waiting for the obvious attack I would make on him. But I wanted the fight; I wanted the combat with him. His teeth sunk into me as we literally rolled from his lunge, I didn't cry out but it was very painful. I slammed my fist into his shoulder and heard bones breaking; his piercing yelp released his grip on me preventing him from tearing away part of my chest. The claws on his paws slashed into me as he tried to take another hold of me which I easily dodged and threw in a few more bone crushing punches.

I heard another voice in my head, it was Paul one of Jacobs pack friends and he had every intention of helping Jacob tear me apart. This certainly changed my mood; I was in trouble and I knew it. Even though I could read their minds and in pack form was actually easier than separately I was still out gunned. I can dodge one easily but two is another matter entirely. They came for me without collaborating which is the only way they can overpower me, to go on instinct instead of thought. In moments the pair of them had me pinned to the ground I was defenceless which Jacob was taking great delight in the fact. I am sure if I had Emmett or Jasper with me it wouldn't be nearly as much fun for them.

_You took everything away from me that I cared about bloodsucker and you stole Bella's life from her, she will never be able to have a normal existence, no family, no children and now she is forced to be with you in your sick bloodsucking world. I will never forgive you! _Jacob was hurting, I understood this but he had totally missed the point on why she was a vampire.

"Bella would be dead if it wasn't for what I did to save her" I said furiously.

_She could have survived, you don't know that. She could have had a life. _He yelled.

"With who? You?" I spat back at him.

_It would have worked, she was falling for me, she still has feelings for me and you know it!_ Jacob was so sure of himself where Bella was concerned.

"So you think having puppies with you would be what Bella wanted when she knew she could have me? You will always be her second choice mutt, live with it!" I knew that I had made a fatal mistake saying that, the words were out of me before I knew it.

Paul sheared off my left leg at my thigh as Jacob took out my right shoulder. The agony burst out of my lungs in a bloodcurdling cry. Paul was fiercely thrilled with hearing my pain and didn't hesitate indulging his taste for this by ripping off my other leg. Jacob just stood on me holding me down laughing, he had no intention of killing me, but he wanted me to suffer. I tried grabbing his leg and crushing it in my hands but as soon as I did he bit down crushing my arm in return and began savaging my body.

Through no action of my own both dogs buckled over and began yelping. I saw in their minds the pack leader Sam had caused this, he forced his will on them to stop attacking me, pity he couldn't do that five minutes ago. The pair of them left me lying there in pieces with no regard of what they had done. I knew once Jacob and his pal had left Alice would see me and send help. I lay there motionless with my eyes closed trying to block out the searing pain crippling my mind. I have never been torn up before and could have done without the experience. The throbbing pain felt like it was doing laps of my body searching frantically for a place of escape. I know I wasn't losing consciousness, that just doesn't happen to vampires, but I did feel oddly like I was floating, what this meant I don't know.

"EDWARD!" Bella's scream was soul destroying. _You fool! What have you done?_ My mind screamed at me as I realised that I had caused the worst possible kind of pain anyone could inflict on Bella.

"OH GOD NO PLEASE, EDWARD!" My silent heart was breaking hearing her pleas, I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't do it, I wanted to speak but no words could find my lips. I could hear Bella cry but I couldn't feel her, she seemed so far away "Don't leave me, please Edward don't go" she cried though her tearless sobs. Bella's mind opened up to me as her grief overwhelmed her completely; the gravity of what I had done to my Bella was enough to kill me. Hearing her I wished I had died and thrown into the pits of hell and burn for eternity as punishment for Bella's agonizing pain.

_Edward, no please, I can't deal with this I can't lose you. Make this go away, it can't be happening, please say it isn't happening. Edward, Edward please, God please, no, don't take him away from me I will not survive. I will do anything . . . _

"Is he . . ." she struggled to say the words "alive Carlisle? Tell me HE IS ALIVE!" she cried pleading with him to give her hope.

I will never forgive myself for doing this to her. I wanted desperately to tell Bella I could hear her, to reach out and hold her into me. I knew she would be holding me but I didn't feel anything except this floating sensation. What I would do to kiss her tears away, to remove all the pain I had caused.

"He is Bella, but it . . ." His voice broke

It was then that I realized the seriousness of my condition, for Carlisle to be afraid . . .

_NO! I will not let myself die, I will not . . ._

_ARRGGGHHHH! _The yowl of Bella's cry bursting from her soul would be heard into the next world.

_Kill me, someone kill me now I can't live without him, I won't! Edward don't leave me, I am holding you, feel me holding you. Please don't leave me, please Edward. I will follow you where ever you go, I will end my life to follow you, I will Edward I will. _

_No!_ I screamed in my mind. I knew she would do it, she would end herself to be with me, Bella would never let us be parted again. _You fool Edward you stupid, stupid fool!_

In hushed tones that I could barely make out I heard Carlisle strained voice. "Quickly, gather all of Edward's parts and bring them back to the house."

"Carlisle . . . Is he . . . Will he . . ." I heard Esme cry.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know" Carlisle replied in a choked up voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

**A/N: You have to read to the end. That is all I am going to say here.**

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Sixteen – Goodbye**

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward_

There is a fragile line even for vampires where your mind has to shut down from the reality it has found itself in. I felt Bella's mind do this, it desperately was trying to surrender her reality and give her the sanctuary she needed from the nightmare I had put her in. I had done this to her, I am the cause of my precious Bella's condition. The moment I decided to meet with Jacob Black when he called out my name with his mind I decided Bella's fate and put her in this condition. If I had known Jacob and his pal Paul were going to rip me apart I wouldn't have got out of the car but it was too late now for hindsight. What I do feel is a self loathing for the pain I am causing Bella. _What have I done to you my dearest Bella? I am so sorry, I love you_. I had no way of communicating my feelings to her. No voice, no movement, nothing, I just lay there in her arms as silent as my heart.

My parents were trying to comfort Bella and come to grips with seeing me like this. Esme was in shock but still had her arms wrapped around Bella, her eyes were shut so I couldn't see anything. Carlisle eyes were fixed on my face, his hand resting on Esme's back and the other on the top of my head. I wanted to see Bella's face but she had it buried against mine. My father's fears were my own, he had never seen a vampire in this condition – there was a difference between being pulled apart and being savaged. What I had seen of myself through his eyes I looked like I had been shredded.

"We must hurry Bella, I know it is difficult but you must be strong, for Edward's sake" Carlisle said trying to get her to respond but he himself struggled to pull his mind out of the ache knowing that anything he tried to save me was going to be futile.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts entered my head they were not far away. Alice was looking into my future in her mind, all I could see were colourful shapes moving, they were blurry. With Carlisle assessment of me and what Alice was seeing in her mind it could only mean one thing, my life of nearly a hundred years was about to come to end, I would lose everything I love from my arrogant and vengeful behaviour, I would lose Bella. It was at that moment where Alice's vision of my future turned black. There it was the finality of my existence at its ending. My soul shook within me to not give up but how can I fight my destiny. Alice let out a cry seeing the end of my life; Jasper took her hand as they ran full speed to my side. But what could they do but say goodbye now.

_No. . . I don't want to go, hold me Bella hold on to me._ I cried. My body or what was left of it felt the hopelessness of surviving as it inched away from life.

I saw in Alice's mind the horror of myself lying on the ground my body was mutilated beyond what I had imagined. I see Bella holding me; my head is resting against her chest as she rocks me gently in her cradling arms. Yet I cannot feel her hold me. Why can I not feel her hold me, I longed to feel her in my final moments I want to feel my Bella, touch her, smell her scent, tell her how much I loved her.

Alice crumbled to the ground "Edward" she cried softly.

My brother's and Rosalie gasped seeing what was left of me in Bella's arms. My family knew and understood my fate, seeing Alice's reaction confirmed what their hearts and minds told them. Too much for Alice to bear she curled up into a ball holding herself tightly, releasing her pain filled cries into the evening air.

"Alice no, oh no please don't..." Bella wept begging Alice to tell her it wasn't true.

She shook her head gently as she looked up to Bella with the deepest despair written across her face in reply.

"No I don't believe it, I can't, I won't!" Bella said fiercely through her choked up voice.

Jasper stared at me searching for a hint of my emotions "Bella, he can hear you, he loves you so much he knows it's his time but he loves you Bella, his emotions are purely focused on you saying goodbye"

Hearing what Jasper said made Bella's heart shatter, her soul screamed out to mine as she begged me to stay with her."Don't leave me please don't leave me Edward, don't go" I desperately wanted to obey Bella; I fought against the floating sensation, fighting back the pull for me to let go.

Jasper lifted Alice into his arms holding her close. He like Emmett were lost in the fight with themselves to believe this was happening, to know I would not be around to live out eternity with them.

"I will kill you!" Rosalie's venomous shrill broke the air. I had all but blocked out her thoughts, it was not something I wanted to hear in my final moments. I felt the compulsion to protect Bella but not the means to with my body so lifeless. Emmett was fast enough to restrain Rose, preventing her lunging at Bella. His thoughts for her surprised me but all that mattered was that he protect Bella from her hateful jealousy filled vendetta.

I was stunned Rosalie would do this to Bella, how could she do this, it was sick and cruel. I didn't have much strength in me but rage for Rosalie filled my mind, if I could I would have flown for her, I would not have held back.

"ENOUGH!" Alice yelled releasing herself from Jasper. She took hold of Rosalie by the throat startling her. It startled everyone. Alice had never behaved this way before, she looked dangerous – she looked like a vampire ready to kill.

"You can stand by and do nothing when she is the cause of all Edward's pain and suffering ever since she intruded her way into his life?" Rosalie spat back not taking heed of Alice's demeanour. I snarled angrily in my mind, Rosalie's thoughts were like poison.

Without hesitation, Alice launched Rosalie into the nearest tree, splitting it in two. Emmett made no attempt to stop Alice as she lunged at Rosalie again before she could recover from her collision with the tree. The venom in her voice sent chills down my spine "You will stop this hatred in your mind, your jealous pathetic . . ."

"Stop Alice, stop. She is right, it is my fault" Bella interrupted Alice.

"Bella NO!" Esme cried with the others agreeing with her in disputing Bella's beliefs.

"She _is_ right" Bella stressed as she locked eyes with Rosalie. "I promise you Rosalie, if Edward dies you can kill me, I will be begging for you to kill me. So keep this hatred for me inside you and in return I promise that you will get your wish to end me if he dies."

"Child no, we won't let that happen. Rosalie will not do that" Carlisle said urgently. He could see that any chance of saving me was slipping away with his family falling apart.

"Everyone focus please, for Edward's sake we have to try . . ., make sure you have collected every part of him, we have to try" He demanded from them all.

Bella's eyes stayed locked with Rosalie's reaffirming her commitment to Rosalie that she will surrender her life and meet death if my fate is the same. She looked away and tried to stand and lift me with herself, Carlisle helped her. Jasper came to Bella side carrying my legs under his arm. "Talk to him Bella, while he can still hear you" he encouraged.

"I don't know what to say, I feel numb Jasper, I . . ." I knew and understood Bella, I could hear her thoughts and there was not one moment I couldn't hear her pleas asking me to stay, telling me how much she loved me. I saw through her eyes as we flew through the trees heading back to the house. She was aware of Jasper flanking her. Bella hesitated for a moment on where to go once inside, her soul cried out for a safe haven, immediately she took me to our bedroom and laid me on our bed. In moments she had me in her arms again, cradling me, kissing my forehead, whispering promises to me if I would just stay with her. "I will never let you go Edward, I will stay in your arms, please Edward, stay with me please"

_Bella in your eyes I will stay if I could, holding you, loving you_ My mind sobbed as my silent heart reached out to be with Bella.

Esme's thoughts broke into my mind, she was speaking with Rosalie. Her mind was torn between her need to be with me and her anger with Rosalie. Never before had I heard Esme speak with such force.

"What are you doing Rosalie, what has possessed you? How could you do that, now of all times, how could you Rosalie?" Esme's eyes closed feeling the pain of her family. "I will not allow you to touch one hair on Bella's head, no matter what Bella begs you to do I will not let you harm her. Do you understand what I am saying child." Esme's tone changed "Let Edward go. He chose Bella, he has only ever loved one person and she is perfect for him in every way. He loves her. Let him go!" She said angrily.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, his face was like stone. There was no compassion in his mind for her, he was closing himself off to any feelings he had for her. Emmett turned his back on Rosalie, in doing so it was his way of closing his heart to Rosalie, he did not want to be with her anymore, her behaviour and actions disgusted him to the core. Emmett picked up the remaining pieces of my body and flew back to the house joining the others with Esme.

Rosalie stood there stunned from the impact of what just happened to her. At first she didn't understand. _What did Esme mean?_ 'Let Edward go.' _What did she mean?_ She repeated. _I don't love Edward, not in the way she was meaning_. There Rosalie stayed frozen to the spot and thought about how Emmett turned his back on her, how Alice had attacked her in defence of Bella, how the whole family protected her, even Emmett. She felt ostracized from the family but worse she feared that she had lost Emmett. This hit her hard.

I blocked out Rosalie's thoughts; for once they were not filled with hatred and did not seek harm on Bella so for the time being at least Bella was safe again. I turned my attention back to Bella's mind. This was getting harder to do as I grew weaker, the growing sense of urgency and fear was taking a tighter hold as I realised I didn't have long left with Bella. I would soon leave her and in doing so I feared I would send her over the edge where she would stop at nothing to end her own life to be with me. The thought of Bella doing this fuelled the pain already searing my savaged body.

Cradling me in her arms, she watched Carlisle frantically working trying to reassemble the extensive parts of my body that had been shredded, he bound the pieces to me desperately hoping I had enough venom in me to heal. Normally the process of healing wouldn't take long but in order to heal my body would have to be able to produce venom. But I knew as did Carlisle my body was not capable of doing so, I had been savaged so badly there wasn't enough concentration nor energy in me to do what was needed.

_Say it Edward, say it_ I wept inside as the truth took hold of me once more. _I'm going to die, I will burn in hell for eternity separated from Bella_. Burning in hell didn't bother me one bit, it was being separated from Bella, never to see her again with my own eyes, this is what killed me so decisively inside.

"Don't give up Edward, don't surrender to this" I heard Jasper's voice breaking as he sensed my emotions.

"What no Edward, don't do it please oh please don't give up. Fight it damn it Edward" Bella's mind felt like it was collapsing in on itself as her emotions ran out of places to hide, her strength to keep herself together had waned so far she was close to experiencing a complete melt down.

Alice could see Bella going to the wolves in an attempt to kill Jacob. What she was really looking for was a way to end herself. I had driven Bella so far into the darkness she would do it. There was no way of seeing what happens after that, Alice couldn't see further into Bella's future because of the wolves influence. She searched for Charlie's future to see if Bella was there with him. There was only the darkness of his mind, he was alive but had lost himself in grief. Bella would succeed in her endeavour to end her life after all.

_What have I done?_ One irrational decision I made to meet Jacob was the trigger of Bella's death, my family so shattered they will never be the same and Bella's father will be left alone, a broken man who will never recover from her death. All this was my doing, I belonged in hell – I had earned the fires everlasting burning, searing me in agony for eternity. I welcomed it as punishment, I deserved nothing less.

Carlisle's thoughts confirmed what I was feeling; he could feel me slipping away. He was my creator and therefore we shared a bond of creator and creation. This connection gave him the knowledge of what was happening to me, he knew I was leaving, his mind was working overtime to find a solution to save me.

_Bella_ was my only thought now, I didn't want to waste another moment except be in her mind, her thoughts, hearing her tell me she loved me. It was that I will take with me to the other side.

The floating sensation intensified as thoughts of everyone but Bella left me.

"Alice, get me the blood pack out of the fridge HURRY!" Carlisle ordered.

She was back in moments with the blood pack. Bella watched Carlisle pierce the pack "Hold your breath Bella"

"I don't feel anything from him now, is he . . .?" Jasper wasn't able to finish his sentence afraid of what Carlisle would say.

Bella's eyes fixed on Carlisle; she saw his face twist from the torture he felt, the overwhelming dread he felt were in his eyes as he worked frantically on me. He pulled my chin down opening my mouth and allowing small amounts of human blood to drizzle in.

I felt a sudden painful twinge; my mind lost its connection to Bella thoughts. _NO!_ I screamed I couldn't bear losing her mind. My body was shutting down, the increments of it doing so increased tenfold.

I heard Carlisle gasp as he felt the last of my life slipping from me. "Edward no" he cried. I heard a noise which sounded like someone collapsing to the ground.

"_NO!_" Bella wailed "EDWARD FIGHT! FIGHT FOR ME PLEASE" sobs filled the room "If you love me, fight Edward FIGHT!" she begged.

I desperately wanted to stay, I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Bella, to love her, protect her, and hold her in my arms forever. _Why couldn't I stay_? _I want to stay Bella I want to stay_. _I love you Bella I will always love you_ I cried profusely.

The darkness engulfed me. I lost all connection to Bella, to my life. In my mind I heard the memory of Bella's sobs. I had lost - I knew that I had lost everything I held dear, that I loved. The agony I felt consumed me as my soul unleashed the anger and despair, it cried with me, broken.

_What are you doing Edward, why are you giving up?_ I heard a woman speak, the voice sounded so familiar. An ancient ache lashed into my mind as she spoke again. _Edward, my son you are not at the end of your life. You only just found her, go back and be with your soul mate, she needs you, don't let it end here_.

Son? I questioned in my mind.

"Who is that? Where am I?" I hesitantly asked. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. Was I hallucinating?

_You know who I am son and as for where you are, well you are nowhere and everywhere_ she replied softly

"I don't understand" I said confused. This felt like it was something out of a movie. I didn't trust what I was feeling and hearing. I heard a soft giggle.

_Focus Edward; make your choice son_ she said lovingly.

"I am dead, what choice is there to be made?" I thought my condtion was pretty final.

_You are not dead son but if you chose to die you will_

"If I am not dead then why can't I hear Bella anymore?"

_You will heal Edward, believe you will heal, for her for Bella and your mind will open again to hear her._

I must be dreaming, but vampires don't dream, we don't lose consciousness we are either alive or dead, there is no in between.

_If you believe only in absolutes then you will lose Edward. You know there is more to life that goes beyond the senses of what you are, the in between, the unexplained. Has Bella not demonstrated enough how powerful the in between can hold souls together_.

She had and more, what has happened between Bella and I had been beyond my comprehension. We were connected in ways that defied logic and reality. My whole being ached for Bella, it compelled me so fiercely for our souls to be connected as one again, to exist as one. Her life gave me life.

"How do I make this happen? I fought so hard to stay with Bella but I still lost"

_Because you thought there was no chance of survival. Now you do, it is your choice Edward, believe in the unexplained, the miracle of life or you can come with me now and leave Bella to meet her own fate_.

"NO!" I cried out. With every fibre of my being, every inch of my soul screamed out to be reunited with Bella. Now I knew I could be with her, that I would heal I didn't hesitate in my decision. "I have to be with Bella, I choose Bella I choose life" The elation I felt knowing I could be with Bella was like a bolt of lightning striking me.

_Good choice my son_ I felt a kiss on my cheek as I saw the briefest glimpse of my mother smiling at me. I reached out to her but she was already gone. I was moving; not floating it was more than that. It felt like the snap of a whiplash slamming me back into my body.

The first thing I heard was the most beautiful sound in the world, my Bella. She had not given up, she was still crying out to me to fight, for her, for us. "Hold on Edward, hold on for me, for us, please Edward please, do it for me"

I still didn't have movement or voice. I fought so hard focusing all my energy for my mind to reconnect to my body. Bella's thoughts rushed my mind, it was heaven itself to have her with me again, the purest love filling me so completely, giving me life. I could see myself through her eyes; she had a cup in her hand, tipping its contents so carefully into my mouth giving me life. She was feeding me human blood. I heard her whispering mind with her words of love for me. _I love you, I love you so much_ "Drink Edward, drink it please"

"It's working!" Carlisle exclaimed relieved. His thoughts and Alice's sprung into my mind, never have I been so happy to hear more voices other than my own in my head.

"Yes I see him now, he will be alright" Alice cried out overjoyed.

_Thank you, thank you! Oh Edward I love you _Bella cried softly, I saw her lean over and kiss my lips. Her scent floated inside my mouth weaving its way into my senses, awakening me as it lifted me completely from the darkness I had thought to be my end. She could feel it as well; in her mind I saw the overflowing felicity embrace her passionately, filling her with warmth like the morning sunrise bathing the land with its rays bringing life to the world.

My mind found what I needed for that moment; I could feel sensations coming back to my face. My eyes fought with me against the weight that kept them close. I desperately wanted to see Bella with my own eyes. She saw them move under my lids struggling to find the connection.

"Oh Edward, yes Edward come back to me" her voice broke from the happiness engulfing her; she kissed my eyes helping my mind reach the nerves and muscles needed. _There you are_ I said making the connection. I opened my eyes slowly, my body gasped from the penetrating electric shocks pulsing into me as my mind slapped me fiercely rejoicing in the bliss of looking into my beautiful Bella eyes and there I will stay.

Bella saw the expressions cross my face, I may not be able to speak but she knew how much I loved her. She smiled. Her finger traced my face for a moment before she kissed me again softly, my head, my cheek, my nose, my lips. She released an elated giggle retracing her kisses over and over my face.

I heard Alice and Carlisle sing out with happiness in their minds. Alice literally squealed her elation and ran out of the room to tell the family the news. Carlisle let out the deepest sigh of relief. My other family were not here with me and at first I was confused by this but it didn't really matter all that I needed was Bella.

My sense of smell and taste returned in full. The human blood Bella had been feeding me woke up more than I bargained for and had me feeling the need to suppress my vampire urges. My throat burned at the smell of the blood so close by. I couldn't understand how calm Bella was, how could she resist not drinking every last drop, resist the one thing vampires crave the most, her newborn stage would not offer her the control of mature vampires. I knew she wasn't holding her breath. My throat burned white hot to have more yet in her mind the burn was there but not out of control in the least, she was resisting the thirst with an unnatural force of restraint.

"He should have more Bella, at least this whole cup full this time, are you ready?" Carlisle voice was filled with elation still of my survival.

"Yes of course" Bella took a cup from Carlisle and place it at my lips. My eyes flew wide open as the scent directly on my lips overwhelmed me. Bella smiled and carefully tipped the cup so my mouth was filled with this delicious blood. My eyes rolled back as I greedily gulped down this precious gift.

The pleasure this gave Bella seeing me react to human blood amazed me, her mind didn't have a hint of losing control, she was purely focused on giving me all of it, to give me life. I was in awe of her ability to do this. Her love for me out weighed her vampire need for blood.

"Feeling better? You look better" she said soothingly. _Could I speak?_ Yes I think I can now.

"I love you Bella, so much" my voice sounded weak but I wasn't feeling that way anymore, second by second my strength was returning to me in waves as my body raced to heal itself with my venom.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, I thought I would die Edward, I thought you had died" Bella wasn't chastising me as such; she was merely releasing the pent up emotions that had captured her so completely. Her tone was closer to that of a knee jerk reaction when they had been frightened suddenly.

"I am so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am Bella" I confessed willingly.

"I believe he did die for a moment" Carlisle said as he peered over Bella's shoulder. "I am positive of it actually but you're back now and you will be fine" My father's love for me flooded my mind, his face however held the pain of how close I was to death.

"Should he have more Carlisle to keep his strength up while he heals?" She handed the cup to Carlisle and he willingly took it.

"Not yet, we should space his intake out to ensure he doesn't become overwhelmed, and you for that matter." He smiled at Bella "You are incredible you know, I have never seen a newborn behave as you do"

"I agree she is amazing is she not?" I smiled my half crooked smile at her. She sighed at her delight in seeing it. Her mind relished at the sight, it was this not the blood that threatened to unhinge her self control. I couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"Edward?" she asked amused.

"I was listening to your thoughts my love" I replied.

"You find them amusing?" she queried as she searched her thoughts for what I could find funny.

"Not in the slightest, but I did find it odd how my smile can unhinge you and not the human blood. It was my awe of you that amused me" I explained.

"Oh" she replied stunned.

For the longest time we remained where we were with little conversation, Bella wanted to just absorb every moment of seeing me look into her eyes. She still felt scared that she was dreaming all of this that I wasn't really in her arms alive. "I am here my love, I am going to be fine, and I promise you, I will never leave your side again." I said to reassure her.

Carlisle removed the bandages to inspect the healing taking place. "Excellent, it won't be long now Edward before you will be able to have full use of all your limbs." He was chastising himself for not thinking of the blood sooner, how he nearly lost me because it hadn't occurred to him straight away that my body needed the blood to have the ability to produce venom to heal.

"Stop it Carlisle, you did think of it in time and I am here now as proof of that. I shall be myself once again." I frowned at him as it was my only way to enforce my words.

"It has been nearly an hour Carlisle, should he have more?"

"Edward is healing very quickly from the blood he has already taken in but it wouldn't hurt to be sure this continues" He replied

"Are you up for some more?" She asked

"I am, I am aching to have the use of my arms so I can hold you so tight into me." She picked up my hand and rested it against her cheek with her hand holding it there. I couldn't feel anything in my hand yet but just seeing it there warmed my heart.

"Here you go Edward, drink more, it will help the venom work faster to heal your body"

Bella took the cup once again from Carlisle and helped me to drink the blood. I couldn't help smiling a little seeing her nurse me this way. It was so tender so loving. I finished that cup as fast as the first.

More and more I could feel the strength coming back to my body, the connections reawakening. I could feel the warmth of her arms around me, I groaned at the feeling, it was wonderful.

"Edward?" she said a little concerned "Are you okay"

"More than you know, I can feel your arms around me now, you don't know how good that feels."

"Well then I had better not let go" she joked

"I hope you never do" I said earnestly.

"It's a promise" she said more seriously "I don't think I could ever let you out of my sight again, actually I know I can't"

"I know what you mean... I can't believe how close I came to losing you"

She kissed me on my forehead "I can't think about that now"

My arms connected with my mind, I could feel them – the sensation was like velvet smooth liquid flowing into my veins till it reached my finger tips. They twitched from a whiplash snap that shocked them awake. It was a slight pain but nothing compared to being ripped apart.

"There is enough for one more cup, you should have it before you go on your hunt Edward." He took the cup from Bella and filled it leaving it on the small reading stand next to the bed.

A small droplet hung on the side of my mouth. I let it rest there to see what Bella would do. Using her index finger she captured it and held it to my mouth for me to drink. "Taste it" I said

"I don't think that is wise Edward, I am using a large amount of self control as it is to stop myself drinking what you need to make you better."

"One drop will not send you into a frenzy Bella, I want you to taste it" I did, I wanted to her feel the depth of pleasure this would give her.

She looked at me for a moment then at the blood as she hesitated but I knew she wanted to try it.

"Go on love, it is safe or I wouldn't suggest it" I encouraged.

Bella opened her mouth a little placing her finger inside with the drop of blood on it, the roll of her eyes with her tigress growl spoke everything of how it made her feel. The taste, it is incredible and far beyond satisfaction of animal blood. I knew she would love the experience. Doing this was a little bad, but she deserved some pleasure after what she had been through today.

_That was a little reckless Edward_. My father chastised me but his thoughts were not of reprimand. He knew that she was capable of handling this; it was more he was not condoning the behaviour of introducing human blood to her. He had gone out of the room to be with my other family members and gave them an update of my progress; he also did it to give Bella and I some time alone.

Her finger dropped from her mouth as she breathed heavily from the sensation. I wanted to give her more, make this last a little longer. She didn't know I was able to move quite freely now and was a little surprised when I did. I let my hand caress her breasts; her gasps echoed her body arching into me. I pulled her top over her head and reached for her bra unhooking it at the back. I kissed her as I pulled the straps off her shoulders releasing her breasts. Bella fell back on the bed as her body surrendered to me. I removed the rest of her clothing with speed and the one item I had on.

I manoeuvred Bella and myself so she was beneath me and my weight was on her body with my hips firmly nestled between her thighs. I took her hands in one of mine high above her head as I stretched out her body especially her hands. This felt amazing to me but the action served two purposes, one it helped Bella focus on one of the things she loved most which of course was making love with me and two it gave me the leverage I needed in case she lost control with what I was about to do. I held her hands firmly in mine as I leaned over and took a mouthful of the human blood holding it there and let it saturate my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Bella was a little worried. I took her hands in mine as I stretched her out more this time. I lowered my head to hers slowly, her lips parting slightly her breath brushing against my face, her scent threatening to send me off the rails with its sweet potency that I barely was hanging onto as it was with the blood in my mouth. But I wanted this badly, for us for Bella. I knew what I was doing could go wrong but I had faith in Bella's ability of self control to have this be the most exquisite moment in her life.

I gave her my crooked smile that she loves so much. Her mind was going into overdrive and threatened to commit murder if I didn't kiss her soon. I chuckled surrendering to her threats, I swallowed half the blood in my mouth as I kissed her deeply releasing the remainder in hers and entered her heavenly warmth with one thrust simultaneously. Her mind my mind, together we crossed the plains of reality into a glorious euphoric filled world of the most intense, sensual, blood enhanced, lust filled passion. Our growls roared through the heavens announcing the pinnacles of our climatic peaks, together we made the most passionate, beautiful, penetrating, animalistic love, surpassing anything we had experienced before. Bella's mind and body... oh how I loved her, deeply. Our bodies rode our love filled ecstasy through this heaven, each moment reaching new heights. Hearing and feeling Bella's raptures I will cherish forever, it was exactly what I hoped to give her. Our mouths claimed and absorbed the last of the blood as we found our climaxed utopia – releasing the fruits and nectar of our love into her warmth. We held there in this precious moment, our minds separated from our bodies and together we sailed across the wind. Forever I wanted to keep Bella here, it was perfect and beautiful – it was heaven.

Even as we were falling back into our reality the glow of where we had just been stayed with us. I unlocked my fingers from hers as I kissed her mouth, gently easing her mind back to earth. I didn't want to rush this moment for Bella, preferring to keep her in her bliss. I will keep her tethered to this world, to me and gladly let her float in ecstasy for as long as she wants to stay there.

I watched her face, it reminded of the times I use to watch her sleep when she was human. So much has happened to us since the first day I laid eyes on her. But it was the future I wanted to focus on, not the past. With every ounce of my being I knew what I wanted to ask Bella. She slowly opened her eyes and I gazed down into her eyes. The love between us pulsed through me, her arms wrapped around me as I supported my weight with my arms. My question was bursting through my chest I had to ask her before it overwhelmed me.

"Marry me Bella – say you will become my wife"


	17. Chapter 17

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Seventeen – In Your Eyes**

Bella's loving eyes were fixed on mine; she cupped my face with her gentle hands as her mind absorbed my request for her hand in marriage. Bella suddenly cut me off from her mind. Apart from the usual pain of separation that I always felt losing her thoughts, a pang of anxiety hit me. What if she turned me down? I have never had to deal with rejection prior to now; I was always the one who rejected the advances made towards me. I had no reason to believe Bella would refuse me but then again we never spoke of marriage before. For so long I lived a single life, only knowing the love of my family but never finding anyone that I cared for or loved enough to form a relationship with let alone falling in love and wanting to marry them. But Bella had changed me, altered me so completely that I was not the man I was before, there were no limits to what I would do for my Bella and all I ask for in return was for her to love me, that is all I will ever need to live the rest of my life a happy man.

A powerful surge of affection struck me as Bella opened her mind and heart to me again. The extreme feelings marching through her was incredible, I had never known Bella to be so expressive with her emotions before now. She was so completely undone she would be crying if she were able to shed tears, and they would be tears of happiness, joy and most of all an undeniable deep-seated love for me.

_Yes Edward, oh yes I will marry you_ Bella said in her mind.

I wasn't sure if I could believe in what I was hearing, my mind steadfastly could not accept that I would be so fortunate enough as to secure Bella's hand in marriage, but my body, my senses knew otherwise. Inside the celebrations began with wild volleys of electric pulses surging through me, posting placards of victory at every notion that didn't join in on the parade of my happiness. Bit by bit my mind processed Bella's words until it reached its conclusion. The screaming euphoria within me accompanied the realization of my mind that I had indeed just become engaged to be married to my beautiful Bella.

"Thank you Bella, thank you" I said kissing her deeply allowing my love to flow freely through to her. Our bodies already connected in the most intimate way responded passionately, we were so completely interlinked it was impossible to see us as two people; we had become one in every sense of the word. Bella's mind brought forth the memory of drinking the human blood, I saw her minx ways revealed in her thoughts and knew she did this deliberately knowing the full impact it would have on this moment, I chuckled softly as I had no intentions of letting this perfect memory go to waste.

Taking her passionately, we made love once more with the full fury and pure, unadulterated filled love that others could have only fantasized about but most never dreaming it possible. I had Bella reaching our Utopia climaxes with me over and over again, never wanting to let her fall from the bliss surrounding us, it was here where our souls danced and embraced so openly for us to see and feel. Together we loved and loved again, there were no limits to be reached, no heaven's corner we couldn't touch, no growl of passion unheard. This is where I wanted to keep my Bella, here for eternity in our perfect realm of Utopia with no desire to return to a mere vampire existence.

And I would have done so if it were not for my body unable to sustain this. After our night long filled passion I felt drained which is not something I would have experienced before, but my body was still recovering from the near death experience and needed me to feed and soon. I was literally running on empty. My throat was burning, excruciatingly at times.

The sun rose behind the clouds, bringing with it a new day, I begrudgingly forced myself to separate from Bella. She groaned her displeasure from this and opened her eyes slowly as her mind floated back to earth. Seeing her like this, I felt a twinge inside of me as I grasped for words to express my feelings, none would suffice but she was truly the most divine creature I have ever laid eyes upon and soon she will be mine, she will be my wife, she will be Mrs Bella Cullen. Saying it in my mind was...

"Edward, your eyes, they are so black... you need to feed" She said sounding alarmed and bringing my thoughts back from the heaven it was in. I could see myself through her eyes and saw why she was so distressed. The dark rings around my eyes looked menacing and deathly, I knew my eyes would look dark but even I didn't expect this.

"I know but my body isn't so willing to be parted from you, just yet" I said with a grin on my face trying to alleviate her worries. "Maybe in a millennium or two" I teased.

"What so soon?" Bella teased right back but there was no escaping the look of my eyes to keep her focused. "Seriously Edward, I have never seen your eyes quite like this, I am sure Carlisle will be quite concerned if he saw you right now." Bella grabbed the cup with the last remaining human blood in it and handed it to me. "Drink this Edward, you will need it to just go hunt I imagine" I felt her guilt over having that one small mouth full of blood I gave her last night.

"Oh no you don't Bella." I took the cup from her placing it back where it was and then seized her face in my hands ensuring she knew I was serious. "I won't have you feeling a moment's guilt over this. I wanted us to have that experience and you can't tell me that you didn't love it because I know _exactly_ what it did to you." I wouldn't let go of her until I was certain she had no regrets.

"Edward, that blood was for you and you alone, I should not have had any of it." Bella paused as she saw me give her my serious annoyed look "I am only saying that I am worried that I have taken something that you needed to heal, for your health Edward"

"You didn't take anything from me if you remember clearly, I am the one who gave you the blood and _I_ didn't give you much choice in the matter either" I said firmly.

Bella's mind swirled back to the moment I kissed her, when I released the human blood I had in my mouth into hers, her breath caught as her body recalled with perfect clarity the sensation of the delicious blood entering her body, the scent, the taste, the sensual way is clung to her senses like they were making love with it, the velvet smooth sensation as it slid down her throat, soothing the burning, how her mind pulsed with the euphoria it gave her, how it warmed her emotionally and physically, caressing her senses wildly sending her desires into a frenzy searching for the ultimate release of the pleasure being afforded her. Bella's was lost in the memory, her thoughts had sent her body on fire, and she was aching for my touch.

There was no way I could resist my lusting needs for her either, I entered Bella's warmth again capturing her gasps in my mouth as her body yielded to me willingly. She had neared but not obtained fulfilment from the memory of drinking the human blood, Bella's thoughts and body sung out to me with her siren call to give her the satisfaction that only our intimate connection could ever achieve. Together we again rode the waves of our bliss filled love, her fingers digging into my back as the animal within her came alive. I delved deeper into Bella's psyche reacting to her siren call; opening up the way to my own animalistic driven passion as I felt the power erupt within me with renewed energy. Growls escaped my chest as I lost myself in Bella completely, I moved within her heavenly folds, thrusting to a rhythm so precise to Bella's needs and desires, bringing forth her unbashful cries singing out her ecstasy. I drew this moment out, prolonging her ultimate fulfilment for as long as I could. I was shaking, I couldn't help it – the build up of her imminent and most sensual climatic release rocked me to my core. I gasped loudly as I felt her exquisite moment arrive in the depths of her womanly folds – the strings of reality tethering us to this world snapped, I cried out with Bella as I experienced the most emotional transcending release I could never have imagined possible. But there I could not remain, Bella's arms held me tight as my spent body had no more strength in it to support myself.

I would much rather have stay connected to Bella but I had pushed myself to its limits. This time I grabbed the cup and drank the remaining blood eagerly, its effect on me was instant and marginally relieved the weakness that I felt. Bella's eyes opened and she saw with shock my own black eyes.

"Enough Edward, no more delays!" she said pushing me off of her. I could see and feel her concern, she was a little frightened and in honesty I knew she had reason.

I watched her get dressed as my body absorbed the human blood I had just drunk. She picked out some clothes for me to wear which I put on. She brushed her hair and turned to me feeling she was ready to leave but I knew there was one more item she had yet to put on and she didn't even notice that it was missing.

I got up and went to the closet and found the precious box that housed the ring that will be worn by my bride to be, my Bella forever more. Taking the ring out of its encasing I admired its beauty. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I knew Bella would love it, she adored old-fashioned items. I looked at it more as this ring held more for me now than ever before. I was cherishing the warm memory, the precious gift I had received of seeing, even though it was for the briefest moment, my mother's face when I thought I had died. Before that moment her face was like a faded memory as seen through my human eyes, but now I had seen her again I will always be able to recall her warm beautiful face with clarity. My eyes closed and felt the tearless cries of my heart as it flowed through me. She knew of Bella, she wanted me to stay with my soul mate; there was a love in her for Bella, for our connection that she fought for me to keep alive. If there was an upside to my near death experience it was seeing her, seeing my true mother once again. I lingered in my thoughts for a moment.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella's concerned voice pulled my mind into what I have wanted to do for so long now. To give this token to the one person whom I wanted to share my life with, to spend eternity cherishing and loving. She was the one.

"More than okay my love" I said turning to face Bella. I walked over taking her left hand in mine and knelt down on one knee.

"Edward" she said at her surprise. I just gave her my crooked smile she loved so much silencing her protest.

"Bella, I promise you to love you, cherish you, hold you, protect you and be by your side for the rest of eternity if you say you will be my wife. Bella will you marry me?" I said with all the love in me pouring through my words as I placed on her ring finger the token of my promise to her if she accepts.

Her gasp said it all as she looked down at the ring then at me then at the ring again. "Yes, oh Edward you know with all my heart my answer is yes" I stood immediately kissing her mouth tenderly, Bella melted into me surrendering to her emotions flooding through her. This moment was perfect – she was perfect, in every way.

A high-pitched squeal of delight echoed through the house. "Alice" we both said laughing breaking from our embrace. But Bella was immediately distracted.

"The slight glow of red in your eyes has gone already Edward, you have to hunt and no more delays in doing so" Bella reprimanded me. _There is nothing more you can give me that would surpass this anyway_ she chuckled at her thoughts.

"Am I not allowed to try in bringing you more happiness?" I teased.

"I don't want you to, Edward this ring it is beautiful it is perfect." She exclaimed.

"This is the ring my father gave to my mother" Bella's breath caught, this meant more to her than even I imagined. It gave her a renewed connection to me so profound, so intimate she was lost in her emotions.

"I think I just surpassed it after all" my broad smile expressed how much her connection to my mother's ring, gave Bella.

"Yes you did" she said lovingly.

"Come on, Alice is about to burst downstairs, she is dying to see you." I took Bella's hand and went downstairs at an agonising slow rate for Alice's patience.

As soon as she made contact with Bella she pounced on her hugging her tight. "Show me, show me the ring"

"You are getting married?" Esme's heart almost burst open with joy. I was in her embrace before I had chance to reply. My eyes had not escaped Esme's notice or that of the rest of my family. I heard all of them in their minds express concern for my well-being.

Trying to not let my eyes distract them from the moment, I felt my brother's slap me on the back as they spoke their elation of the happy news. My father's hand rested on my shoulder. "Congratulations Edward, this is wonderful news."

Esme released me and tapped Alice to share Bella. Esme hugged Bella, hugged her as she had never before. "I knew it would work out, it had to Bella, I wanted this for you both so much."

Bella was lost for words again. My brothers and father waited patiently to hug Bella as Esme was not keen to relinquish her hold on her any time soon.

Alice was in my arms, she was ecstatic and her mind raced with wedding plans. I didn't have the heart to halt her thoughts; this was a moment to celebrate.

"Come on Esme, you have to share Bella, let her go" Emmett laughed he was bubbling over with joy just as much as Alice was. Reluctantly she surrendered her hold on Bella with Emmett not waiting for anyone else to take Bella in their arms; he picked her up and swung her round in his arms.

"Bone's crushing Emmett" she reminded him of his strength but was laughing still. He let go of her setting her down on her feet again kissing Bella on her forehead.

"Sorry sis" he said with a wide grin on his face.

My father and Jasper took turns as I kept my eye on Alice's thoughts. I saw Bella walking towards me wearing her brides dress. My breath hitched seeing her, she was beyond beautiful, and so beyond dazzling I was totally captivated in watching her, my angel, my love.

"Date I need a date" Alice said aloud.

"Steady on Alice, you will hurt Jasper's feelings if you don't go with him" Emmett burst out laughing

"Funny Ha ha Emmett, I need a date from Bella!" she said smacking Emmett lightly on the arm.

"No she is taken, didn't you just hear?" he continued jokingly.

Alice just poke her tongue out at him and giggled.

"Alice?" Bella was surprised and confused at Alice's question.

"Alice is planning our wedding Bella" I explained.

Bella laughed "Of course she is, that is what my wedding planners should be doing after all"

Alice squeals of delight were as loud as ever as she grabbed Bella hugging her tightly. "Thank you Bella thank you, I won't let you down." She promised.

"I have every confidence in you Alice" she said and thought it couldn't be a huge production anyway with her being a vampire now. How little did Bella know what Alice was capable of and I had seen in my mind the extravaganza she had mapped out already, but I wasn't about to ruin the moment for anyone in trying to suppress Alice's enthusiasm.

"Edward, your eyes, you need to hunt son" Carlisle said bringing the urgency in my throat alive again, it burned fiercely and my body was still feeling the lack of blood in my system in its weakened state.

"I am coming with you!" Emmett declared with Alice and Jasper steadfastly committed to joining us as well.

"You are not going anywhere around here again without the protection of the family Edward" Jasper added.

The anger they felt towards Jacob was deep seated and I knew that as soon as I had hunted this would be a discussion that needed to be had before all out war with the wolves erupted. But for now I had to focus on hunting, it had to be my priority for the moment in order to be ready to protect Bella if needed.

Everyone kept in close contact as we all hunted. I was given free range of the bucks to be found in order to fill and satisfy my thirst. Even after my third I had room for one or two more elk. The taste was off compared to the human blood I had tasted earlier and my body rejected the scent a little but relished the pulsing flow of blood entering my mouth as I drank the animals dry.

_Edward, over here, I've caught the scent of a mountain lion. It's all yours bud_ Emmett said in his mind.

I followed Emmett's scent to locate him and sure enough there was that delicious scent in the air of the creature. "Thank you" I said sincerely. Emmett was feeling very protective of me at this moment and it sort of annoyed me a little that he thought I was weak, but I knew he didn't mean anything by it. The fear I had caused my family with my near death experience had justly deserved their concerns.

Bella smiled broadly as she saw how the lion's scent had captured me so intensely. I let it guide me to the animal, pulling me so seductively. There it was, a large male mountain lion, it was feeding on the prey it had just caught. I leaned into my crouch ready to spring, my thirst heightened as I was hearing and smelling its blood pulsing through its veins so actively still, from the chase it made catching its prey. I felt Bella's draw to the animal as well doubling the sensation for me, she buried her thirst willing me to have my fill. How she could do this amazed me. I knew if I tried to offer this prize to Bella she would reject it vehemently, her only concern was to make sure I was well fed. I pounced on the lion sinking my teeth into its pulsing throat feeling the first sweet bursts of blood fill my mouth and soothing my thirst with its nectar.

I was full with my strength completely returned. It was a good feeling to have and never again shall I take for granted the power within me that can be easily taken from me. I had been arrogant before in the past, of my vampire skin, my strength, thinking I was near impervious to attacks. My encounter with Jacob and Paul had certainly changed my view on this.

"You should hunt as well Bella" I said pushing the spent animal away from me.

"Not until I am certain you are full Edward, I am not taking my eyes off you for one moment" Her anxiety for my safety was clear. Her thoughts of Jacob Black were fierce, if she even got a hint of his scent I doubt he would live to tell the tale once she caught up with him. I must make this right with Bella, she has to know it was me that sent him over the edge, I had brought this on myself. But not yet she needed to focus on her own hunt to be sure she was at full strength in case there was a battle ahead of us.

"I am done Bella, I will watch out for you now while you hunt." Bella looked into my eyes and saw they were the butterscotch colour she loved so much. Bella bit her lower lip seeing this; it was her favourite colour of my eyes, the one that brought out the sensual side of her easiest. I could see where her mind was going and even though I would love to take her in my arms, now was not the time.

"You are unbelievable" I said chuckling to myself softly. "Focus Bella, you need to hunt" I said firmly but not aggressively to be sure she would understand.

"It's your fault; you dazzle me too easily with those eyes of yours" she threw back at me in her defence smiling.

"And I wasn't even trying" I glared at her jokingly. "Seriously Bella, hunt, I will be by your side the entire time." I said promising her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the breeze to bring her a new scent. The wind gently moved her hair brushing it away from her face. I couldn't stop the gasp escaping my throat seeing this, the urges within me were no less potent than what Bella's are for me, the need to have her. They are overpowering, compelling and threatened to overtake my restraint incessantly. I mused wondering how long before this would abate, how long would it be before I wouldn't want her every moment. Not that I was in any hurry to have my urges subside but none the less I was curious.

Bella found her prey with ease; I watched her feed and felt her pleasure as if it was my own. It occurred to me that I was able to shut out every other voice in my head when I focused on Bella's thoughts alone. Just the two of us occupying my mind was heaven and where I wanted us to stay. I knew how much concentration it took Bella to keep her thoughts open to me when she wasn't being overwhelmed, and she was getting stronger with this ability all the time. But I knew it was dangerous to silence the thoughts of my family, especially now. I wasn't sure what to think of our position with the wolves at this time and until we knew for certain on where we stood, we had to be on alert.

Bella stood after finishing her prey off. She hadn't been thirsty beforehand so this one elk would be sufficient on this hunt.

"Ready to head back?" I said admiring the beauty before me. She held out her hand for me to take and at that moment the sun broke through making her ring sparkle with the lights rays. Bella was memorized by it and I was memorized by her seeing how the sun illuminated Bella so angelically. I took both her hands in mine and stared at her, dazzled by her beauty. My family happened upon us at that moment and through Alice's eyes I saw Bella and I standing there in the sun light. There was an aurora emitting from us that didn't appear earthly, I knew it was but to look at it, it was magic. If only I could have shared this image with Bella, for her to see what we look like together in this light.

"Woah" Emmett said as Alice gasped and Jasper stared in awe. Alice's mind set to work to ensure that during the reception Bella and I had a moment like this so she could capture it on film for all to see. She would stop at nothing to give us this gift of seeing how our heavenly we looked together.

The clouds moved over and with it the sun's rays to an end. It was like being released from a trance, that had momentarily stunned everyone but now it was no more.

We all made our way back to the house in silence and I saw Rosalie sitting on the front steps. I listened intently to Emmett's thoughts. I knew he loved her still, but he was angry and hurt, he felt betrayed by her and shut himself off to Rosalie to cut out the pain this caused him. Emmett saw her and for a brief moment he wanted to go over and hold her, tell her how much he loved her but his pride and pain wouldn't allow him to do so. Instead he darted off to the back of the house and went inside.

Rosalie's heart broke. He had never done this to her before. She regretted every selfish and self centred action she took that brought this on. Her time alone from the family had made her realise how her destructive nature had lead to her pain now. Bella froze for a moment, she felt a fleeting moment of fear of Rosalie but it was soon smothered by compassion when she saw the anguish Rosalie was in from Emmett's reaction of seeing her.

Unable to bear this hurt, Rosalie took off into the woods. Bella didn't even think twice, she was in hot pursuit of her and was adamant to try and make things right between Emmett and her. Naturally, where ever Bella went I went. I knew it would be a female moment but this was not enough to sway me from being near Bella.

"Stop running Rosalie, I just want to talk" Bella yelled out. She could easily catch up to Rose but she hoped that she would stop on her own accord.

I read her mind, Rosalie thought Bella wanted to gloat and didn't want to give her the satisfaction of it. So the hostility still remained but not at murderous levels at least. Eventually Bella grew tired of this chase and caught up to Rosalie, grabbing her by the arm to make her stop running.

"Will you quit it already" Bella said slightly exasperated.

"What do you want Bella, to make fun of me?" Rosalie spat back at her.

"Don't be so ridiculous" Bella's annoyance was clear. "I came to talk to you about Emmett, I hate seeing you two this way."

Rosalie was taken back a little by this "What is it to you?"

"You are my family now Rosalie and as much as I want to smack you down at times from your outbursts, I still love you" Bella declared.

"You what?" she replied in disbelief.

"You heard me" Bella said not wanting to repeat it.

"Why would you feel that for me?"

"Because believe it or not, I do understand your feelings and to a certain degree I would have reacted in the same way." Bella said. Now that was a lie, Bella would never have behaved so abhorrently.

"What are you saying?" Rosalie disbelieved Bella as much as I did.

"Isn't it clear?" Bella thought it was obvious but Rosalie made no effort to answer her.

"I feel protective of all of you, equally, and if I thought for one moment someone was a threat or danger to any of you, I would react exactly the same way you did." Bella paused "My only regret is my foolish lack of insight where Jacob Black is concerned, I almost lost Edward because of it but it will never happen again. I just never dreamed he was capable of such..."

Bella's mind replayed the awful moment she first saw me after the attack, it was a torture to see and feel. I was by her side immediately holding her. "It's over Bella, its over. Don't think about it my love." I said cradling her. In her mind her thoughts were filled with rage

_I don't want to let it go Edward; I want to use it for when I catch up with Jacob._ Bella's thoughts were filled with murder for him; there was no room for forgiveness in her heart.

"You have to let it go Bella, it will consume you as much as Rosalie's anger did for her" I said which distracted her thoughts for a moment.

"What did make you hate me so much Rosalie, in the end I mean, what sent you over the edge?" Bella asked.

"Emmett" she confessed

"How? I don't make the connection" Bella said confused.

"Emmett's attraction towards you" Rosalie said frustrated.

"You are wrong Rosalie, Emmett is not attracted to Bella in any way you think" I said in his defence.

"His behaviour would not agree with your words Edward" Rosalie thought I was lying.

"Would you say that you had feelings for me Rosalie, more than what a brother and sister should feel?"

"No, not in the slightest!" she snapped back.

"Yet the way you have been behaving one could easily assume, no more than that, they would feel certain you had a strong attraction for me, immensely so" I emphasized.

Saying this, Rosalie began to understand Emmett's behaviour towards her. "Emmett thinks I am in love with _you_?"

"Hey, he is extremely loveable, take my word for it" Bella joked.

I laughed at her defensiveness towards me. "Yes Rosalie, you have the whole family thinking your attraction towards me is serious. Can you imagine how this has hurt Emmett?"

"You two are so alike it's funny" Bella smiled at Rosalie "And I know exactly Emmett's feelings towards me, I assure you there is nothing improper there, it is the same as your feelings are for Edward."

"She's right, Emmett attraction is not for Bella it is her innate ability to draw action into her life and in doing so it has given him something he craves. You know how he loves action Rosalie, how he is always trying to get Jasper and myself into combat for fun, you know this and that is all his attraction he has for Bella. And yes before you ask, he loves Bella but as a sister and nothing more."

"But you were saying yesterday, how he had to get his mind out of the gutter and ..." I cut Rosalie off.

"Yes, he was thinking of what Bella and I would be like in the bedroom, he thinks I am a bit old fashioned in my ways and thought it would carry on with how Bella and I ... Well you get the idea"

Bella scoffed and burst out laughing "Does he really think that?" she said completely amused. I nodded my reply smiling knowing full well how wrong he was. If he was with Bella she would fall asleep with boredom, I was positive of that much.

"I am sure out of the two of you he would be the one lacking" Bella laughed again and gave my ego a huge boost.

"Hey!" Rosalie snapped.

"Ease up Rose, she is entitled to have an opinion" I wanted to stop her annoyance elevating more than it had. "You see Rosalie; it is this kind of behaviour of yours that has landed you in your current situation. You really have to lighten up and stop being so protective of me while you're at it, as it really does give off the wrong impression."

My words, the frankness of them had opened her eyes more "I had no idea" she confessed as her head hung down. "I just didn't think..."

"I know you didn't, and just to set the record straight and in case you didn't know this, I am the one who pursued Bella, not the other way round, she actually tried to dissuade my advances."

"Not very hard" Bella admitted

"Maybe, but you were stronger than I was at trying to resist the attraction between us." I enforced my stance on the situation.

"Luckily for me, I don't think I would have ever found happiness with anyone else. I would have become a shrivelled up old maid" she joked some more.

"So you see Rosalie, there is nothing for you to feel protective of when it comes to Bella and I and you have to see Emmett's attraction for what it is, the excitement of action, combat and anything that relates to Bella's danger magnet." As I said that I kissed Bella's forehead and she sunk into my arms in response.

Rosalie spotted the beautiful ring on Bella's finger. "What's this?" she said picking up Bella's hand gently.

"I asked Bella to marry me and she has consent to becoming my wife" I said proudly and holding Bella a little tighter into me.

"It's beautiful, it truly is stunning." She said admiring the ring intently. Rosalie looked at me smiling. "I am so happy for you... both" she quickly added. Her thoughts turned to her behaviour and tried to make amends "I can see how horrid I have been to you Bella and I can only hope you will forgive me. Can you ever forgive me?" she beseeched.

"There is nothing to forgive, like I said before Rosalie, I would have behaved the same way under the same circumstances." Bella professed. I was going to have to have a talk to Bella about this lie of hers but for the moment it served a purpose and was in essence the foundation of a friendship I hoped was being forged between Bella and Rosalie.

"Oh Edward, before I forget, here is your phone, I found it where you were..." she didn't finish her sentence seeing Bella grimace at the memory. She handed it to me "I see Bella's father has called several times"

"Charlie, oh no I didn't call him last night" Bella said alarmed. "He is not going to be pleased with me for forgetting."

"Here call him now, set his mind at ease" I said handing Bella the phone.

"He isn't home, I will try his mobile" she dialled the number and he must have picked it up on the first ring.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" he said urgently

"No dad it's me Bella" I said. His tone alarmed me.

"Bella! Are you okay, is Edward... Is he alive?"

"Yes, how did you know he was..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"What the hell happened Bella? I had to bring Billy home because of some ruckus going on here and I just found out that Jacob and Paul attacked Edward, I heard the others claim Jacob and Paul had killed Edward and in doing so breaking some treaty"

I couldn't hold back a hiss "They nearly did dad, Carlisle thinks Edward was dead for a brief moment."

I could hear a commotion going on in the back ground where he was, lots of people were shouting at each other and then I heard that distinctive sound of people phasing into wolves.

"What the... Argh" my father yelled out when the line went dead.


	18. Chapter 18

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Eighteen – Monster Within**

Bella dialled her father's mobile number on my phone. I didn't have to be a mind reader to see how agitated she was with forgetting to call him last night like she promised. The bottom right corner of her lip had been captured in between her teeth as she anxiously waited for the two phones to connect to. She shifted her position on the ground holding herself in an upright tense manner.

_What excuse can I give him for not calling? I can't just say Jacob attacked Edward and left him to die_. Bella thought, her anger for Jacob surfaced again thinking of what he did to me, I wasn't sure by the tenor of her thoughts if she would kill him given the chance or not but the possibility of that happening was not where I wanted Bella to be. I knew her enough to know she would never recover from killing another sentient being and even though she is a vampire and killing is in our nature, her conscience would haunt her mercilessly for the rest of her existence, I was sure of it.

Finally, she got through; I could hear Charlie in her thoughts.

"No dad it's me Bella" her eyes went wide listening to her father as he frantically asked what had happened and if I was alive. This surprised me a great deal, my relationship with Charlie has never been close, he tolerated my existence in Bella's life at best but his tone now would suggest he was actually worried about me. Bella closed off the connection I had to her mind leaving its usual gape in my soul from the loss.

"Yes, how did you know he was..." she broke mid sentence with Charlie interrupting her. Her face twisted with anger hearing his words, I wished I could hear her thoughts but knew she was far too distracted to be able to concentrate enough to let me in.

Bella hissed

"They nearly did Dad" her words were fierce but just as quickly as the aggression filled her she recoiled within as Bella's eyes closed with her brow furrowing. I knew all too well what made her react like this as the memories of yesterday shadowed her mind cruelly. I felt my own insides twist with regret seeing Bella like this as she battled with the demons of her memories

"Carlisle thinks Edward _was_ dead for a brief moment." The ache in Bella's voice reflected the anguish in her from the events from yesterday. Bella had unconsciously wrapped her arm around her waist holding herself close while she had been talking to Charlie. Sharp stabbing sensations attacked my body inside in penance as it revolted violently seeing Bella like this but it wasn't anything I didn't deserve, it was justice being served to me I thought. Bella will never forget the exact emotion and details of what happened; she would carry that moment with her for the rest of her existence. The ability to recall events with precise detail can be a double edged sword for a vampire, and facing death yesterday was the curse side of this ability that would feel like it only happened a moment ago every time she thought of it.

From her words it was clear Charlie knew about what happened between me and Jacob and Paul.

Her brow furrowed deeper as she listened then gasped.

"Dad?" Bella moved the phone from her ear and hit the redial button immediately.

"Come on!" she demanded clearly agitated. She stood up.

"What is it Bella, what has happened?" I asked but Bella ignored me.

"Damn it!" she dialled another number.

"Pick up you worthless mutt!" she said out loud angrily. "Argh!" she cried out. Bella dropped my phone which I caught easily but the fact she had made it abundantly clear Bella was losing it. I was standing by her side instantly fearing what she would do. Rosalie did the same but remained quiet.

"Bella, what happened, what is going on?" I grabbed her firmly around the chin and made her look at me. I felt every muscle in my body tense ready to fight in response to seeing Bella's face right now. She was terrified.

"My father, he's at Billy's house... wolves... Edward I heard them phase into wolves" she said her voice began to tremble "Charlie... he cried out in pain and the phone went dead." She gasped "Dead!" Her eyes flew wide open as if she had been stabbed. "_NO_!" she shrilled.

Saying the words out loud was the catalyst for her decision as Bella released herself from my feeble grip and raced towards Quileute land.

"Rosalie get the others and meet us at the border of the reservation"

"Edward that is suicide!" she cried out panic stricken.

"Just do it!" I demanded. I didn't wait another moment discussing this with Rosalie, I had learnt from experience just how fast Bella could run. She isn't as fast as I am but if I left it too long she would be out of my reach to stop her going straight onto Quileute land.

I wasn't sure how to make her stop, if I could at all. Bella was infinitely stronger than I am at the moment; my best hope was that somehow I could make her slow down and wait for the protection of the family before... Who am I trying to kid here, Rosalie was right – this was suicide or a bloodbath at best... I pushed myself faster to get hold of Bella, she had to be stopped.

There was no point in calling out but I tried anyway. "Bella, please stop!" her head turned slightly towards me but her paced remained at full speed. At least she was listening. "Bella, you can't just run onto their land alone, wait for me, for the others" I begged.

"I can't wait, he could be dying" Bella's fear of her father's fate had gripped her so vehemently she had closed her mind to see how her actions could have dire consequences. I knew I had to be cruel to be kind, to try and save her from herself.

"And getting yourself or me killed will help your father how?" My words were harsh but extreme measures were needed to make her see sense. She was close now, I could almost reach her.

Bella's pace faltered as her mind processed what I said. She stopped suddenly which I hadn't expected, I flew past her but quickly rebounded back to be by her side and took her in my arms. For the very first time she didn't respond to my hold, she didn't sink into my embrace not even slightly – her body was stiff and cold. Bella's lack of response whiplashed through me so aggressively that if I were to be ripped to shreds by Jacob now it would be less painful than the coldness I felt from Bella.

"You can't..., they will kill you..., I can't let..." She tried to put her fears into words. It was so typical of Bella to have no concern of her own safety; it was mine that had stopped her. Selfishly this warmed me, immediately I felt the shame of bringing on these painful emotions to Bella.

"Bella love, the friendship you once had with them is no longer there, when I turned you into a vampire you became a danger to them and you are my love, you are. Remember you are a newborn, you will not be able to stop the burning thirst with so many humans around."

"I'm fine!" she said pushing me away from herself.

"No you're not!" I said trying to take hold of her again but she shrugged out of my grasp with ease.

"Edward, this is my problem, I want you to stay here, stay out of it" she said aggravated.

"You cannot be serious, what happened to staying next to each other?" I felt my own anger rise.

"This is different; I just want to get my father Edward that is all."

"You know very well Bella I can't let you go there alone" I snapped

"You must, you will!" she spat back at me.

"This isn't open for debate Bella"

"I couldn't agree with you more, which is why you are staying here" Her glare was dangerous.

I scoffed at her threatening attempts to get me to yield. "No chance!" I snarled "If you go I go, we shall die together if I can't get you to see sense."

"Edward!"

"No Bella!" I interrupted her abruptly. "Can't you see you will force their hand into attacking you when you lose control, do you really think I can let you go there alone?" My heart was breaking having to spell it out like this to her, but it would be nothing compared to what would happen if I let her have her way only to lose her to be savaged by the wolves. I could never let that happen, she must know that?

She snarled but it wasn't directed at me, I knew it was being caught in the dilemma she was in.

"We should meet the family at the reservation; only in numbers do we stand a chance of getting to your father and keeping you safe." I took hold of her arms firmly hoping that she would listen to me.

Bella gritted her teeth together hard, her mind was ticking over as she thought this through. I could see the expression in her face change, she was relenting. Waves of relief swept inside of me that I was had been able to reach her but I wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

"Bella, I know this will be exceptionally difficult for you to do but it is important that you do as I ask." She looked at me confused "I want you to open your mind to me; I need to know your thoughts for when you lose control around the humans so I can react faster to try and stop you."

"I won't lose control." She insisted but I knew better, Bella had not factored in that people's emotions would be heightened which would be pulsing their blood through them faster making their scents doubly attractive and near impossible to resist. Jasper would find this too much as well, I was sure of it.

"Trust me" I said.

"Trust me Edward!"

"Just open your mind please; I know you can do it"

"I am not sure I could keep it open at the moment"

"Try... Keep thinking about last night"

Her thoughts burst into my mind overwhelming me with the purest form of ecstasy. My eyes rolled as I became saturated with the longing to take Bella. I clenched my teeth tight trying to suppress the incredible urge to make love with her "Stop" I blurted out loudly in desperation to be released from this trance I was lost in.

She broke the connection with me instantly but was just as breathless as I was in reaction to the memory. "Okay, not that memory, it is too overpowering." I said trying to bring my thoughts back into focus. She smiled weakly at me.

"This is wasting time Edward, I need to go" Bella began moving away from me but I held on to her.

"No, you just have to think of a memory not quite so potent." I insisted. Bella was frustrated with the delay but it was the only way I was going to let us take another step further.

"Suggestions?" she said frustrated.

I tried to think of another time but my mind kept going back to the memory she just showed me. Its pull was so strong, so addictive; she was definitely my own personal brand of heroin. Bella had found one of her own memories to open her mind to me, it wasn't sexually based which surprised me but the moment was one of the most cherished memories I have as well. I was on my knees proposing to Bella, placing my mother's ring on her finger.

"Thank you love" I said acknowledging our minds connection. "If it gets too hard to concentrate, you should use the previous memory to fall back on, it will also help with you thirst and probably excessive anger issues that will arise very soon"

"You have so little faith in me Edward?" she was hurt by my lack of trust in her but I don't think she understands even for a moment how overwhelming her thirst and rage will become.

"I would call it being realistic love that is all." I tried to sooth her hurt feelings. "Just promise me to listen to what I say to you when we get there, it just may save your life. And I didn't make my vows to you earlier lightly; I meant every single word to protect you Bella, even at the cost of my own life." Maybe this would be enough to get her to realise the danger she was about to walk into.

"Never say that Edward, I never want to hear that" she said with a renewed fear in her tone. More importantly Bella's body revolted against the idea that I would sacrifice myself to protect her, the sudden jolt of pain that stabbed at the heart of her impulsiveness was what she needed to focus. I wasn't kidding how dangerous this was for Bella, for all of us and I couldn't keep her safe if she went off half cocked.

"Then promise me to listen to what I say to you. And don't forget I can protect you better when I hear your thoughts so focus on that as best you can." My hands seized her face as I searched her mind hoping she was taking heed to my warnings and that this would enough to keep her safe.

"I will do my best, now please, let's get there." She pleaded beseechingly.

I nodded without expression. We left together and I matched my speed with Bella's to ensure we were together at all times. If she got even the slightest hint of a human scent and this became a hunt instead of retrieving her father then I wanted to be close enough to hopefully prevent her taking a human's life. I had hoped the pause we just had would have given my family enough time to gather at the border of the Quileute Reservation. Bella and I were very close now, no more than three or four minutes away at full speed.

The distinct thoughts of my family entered my mind as we neared our destination. My brothers were keen to fight the wolves and to a point so was Rosalie. Alice was nervous; she couldn't see what our future was because of the wolves influence but she also wanted to have a piece of Jacob Black. Esme was conflicted more than anyone, she wanted to keep her family safe but what had happened to us since we saved Bella was more than even her kind temperament could endure. Carlisle just wanted to get through this with no one hurt, his main concern was for Charlie and what state he was in. His medical bag was with him but didn't have a clear picture on the extent of his injuries could be. Rosalie wasn't able to say too give much detail, only what Bella had said before she took off.

Bella had calmed her thoughts to a point where the wolves were concerned but her fear for her father's health was eating away at her self control. As we slowed I scanned the area for thoughts of others near the border. I couldn't find any close by which was a good thing for Bella.

"Edward, Bella, good you are here" Carlisle was the first to speak.

"What's the plan?" Emmett said eager to get into it with the wolves.

Esme put her arm around Bella in an effort to calm her, she didn't shrug Esme off but her mind was not one with patience to listen to a plan, she was focused on just going in and seeing if her father was safe.

"Bella's father has probably been injured, the fact that he hasn't tried to call Bella back is a clear indication of that." I felt Bella's mind jolt, she hadn't thought of that at all and her mind began to race seeing the logic in what I said. Bella's mind cut me off as she lost concentration.

My eyes snapped to her instantly. "Focus, I am not letting you take another step further until I have your mind Bella." I said firmly.

The look on her face was killing me, and I didn't need to have her mind to see the anguish behind those eyes. How her fears were twisting her into an emotional ball of despair. I placed my hand cupping her cheek as Bella tried to give me her mind once more, she breathed in deeply absorbing my scent, letting it flow to her senses. Her body succumbed to the potent effect it had on Bella as it engulfed her mind freeing her to open her thoughts to me. My body indulged itself embracing the sudden impact of intense desire being unleashed from Bella's mind. The memory of last night was raging in her in great detail. My lips were on hers feverishly as I was being swept away; all other thoughts were pushed far from my mind and dismissed with little or no regard.

"Bella stop" Jasper said but it was a plea than a demand. She didn't pay any attention to his request as my own lack of restraint delved deeper into Bella's mouth capturing hers passionately. Jasper's ability to pick up on our emotions fell into the same inescapable freefall we were locked in, he took Alice in his arms flooding her with the same sensations he was experiencing as he claimed her mouth. Without a hint of resistance Alice sunk into Jaspers advances, completely overwhelmed with passion herself. Having Jasper's ability feeding Bella's thoughts in my mind was all that it took to have the one tiny voice of reason inside my head to be silenced.

"GEEZE! What has got into you all?" Emmett's voice was there I could hear him but I was powerless to stop myself.

"She was right" Rosalie said completely gobsmacked.

Carlisle grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and Emmett took his cue and grabbed Bella by the waist as they pulled us apart. I felt a snarl burst through my throat at the sudden separation as Bella released her thoughts from my mind which in turn released Jasper and Alice from the trance.

"Bella" I called out instantly but neither Emmett nor Carlisle were keen to have us in proximity of each other any time soon.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was the only memory that would work." She said breathing heavily recovering from the sudden onslaught of our affection.

"Don't be sorry" I said lovingly.

"What was that? I couldn't control my... It was incredible..." Alice asked as she tried to collect her own thoughts as her body slowly recovered from what Jasper did to her.

"Bella, what were you doing... You were... It was overwhelming..." Jasper found it hard to let go of Alice, he had never experienced the impact of Bella's mind like this before. It was fortunate he couldn't read her thoughts and feel the dual sensation of drinking human blood whilst being made love too simultaneously. Jasper would find that beyond his self control and I wasn't sure of what the consequences would be if he did.

The guilt and embarrassment washed over Bella's face once more, I knew she didn't intend to cause such a reaction with others; she was simply trying her best to open her mind to me. I went to reach out to her again but Emmett pulled her back into him.

"Hey no, I don't think you two should be anywhere near each other" Emmett's mind was going into overdrive, he had never imagined Bella and I could experience a passion that could affect us like that let alone overwhelming Jasper so furiously that he would take Alice the way he did. Jasper had never done anything like that in all the years Emmett had known him. Envy and deep curiosity had Emmett going, he wanted to know and feel what caused this reaction, he was about to ask me when Carlisle interjected his thoughts.

"Edward, I think you will have to endure not having Bella's mind while we are trying to get to Charlie."

Bella's face twisted once more, I wanted to comfort her but neither Carlisle nor Emmett relinquished their hold on us and in honesty I could understand why.

"Agreed but it will make it harder if Bella gets the scent of a human and she turns on them. I am more than fearful this could turn into something Bella will regret always."

"Bella stay here, out of harm's way, we will get your father out safely." Jasper insisted.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I will go, the rest of you should hang back for now, the fewer of us in their territory the better this should go off badly." I said with Carlisle agreeing with me.

"Edward, I can't stand here waiting, what if he is dying? What if..." Bella said begging me to not let this be the course of action.

"You must Bella, it's for the best." I knew how this would be hurting her inside; I knew she would be...

"No!" Bella yelled. Emmett didn't stand a chance of holding her back as she pushed him violently out of her way. I thought as much, she would not stand by idly and wait. Bella had taken off to what I presumed to be the Black's home.

"Bella wait, stop!" I yelled out futilely. My whole family were in pursuit of us. This was going to get ugly and fast.

I scanned for thoughts of others while I was in pursuit of Bella and to my agitation there were several. There was a red house ahead of us which was the direction I was picking up the thoughts from.

"Bella!" I tried again.

She burst through the door

"What the hell?" it was Sam Uley yelling out.

"Where is my _father_?" she snarled threateningly. I entered the house right behind her. Bella was in her hunting crouch ready for action if anyone made one step. There were five people in the small room. Paul I recognised and hissed warning him before his ego got the better of his stunned reaction seeing us there. The others were part of the same pack but I had not seen them before in human form. One was a young lad called Seth and two others who were older; the male was Embry and the female Leah.

"Bella?" Sam questioned

"Who else?" she snarled again. I was grateful that all of the people here were wolves, but in the next room was another story all together. Bella picked up the scent as fast as I did as well as her fathers. She wasted no time following the scent.

"Dad!" she saw her father lying on the bed, he was not conscious.

"Bella?" Jacob was in serious danger, I could feel the hatred rippling off Bella, her eyes snapped to his but just as quickly moved back to an older female that I didn't recognise. She had been leaning over Charlie applying ice to his shoulder. I immediately wrapped my arms around Bella in an iron clad grasp hoping she would not throw me off.

"Don't breathe" I begged her.

My father burst through the door assessing the threat in here. "Edward, get her out of here _now_!" I tried to move her but Bella was becoming lost with the scent of the humans in the room.

"No Bella, fight it" I whispered urgently in her ear. "Let Carlisle look after your father."

"Get away from him" she snarled at the female. She complied immediately.

"Bella, stop it, she is trying to help" Billy yelled. Jacob's father was frightened, not for himself but for Sue Clearwater and Jacob. He knew what his son had done to me and was surprised to see me in such good health considering what he had heard.

Bella just hissed at him.

"Emmett, Rosalie" I called, I needed help to move her out of this room of humans before she lost control. But I didn't want Carlisle to be left here unprotected from Jacob.

"Come on Bella, you can't stay here" I tried again to get her to move.

"You should be running Jacob," Bella said hissing. "Not that it will do you any good but I thought you would appreciate it to have a head start before I rip your mutt head off"

_Is she serious?_ Jacob wasn't sure if she was just threatening him or if she was really going to try and kill him.

"I assure you she is quite serious dog, you should leave while you can" growls and snarls roared from the other room from vampires and wolves alike.

Emmett grabbed one of Bella's arms and held her by the throat firmly helping me move Bella from this room. She thrashed about trying to get free of us. "Rosalie, protect Carlisle while he sees to Charlie"

Jacob followed us into the other room where the rest of my family were poised in their crouches ready to spring if necessary. Paul was shaking furiously, he was trying to stop himself phasing.

"It was foolish of you to come here" Sam said scathingly but turned to face Paul seeing he was out of control. "Hold your ground Paul!"

"That's rich coming from you" Jasper spat through his teeth. "Ever since we came back and saved Bella your pack has been attacking at least one of us at every opportunity and nearly fatally last night with Edward." He snarled again "Count yourself lucky you are not dead already!"

That did it; Paul phased into his wolf form and lunged for Jasper, Alice lunged for him slamming Paul into the wall. The female Leah phased and got into the mix Esme and Jasper both got hold of her as she went for Alice, I heard the bones breaking followed by her yelping in pain.

What I had dreaded the most was falling apart in front of my eyes. Jacob yelled out "Leave her alone!" Bella's growl ripped through the air throwing Emmett and I off of her.

"Run Jacob!" I yelled out to him knowing Bella had lost it completely. He spun around and saw Bella; he saw the pure hatred in her eyes, the look that screamed death at him. He backed away with his hands up, but he knew it was too late.

"I'm sorry Bella" he backed away more out of the front door. "I didn't mean for it to get so out of control, please believe me" Jacob meant every word, he didn't want to kill me last night, it just got out of hand, the situation got away from him.

She only snarled at him in reply as she stepped closer towards his direction. All I could hear in the background were the snarls and growls of each side

I tried once more to restrain her again. I may as well have tried to hold her with spiders silk for all the good it was going to do.

"Run you fool!" I gave him one final warning.

"Bella stop this, you don't want to do this." I said urgently.

He realised there was no calming Bella, she had him marked but he would not fight her. Jacob turned phased and bolted. He was fast, faster than anyone in the pack except for Leah and made for the mountains away from the people in Forks.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't let me go" she sneered.

I thought about it for a split second, either way she would be after Jacob and if she did by some miracle catch him I wanted to be with her to prevent her killing him. I couldn't do that if she decided to incapacitate me.

My family had retaliated from any attacks and were holding their ground. Sam was trying to stop any more of his pack attacking and was exercising great restraint not jumping in himself into the fight. My mind flashed to what just may slow Bella down.

"Bella, last night, think about it, remember it for me"

"_NO!_"

"Please Bella, I need it" I spun her around feeling her weaken slightly and forced myself on her, kissing her wildly opening her mouth to take in my scent. The groan escaping her throat was the moment she opened her mind to me.

_No, Edward how could you?_ Her body overwhelmed from the passion of the memory but her mind was not completely lost in the moment and protested loudly.

"I had to, I can't lose you Bella, you would have either killed or be killed, either way you would be lost to me. Can't you see that?" It was a desperate act that for the moment had paid off. Jacob was on the run for now and I had to stop my family fighting with the wolves in here.

Sam phased and suddenly the rest of his pack buckled under his will. Most of them backed down, Paul and Leah on the other hand were not so in control and with their growls still emanating from their throats. Another loud growl from Sam silenced them.

There were injuries all round, gash like bites were the worst on Emmett and Jasper for our side but it was clear the smashed bones on their side as well. Sam went into another room which by the smell of the scent was Billy's bedroom and came back out human with new clothing on him.

"What were you thinking coming here like this, what did you expect to happen?" he said scathingly at me.

"How do you expect Bella to stand by knowing her father is hurt by your packs hand and do nothing?" I snapped back. Bella hissed at him but I held her tight into me. "Don't stop thinking of us Bella, I can't lose your thoughts now" Bella complied with a renewed memory that threatened to unhinge me. I buried as much as possible the overwhelming desires battling my senses for satisfaction.

"You should know we would care for him"

"Pfft" was Alice's reply to that ridiculous reply.

"Yeah the same way you are able to control your pack no doubt" Jasper confronted him.

Sam's head lowered. "You cannot begin to know the pain Jacob has been in, what he feels for Bella is more than a teenage crush I assure you"

"Edward died last night; do you think his obsession with Bella could justify what he did to my son?" Esme was livid

"How do you explain Paul's actions, that pup was just gunning for a fight and was the cause of Charlie's near death experience" Emmett took a step closer to Sam in rage.

"I am fully aware of Paul's actions and he will be dealt with by the elders and the pack for his part in all this"

"Not good enough" Rosalie piped up "He wanted a fight, I say let him have one, let him feel what it is like to have two of us rip him apart like he did to Edward last night"

Paul snapped at Rosalie showing how keen he was to make her wish come true, Emmett jumped in between them taking the full brunt of Paul's bite. Emmett's cry out from the pain sent Rosalie into a new fury, she didn't hold back breaking Paul's jaw with ease then slamming him into the wall that broke the timber and had him outside in a heap, his whimpering wolf cries were so loud and signalled the beginning of the fight that was the mother of all.

_Stop them Edward!_Carlisle called out in my mind but I knew it was too late.

My entire family's thoughts crowed my mind as it was but now I was flooded with the rage of the wolves as well, it was impossible, I couldn't concentrate on the one that meant the most to me, I wasn't able to hear Bella's mind at all. Sam had phased back into a wolf and it was on for young and old.

I felt the pain of them all as each took a hit, it was crippling my mind as I tried desperately to protect my family. I lost Bella in amongst it all, I couldn't see her, feel her, hear her then it hit me, her scent was gone. My head snapped towards the door where she had been, I felt the teeth of a wolf sink into my arm, I slammed my fist down hard against the muzzle of the dog releasing me. I didn't stay to wait for another attack on me, I had to find Bella.

Jacob, Jacob had come back, he saw his pack in trouble. Bella was in her hunting crouch as they danced in a circle in a standoff.

_Please Bella, no I don't want to hurt you.._. It was killing him seeing the hate in her eyes for him. _What have I done, I am so sorry Bella_. He whimpered but Bella had no idea what he was saying, what he was feeling. He was considering phasing back to human in an effort to stop her attack.

"Don't do it Jacob" I yelled out.

"Bella, he doesn't want to fight you, please back down" I begged.

"He should have thought about that last night before he ripped you apart" she said seething through her teeth.

_I know, I know I deserve this Bella_ Jacob made up his mind and phased back into human. He kept still standing before her, fully unclothed.

This shocked Bella seeing him like that for a moment but she kept her crouch.

"If this is what you want Bella then do it, kill me if that will bring you peace" Jacob completely offered himself to her if that was what she needed.

There was a glimpse of doubt in her eyes but it wasn't enough, Jacob had done too much to her, to me to her family. I had felt that in her earlier, there was no forgiveness in her heart for him now. Bella lunged for Jacob knocking him to the ground; I pounced on her trying to pry her away from him but was thrown back as I expected to happen. Jacob's natural instincts to protect himself kicked in as he phased back into a wolf throwing her off of him.

They clashed violently, it was horrific to watch, Bella's newborn strength was no match for him, she snapped his bones, and he ripped pieces off her skin. I jumped in trying to stop them; I blocked one of her attacks as she thought she had a clear shot at biting him. Bella's teeth sunk into me releasing the venom, it was excruciating leaving me to cry out. My cry startled both of them but not long enough for Bella, she pinned Jacob to the ground and was about to rip his throat out. I grasped her throat with both my hands in desperation to stopping her killing him.

"Stop Bella, you are not a murder!" I screamed out.

Jacob phased back into a human again, she saw the pain he was in, the damage she had done to his body. He was in a bad way. Bella gasped as the monster inside of her was beaten back by her sanity returning. I let go of her throat and she stumbled back horror struck at what she had done. Her eyes flew to me and saw her teeth marks on my shoulder and gashes that had come from both her and Jacob.

Not able to stand the sight of the damage she had caused Bella fled.

"No, Bella wait" I screamed out again.

I tried to follow her but I was unable to keep up in the condition I was in and I wasn't able to hear her thoughts. My only choice was to follow her scent and hope Bella would stop. I had hoped to spare Bella from this pain, it wasn't her fault she reacted the way she did, if Bella wasn't a newborn I know she would have had better control of herself but she wouldn't see it that way and I knew it.

She zigzagged across the country side, at first I thought she must was just undecided on where to go but it was too precise, she was trying to lose me so I couldn't follow her. This wasn't good... I had a sinking feeling about this, Bella would be upset that was obvious but this behaviour had more to it. I tried to quicken my pace as an overwhelming urgency took hold of me. Bella scent stopped at the river's edge, I took two strides back and made the jump over, the pain of the torn parts of my torso broke open further. I tried to muffle the cry of pain escaping my lips; it would only make her run harder if she heard me.

On landing I was gasping from the agony ripping through me. I grit my teeth pushing the pain away from my mind as best I could. I breathed in deeply searching for Bella's scent... nothing. I ran both ways trying to locate her along the river's edge several times. I couldn't work out how she had eluded me so well. I jumped back over the edge to where I last had her scent, again I went along both ways of the bank for several miles, and she had to have come out somewhere. The sinking feeling from before was fast becoming a nightmare in my mind. I decided to head back to Jacob's house in hopes I had just lost her scent and she was back there with her father.

I raced to the red house and saw the devastation of the front section. The fight was over but the casualties were far from mild. I gasped seeing and hearing my family and the wolves. This was equivalent of a massacre but without the deaths. Carlisle was leaning over Rosalie who was in Emmett's cradling arms, she had a huge chunk taken out of her side and had a severed hand that Carlisle was working on binding her together again. Esme and Alice had multiple bites and scratches like Emmett but were not a serious as Rosalie's injuries by far. Jasper was covered in bites and had several tear marks over him. Alice was nursing his injuries. Carlisle was the only one I could tell that didn't have a mark on him but his mind was filled with stress seeing his family like this. I quickly surveyed the wolves. From what I could see their injuries were around equal to that of ours, they would recover but it was going to hurt while they mended like it would for our kind.

I saw Jacob come out of his room where Charlie was. I went up to him. "Bella, did she come back here?" I had no feeling towards his health; my only concern was Bella's whereabouts.

"I haven't seen her" he said without expression.

"Carlisle, have you seen Bella?" I asked frantically.

"Yes she was here a little while ago, I thought she had gone to find you" he said confused at my expression _What is it Edward?_

"What did she say"

"She asked about her father and I set her mind at ease that he would be fine. He was more in shock than anything"

"Then what?" I urged him to continue.

"Then she darted off, I just assumed she went looking for you"

I saw the memory Carlisle had of Bella, what he didn't pick up was how she reacted to the carnage of went on here, how she was mortified.

"No, no, please no" I said out loud

"What Edward" Carlisle had no idea what Bella would do, how she would take all that happened on her shoulders and blame herself for what happened here today.

I went outside trying to pick up her scent, the only thing I could pick up is the same direction we did when she chased after Jacob earlier. I followed it hoping Carlisle was right, that Bella would be looking for me but the fact that Bella had gone to great lengths to avoid detection didn't give me much hope that I was going to find her.

As I expected, her scent could not be picked up. My soul was beginning to ache my mind was racing with fear. I ran back to our house but all the scents of her were from hours ago, nothing fresh. I had no idea where to look for her.

I sat in the house motionless, the hours passed as I saw the sun going down and the darkness covered the land. My family came home concerned as to where Bella and I were but it was only me they found sitting there completely still.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme was the first to notice me.

"Bella!" Alice cried out "She's gone, she has left us"

This couldn't be happening again, I couldn't accept this was my reality. Gasps and cries of pain from my family were only a fraction of how I was feeling. I felt my body shut down, my world coming to an end, my heart ripped to shreds, my soul buried deep in grief as I heard Alice's words confirm what I thought to be true.

Bella was gone...


	19. Chapter 19

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Nineteen – Alone**

Time was passing me by but it has no meaning to my existence now. I could sit here for the rest of the ages without moving, without feeling, without thinking, without Bella. She has chosen to leave me, to go without a goodbye, to separate our souls like it didn't matter. Nothing could hurt me anymore, the wolves could be savaging me like before and I would feel nothing. Right now, I would welcome the ending I should have had yesterday – at least it would have made sense. But I was beyond pain now, there was nothing more in this world that can hurt me, that can make me feel, that can tear me apart with the finality that could compare to my ending now. Numb, I feel so numb, mind altering, body ending, deathly numb. I forgot to breathe, I forgot to exist...

There was an echo of a memory in the back of my mind that rattled around in its new lonely existence. I watched it move through the spaces in my head like a vagabond wondering aimlessly searching for the companions and life it once had. Where each memory of my existence, every happy moment of what my life use to be was now boarded shut, locked away behind an iron clad door that could never become unhinged, never opened, never again revealing the treasure it concealed behind it. The echo memory, the sole survivor from my mind imploding in on itself spun around with its lonely cry bouncing off the hollowness that was so far reaching, so infinite that I would have taken pity on it if I had such an emotion in me still. Surrendering to its fate it ceased to move. With no knowledge of time, nothing for it to mark off the increments of existence it did the only thing it could do without dying, it played over and over the purpose of its creation to begin with, the memory it held tight that gave it the life it had.

I watched the movie style memory without feeling, I was so detached from my emotions I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be capable of recognizing myself again. The darkness in my mind provided me the contrast to see the images being played by my last remaining memory. It was of Bella, the last eight days I had spent with her. I was waiting for some pain, some recognition of feeling in seeing these images, then I realised I didn't even have the emotion of expectation left in me. There was nothing. Even seeing the two of us making love which would have sent my body on fire with lust and a need so violent it unhinged me every time in the past, had no longer any affect on me. I was solely and completely void of every emotion and feeling as my body had shut itself off from the world. I was nothing more than an empty shell.

"Why, why would she do that? Why would she leave Edward? What happened?" Esme's broken heart tried to break into my being. I could hear her clearly but there was nothing in me to respond. My thoughts were that of a third person from my body.

Jasper gasped "Edward?" I could hear his frightened tone in saying my name.

"Jasper, what is it, what is wrong with him?" Esme was standing in front of me, her eyes locked on my unmoving and expressionless ones. Her face twisted with fear.

The scared thoughts of my family bounced around in my head for a moment before fading into nothingness without finding anything to latch onto.

"I don't know what to make of this, Edward has completely stripped himself from all emotion, there is nothing I can reach. Carlisle, I can't find him in there!" Jasper said alarmed and terrified for my sanity.

"Alice, look for Edward's future" Carlisle voice filled with urgency.

I saw what was in her mind but it was meaningless to me. All she saw was me standing here. The only difference between now and her vision was that I was no longer sitting.

"Nothing, I just see him standing here" Her voice broke. "What has happened to him?" there was a sob in her question.

Hands were touching me, I didn't know whose, and I didn't want to know so my mind didn't process the action of curiosity in finding out like it would have done in the past.

"Is it shock?" Rosalie asked she was petrified of seeing what was happening before her.

"Is he injured?" Emmett asked with just as much fear in his tone.

Carlisle was standing in front of me now examining me with the scrutiny of all his medical training. He performed some routine tests for reflexes on my body; it had not stopped working in that way, with my muscles reacting normally. I saw myself through Carlisle's eyes; my face was void of all expression, my eyes were as vacant as the depth of a black hole.

"Carlisle, please tell me, what is wrong with Edward?" Esme begged as her own sob filled words spilled out of her.

"Physically he appears to be fine, there are no injuries here that would cause this." He looked at me desperately trying to find a solution to my condition. Carlisle's thoughts went through all the medical knowledge of human trauma training he had. He knew where I was, he knew that I did not want to be reached, and he knew I was beyond his help at this time. His breath caught as he expressed his opinion.

"Edward has suffered a psychological breakdown in layman's terms." His face twisted with the pain this caused him. In the past I would have reacted to this, I would not have put them through this but there was nothing left in me to produce any kind of reaction to stop this happening.

"Will he be okay?" Alice's tearless sobs fell on Jasper's shoulder as he held her like she would crumble at any moment.

Emmett saw Rosalie standing alone, he could see what this was doing to her, and he felt it also. The one thing this family was petrified of if anything happening to Bella was what it would do to me. Their worst nightmare had come to bear. The dual loss of Bella and I gone was more than any of them could face.

"No, he won't be okay. His mind has locked itself away in protection of his grief. The cause of this would have to be from Bella leaving, his reaction is equivalent to that as if she had died."

"Why did she leave?" Esme was confused.

"It would have to be everything that she has been through since she became one of us, it has to be. Not one of us would have endured the same amount of onslaught she has been through and knowing Bella she would blame herself entirely for everything that has happened to the family." Carlisle explained. He knew her very well, he understood her.

"It's the same; Bella has done the same thing Edward did when he left her to protect her from this life. She has left us, left Edward to protect him from what she perceives as herself being a threat and therefore putting him and the family in danger." Alice added

"Doesn't she know it was the wolves that brought all this on?" Jasper asked confused.

"And what I did only made it worse; it would have reinforced her belief. What have I done?" Rosalie's mortification made her rock back. Emmett had her in his arms, cradling her as she felt the full depth of her actions and the consequences that came with it.

"We have failed her, we have failed Edward in keeping them safe" Esme said.

"What can we do, we have to do something" Emmett was anxious to find a solution and fast.

"Alice, look for Bella's future, we have to find her" Jasper encouraged.

Alice closed her eyes to focus solely on Bella. She was running, running from my family as fast as she could, her tearless sob claimed her face. Every time they tried to get close to her she ran faster.

This was the nail in the coffin for me. To see Bella so distraught with my family after her... it was her goodbye to me and them. My mind shut down completely too outside influences, I shut out everyone. I stayed there locked in my own mind and watched every second of the last eight days I spent with Bella repeatedly, without emotion. I was awake of course but so shut off from the outside world I had effectively put myself in a virtual coma. I will not force myself on Bella, I will not pursue her. If this is what she wanted so much then I will give her what she needs to be happy. I can do that.

I am, but that is all...


	20. Chapter 20

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

**A/N: Jacobs POV**

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty – Jacob's Bella**

I waited and watched for nearly an hour for her to move, to see some signs of life from her. There was no sound, no breath taken, not a flicker of movement from those red piercing eyes of hers. She had become a statue, a perfect stone like sculpture of the girl I once knew and still loved. Her life had been so altered, so distorted into the creature she had become, where there was no escaping from the reality thrust upon her, is that what has happened to her, was this her way of escaping? Was the pain just too much that even the fast time eternity could not erase the heartache she felt? These questions inside my mind seeing her like this was the prelude to my heart breaking seeing her so lifeless, so without animation, the darkness had captured her. I felt a tear breaking free from the corner of my eye as it made its way down my cheek with the slowness of a death march. My breath hitched realising one last acknowledgement of her fate – there could never be a happy ever after for her now...

My mind ebbed into the once sanctuary of my memories of her but now it would be no more than an everlasting cruelty of what I had lost. So defined were the images of her my thoughts carried it further into an existence that resided in my soul as this moment played out in a fictional reality I did not want to escape from. I gazed into her eyes, those deep brown eyes that hid so much but not at this moment, her love for me shone brightly in her eyes. I watched her lips turn up in the corner of her mouth as her smile grew melting my heart as it did every time, reaching into to my soul with the love meant for me that would have kept me alive for all time. My hand reached out to touch the translucent pale skin of her delicate face, the blush that filled her cheeks from my touch as I brushed my thumb across her soft smooth skin; I felt her push against the palm of my hand responding to my touch. The need she had for me to love her.

I leaned into her mouth pressing my lips against her succulent tender lips, her gasp echoing her body surrendering to my touch as she sunk into my embrace. The warmth of her heavenly body gracing her sweet sultry scent into my senses as it overflowed into a cascade of passion. I felt my body shudder with the yearning to be one with her, to feel the hold of her arms around my neck as I plunged deep within her heavenly warmth. Together we would find new meanings to love and being loved. How the end of day red sun setting could not compare to the awe and beauty of our union, how loving her so completely would produce and nurture a roundness of her belly as it housed the growing and cherished child we should have raised together. A little Bella...

My eyes closed as another dying part of me escaped through my tears thinking of her, the child I should have had with Bella, she would have been perfect in every way. Her eyes just like her mother's, with my black hair except hers would have that wave in it like Bella use to have, picture perfect, darker skin tone than Bella's but light enough to show a translucent glow. My little girl, our child, the angel produced from our love. I felt grief pound at my soul from being denied meeting this beautiful child of ours. She would have stood out among the masses of this world, I know it, and I feel it with every ounce of who I am.

I inhaled, my jagged breath trying to release my mind from the heartache filled dreams that will haunt my existence. I have tried to let Bella go from the bond I share with her; we are bound by something that is beyond my understanding. The torture of seeing her every time had unhinged my reality and my sense of what was right and wrong. Bella's unshakable presence lingers within me, in my soul that I wished I could be free of, my life would be hollow but at least I wouldn't feel the constant pain.

My eyes moved back to hers, hoping there had been some change. "Bella, what are you doing?" I don't know why I spoke; she would not answer me that much was certain.

"They have all gone Bella, come down please" I asked gently. Bella had placed herself on the roof of my house for reasons I could not explain. She was hiding I knew that much, from the bloodsuckers I knew that much also but as to why I don't know. Bella didn't move.

"I'll come up if you don't come down" I gestured.

"You shouldn't do that, I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Edward dog" She said in a quiet and sombre voice. Her words were threatening but no tone behind them to back up her aggression.

"I think you have had your fill of violence for one day" I wasn't trying to joke with her; I had seen the look in her eyes when she realised what she had done to me and Edward earlier. Bella had a temper and always been a bit feisty but she was never capable of violence before she became one of them. I had to admit that when she lost it, when she lost control she was much stronger than I had given her credit for. Bella had broken several of my bones and I was badly bruised. Luckily her parasite boyfriend blocked her venomous bite meant for me; at least that part was funny as he now had to endure the pain of her bite instead of me being poisoned. Justice was served. I had fully recovered from earlier, the upside of being a werewolf with our healing abilities.

I let out a heavy sigh as Bella held her ground on my roof.

"Last chance, either you come down or I am coming up, which is it Bella?" I pressed her further.

Bella was next to me with hardly a sound. If I were human I wouldn't have heard her at all and if I were human I wouldn't be alive right now, so it was all relative I supposed. Her vampire scent was a big give away of her presence for my sensitive nose. I am use to the once repugnant smell of hers and in a strange way I found it attractive now. It is a part of her, of what she is now and it was something I can live with just to be near her.

I muffled a scoff coming out of my mouth. What am I thinking? Bella tried to kill me tonight and if it wasn't for that leach boyfriend of hers she probably would have succeeded. At first I didn't try to stop her, I thought I could let her do it if it was what she wanted so badly. I had been dying a slow death anyway ever since the bloodsuckers turned her into one of them but in the end my survival instincts kicked in to protect myself.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing on my roof?" I asked casually as if nothing had happened between us earlier.

"Not that I owe you anything but it was the only way to throw Edward off my scent and confuse Alice as to where I am." She said without much of a tone in her.

"What has happened Bella, why are you doing this. I would make a joke of it but I see in your eyes the pain you are in."

Bella's eyes snapped to me "You know nothing dog"

"I am right Bella, you are not so altered that I can't read you still" I snapped back equally.

"I can always finish what I started earlier dog" she snarled.

"The fact that you are calling me dog is another give away." I hissed "You don't have the venom in your tone to make it sound in the slightest threatening or to insult me"

Bella wavered in her stone expression. I knew she was putting on a front, she was trying to be tough but it simply wasn't her nature. Suffer in silence was who she was.

"I am leaving Jake, and I need you to do something for me please" The sudden change in her voice into one of sorrow caught me a little of guard. "Look after my father for me; he won't understand why I have gone... Just..." her tearless sob broke through in her voice.

"No" I said bluntly. "What are you doing Bella, why are you talking about leaving when you know you must stay?"

"I must do nothing of the sort dog" I knew she didn't mean a word she was saying, it was one of her impulsive decisions she makes when she was protecting someone, when she put the needs of others before herself. That's it!

"Who are you protecting this time Bella?"

Her mouth dropped open with annoyance that I had seen through her facade and said so blatantly.

"I am not protecting anyone!" She leaned into me trying to appear threatening again.

Nothing was going to be resolved like this. Bella was going to run and she obviously wanted to be alone, any fool could see that. But Bella's ability to get herself into trouble was the one thing that wouldn't allow me to let her do this. Somehow she would end up getting herself killed. It was time to be cruel to be kind.

"Fine, whatever Bella, just go!" I said uncaringly. "Your lot have done enough damage around here anyway" I walked towards the house but saw her face in the corner of my eye, what I said had hurt her and it was meant to. She had to think I would not stop her, let alone follow her, it was the only way I could protect her now. I didn't look back but heard her suppress a cry.

I would give her at least a 30 minute head start before I began to follow her. I didn't want Bella catching my scent so I had to keep a reasonable distance between us. I just hoped it wouldn't be too far a gap for me to step in if she found trouble along the way. And I had to believe she would stick to non populated areas considering her thirst for human blood.

I walked in the house in time for me to see my father close the door to my room where Charlie was resting. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine, just a bump on the head and recovering from shock" he said with a little grin on his face. Charlie was my father's best friend and it seemed to amuse him that Charlie would be so thrown seeing a bunch of people turning into wolves before his very eyes. "So, what are you up to?" My father was very perceptive and now was no exception.

"Bella" I said as I summoned up in one word my plans.

"And?" Billy was worried about my feelings for Bella but he knew that there was nothing to be done, and he never pretended he had answers on what to do about it.

"She is in one of her 'save the world get rid of the cheerleader' crusades" Billy chuckled but knew that it could only mean one thing, Bella's self sacrificing moods would see her come undone and she would need help.

"So when are you leaving?" he knew I would never let Bella do this alone.

"Thought I'd give her a half hour head start" I shrugged.

"You think that is enough?" he looked worried "She has a bit of a temper Jake; I don't want her turning on you.

"I'll be fine, I am more worried about the danger she will get herself into even with that distance between us." I said concerned shaking my head.

"What should I say to Charlie?" he asked.

"I am hoping to have her home soon so maybe it would be better to say nothing." I hoped I wasn't being too unrealistic with my expectations of how this will work out but she is very stubborn and turning into a vampire hadn't changed that one bit.

I went in my room quietly so not to disturb Charlie and gathered several bits of clothing in case I had to change form frequently. I tied them on to my legs and arms in preparation of when I phased into a wolf. I went into the kitchen and scoffed down as much food as I could in the remaining time, it was going to be a while before I would taste human food again.

Time was up, I could not allow her any more distance between us for her own good. I wasn't going to interfere with her running; she had to do this to get it out of her system. I was simply going to act as her silent protector until she gave up and realised she was making a stupid mistake. As much as I hated the bloodsucker, I actually felt sorry for Edward, he would be out of his mind right now, I know I would be. But that is as far as my compassion went for him.

I went outside where my father was waiting. "Stay safe Jacob; keep her out of harm's way." He said as I phased into my wolf self, I nuzzled my father with my reply and he smiled.

It wasn't long before the wind whipped through my fur and the scenery became a blur as I made haste to keep Bella's scent as fresh as possible without being detected. Some of my packs were in wolf form patrolling the opposite side of Quileute land and I was very thankful Paul was not one of them. He would not hold back if he came across any of the Cullen family. My thoughts became their thoughts. Most were disgusted with my infatuation with Bella but not Seth, he liked Bella and the Cullen family as a whole and had not participated in the fighting earlier, he was trying to break the fights up.

It was then that I realised he was following me. _Seth, go home, you can't come with me_ I said in my mind.

_No can do Jake, you go I go, you may need back up_. He said unwavering from his commitment to follow me.

_I said No! _

_Yeah I heard you the first time_. I couldn't stop; Bella would get too far ahead so he had given me choice in letting him follow. Maybe he will get bored and leave on his own accord later on.

_Hardly_ He replied.

This in your mind thing where the pack can hear every thought you have is truly annoying at times. I grumbled.

I focused back on Bella and was impressed at how far she had got already. She must be a lot faster than I had realised. I opened up and ran and full speed for a while to close the distance between us. It wasn't long before my paws hit the snow of the north, crunching beneath my stride. Bella was still a good 40 miles ahead of me and thought it would be a safe distance to keep. Seth was still a fair way back but was unrelenting in catching me up.

My father had kept tabs with what was going on with the Cullen family. Carlisle had made a quick visit on Charlie before they had all made off to follow Bella up here, everyone of the Cullen's that is except for Edward and Esme? That was strange, where were they? My father didn't waste time telling Sam of their movements and he informed Seth and I of what was coming through the packs mind.

This could complicate things, I didn't want them knowing I was following her. In a split decision I went west in an attempt to not be discovered. I hadn't followed Bella in a direct line as it was, I didn't need to for one but I also wanted her to feel at ease if she turned back in a sudden fit of sanity. Seth matched my direction and instead of becoming followers we had to become observers for the time being.

It was rather tedious doing this cat and mouse game with the Cullen's after Bella. At times I wondered if I should just leave her to them to look after but so far she had done an amazing job of eluding them. We were on the second day straight of running and I needed to rest soon. Seth had taken a breather earlier and not much ground was made while he slept. I had to admit, having him around was proving to be useful. Vampires never slept so it seemed which really threw me out; there was no way I could keep pace with them on my own.

_I told you I would be good to have around_ Seth said laughing.

_Yeah, yeah, don't get cocky kid_I said trying to knock him off his pedastal. I waited for him to catch me up before I slept, I just hoped nothing too dramatic happened while I rested.

_Remember to not get close to the Cullen's, we can always catch Bella up later_. I reminded him of the game plan.

_Too easy_, he replied. Seth loved this; it was like a game to him which I hoped would come to an end soon. His grey coat blended into the scenery much better than my brown fur so he had the upper hand of camouflage with the snow around. Again Seth chuckled.

He let me sleep for a good 5 hours before waking me from my slumber. _Jake wake up, wake up, they're leaving! Jake, JAKE! _At first I thought I was dreaming that Seth was calling me but that last one had my eyes open instantly.

_What?_ I snarled I could have done with another couple of hours yet.

_The Cullen's, they are leaving!_ He was as startled as I was. Seth got close enough downwind of them to see their faces. That was reckless of him but at the same time I could see that they were upset. I wished I could hear their thoughts right now.

_Bella, is she okay_? I asked Seth suddenly frightened.

Yeah_, she's fine and she stopped running as soon as they broke off their pursuit of her_. He said confused.

He wasn't the only one confused. None of this was making sense, especially the lack of her boyfriend around. We waited patiently for them to be well clear of us and Bella before we went near her. She was just sitting still in the snow, staring out into the wilderness. After what she did on my roof the other day I knew she could sit like this for days on end. This was going to be a good time for me to get more sleep. Never look a gift horse in the mouth I reckon.

_Let me know if there is any change, wake me in 3 or 4 hours and keep your ears open for the Cullen's return_. I said giving out orders as if I was a pack leader.

_You are my leader_ Seth complained but I was too tired to get into it with him right now.

True to form Bella didn't budge an inch for a long time; it was becoming tedious at best watching her sit. She would have to hunt soon; I saw her eyes they were becoming quite black. I wondered if she could starve herself to death. As if on cue, Bella stood up with ease from the waist deep snow she was buried in.

"Are you coming Jacob?" she said out loud.

I snorted at being discovered, how long had Bella known I had been here? I must have become lazy while we kept an eye on her either way I had blown my cover. There was no point in trying to pretend otherwise now. I padded up to her. She didn't look at me. I nuzzled her and whimpered.

"I can't get rid of you can I?" she said in a monotone voice

I shook my head from side to side letting her know my reply. I made for the trees and phased into a human putting on my shorts then went back to her.

"Sorry love, I can't let you do this alone, whatever this is supposed to be" I said softly.

Bella still didn't look at me. My hand cupped the bottom of her chin pulling her eyes to mine. She didn't resist and what I saw now I was up close was her pain, greater than I had ever imagined.

"What are you doing Bella?" I repeated my question from days ago.

"What you said I was doing, protecting everyone from myself." She confessed. At least time alone had worn her down a little; it was some progress at least.

"What makes you think anyone needs protecting Bella?" hoping my tone would keep her talking.

"Did you not notice the Cullen's and wolves fighting the other day and it was all because of me." Her head hung a little lower as she confessed her so called self inflicted sin.

"No one was seriously hurt Bella, it wasn't even a real fight really." I tried to ease her conscience.

"It was a miracle that is all. And look at my father, no sooner he finds out I am different look at what happened to him, he got hurt because of me and it was another miracle he wasn't killed."

"Steady on there Bells, no one was requiring any miracles that day. Just because someone gets hurt doesn't mean you are responsible for it." Without thinking, I planted a kiss on her cheek; she pulled away instantly from me. I couldn't lie; it hurt for her to respond like that. Her scent so close to me filled my body with aches I should not be feeling. My eyes rolled as I tried to suppress my yearning for her.

"Come on Bella, I wasn't attacking you for crying out loud" I wondered if she could hear the annoyance and longing for her in my voice.

"I know that!" she said angrily "You just don't understand, no one can be close to me Jake, I will only end up getting them killed" It broke my heart hearing her say it out loud, her fears of ever being loved and loving another for what may happen to them.

I wasn't going to hold back, I will prove to her that she is not the danger she thinks she is. I knew I had to be fast if this was going to work. Bella was on her back lying in the snow before she had chance to think, I pinned her to the ground using my body on her to hold her in place. My mouth claimed hers aggressively.


	21. Chapter 21

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty One – Always On My Mind**

Walking through the emptied chambers of my mind I had thought that if I could shut out the world, cacoon myself so completely that maybe I could let Bella go as she intended me to do. All I could see were endless pathways going to nowhere. I felt empty, hollow and a loneliness that grew from the lie I had forced myself to believe – that I could live without Bella. I watched as my inner self walked endlessly in my mind, shadowed by the last remaining memory that had not been imprisoned behind the impenetrable protective walls I had put in place in my head. The memory played continuously of the last eight days I had spent with Bella like an unfinished story begging to find its end.

In my mind, I unconsciously let my fingers brush gently against the sides of the wall; they reached out instinctively as if they were lovingly caressing the side of Bella's face. The wall appeared to almost tremble from my touch; I could feel muscles tense inside me as I would have if it had been Bella I was touching. Drawn by the intense pull to feel the connection of the trapped occupants I had incarcerated on the other side, I pressed the palm of my hand against the wall. The resonating pulses of sound from within cried out to me; to be free of the sanctioned exile from life I had imposed on myself and in effect Bella. The tortured emotions, memories, every part of me that I could sever was done so and imprisoned behind this barrier I was touching. I had blind faith that I had made the walls so strong, so thick and enduring, that I thought I would be safe from the agonising pain, the longing for her touch, the deep yearning to breathe in her scent that made me feel so alive inside... the everlasting and unwavering love stretching out into the vast abyss of forever. But I was wrong.

My forehead rested against the wall as the meagre hold I had on my sanity began to cave in. I could feel my fingers spread wide as they dug into the barrier; the impulse to rip away at the obstacle was compelling. Visualising myself tearing away the wall with my bare hands, freeing the emotions trapped behind it made me feel crazed with a frenzied need to follow through as I began to lose myself in the overwhelming grief consuming me.

_EDWARD_... From behind the wall, Bella's long heartbroken shrilled cry called out to me filled with the deafening and soul breaking pain of her loneliness.

BELLA!... I cried out in my mind as my fists slammed hard against the wall shaking the foundations of my mind as my own gut wrenching soul-filled cry called out to her. Putting my ear to the wall I listened for her. I knew the shell of my body had stood in reaction to this. I couldn't hear her – panic overwhelmed me as I called out again to her.

"BELLA, I'M COMING"... _Oh God what have I done..._I was in a freefall of insanity as my frenzied hands tore at the wall to find her. I hadn't got a third of the wall down before a tsunami of emotions crashed through the remainder of it, engulfing me mercilessly like a punishment for inflicting the incarceration I had imposed on myself.

My newly freed emotions began a barrage of outpouring dialog in my mind berating me for giving up on Bella and questioning what I had done, leaving no mistake on how I felt about myself , knowing I would come up wanting. _Why would you let her do this, what could possibly posses you so blindly that you could ever think of letting her go without pursuit?_ I continued to severely chastise myself. _You are nothing more than an_ _egocentric, self pitying and pathetic creature that could never deserve her, but she needs you. Move your sorry excuse for a being and go find her before she..._My mind couldn't finish what I feared and dreaded more than anything in this world, to lose Bella forever. The whiplashing I gave myself coupled with Bella calling for me before was all I needed for my mind to reconnect itself to the outside world again.

My eyes flew wide open as my mind was crippled from the instant assault of excessive and excruciating emotional pain emanating from the thoughts of my family. I had seriously underestimated the consequence and onslaught of coming out of my stuporous state. My mind had already been on unsteady ground as I tried to cope with my own multilayered emotions battling for recognition within me. Now there were six other conscious minds filled with worry and fear as the outpouring of their love for Bella had their anxiety levels set at extreme for her safety and wellbeing. If that wasn't enough, their fears of what will happen to me if she left had come to pass. My family watched me with horror as I fell apart in front of their eyes; there was nothing they could do to prevent the agonizing pain I felt as I surrendered my world for the sanctuary of darkness brought on by my grief and despair. The impact of what happened to me had been devastating to them beyond measure.

I wasn't sure if a sun going supernova would have as much impact on my family as Bella had with her leaving. Jasper, with his ability to sense emotions, was sent reeling as he absorbed the full brunt of my emotions coping with all seven of us at one time. He had never experienced anything like it before as the deluge from me consumed him overwhelmingly. The kicker happened at that very moment between Jasper and I as the ricocheting effect of our abilities took hold. The unimaginable occurred, what had been seven minds already disabling me profoundly, had now doubled from the thoughts and emotions feeding back from Jasper's mind. This generated a cascading and irreconcilable conundrum of how to break the cycle between us, with each moment compounding our individual abilities multiplying them with no end in sight. The unsustainable insanity this caused had my mind close to imploding in on itself and that of Jaspers.

"STOP!" Alice's shrilled scream froze the others thoughts long enough to break the connection between Jasper and I. Jasper's stone cold state had alerted her to him being in trouble, he was unresponsive to her in every way as she tried to pull him out of the trance like condition he appeared to be in. It was her fear of his condition that had saved Jasper and I from what could have been an unrecoverable psychotic state.

I gasped from the sudden impact of being released from the nightmare. "NO MORE!" I yelled closing my eyes as my battered mind stumbled to recover from what just happened. I would have fled if I were able as I knew I would not be able to survive that again.

Jasper barely recovered, fought with himself to move in my direction. He placed his hand on my shoulder

"I had no idea Edward, I am so sorry... There are no words to even begin to describe what I felt from you." He squeezed his hand gently on my shoulder then spoke to our family.

With a firm yet caring tone, Jasper hastily explained the confusion my family felt "We must restrain our emotions immediately, especially regarding Bella while Edward recovers. If you were able to have even a glimpse into what he is dealing with, you would understand that adding your thoughts and emotions for Bella is an overload Edward cannot withstand, it will break him."

I could literally feel the weight lift off my mind as my family complied immediately in response with Jaspers request and explanation of what I was going through.

"Thank you" I said through the heavy sigh of relief being granted me.

I wasn't surprised that Esme found it more difficult than the other members of my family to contain her emotions for Bella and me. Her thoughts were gentle and in many respects soothing now I wasn't being bombarded with everyone else's extreme feelings. Not thinking a word, Esme recalled the lullaby I composed for Bella playing the entirety of it in her mind. The tune reached out to me bringing the urgency to find Bella quickly. Esme picked up on my stayed breath as my head hung low from the pain I felt with her absence.

_Edward, we will find her. Bella will be with you again my son, I know this is true from the bottom of my heart_. Esme said softly in her mind.

"No" I said as calmly as my body would allow.

"Edward?" Esme said surprised.

"Bella made it clear how she feels." My body ached feeling her rejection.

"But she is confused Edward, you know she is." Alice protested with as much restraint as she could muster.

"Yes I know she is, but I won't force her to be with me, that would be worse..." my voice trailed off as I struggled to suppress the images I played out in my mind of forcing Bella to be with me when she wasn't ready. My whole being revolted at the idea, I couldn't do that to her, to us.

"What do you want to do then? You know none of us can just let her walk away" Emmett declaring what I already knew to be true and he in particular was anxious to get going to find her sooner than later.

Increments of their emotions were seeping back into their thoughts as they all found it ridiculously difficult to suppress their love and feelings for Bella. I hoped more than I believed that if they could keep this to a minimum then maybe I could manage without myself going into another virtual melt down again.

"You can't live without her" Carlisle added.

"Agreed, I now know that much of you Edward." Rosalie said sympathetically.

"I just need to know she is safe" I could hardly contain the heartache I felt in my voice "That is all I can do for her now; I will follow at a distance to keep Bella safe and out of harm's way." Cruelly, my mind recalled Bella's lonely sorrowful cry as it made me catch my breath again making me wince hearing her cry. My hands rolled up into fists trying to suppress the memory "I will survive as long as I know Bella is safe and alive." As I spoke the words, the course of action I would take was laid out perfectly clear before me now. I will follow Bella till the end of time if necessary, watching over her in secret as I had done once before.

"Alice and I will come with you Edward, you won't be alone." Jasper quickly volunteered.

"Yes!" Alice agreed eagerly wrapping her arm around Jasper delighted he had spoken the very words she was feeling.

"Hold on, you are not going anywhere without me to protect you, how about it Rose, you up for it?" Emmett looked over to her smiling, forgetting the estrangement between them for a moment.

"We'll do this as a family" she said keenly.

"It is decided then" Carlisle said placing his arm around Esme as they smiled at each other.

"No Carlisle, your work, I can't let you sacrifice all the hard work you have done. I don't know how long this will take for Bella to come round, if she will at all."

"She _will_!" Esme protested.

"You don't know that, you know how stubborn she can be. Carlisle could lose the resistance he has for human blood if he is away too long from the hospital. I won't let him risk that." I argued.

"It is not your choice to make Edward, it is a risk I am willing to take without hesitation to have Bella back with us safely. She is my only concern now that you are back with us son." Carlisle said shutting off any avenue I had to continue my protest.

"We will all do whatever it takes to help Bella through the emotional crisis she is going through, we want to Edward and I know I speak for all the family in saying that." Jasper concluded for the family.

"Can we leave now?" Emmett said keen as ever to be on his way after Bella.

"I just need to take some medical supplies over to Billy Black; he is looking after Charlie while he recuperates." Carlisle said calmly.

"You are allowed on the reservation?" I questioned concerned.

"We all are, well to a point." Emmett half laughed.

"What? How?" I was thrown by this news.

"There are rules and in all honesty I believe it could be the beginning to a new friendship one day with the Quileute Tribe." Carlisle added. "Sam Uley, the wolf pack leader and I had some discussions after you left Edward."

"Go on" I encouraged but felt totally shocked to hear there was dialog between the wolves and us.

"Sam felt considering the right we had to retaliate against what Jacob and Paul did to you we all showed remarkable restraint when we were over there last night. And with Bella's connection to the Black family through Charlie, he saw the probable occasion for her to be on Quileute land." He explained.

Shocked that this could be even suggested I was still unclear on some points. "What are the rules and what did Emmett mean we all were to a point?"

"The rules are not complicated. No hunting on their land at any time naturally and we let someone from the pack know ahead of time of us being on their land to avoid 'accidental' aggression. And we go in two's for that very same reason, so any two of us is Emmett's point.

"I should come with you then when you go and see Charlie" I said to Carlisle.

"I won't be long and you should spend your time with Alice working out where Bella has gone. I am sure Emmett would enjoy the flexing of his muscles should Paul show any signs of aggression towards us." Carlisle smiled at him which Emmett was more than pleased to be the protector of the family.

"Agreed, I have no idea where she went." I said but saying this emphasized the ache within me being parted from Bella. I heard again her cry of loneliness in my mind driving the pain I feel deeper into my soul.

Carlisle made the call to Billy Black's house announcing his plans to arrive soon with the medical supplies for Charlie. He and Emmett left without delay.

Alice had already focused her mind into searching Bella's future.

I began watching Bella's future with all of us in pursuit of her.

I could see how Bella reacted when she caught my scent and was doing whatever she could to elude us or more to the point, me, which is pointless... Suddenly, Bella's future went black breaking off my train of thought as I felt my heart lurch into my mouth.

"No!" Alice cried out. "Edward, you can't follow her, think of staying out of her way but the rest of us going after her." Alice suggested quickly as her anxiety level rose as high as mine.

I tried to comply but every instinct in me said I should go after her; there was no way I could just stay here at the house and wait for news, it would simply be beyond my-self control and patience.

"Edward!" She said frustrated.

"I can't do it... you can't expect me to stay here. I have to follow her – I just have to be near her." I said defending my reasoning.

"No it's okay of course you can't do that, none of us could. What if you and Esme took the cars to where Bella is going to end up and meet up with us there, be sure to stay downwind of her at all times so she won't be able to pick up your scent. Alice can tell you when to move if need be." Jasper suggested enthusiastically. His strategic abilities were invaluable, especially now.

I didn't even hesitate to his suggestion "Okay, I can do that" At least I would be close to Bella which is all that I needed to keep my sanity.

With the decision made Alice could see Bella again to everyone's relief. She saw her running in the snow, near some ridges.

I know that place... I said to myself.

"Bella is heading for Alaska; yes I see where she is going, she will end up being fairly close to the Denali family." I continued to watch Alice's vision and then realised the direction Bella was taking, she was unfamiliar to the area that much was clear as Bella would have stayed clear of towns if she knew where she was going.

"Alice, if she continues on this path she will come across a small town called Glennallen. Because it isn't vastly populated Bella may not realise how close she is to the town until she picks up the scent of humans. Do you see her eyes, Bella has dark shadows around them – she is thirsty."

Bella wasn't looking after herself which upset me knowing that she was probably in a similar mindset to when I left her in the woods that day when she was human. I flinched remembering the memories Jacob showed me of her condition. What I would do to change what I did to her, to take back the pain. I tried to shake the memory free from my mind so I could focus on what was happening to Bella now.

If she didn't alter her direction I feared what would probably happen, I knew Bella would never forgive herself if she took a life, especially an innocent human in a hunt. Even though Bella had displayed remarkable restraint around humans, being this thirsty her throat would be burning a white hot fire making her more dangerous than ever before. There was no doubt in my mind; Bella would be pulled into the natural instinct of vampires to hunt humans in her current condition.

"We could steer her away from the town if we get to her in time." Jasper suggested.

Again I watched Alice's vision and saw how everyone but Esme and I were in pursuit of Bella as they in essence herded her into a safer direction, away from humans and towards where Esme and I were waiting but hidden from her detection. When she was out of harm's way they broke off the chase. The bonus was Bella had not been aware of what my family were doing to help her, her reaction towards them clearly indicated she thought they were just trying to catch up with her to try and persuade her to come back to me. Bella stopped running and sat in the snow as soon as my family let her be.

"Yes that works" Alice said happily.

Bella remained sitting alone in the same position for days. I wondered what she was thinking of, neither her face nor eyes revealed anything conclusive, she didn't move or blink. If I would have to guess, I would say she was trying to cut her emotions off as I had done. I didn't wish that on her, it was not a place anyone should be at. Not having Bella's thoughts in my head was difficult to deal with, she was never easy to read from the beginning but it was even harder now that she was a vampire.

Refocusing on what I needed to do, I asked Alice for her interpretation of the vision. "Directing Bella away from the towns seems to work and the best way to keep her safe for now?"

"It seems so but I am unsure of the timing of this. Bella is faster than all of us except you running; I haven't seen where we meet up with her yet." Alice expressed her main concern.

"What if Esme took Carlisle's car with Carlisle, Jasper and you Alice and I will take my Volvo with Rosalie and Emmett. I think we could drop you all off approximately 60 miles north east of Gakona, it is a town just before Glennallen. If we do this we should avoid Bella detecting us. And I would like to leave as soon as Carlisle and Emmett return from seeing Charlie to be sure we arrive ahead of her."

We all set about organising our camping equipment should we be discovered out in the wilderness by humans, we needed to have our cover story should it happen. It wasn't long before the approaching thoughts of Carlisle and Emmett's entered my mind. I froze reading their thoughts of what they had discovered while visiting Charlie. It was of Bella and how she never left the Black's house. Jacob's scent was with Bella's? Instantly my anger rose that he was yet again involved with Bella. I didn't understand Emmett's thoughts; his mind was running a million miles per hour and shouting over Carlisle's calmer thoughts.

I went outside to meet them, no sooner Carlisle pulled up I opened the car door. "What happened, I don't understand? How is Jacob involved with Bella's disappearance?" I felt the rage start to take control of my emotions before they even had chance to speak. My hands clenched into fists. If he has done something to her I will end him! And this time I won't hold back.

"Calm yourself, Edward" Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder. "Jacob is not with Bella as such, he is merely following her."

"How did he find her?" This did not reduce my anger with this news. I didn't want that dog anywhere near Bella.

"Billy said she hid on top of their roof until we all had left and had tried to avoid Jacob as well but he spotted her up there." Emmett explained hastily. "You have to hand it to Bella; she was pretty clever coming up with that."

I was in no mood to see Emmett's amusement and just snorted a huff in response.

Seeing that I was not impressed Emmett continued. "The pup couldn't convince Bella to stay so he let her go but followed not long after to keep watch over her."

"That dog!" Alice yelled "Don't you see Edward that is why her future went black when you were with us chasing Bella; it was him interfering that must have caused it to happen." She was seething nearly as much as I was. "He could have let us known what he was doing" the bitterness in her tone said it all.

"No doubt another attempt of his to lure Bella back to him" I said through gritted teeth.

"We can't focus on that now Edward, what we need to do is follow the plan still in case she picks up on your scent but we should leave immediately." Jasper said with urgency to his words.

"Agreed" I said with a nod, as I headed back to my Volvo.

Alice opened up the boot of my car placing the suitcase of clothes she had selected for Bella and I and another for Rosalie and Emmett. I had not even considered clothing as a need but I saw Alice's mind seeing the way our clothes got less that preen looking while we waited for Bella.

I smiled at her need for our family to look presentable at all times; it was a quirk of hers that I had come to love.

"Esme, how would you feel if I drove the car? I feel the need to distract myself and racing Edward to our destination would be a good way to do that." Alice requested.

"I don't mind at all, dear" Esme smiled graciously agreeing to her request.

"You already know who is going to win, you could just tell me" I gave Alice my famous crooked smile.

"Not saying" Alice said as she went to the draw where the car keys were kept, she threw me mine smiling brightly and the game was on.

"This is going to be fun!" Emmett said laughing opening the door for Rosalie to get in my car.

Without delay we were on our way. As soon as were reached the highway, I didn't think twice about opening up the Volvo to full speed. It felt good to have the rumble of the engine roar to life, it almost felt like an extension of my own inner roar wishing to be freed. Alice was ahead of me but for how long? Her driving skills were equal to mine there was no doubt about that but my car had better fuel economy, it was possible she would have to refuel two times to my one, depending on how empty Carlisles car was. I had to admit the distraction was a welcomed one.

I had deliberately picked Emmett and Rosalie to come with me in hope I could get some insight on how to patch their relationship up. Emmett was already over his previous resentment he felt towards Rosalie. He, like Bella, could not hold resentment long especially to those they loved and at the end of the day that is what it came down to, he loved her passionately. His main dilemma now was how he was going to get over the feeling of being awkward around her. He wasn't sure how to smooth things over with Rosalie so their relationship was back to how it was before their falling out. Rosalie's mind was of similar thoughts. Emmett had held her, supported her when I had my... what was it I had exactly? Was it a meltdown? I don't know but whatever it was he was there for her. They just had to get over the hump of being awkward around each other. Rosalie was intent on making sure he knew for sure how her feelings for me were nothing more than that of a brother and sister. This turn about was not just for Emmett, Rosalie feelings towards Bella had done a complete about face as well. I don't think they will ever be as close as Alice and Bella's relationship but there was certainly a kindred spirit in her heart for Bella now. That is more than I thought ever possible, and all I needed now to make this work was to have my love back where she belonged for her to know that she was completely and unequivocally a part of this family.

We neared the drop off point for everyone except Esme and me. It wasn't a shocker to know Alice was there waiting for us, we wouldn't have been more than a minute or so behind them all the way but it did make the trip more enjoyable having the race.

"Well done, Alice" I said giving her a grin as she dodged my attempt to ruffle up her hair.

"You would have won if you had been the first to leave, just so you know" she gave me my consolation prize.

I showed my family the place on the map where Esme and I were going to wait for them to join us after they had steered Bella in a safer direction away from the towns nearby and towards me. It was an area where I thought I could get a reasonable view of Bella without detection.

"Is she nearby Alice?" I asked hoping it wasn't going to be a long wait before I could see Bella again.

"Going on the suns shadows I would say around 2 hours at most. It would give us enough time to get into position easily" Alice's eyes focused again and could feel the end of this ordeal coming to an end. She really wanted to give Bella a stern talking to about putting me through this and the family for that matter, but also wanted to have her sister in her arms again. The conflict of what she would do first began to war in her mind.

"The hug would do nicely" I said leaning down near Alice's ear but knew full well that everyone's keen hearing would have heard me clearly.

"We'll see" she said frowning not relinquishing her thoughts on chastising Bella quite so quickly.

"Time to go I would say" Jasper prompted everyone.

"Yes" I agreed eagerly. I was so close to Bella, I felt I could almost touch her, not literally but I didn't care, to see her again was all that drove me right now. Esme and I got back into our cars and made our way to the rendezvous point. We would have to leave our cars and travel at least 10 miles on foot to the area where I hoped to be sheltered from Bella's detection and could see no reason for Bella to leave area in any hurry. It had a plentiful supply of animals in the park to hunt and being far enough from humans she could not pick up a scent of theirs without me knowing about it first.

Esme and I left the cars as planned and ran towards our destination. I could hear her thoughts clearly, she wanted, no needed were more accurate to her feelings, to talk about what happened to me. I waited for her to vocalise her questions.

"Edward, what happened to you back at the house?" she didn't look at me but I felt her concern.

Did I want to tell Esme what I had done? I felt shame for not being stronger when I allowed Bella to escape from me like she did. If I could change my actions I would, but the moment I realised what she had done I felt... anger. Not with Bella but at the situation, where she felt she had to leave me, leave us. My head hung low with my eyes closed as my mind went over what happened, how she lashed out at Jacob, how I got in her way and was hurt but not seriously. The look on her face will haunt me through the ages. I believe it was that moment that she must have decided what she felt she should do. The fault was mine and mine alone, if I had not goaded Jacob he would not have attacked me the way he did with Paul at his side, I wouldn't have almost died and Bella wouldn't have felt the hatred for Jacob for his actions when he nearly killed me. All this I had brought on myself and yet I did not go after her when she left. Instead I crumbled like a child. I don't deserve Bella and I could never make up for what I have done to her, not any of it.

"Edward?" Esme prompted me.

"What has happened to Bella was all my own doing and my fault. From the moment I had feelings for her but didn't leave her alone was and is inexcusable. Esme, how can I ever expect Bella to forgive me for what I have put her through?" I could not lift my head for the shame.

"I don't think it was one sided at all Edward and I don't believe it is your fault or anyone else's for that matter." Her hand rested on my back in comfort. "She loves you Edward, there is nothing you could have done that would have changed that. You belong together, you know I am right." Esme said softly.

"Then why is it we are constantly been torn apart?" I said with an angry tone but not aggressive. "Why does Bella have to constantly suffer, every step I take closer to her she is hurt in some way." My teeth clenched hard together, I am no good for her and yet I cannot stay away. Am I her tormentor after all?

"I won't deny that you both have been through extreme trials and yet look at how you both love each other so much that you would do anything to protect the one you love. That is the action of true love, of soul mates." She said without hesitation of her belief.

'Soul mates' that is the same thing my mother said when I almost died. I did and do believe this to be the case. I can't live without Bella, I have tried that twice now and each time it had been a hell that surpassed the burning of becoming a vampire making that experience seemed like a walk in the park in comparison. Maybe I should just be her protector, to keep her safe and nothing more. I don't deserve anything more that after failing Bella time and time again.

"I don't know what I should do anymore, what is the right thing to do? All I know is that I want Bella safe and happy." I sighed "If she feels she will be happier without me as her partner then I will accept that and be whatever she will allow me to be, her friend, her protector anything. I will do whatever it takes."

"And they are words of a man truly in love Edward and she feels the same way about you. This will work out, please son, please understand this." Esme hugged me.

I wanted to believe her but I couldn't allow myself to hope for anything anymore.

The wind picked up and with it the most precious gift was delivered, Bella's scent. My eyes rolled as I let it saturated my senses. I felt the warmth swirl inside of me, if my heart could beat it would be thundering in my chest right now with the emergence of her scent with my senses. It took all my strength to remain where I was, everything inside of me wanted to ghost my way back to her, to follow her potent scent that breathed life into me each time I was near her. It would only be a matter of time now before I would be able to see her. I would have to be very careful and wait for Alice to tell me when it was safe to gaze upon my Bella; I couldn't risk her seeing me for if she did she would run again and possibly into danger. The yearning in me for Bella's touch threatened to derail all that my family have worked towards to protect her. I took hold of the tree next to me in hopes to anchor myself in place.

It was another twenty minutes before the thoughts of my family entered my mind announcing their arrival. It was Alice's mind I needed the most to hear so I could see Bella with my own eyes. I listened hard to her thoughts trying to drown out the others as much as possible, they were all very talkative for some reason with annoyance of ... "Two of them?"

"Two of what?" Esme asked confused.

"Jacob is not alone, he has Seth with him." Again my fists and teeth clenched. Their interference was once again going to cause problems we had to work around. Everything inside of me wanted to harm that dog, I may have been the initial cause of Bella's problems but he certainly had a large amount to answer for.

"You saw Edward?" Alice said as soon as they arrived.

"Yes" I said abruptly

"You know if they approach her I won't be able to see a thing" she said clearly upset.

"Why not just take them out now and be done with it." Emmett was none too pleased with them being close to Bella.

"No!" Carlisle said quickly. "We will do what we can to keep Bella out of trouble but we will not harm the wolves"

Emmett huffed at hearing this with his disapproval.

"Patience! All of you!" Carlisle almost said this as a demand. His concern was our anger would set Bella off running, not for the dog, which pleased me easing my anger a little.

I could feel how this was not going to be easy for most of my family, only Esme and Carlisle had the patience required to keep from removing the dogs from our efforts to keep Bella safe.

"I am positive the young wolf is aware of us being here, he was watching us follow Bella." Jasper added.

"Then Jacob will know as well, maybe they will annoy Bella enough and she will send them packing herself." Rosalie suggested.

"If only" I said quietly but of course they could hear me. I knew Bella enough that she would have forgiven Jacob by now or at least enough not to harm him. I had to admit that her compassion where he was concerned often brought out the worst in me. I would love nothing more than to see Bella send that dog flying into the nearest boulder.

"You can see her from over here Edward; she won't look this way for a long time." Alice said knowing all too well how much I wanted to see Bella.

I was close to a mile away from her, just over, but it was close enough for me to see Bella clearly. My breath hitched seeing her as my body screamed at me to reach out to her. Bella was as perfect and beautiful as always. Her porcelain white face cupped by her long dark brown hair highlighting her full blood red lips was nothing short of heavenly. The only blemish on her perfect face was the dark rims around her brilliant red eyes. She hadn't hunted as I had seen earlier in Alice's vision. I knew from firsthand experience what it is like to not want to hunt, to lose all interest in taking care of the thirst that drives a vampire. It would make her very dangerous if a human happened upon her right now. I had to hope that Jacob would know this as well and would ward off any humans that came near her from his direction. I hated the idea of relying on him for this but he left me no option with his presence here.

My brothers joined me where I sat hidden from Bella's view. Neither said anything but their thoughts were not as quiet.

_Can you sense her thoughts?_ Jasper asked

"No, she hasn't got her mind open." I said disappointed that this was the case but she would have to feel or at least be thinking of our time together or more to the point when we made love, especially the last evening we spent together. I let my mind play the memory of how it felt to drink the human blood and to be inside Bella at the same time. I felt the deep yearning for Bella overwhelm me as I recalled with perfect clarity Bella's sensual warmth respond to me as I moved inside her heavenly folds, with every deep thrust I sent Bella a little closer to reaching her climatic heaven. What I had that nobody else could ever have with Bella was her mind while I made love with her. I knew how I made her feel, how to touch her, hold her, what would make her cry out with ecstasy. When we drank the human blood, I experienced the dual sensation of that as well, the blood brought out the animalistic side in both of us, it was raw it was potent yet sensual at the same time. Our senses were so heightened from this and as I stretched Bella out as I entered her warmth there was a moment that pierced through reality... I cannot describe exactly of what this did to her, what it did to me but it would have been the climax of others making love where as it was just the beginning for Bella and I, the foreplay if you will. Bella loved it when I wrapped my arm around the small of her back, arching her stretched out frame with the full depth of my love filling her heavenly warmth with deep slow and deliberate penetrating thrusts. The look on her face matched the heaven this sent us to with her tigress growls vibrating throughout her body from the ecstasy this gave her.

"Edward stop or I will have to make off with Alice" Jasper groaned trying to joke the desperate need in him to have Alice right now.

"No fair guys, I always miss out knowing this stuff" Emmett complained sourly.

I couldn't help but let out a hushed chuckle feeling sympathy for him "Let Emmett know what you are feeling Jasper" I said with a cheeky tone in my voice. I wasn't about to stop my memory, I hadn't felt this good since Bella left me.

Jasper complied with my suggestion.

I heard Emmett's breath catch as he felt the intense sexual emotions Jasper was receiving from my memories of being with Bella. "Nooo way....." he swallowed hard.

I didn't ease back on my memory with Bella, allowing the moments of our love making to intensify for amusement on what it would do to Emmett. It got to the point however that I was close to being unable to restrain myself from racing over to Bella and knew I had to end the memory for everybody's sake.

Emmett was on his feet and made off for Rosalie at vampire speed. He had never felt anything like what he did right now. Jasper and I chuckled knowing full well he and Rose would be disappearing for a while.

Rosalie didn't put up any resistance to his feverish advances; he scooped her up in his arms and was gone deep into the woods. It was at that moment I moved my mind back to Jaspers thoughts to give Rosalie and Emmett some private time but was grateful when they had moved out of my range of hearing their thoughts.

"I would say this could the turning point of them resolving their relationship problems" Jasper said half laughing.

"I hope so" It wasn't right for them to be anything else but in each other's arms and now Rosalie had understood how her behaviour was killing her relationship with Emmett, she had done her best to prove she had changed her ways willingly and wanted to be with him once again.

"I am surprised you didn't leave yourself just now" I said looking at Jasper for a brief moment with a questioning look on my face.

"I would rather save that memory for a more intimate time with Alice." He said openly. "One thing for sure, Emmett will never be able to tease you or Bella about your relationship again. Did you see how shocked he was, the look on his face was priceless, but so was I for that matter so I suppose I shouldn't tease him." Jasper paused "What were you doing though that could create such emotions; I know that it is private but I wouldn't mind knowing."

"My relationship with Bella in that area has always been... well I don't know if there are words to describe it but certainly more pleasurable... no, that doesn't cover it, it is out of this world and more amazing than I ever thought possible. The added pleasure however was something that I would not recommend for you just yet.

"How so?" he asked confused.

"You know how Carlisle gave me human blood to heal from the dogs attack." I could feel Jasper's thirst affect him just talking about it. I hesitated in continuing.

"Go on" he urged.

Bella and I drank a small amount of that blood while we made love. It is without a doubt the most extreme sensation that I could imagine, I was hardly in control of myself."

Jasper's eyes immediately flew wide open as the idea overwhelmed him.

"Yeah, that is why I don't think you should try it, not until you have your thirst for human blood under better control." I said carefully, I didn't want to hurt his feelings for I understood and sympathized with how much trouble he had adjusting to being a vegetarian vampire. It took a while for Jasper to bring his thirst back under control.

"Of course you are right; but I can have the next best thing, I will use the memory of what you shared with us today, it is certainly potent enough." He said smiling at me.

_Edward move away for a while, Bella will be looking our way over the next half hour or so_ Alice said in her mind.

I stole one last gaze upon my love before I shrunk back into the protection of the trees and away from her eyesight.

"Should I ask what possessed Emmett earlier with Rosalie?" Alice said with amusement in her voice when we joined my family.

"I will show you later" Jasper said grinning and taking Alice into his arms.

I couldn't help the ache I felt seeing them so intimate, wishing I had that with Bella. Jasper once again picked up on my mood and released Alice from his embrace.

"Sorry Edward" he was genuine in his tone, he didn't want to make this any harder for me than it already was.

Alice cupped my face with one hand and placing a peck on my other cheek. Her mind sought to distract me.

"We need to discuss wedding plans Edward" she said enthusiastically.

This was not something I wanted to talk about; I couldn't see that happening now. "There is nothing to discuss." I said with the sadness in my voice reflecting what my silent heart was feeling.

"Nonsense" Esme chastised me.

"You will have Bella back Edward, she is going through the same thing you all did" Carlisle said convinced this was only temporary.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what he meant by that statement.

"Bella is going through an adjustment period. Although her circumstances are much different from your own adjustment period, her reaction is not." He explained.

However I did not follow still. "How so?" I asked

"Bella is running from a situation she finds unacceptable, in her case she has put the needs of your safety above her own happiness Edward. But did you not also run Edward when you didn't feel being a vegetarian was to your liking?"

"Yes" I said beginning to understand now.

"And when you left Bella when she was human, were you able to live away from her happily?" he pressed.

"You know how I suffered." I didn't want to remember how I felt then.

"Do you honestly think Bella will deal with her emotions any better than you did doing the same thing?"

"I don't know, she is stubborn" he couldn't deny that. Her stubborn ways just may prevent her seeing the truth that we are better together than apart.

"I actually think she will only last a short period of time in comparison, but time will tell I guess." Carlisle concluded.

His reasoning did have some weight in it, maybe he was right and Bella wouldn't want to continue to live without me but until I see some signs of this being her feelings I would not allow myself to hope of more than beyond having a friendship with Bella in our future.

"I am going to plan this wedding if you want to discuss it or not Edward." Alice said a little put out.

"I don't mean to upset you Alice, I am sorry. I just can't bring myself to discuss something I can't see happening anymore." I hoped she understood where I was coming from and didn't ask me for my opinions.

"Whatever, Esme and Rosalie will help me but it would have been nice to have some of your thoughts on what she would like for colours and flowers. I will just run with what I see now and hope it doesn't change too much before the actual day." Alice said determined to keep her plans going ahead.

"I am sure you will have plenty of time to make changes if this wedding does happen." I assured her.

"Four weeks does not allow for mistakes or changes Edward" she declared.

I was gobsmacked "Why would you plan it so soon?"

"Because that is when I saw it happening when you proposed to her and I asked Bella for a date, in my opinion that doesn't have to change!" Alice said pointedly.

"How exciting" Esme said chirping her joy. "What will I be wearing Alice?"

I let the girls settle into their planning as I tried to block out their thoughts.

"We should organise a buck's party" Jasper said with his mind going through some interesting ways to do this. I could see I wasn't able to subdue any of them with their plans so I went along with their thoughts for now. I tried to sound upbeat for their benefit.

"What no strip show or a girl jumping out of a cake?" I said joking at his enthusiasm.

"Only if you want me to devour her" he snickered back.

"Hmm good point" I decided that his ideas were a lot safer after all.

"What did you have in mind Jasper" Carlisle was curious to his son ideas.

"I was thinking of taking a quick trip to South Africa for some big game hunting" Of course we would be limited to hours with the sun there." He paused "My first thought was the Amazon, the dense rainforest would an amazing place to hunt. Though I do have one hesitation with this idea and that was the possibility of running into the natives by accident."

"Yes that could be a problem if we didn't have a guide to show us the best hunting areas." Carlisle mused.

"Who do you have in mind for that?" I asked curious.

"My old friends Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina"

For the next three quarters of an hour the girls planned the wedding and we planned the buck's night. I had to admit by the time we semi agreed on what we should do I was feeling quite enthused about it happening.

_You can go back looking at her now, unless something happens she will not gaze into our direction for almost a whole day_. Alice informed me.

I didn't waste a moment to be watching my Bella again. I stared at her unblinking capturing in every moment I could of her beautiful face. It pleased me that the dogs were keeping their distance as well. For once Jacob seemed to be doing the right thing by her.

It was nearly the entire time of watching Bella before Emmett and Rosalie emerged from the woods.  
Emmett had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist with no desire of letting her go. Rosalie sunk into his embrace relieved to have her monkey man back in her life again. I was going to have to ask her one day how she came up with that nickname for him, I was sure there was going to be an amusing story to it.

Esme and Alice quickly took Rosalie away from Emmett to his disapproval as the girls filled her in on the wedding plans. Emmett joined me watching Bella sitting next to me. The huge grin on his face was nothing short of a lad who had just had his first kiss. I hid the laughter that was inside of me at seeing his expression, it was priceless.

"Man, Edward..." Emmett said out loud. He felt lost for words to describe his feelings for what he just shared with Rosalie and would still be doing so if the circumstances were different at this moment. Emmett's thoughts were full of passion for Rosalie; they had obviously resolved any tension between them which made me very pleased. They belong together, anyone can see that. Emmett's thoughts drifted to recalling being more intimate with Rosalie, I tried to move my thoughts on to what Jasper was thinking but Emmett's thoughts were almost screaming at me. This I did not want to see or hear – it's private.

"Emmett!" I said complaining, his thoughts were far too graphic for me to be silent.

"Oh! Yeah sorry bro" Emmett said realising he had let his mind wander.

We spent the entire evening discussing the bucks party yet again but now with Emmett's idea's thrown in. He thought a girl coming out of the cake could be pretty hot especially if it was Rosalie and then it would have to be for his eyes only and...

I had a feeling Emmett's thoughts were going to be of intimate moments he dreamed of for some days to come, possibly weeks. I sighed knowing full well I would not be spared from his thoughts.

It was hard not to be distracted from his endless daydreaming; I was spending most of my time trying to drown out his thoughts or kicking him to make him stop. It was funny to watch how he was almost drooling as he looked over to Rosalie at times with his fantasies in full swing. Rosalie wasn't trying to dissuade him either; she was pretty keen to have Bella's life back in order so she could spend some quality time with her monkey man. I loved that nickname she had for Emmett and brought a smile to my face as l looked back over to where Bella was.

My attention was immediately focused on Bella as I saw her stand up. Alice was by my side instantly as I watched her vision. Bella's future went into black the moment she spoke to that dog. He was in his wolf form to the side of her. It didn't take long for my rage to begin to rise inside of me. I had tolerated him being there if he kept his distance from her, I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself if he took a more active part in her crisis.

She spoke to him without looking. "Are you coming?" she said without feeling.

What was she doing? I would give anything to hear her thoughts right now.

He sidled up to her, but Bella didn't look at him still. He nuzzled her trying to get her to respond to him. At this moment I could have punched his fur ball muzzle into tomorrow, he was a pushy pup who needed to learn his place!

All of us were watching intently, I could feel the tension rising through my brothers and sisters.

"I can't get rid of you can I?" she said in a monotone voice.

Jacob shook his head from side to side letting her know his reply. He then made for the trees and phased into a human, thankfully putting on some shorts before he went back to her.

"Sorry love, I can't let you do this alone, whatever this is supposed to be" he said quietly.

A snarl ripped from my chest hearing that dog call her 'Love'. A red haze was forming over my eyes with my rage threatening to overwhelm me. How dare he call her that!

Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder. "Steady Edward, he hasn't done anything, yet." His words were there but his anger was not much short of my own.

"Jasper, use your ability to calm before this gets out of hand!" Carlisle instructed with urgency. I had not noticed until I saw his thoughts that he saw all his children crouched in our hunting stance ready to strike.

Jacob was mine! I had taken aim for the dog and began planning my attack when I felt Jaspers calming effect filter into my senses. I snarled rejecting the reduced rage within me; the red haze began to fade from my vision as I sunk further into the mollified stupor being forced on me. I groaned surrendering to his abilities, it wasn't what I wanted.

Bella still didn't look at him which for some reason he saw as his cue to putting his hand on her face making her look at him. I snarled again seeing him touch her, my rage fought back against Jaspers calming affect over me; I had visions of ripping the dogs' hands off.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked her.

"What you said I was doing, protecting everyone from myself." She said confirming what Carlisle had thought she was doing. If only she could realise it wasn't necessary for her to do this to herself, to us. The ache in my silent heart grew, she was hurting, my Bella... My breath hitched feeling ache of her pain.

"What makes you think anyone needs protecting Bella?" Jacob questioned her but the way he stood over her, it made me feel uneasy. His thoughts didn't help my anxiety of what he would do, for now he didn't seem to be leaning in to kiss her but there was certainly a tone in thoughts to be closer to her.

"Did you not notice the Cullen's and wolves fighting the other day and it was all because of me." Bella's head hung low as she made it clear the fighting between our species had affected her seriously. I should have stopped Bella fighting with Jacob, how I would have done that I don't know but anything would have been better than her going through this now.

"No one was seriously hurt Bella, it wasn't even a real fight really." He had a point but I still wanted to kill him.

"It was a miracle that is all. And look at my father, no sooner he finds out I am different and look at what happened to him, he got hurt because of me and it was another miracle he wasn't killed."

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and take her pain away. I hurt so much to see her suffering like this. My family were struggling almost as much as I was hearing her words. None of them felt any blame towards Bella; if anything it was guilt that filled their minds for Bella. Especially Rosalie, her remorse was flooding her thoughts.

"Don't forget Rosalie, Bella said she would have reacted the same way" I said trying to ease her conscience.

_I know, but I still feel awful Edward, I am so much to blame for this_. She said in her mind.

"No you are not!" I said without looking.

Emmett picked up on what we were saying to each other hearing only my side of the conversation.

"Baby, we are past all that now, remember?" he said wrapping his arm around her placing a kiss on her head.

Jacob frowned with his annoyance at her mindset. "Steady on there, Bells, no one was requiring any miracles that day. Just because someone gets hurt doesn't mean you are responsible for it."

I was about to congratulate him again for sound advice when I saw what he was about to do in his mind. No! Jasper's warm and fuzzy ability was lost as the red haze filled my vision seeing the dog lean in to kiss Bella. I had taken only two strides when I was tackled by Emmett and Jasper with Rosalie and Alice jumping in to hold me down.

"Calm down Edward, it was only a peck on the cheek, not worthy of death, yet!" Alice said urgently. I couldn't see they had blocked my vision but I could see through Jacob's thoughts. I didn't care what she said I wanted to kill him; there was no reasoning in my mind.

Bella had pulled away from Jacob which eased my anger minutely. I had hoped she would have at least slapped him and wondered why she hadn't.

"Come on Bella, I wasn't attacking you for crying out loud" he complained.

My mouth fell open that he could use that reasoning, what else was it if not that?

"I know that!" she said angrily "You just don't understand, no one can be close to me Jake, I will only end up getting them killed."

Bella's words ripped me apart inside; did she only reject that dog because she was worried for his safety? I couldn't move as the thought of Bella having feelings for him was unbearable. For a brief moment I was lost in my tortured emotions until Jacob's thoughts crashed into my mind. "I WILL END HIM NOW!" I yelled out trying to throw my siblings off of me. None of them relented, they had no idea what he was about to do.

Each of them had frozen from the shock of watching Jacob pin Bella to the ground kissing her feverishly. It happened so quickly.

I struggled violently against their hold on me, I couldn't stand watching her squirm under him – she clearly didn't want him doing this. But it was Emmett that had let go first; his rage was no match for mine. He was charging for Jacob ready to send the dog orbital but I wanted to be the one to end him.

Bella cried out at Jacob "Stop... No!" Her mind burst into my thoughts shattering me inside from the overload of her emotions. _EDWARD..._ She screamed out desperately to me with her mind, crippling me so completely forcing my legs to give way underneath me. I stumbled trying to regain my footing but the unrelenting onslaught of her thoughts of how she was feeling overwhelmed my mind.

At that very moment Seth in his wolf form ploughed into Jacob sending him flying into the trees. Seth's snarls burst through the air threateningly at Jacob; his teeth bared and wasn't going to hesitate in going for him again if Jacob made any movement towards Bella. Seth was beyond disgusted over what Jacob just did, it repulsed him.

Seth's actions were enough of a distraction for Bella's mind to release me from the iron clad hold she had over me.

I could feel the multitude of emotions running through her mind as if they were my own. Bella felt violated, tainted... Anger and hatred began to consume her. She got up and clear punched Jacob in the jaw breaking it. I couldn't help feel the satisfaction of her doing this hearing him cry out of pain as it echoed pitifully over the air. Bella felt a little better from hitting him but she was damaged, her mind was in its own freefall repulsed by the contact of Jacob.

My family all froze in place seeing her punch Jacob. They were not close enough for her to detect them yet.

Bella stood there as her tearless sobs erupted from her.

My feet had found their footings and I was running to her side. Emmett and Jasper grabbed me again stopping me from going further.

"Wait!" Jasper said urgently

I didn't understand "No!"

"The dog has to hear it from her Edward, she will put him in his place but it has to come from her." He explained.

I could see what he was thinking and knew Jasper was right but my every ounce of my being wanted to hold her, to take away the pain away. Jasper's hand tightened on me harder to the point it was hurting. He knew I didn't have the strength in me to wait.

"It's for the best, trust me!" Jasper stressed. Emmett took his cue from Jasper and held me firmly. I had no chance of breaking loose.

Bella's thoughts were murderous "Run Jacob, I hate you so much, how dare you do that!" her breath caught as her thoughts went straight to me, how it was only my lips she ever wanted touching hers. My heart would have skipped a beat if it were still alive knowing how she felt.

"Only Edward can touch me like that!" she yelled but her inner pain was crippling her emotions even more. I was right; she had been trying to suppress her feelings, to bury herself away from life like I had.

"Only his lips can touch mine you worthless mutt and now you have taken that away from me as well!" Her hands wiped her mouth in disgust from the contact; she wanted to be sick to eject the memory of Jacob touching her.

"I have tried so hard to keep a friendship with you but it was never enough, you always wanted more than I could give you. I DON'T LOVE YOU! She yelled at him. "I never could love you the way I love Edward" Bella's eyes closed "Only Edward, it will always be Edward my heart belongs to"

Bella pulled out the engagement ring I had given her from her pocket. She opened her eyes as a sad, tormented smile broke through her tearless sobs "See this, it is my engagement ring from Edward" she cried "We were going to be married, I was so happy but took that from me with your jealousy, it ruined everything I had when you attacked Edward." Her eyes snapped at his face with anger for his part of her separation from me. "I couldn't think straight when you almost killed him" she took a step towards him but Seth stepped between them. "If Edward died I would have as well!" she said yelling at him "I don't want to live in a world without him, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT DOG?"

Jacob was nursing his broken jaw but his eyes were not shedding tears from the pain it gave him, it was from his heart breaking. He looked at the ring then back into her eyes and saw her pain properly for the first time.

"Do not come near me ever again, I will never forgive you" she cried sinking into the snow with grief.

Jacob stood up phasing into his wolf form. He took one last look at her knowing this was their final goodbye. Inside he was howling in pain, all he could think of was running, never stopping. And he left.

Seth phased into his human form behind the tree and came out to talk to Bella.

"I am so sorry Bella, I truly am." Seth didn't know if he should put his arm around her to comfort her or not but decided it was best to keep his distance.

She didn't reply. Bella's thoughts were purely of me, she didn't want to give Jacob another thought, ever.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Seth's gesture was honest and pure, he hated seeing her so distraught and felt helpless in what to do to help her through this.

"No, I need to be alone. I have ruined everything... I just need to be alone. Please." She said with surprising kindness in her tone. "Seth, thank you for... stopping him"

"I am sorry I wasn't faster, I had no idea. Oh Bella, I can't believe he..." Seth didn't want to finish the sentence, it didn't need finishing – he just felt awful for her.

"I just need to be alone now." Her voice was filled with the sadness in her mind, I couldn't stand it much longer – I had to hold her.

"Okay" he said and phased. He padded over to her dropping his head to hers and whimpered. The kind eyes of Seth's said it all. She reached up and patted him gently on his muzzle.

"I'll be fine, it's okay, go." She reassured him. Seth stepped back and left looking back once before he disappeared into the woods.

_I need to go home, I need Edward. What have I done, I can't live without him – it hurts so much_ Bella's mind overflowed with her pain and love for me. I raced to be by her side, I had to be with her nothing else mattered now.

"Edward, how will you ever forgive me for putting you through this." Bella cried out to sky before she curled up wrapping her arms around herself in her grief.

"Easily" I said scooping her up in my arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Stepping Stones**

The moment I touched Bella, scooping her in my arms, a shift occurred in the universe where it righted itself having our souls reunited. I sank to my knees, eyes closed, as the rush of my emotions found a new meaning on how to overwhelm me. Never before now had I wished so hard to have the ability to cry, to release the sobs that were spilling from my heart making way for Bella's love to bring it to life. My body sung out in elation with her potent scent flowing through me like water weaving it's way in a stream, no sides left untouched, no ripple unnoticed. Her head rested just below my jaw line with my own lovingly holding her there as I let myself absorb this moment, finding it hard to believe she is in my arms.

Bella's thoughts had been no more than whispers in my head; it was some time before I could hear her with any clarity. She struggled to accept that I was here, that she was in my arms. It made more sense to Bella that her mind would be providing the needed hallucination in order to cope with her grief of being separated from me. To Bella, it was not that much different from the time before when she was human and she would hear my voice, only now this had the vampire touch to it with the appearance of realism in it. She mused but with sadness in her tone on her ability to create such hallucinations.

_Well done Bella! _She congratulated herself sarcastically_. Nothing like trying to sabotage your sanity even more when you are a hairs breath away from a total melt down. I can even smell his scent and feel his arms around me. Now that is impressive! _She sighed. I was amused hearing her berate herself and waited patiently for her to come to the realisation that I was actually here.

_It is perfect really... for it to end like this_. She mused again but I heard the sorrow in her, like she was saying goodbye. _I would rather it end like this than feel totally alone_.

It was then when I saw her thoughts sink into the shadows possessing her mind, as they disappeared they became nothing more than echo's of memories, soon there was little in her conscious mind to give Bella awareness. So rapidly did this happen I hardly a moment to digest the dire situation Bella was in. I didn't understand what was happening, I was sure she had been merely joking with herself, I had no idea she was actually in trouble psychologically. The air surrendered to Alice's sudden arrival as she sat in front of me, her face was twisted with fear. What was she showing me in her mind? All I could see were flutters of colour. My body froze; Alice was showing me Bella's non-existent future.

_What is wrong with her? Edward I can't see past these colours! _Alice's was looking over Bella's body frantically for a sign of injury, anything to explain why she didn't have a future. I knew she would find none that was visible on the outside.

I released my hold of Bella enough to have a better view of her face. She hadn't moved since I had picked her up, nor a word spoken. _I am such a fool! _I chastised myself. _Bella wasn't musing to herself she actually believed I was a hallucination_. Saying this aloud in my mind brought a fierce abrupt halt to any happiness I had felt just a moment ago when I took Bella in my arms.

Like glass, my already fragile emotions shattered into heart piercing shards, stabbing me like a frenzied knife attack on my being, not even my soul was buried deep enough in me to escape the horrors of this happening.

Bella's mind sunk further away from me, I could barely hear her now_. I miss you so much Edward, it hurts..., it feels like I am dying it hurts so much. I can't live without you, I don't want to. Be happy, I hope you understand one day... I do this for you, to keep you safe. I love you more than my own life_. On saying those lasts words, Bella's mind disappeared into the darkness engulfing her taking a piece of me with her into the void where I could not exist with her.

"BELLA" my panic stricken cry bellowed from the hollow of where my soul had just been. I shook her as gently as I could to get a response but when none was forthcoming the reality of what was happening to her brutally possessed me to accept her condition as my fear took hold vehemently. "OH GOD! _NO!_ _BELLA NO! I AM HERE_!" I cried out to her but it was too late, Bella had locked her mind away as far as she could from the conscious world. My mind folded in on itself, I was close to placing myself back into the prison in my head to escape the agonizing torment that paraded my heartache. I couldn't lose her, not like this, not ever...

"NOOO...." The air gave way to the gut wrenching roar I released into the sky, filled with anger and despair.

Jasper tried to use his calming effect on me; I didn't want to be calmed, and with him trying to do so it only enraged me further. The anger I felt was not going to surrender to his ability without a fight, a red haze covered over my vision as the warring inside of me took hold. He should not have held me back before – none of them should have, this would not have happened if they let me deal with Bella in my own way. I was seething inside, it was that or surrender to my grief. I snarled at Jasper threateningly with my warning to him to release me from what little influence he had on me. Tasting my mood he withdrew his help as his eyes flew open... he took a step back away from me.

"Edward, stop. If we had known... if I had known," she corrected herself. "What was going to happen do you honestly think we would have stopped you?" Alice said seeing the rage in me.

"I don't want to hear it! Bella has locked her mind away because I wasn't there for her in time, can you fix that?" I snapped aggressively. But what I wanted to do had more volatile actions. My mind visualised launching Jasper into the sky and it took every ounce of restraint to not surrender to these impulses.

"She will come round eventually, be patient son." Carlisle said

"When?" I spat back at him. _Patient... I have been patient long enough!_ I yelled in my mind.

"When she is ready! We had to do the same for you and wait until you brought yourself out of your own traumatised induced shut down earlier." He said as calmly as he could but I could see in his mind. "And we know exactly how difficult this is for you Edward." Carlisle showed me his memories of the family; they had surrounded me pleading for me to come back to them. I long for that sanctuary I had been in right now, to escape until Bella's mind righted itself. I saw what my family went through waiting for me, but Bella's situation is different, much different and Carlisle knew it.

"You are more worried about her than you are letting on" I said accusingly.

"Of course, the mind is a delicate thing and Bella" his breath hitched "You know what she has been through, it's no wonder she has done this to herself."

"How long?" Not easing back on my anger, I needed answers not a theoretical response.

"Edward, be patient. Talk to her; keep your contact with her. At some level I am sure she can hear you and I believe you can reach her. Bella's love for you has no boundaries that much I am sure of." Carlisle said with his infinite patience.

"Let us help you, please Edward" Esme said. Her heart was breaking seeing Bella like this and my rage.

Rosalie came and sat next to Bella and me. She gingerly put her hand on Bella's head and spoke to her but watched me closely fearing of what I might do in response to her being so close. "Bella, we are here for you. We want you to come back to us, please come back." She said full of kindness in her tone.

It was not something I would have expected to see Rosalie do. I was taken off guard by her actions and in many ways touched by her attempts to help Bella that it made me take stock of the moment. _What was I doing? _I questioned myself. Lashing out at my family was not what I wanted to do; they were only trying to help. A wave of shame filled me and quelled my rage. The red haze of anger faded from my sight as I calmed down.

"I am sorry; I should not blame you for what has happened to Bella. It is my fault and mine alone that she is like this." I said looking back at my love with a sadness so grippingly destructive I plummeted with ease into self loathing.

My lips kissed her cheek as they slipped towards her ear. "Bella, hear me my love. Don't do this to us, don't do it." I pleaded tightening my hold, kissing her head as I began rocking her gently. "Please, feel me. I am here Bella."

My family surrounded Bella and I, each placing a hand on her in an intervention kind of way as they tried to pluck Bella away from the self imposed hell she had cocooned herself in.

My breath caught when I heard a glimmer of Bella's thoughts.

"It's working, oh Edward its working!" Alice exclaimed.

"That's right, come back to me my love, fight this madness for me, for us" My lips found hers as I kissed them without gentleness, I wanted her to feel the urgency in me, to know I was real.

Her thoughts stirred slightly more, she sounded groggy, lethargic and resisted the pull to bring herself away from the darkness.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU _WILL_ COME BACK TO ME, NOW!" I yelled before taking her lips aggressively again.

Bella stirred sleepily as if she had just woken up. She could feel my lips on hers with her senses returning gradually. Her mind inched away at an agonising slow rate from the prison she held herself in. The first true sign of her accepting the truth was when her lips moved slightly in response to mine.

_Edward? No, it can't be him... Can it? _Her thoughts questioned herself.

"Yes it is me, open your eyes for me Bella, see for yourself" I begged.

_Stop torturing yourself, he can't be here, why would he want to be?_ Bella's self doubt reclaimed some of the headway she had made.

"_No!"_ I said to myself frustrated.

_Easy does it Edward_. Jasper encouraged.

I nodded my response.

"You silly girl, because I love you more than my own life" I said lovingly as I repeated the same words she used earlier.

_I knew it! I am dreaming, that is exactly what Edward would say. Just let go of this fantasy Bella nothing can come of it but more pain_. She told herself, releasing tears in her mind.

"What would you have me say Bella, open your eyes I beg of you, please!" I kissed each eyelid with hope she would make the connection.

_No? Is it really him? That felt so real... Open your eyes, what harm could there be to just see? _She urged herself.

"I couldn't agree more" my hand caressed her cheek, her lips, watching her intently.

Slowly she began to open her eyes fearing what she would see or more to the point not see. I smiled at Bella with my crooked smile that she loved so much. She looked at me but I heard the warring in her mind, she wasn't convinced still that I was not a figment of her imagination. She blinked several times before she spoke with her finally accepting reality.

"Oh Edward!" her brow furrowed as the realisation took hold of her, that she was in my arms.

My lips found hers as they trembled; her arm was around my neck pulling me in hard to her. _I am so sorry Edward, forgive me, please forgive me, I love you_. Her mind cried.

I pulled away a little from her lips. "It is I that needs your forgiveness." I said pressing my lips to hers softly in apology before continuing. "I could have spared you all of this if I had just stopped you going over to the Blacks house. No..., it goes much further back." My voice broke "Bella you have to promise me not to do that again. Don't leave me again, promise me!" I begged. My eyes closed tight as the pain of her leaving me surfaced as clear as it had just happened.

_No oh no... Edward, what have I done? How could I do that to him? Again_! Bella's heart broke seeing the pain on my face. _I don't deserve him, I just keep hurting him_.

"Stop right there Bella!" my eyes flew open hearing her thoughts. "It was that kinds of thinking that made you leave me to begin with – don't think that way, please. I can't do this without you, I can't live without you Bella – can't you see that?"

"I know I can't live without you, it hurts so much to be parted" she pressed her head into my chest closing her eyes. Bella took in a deep breath letting my scent saturate her soul.

"Good! Now we have that worked out can you both get a grip?" Alice said with an angry tone.

Bella was so startled by Alice's outburst she cringed into me. I snarled at my sister. But she ignored my warning.

"Bella so help me if you ever do that to Edward, to _ME_ and the family ever again I will make your life a misery!" Alice let loose her anger at what had happened. I snarled again more threateningly.

"Snarl all you like! You are no better. This self sacrificing thing you both have going has got to stop. Love is not sparing each other's company it is working through the hardships TOGETHER!"

As much as I wanted to snap her pretty little head off for yelling at Bella, I had to admit she was right.

"I'm sorry Alice" Bella said peering out from my chest like a child. "I just wanted to protect you all from myself"

"I know exactly what you were doing! You have to stop this insane belief that you are endangering us. For crying out loud Bella, we are vampires and quite durable" Alice hadn't quite got all her anger off her chest yet. "You have to understand this Bella above anything else. You leaving Edward, leaving our family that is what will kill us. We will not survive you gone, especially Edward, I can't stress that enough."

My arms wrapped tighter around Bella to confirm Alice's words. "We will always find you; no matter how sneaky you think you are we will always find you." She concluded her chastising.

"I don't think any of you need to worry about me leaving again." She said cupping the side of my face. "I don't seem to be able to exist without you"

"I hope not" I kissed the palm of her hand. "So you promise me to never do that again?"

"Yes, I promise you Edward to never leave your side again" she smiled weakly looking for forgiveness from me.

"Excellent!" Emmett said lifting Bella out of my hands abruptly hugging her. "Good to have you back Sis" he said half laughing.

Rosalie prised Bella from his arms. "My turn!" she said laughing. "You silly thing Bella, if only you knew how much my brother loves you" she said hugging Bella and taking her by surprise. Rosalie had never openly expressed affection for her like this before.

"Careful Rosalie, you are scaring her with you affection" Jasper laughed taking Bella out her arms. "I will keep a closer watch on you from now on, to help you in any way I can and spare you from these extreme emotions you have." He pulled Bella into his arms "I promise you that" and released her.

Bella was being overwhelmed by my family. Jasper sensed her feelings and immediately held to his promise in saturating her with his 'warm and fuzzies.'

"Thank you" I said to him.

Bella turned to Esme and Carlisle unsure how they would be feeling. I was by her side reassuringly. Esme's eyes were reflecting her heart. All she cared about was her daughter was back with the family and I was safe as well with her. She wanted to reach out to Bella but didn't want to overwhelm her any more than she appeared to be experiencing.

"I think you should Esme" her eyes flicked to me then smiled as she ghosted to Bella.

"I love you Bella like you are my own daughter. There is nothing in this world that can change my love for you"

Bella's head sunk into Esme's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her new mother. This warmed my heart. Carlisle wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You are our family dear child; we will protect you and love you as any family would and more." His embrace tightened around them both.

"I love you to, all of you so much" Bella surrendered her heart openly. He released Bella when he saw Alice's face.

I turned to see her through my own eyes. This had affected Alice more than I had realised. Bella disappearance hurt Alice deeply and now she was back where she was supposes to be, all Alice could think of was having her sister in her arms as well. After the verbal assault she had just let loose on her she wasn't sure Bella would want her hug. She searched Bella's future for her response then smiled with relief.

"How could you doubt her love for you?" I said half jokingly.

"Hey, you are not the only one who experiences insecurities you know." She said poking her tongue out. Then she took hold of Bella's left hand that had been clenched all this time.

"Open you hand Bella" she instructed.

Bella released herself from Esme's embrace but kept her hand clenched.

"Let me" I said encouragingly taking Bella's hand from Alice's. I smoothed her fingers back revealing the engagement ring I had given her. "Now Bella, this is going to be the last time I will place this ring on your finger because if you even think about taking it off again I will not hesitate in fusing it to your finger" I laughed.

The guilty look on her face matched her thoughts. She only took it off because the reminder of what it stood for broke her heart every time she looked at it before.

I got down on my knee and heard the caught breaths of my sisters and inner laughter of my brothers for what I was about to do. Bella put her hand over her mouth to hide the emotions brimming over in her heart as I slid the ring on her finger.

"My dearest Bella, keep this ring on your finger as the reminder of its purpose. A promise to love you and be with you for the rest of eternity but now I shall add another promise, to never let you out of my sight again." Alice's mind rebuked that promise for the wedding "Not even then Alice!" I said a little curtly.

She scoffed at me.

"So Bella Swan, will you marry me?" I said looking up lovingly into her eyes. "Say you will stay with me and be my wife till the end of time"

"Yes I will marry you" she said through her tearless sobs. My family clapped as they rejoiced in witnessing this beautiful moment as I took her in my arms kissing her lips passionately.

"I should warn you, Alice has already got the wedding planned. You will not have a moment to change your mind." I said with my lips resting on hers.

"It can be next week for all I care, I just want to stay here in your arms Edward" Bella snuggled into me closer.

"No, I can't do next week but within the month Bella you will be Mrs. Bella Cullen" Alice beamed.

_I already am_. Bella said in her mind as she allowed her need for me take over with a more passionate kiss.

"Hey none of that, you two together like that is dangerous for us non gifted vampires" Emmett laughed

"What?" Bella was confused on what Emmett was talking about.

"I'll explain later" I whispered.

"Bella should hunt before we leave for home." The ever practical Carlisle was right, her thirst had been niggling at her throat all this time.

"Wait first I have a question for Bella." Alice interrupted "The family emblem, what do you want to have Bella, a ring or necklace or something else?"

This question touched Bella deeper than Alice could have imagined. To wear the family crest was something she hadn't considered before because she never truly felt part of the family till now. She had no idea what to have. "Edward?"

"Oh no you don't." I laughed "This is your choice alone. Whatever you choose will be beautiful and perfect for you" She looked at Esme's bracelet first, then Carlisle's ring. Then Alice had the choker style necklace and Rosalie had a pendant. My brothers and I all had wrist bands.

After a few moments an image came to her mind. It was beautiful as I predicted. She wanted to wear something that she would never have to take off for any reason. She decided on the bracelet similar to Esme's but Bella's would have silver ropes finely woven around the family crest with the band being of rope swirls as well. It had a vintage look to it which is very Bella and every bit as exquisite.

"Bella it is beautiful!" Alice exclaimed and delighted that Bella came up with something so stunning.

"It is that." I sighed softly kissing Bella's forehead. "Now you have got what you need Alice, her thirst needs to be looked after."

"Yes of course" she smiled too caught up in her thoughts on the design and plans to have it made. I didn't begrudge Alice this as it was going to be her wedding present to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked Bella quietly. She was a little confused still with Alice's reaction but her thirst was burning white hot in her throat and knew she had to see to that before anything else.

"If you are with me, I am ready for anything" Her eyes softened looking into mine.

"I promised you remember, you don't go anywhere without me ever again." My thumb brushed along her cheek reassuringly.

"I like the sound of that" she smiled.

"Come on Bella before you set his mind off into fantasies I can't deal with" Emmett laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Bella questioned. He had completely baffled her with saying this for she knew that he could not pick up on my fantasies that she knew of anyway.

"No more distractions, let's go now." I said thumping Emmett in the arm as we walked past.

We spent the next 2 hours hunting with Bella. Each time she had finished her prey, she didn't take her eyes off of me with fear I was an illusion still. We made our way back to the cars; I flicked my keys to Jasper. "I think Alice is a bit distracted to drive and I want to keep Bella close to me, do you mind driving?"

"Not at all" Jasper said smiling.

I opened the rear door for Bella and she scooted in without hesitation. I was around the other side in moments taking her in my arms. Bella sunk into my chest willingly.

_Can you hear me Edward?_ She asked me in her mind.

I kissed her head and whispered "Yes"

She didn't say more but recalled her moment of horror when she had hurt me accidently. Her intended target had been Jacob but in her rage she had failed to see me jump in between them in time.

"You don't need to show me. I understand Bella, truly I do"

_How can I hurt the ones I love, I don't know what possessed me. Edward, I am frightened of that part of me surfacing again_.

"Do you remember when we first met; I told you I didn't want to be a monster?" I asked her softly.

_Yes_ she replied.

"I have been nothing but a monster ever since Jacob Black came back into being near you." My brow furrowed as I confessed to Bella how all that has happened was my own doing.

_What are you saying, you have been nothing but wonderfully patient with him_ As usual, Bella would not let me take the blame for anything that has happened.

"You put me on a pedestal so high my love, when in truth I don't belong there. My actions have been nothing short of culpable." I closed my eyes seeing the animal that I am and needed to tell her so before another moment passed.

"Bella, your attachment for him has driven me insane, if you only knew how ashamed I am of what I have done." Bella was about to interrupt me but I put my finger on her lips to let me finish. "I goaded him into his aggression. "My ability to read minds can be a curse because I knew exactly what to say and do to enrage him so wildly that he had no choice in the end but retaliate. I wanted him to attack me so I had an excuse to hit him. So many times I wanted to end his life Bella. My jealousy nearly ended my life and caused you unbelievable pain to the point that it made you lose control. And that is why I am to blame for everything that you have endured. My actions time and time again of the monster in me provoked everything that happened the moment he took your arm off, I wanted nothing more than to hurt him, kill him."

"But it was my fault for encouraging his friendship to begin with" Bella claimed.

Unbelievable! She once again took the blame off me.

"And why should you not have a friendship with him? When I left you in the woods" I could feel Bella shudder thinking about the night when I made the worst mistake of my life. "I'm sorry" My hand stroked her hair as I kissed her head. "I drove you into his arms Bella. I should be thanking him for looking after you like he did when I left you so broken and yet the monster in me went for him without a thought of how he felt for you, even though I knew you had feelings for him. I couldn't stand it."

"No Edward, I never... I don't love him, not like that, not the way I love you. There is no comparison" she protested freeing herself of my hold so she could look directly into my eyes.

"Shhs..." I pulled her back into my embrace. "I know how you feel about me my love. But there are feelings for him"

"As a brother, nothing more" Bella said firmly.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter to me because I know you love me more and that is all I need and should have ever needed. But it didn't stop the monster in me Bella; I still did whatever I could to make you angry with him with his reactions to my goading." I sighed "My point Bella is that there is less of a monster in you than there is in me. You went through so much and I don't think you should be frightened of it taking over you. You have an unbelievable amount of self control, way beyond what some mature vampires have even and much more so than myself. You are safe from that ugly side of our nature, that much I am sure of."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, after he..." she broke off what she was going to say.

"I know what he did to you, I was so close to you when it happened and nearly killed him before Seth stepped in."

"You saw?" Bella had no idea we had been so close.

"Yes we have been watching you for days Bella, making sure you were safe." I confessed.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" she questioned.

If only she knew how much I wanted to.

"Because you kept running Bella, we got you to a place where it was free of humans, where you would not be tempted to hunt them." Alice entered in the conversation.

"All of you? What do you mean you got me to?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes all of us, and well we sort of chased you in a way that you ended up where you did" Jasper replied.

"We were prepared to watch over you for as long as it took for you to realise you are our family Bella, we couldn't let anything happen to you." He added.

Bella took in a sharp breath feeling the love of her new family and now knowing what lengths we would go to in order to keep her safe.

_So you heard what I said to Jacob?_ She asked me in her mind.

"We saw and heard everything" I replied softly.

_The kiss Edward... I didn't..._ Bella was fearful that I would see Jacob's actions as something more than what it was.

"He attacked you Bella, you didn't seek his advances and it is very lucky Seth was there or Jacob Black would be dead by now." I said interrupting her thoughts.

_I wanted to kill him, I felt..._ She sunk into me trying to bury the thoughts in her mind.

"You see, right there Bella, you wanted to kill him but you didn't. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself in ending his life if I had been closer. You have so much more self control than I do." I reasoned with her.

"I don't think I will ever see him again. I think I broke his jaw and by the looks of his eyes, his heart as well." She said feeling the pain of how their relationship came to an end.

"You most certainly did break his jaw, it was impressive to watch. As for his heart, well... in time he will heal. He deserved everything you did Bella, don't feel remorse for one moment for your actions." I tried to ease her conscience.

"I hurt him so much" It was not in Bella's nature to be an aggressor like that.

"He had to know Bella how you really felt, that is why we held Edward back from being by your side sooner. It had to come from you and you alone." Jasper explained why she had to do what she did.

"You held him back?" Bella tried to visualise what that would have looked like.

"Yes, it took four of us to hold him down." Alice laughed. "You should have seen Emmett though, as soon as that dog pinned you down Emmett was in for the kill. It was Seth knocking the dog off of you that made Emmett stop in his tracks."

"Really?" she was so surprised.

"Really" I iterated. I would have beaten him there but it was at that moment when you decided to open your mind. Your thoughts crippled me so completely, I couldn't walk I was so overwhelmed." I admitted my failure on why I had not been the first to take the dog out.

Bella sat there for the longest time thinking things through. I didn't interrupt her; she needed time to process her thoughts.

"What did you do all that time, did you just watch me?" she asked.

"We were all there, well except for Emmett and Rosalie for a brief time" Jasper replied.

"I thought they looked differently at each other, did they spend time together to work out their problems?" Bella questioned.

We chuckled at Bella's question.

"What?"

"Yes they had time alone to work out their problems, and we have you to thank for that" Jasper said with another chuckle.

"Me?" she was again surprised of her involvement without knowing.

"Leave it Jasper" I said knowing full well what was coming up now.

"No, I want to know myself" Alice piped up. "Spill it" she warned Jasper to comply.

"Edward you know I have to comply with anything Alice wants" he said sheepishly to me.

"You have to tell me, I am dying to know." Bella added her insistence of knowing.

"You won't like it Bella, trust me" I tried to warn her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Fine, if you have to know I may as well be the one to tell you." I took a deep breath.

"While watching you I was thinking about the night when we drank human blood together." I confessed.

"Oh... I see!" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but you didn't feel the emotions that go with it Alice. It is incredible." Jasper grinned at her.

Bella's mind was thinking of it already and in turn was feeding Jasper's ability to feel moods. He instantly passed on the sensations he got from her to Alice.

"Okay, okay stop whichever one of you is doing that. Jasper will crash the car if you distract him for much longer" she laughed.

Bella stopped her thoughts immediately to my disappointment; I loved feeling her sensations going through her mind especially of that moment we spent together.

"So what happened?" Bella pressed.

"I felt what Edward was feeling then passed it on to Emmett. You should have seen him Bella, he made off with Rosalie so fast feeling Edward's feelings through me and well, they came back a happier couple." He laughed.

"That is funny but I am pleased _we_ helped them get back on track." Bella laughed with him.

"You aren't mad?" I was surprised.

"Not at all, if they are back together then who am I to get upset about that." Bella still had a huge grin on her face.

She never ceased to amaze me. I thought for sure she would be upset about this.

"So that explains some of the time, what else happened?" she asked.

"Alice was planning the wedding for us mostly and the boys a bachelor's night." Jasper piped up.

I felt Bella stiffen at the thought of being separated from me. "I am not leaving your side Bella, there will be no bachelor's night – I promise you."

"You have to have a bachelor's night Edward, so we can have a girl's bachelorette's night with Bella" Alice protested.

"And this will cause her stress and me for that matter; no we are not doing separate parties." I insisted.

Alice looked into the future and saw Bella not enjoying herself at all being parted from me.

"Point taken?" I said to her. Alice nodded her reply not pursuing it further.

The remainder of the trips chatter was taken up with wedding things. I was a lot more enthused to talk about it now that Bella was with me again.

When we got home I didn't want a moment longer to pass in having Bella to myself. I picked her up and ghosted to our bedroom. My intentions though were not to have my way with her, though if she wanted that, I would not object. But no, I wanted to just hold her alone, to feel her close to me without the eyes of my family upon us.

I closed the door behind me and set her on her feet. "Welcome home Bella" I said taking her lips with mine.

"Mmm... Maybe I should go away more often if this is how I shall be greeted back." She teased.

"No" I didn't mean for my anxiety of hearing those words to come through quite so forcefully.

"Edward, I won't go anywhere without you again. I have learnt my lesson; you are stuck with me by your side for the rest of time without end." She teased.

"I like the sound of that." I said not teasing.

_Charlie! _Her mind cried out.

"He is with Billy Black, he is fine" I reassured her.

"He will be so worried." Bella always thought about others before her own needs.

"Wait here, I will be right back" I said but Bella's hand took hold of me firmly not wanting to let me out of her sight.

"I am only going downstairs for a moment Bella – you are safe as am I." My hand caressed her cheek to calm her. Bella's brows furrowed as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I must seem foolish to you." Her vulnerability had never been so visible as it did right now.

"Not in the least my love, you have been through a traumatic experience. I promised to be back within five minutes." I kissed her forehead as I left the room.

"Carlisle, what are the chances of having Charlie moved here while he gets better. I think Bella would be more at ease if he was closer to her." I asked.

"I am sure we can arrange that. If this will bring her some comfort then I would say it has benefits to both of them" How typical practical of him and I was most grateful for his insightfulness.

"I will organise the spare room upstairs for Charlie while Carlisle goes and gets him." Esme said eagerly, she liked Charlie a lot and wanted him to feel at ease while he stayed with us.

"I'm coming with you" Emmett made it clear Carlisle was not going anywhere without protection.

"So am I" Jasper exclaimed. "If Jacob is there I am sure it will be a bit tense."

"That dog is no match for me" Emmett protested.

"I was thinking more of him needing protecting from you." Jasper cleared up Emmett's confusion.

"Oh!" was all he could reply with but in his mind he conceded he wouldn't hesitate in hurting the dog.

Soft music floated down from upstairs. I knew the song Bella was playing; it surprised me that she chose that one. With everything sorted here I wasted no time being by her side knowing my family will take care of Charlie for us.

I opened the door enough for me to see her swaying gently with her arms wrapped around herself to an Anna Nalick song called Forever Love. To watch her like this warmed my heart, she is an angel. I moved in behind her without sound and slipped my arms around her waist. At first she stiffened her body then relaxed into my hold as we danced for the first time without Bella being on my toes. My lips kissed her head as I took her hand and slowly spun her around for her to face me. I gently pulled her into me by the small of her back and held her hand in mine. Bella's other one rested on my shoulder as we danced a slow waltz, with her head resting into my chest.

_Digame, what does it mean? It sounds so beautiful_. She asked me in her mind.

"It is Spanish for 'Tell me'" I replied.

"Is there anything you don't know?" she chuckled softly.

"Plenty" I said with a soft laugh in my reply.

"I doubt that." She teased.

"Hmm... I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from slipping you out of your clothes and making you mine" I joked.

"I know the answer to that one" Bella giggled before her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me to her waiting lips. I should have known I had no resistance with the two of us alone and it end up being intimate.

Unfortunately though, it was going to be short lived. Charlie had arrived with Carlisle and my brothers.

"Bella, I should have warned you that I have organised for Charlie to live with us until he is fully recovered." I said nuzzling into her ear.

"You what?" she was so surprised that I had done that.

"Please be calm, I thought you would be happier if he was closer to you where you could keep tabs on him." I explained feeling her fear.

"Is it safe for him to be here that long?" the anxiety of her thirst taking over her was Bella's main concern.

"Completely safe. We shall hunt every day to be sure but I have every confidence in you." Another thought crossed my mind. "He is on pain killers Bella, he won't be fully alert so don't worry about it too much, and you know the family will do what it takes to make him as comfortable as possible." I knew Bella could do this, she could do anything, especially with me by her side all the way and this time I won't let anything get between us.

Charlie was with us just under a week when a call came through that his friend Harry Clearwater had passed away. It was hard for him to leave Bella; he was so concerned she would disappear again. The time he was with us he noticed more and more how different we were but he pushed his occasional alarm bells being set of deep into the 'I don't want to know' part of his brain, so long as Bella was alive that is all he had to know. Charlie spent a lot of time over at Sue Clearwater's place helping with the funeral arrangements; Billy Black was with them most of the time as well.

One afternoon when Charlie phoned, he mentioned that Jacob had returned after being away without explanation. We all knew Billy was fully aware of what had happened and he felt awful that his son behaved that way but also understood why. Bella had done what Bella does best; she had forgiven him of course but preferred to keep her distance so she didn't hurt Jacob more. The wedding was so close now and I felt that Jacob should have the option of attending it or not with his father; I know I would have wanted that choice if the tables had been turned. My feelings for the dog had not altered inwardly but for Bella's sake I hid this from her. One afternoon I got Charlie to hand Billy Black a note from me, offering him the choice to come to the wedding. I didn't expect an answer nor did I get one.

When I saw Charlie again the next day, he was different. His mind was distracted. It was hard to read his mind, it wasn't as quiet as Bella's but it was difficult to read him clearly. I saw images of a female, she was a Native American but I didn't recognize the face from the reservation. He was... smitten with her. Charlie hid his feelings for this female but it was clear he would like to get to know her more.

"Bella, would you like me to tell you something I read in your fathers mind?" Normally I would never give away someone's thoughts to another but this was Bella's father and I know she worried for him being on his own again.

"Should I know this?" she questioned me.

"I think so; it has to do with another woman." I pulled Bella into my arms. "It may affect how you think of her when you meet her tomorrow at the funeral."

"Oh!" Bella looked at me surprised. "Really?" she questioned knowing how hard it was for her father to show feelings to anyone. I nodded letting Bella know she was on the right track.

"Is she nice?" I could see the light in Bella's eyes shine hoping this female could be the turning point in Charlie's life.

"Let's go ask Alice" I suggested. She was downstairs already looking into Charlie's future.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "You are going to have a new mother and ..." Alice paused. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"And?" Bella demanded

"Sister" Alice's joy was bubbling over.

Bella was shocked into silence but her mind was racing away with how happy she was that her father would find love finally. I kept my mind with Alice's vision of Bella's new step mother to be.

"Her name is Tehya and very pleasing to the eye." I told Bella. "She is a little younger than your father, and she is related to the Clearwater's. She is Harry's cousins daughter. They seem very happy together Bella."

"And my sister? How soon?" Bella asked eagerly.

"They will name her Tala and she looks like to be born within the year." I paused as I saw them naming the girl. "Oh you won't believe this Bella, Tala stands for wolf in their language." I chuckled.

Bella burst out laughing.

"There is just no getting away from them is there?" But this didn't really bother Bella; she was just so excited about this news and keen to meet Tehya. She wrapped her arms around me feeling the joy of her father being happy again. Bella's mind was scheming away on how to get Tehya to our wedding without frightening her away.

"I think you will find that Alice already has plans of sending her an invite with Charlie to give it to her." Bella let go of me throwing her arms around Alice with her delight.

"Isn't it wonderful Bella" they laughed and giggled for ages at this news.

"I wish I could see my sister, it isn't fair you have already!" Bella protested jokingly with Alice and me.

"She is beautiful Bella and a lot like her mother." I said.

"That doesn't help if I don't know what Tehya looks like." Bella frowned at me but with a grin on her face. She was thinking of an excuse to go find her father now in hopes he was with this Tehya.

"Let's find out where he is at right now. I am sure there must be something that Charlie needs to know for our wedding isn't there Alice?" I gestured.

"Of course there are always details that need a second opinion and your father is with Tehya right now over as Sue Clearwater's place." Alice was keen for Bella to meet her as well.

"Can we go Edward?" she asked. It was late in the afternoon with no cloud so we didn't have to worry about the sun.

Alice had darted upstairs and was back in moments. "Wear these contacts Bella, your eyes will look a sort of muddy colour, not the best shade I know but it is better than frightening her with your current coloured eyes. I should warn you though; they won't last long as the venom in your body will destroy them within two hours and they will feel awful and make you want to take them out." Alice handed Bella the containers with the contacts in them. She didn't waste a moment going to the bathroom to put them in.

"It's good to see her so happy" I said out loud to Alice.

"Yes it is. She was already happy though, you knew that surely?"

"Yes, but she has thought about her father a lot and feared leaving him alone when we had to move on." I took a deep breath feeling relieved that Bella will no longer be dreading when that time arrived. She understood of course why but that didn't ease her worry over Charlie's well being at all. "Problem solved."

In moments Bella was back with us with the contacts in. "Well what do you think, do I look okay enough to go out?" she asked us.

"Yes of course you do" Alice said confused. It will take Bella sometime for her to understand that Alice wouldn't have gone to the trouble of getting the lenses if they wouldn't work. "Here take this; it is the bowtie I have chosen for Charlie to wear at your wedding. You can ask him if he approves of the style." Alice giggled "Not that he will care but it is a valid excuse to see him and it will also give you an opportunity to ask Tehya if she would like to come, oh and suggest that she could be Charlie's guest for it."

Bella's smile was as wide as I had ever seen it. I loved seeing her so happy. I called Charlie's number letting him know we were on our way and that he should advise Seth that we will be on the Quileute reservation. Charlie was a little confused with this request but didn't question me too much about it.

Bella kept looking at the speed dial. There was a time when my speeding would have had her in fits, but now she wanted me to literally break sound barriers to get there as fast as I could. I laughed out loud at her eagerness.

"What is so funny?" she asked excitedly.

"You" I looked over to her beautiful face enjoying seeing her so happy.

"Me?" she questioned.

"Yes you. I can hear your thoughts and was musing over how you think I am going so slowly right now. It wasn't so long ago this speed would have thrown you into having kittens from fear." It was at that moment she closed off the connection of our minds. "No Bella, don't do that please, I have to hear you" I said urgently with the ache of my soul losing her thoughts swept through my body.

"Oh!" she said quickly opening her mind again. _Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to do that, I was just a little distracted with my human memories_. She said as she reached over placing her hand on my leg.

"Thank you" I said squeezing her hand in mine gently. I wondered if I will ever adjust to not having her thoughts. It took a serious amount of concentration to keep her mind open to me when she wasn't being overwhelmed but did so because Bella knew how much it pained me to not have that connection. This was the most precious gift she could give me and yet it will be a lifelong endurance for her to do this. I felt guilty that I needed her mind so desperately that it would never allow her to be free of the commitment to focus. Bella had told me many times that she didn't consider it a burden at all; if it gave me happiness then she would willingly do this for eternity. My breath hitched. I love her so much.

We arrived at the Clearwater's and Charlie was waiting outside. I saw Tehya look through the window. "Bella, there she is at the window, do you see her?"

Bella's breath caught _Edward she is beautiful_!

We got out of the car and Bella hugged her father.

"Hey there, Kiddo." He noticed Bella's eye colour change immediately and wondered about that but said nothing, he figured it was one of those need to know things. Charlie made no attempt to offer us inside because he was worried she may see right through him and notice his feelings for Tehya.

It was time for me to step in and help things along for him.

"Charlie, we were hoping to get see Sue as well to offer our condolences" I said gently. Bella's eyes flicked to me seeing what I was doing and smiled.

"Yes dad, I would also like to see Seth if he is home." She added.

"Of course, they are inside." Charlie led the way.

As soon as we walked in Bella's eyes were on Tehya and she smiled brightly at her. "Hello, I am Bella, Charlie's daughter and this is Edward my fiancé." She introduced herself not waiting for Charlie to get over his awkwardness.

"Hello, I am Tehya" she was a little taken back of Bella and my beauty but hid her thoughts well with not showing how slightly alarmed she felt.

"You are related to the Clearwater's?" Bella pushed.

"Yes, a cousin." Tehya replied feeling a little more at ease.

But it was Charlie's thoughts that I was interested in. He could see that Bella liked Tehya and was making every effort to be friendly. This pleased him and had his nerves relax substantially. He was wondering how Bella would feel about him asking her to the wedding.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Harry was one of my father's best friends. He will be missed." Bella placed her hand on Tehya in comfort making sure that no skin touched. I felt Bella's burn in her throat as her body thrilled at the scent of Tehya's blood, her eyes closed instantly as she tried to bury the monster in her.

My arm wrapped around Bella's instantly turning her into me and whispered in her ear so softly to ensure that none of the humans could hear me. "Inhale my scent and hold your breath." She did so immediately finding relief instantly. Her mind warred with itself over her sudden lack of control and the need for Tehya's blood. I squeezed her a little tighter in support. I knew Bella wouldn't surrender to this but she didn't feel so secure of herself.

"Bella has had a headache all day" I said trying to explain Bella's sudden change of mood. "She wanted to show you this tie Charlie that Alice has picked out for you for the wedding. Bella wasn't sure if you would like it or not." I showed Charlie the tie but he was more concerned with Bella's well being.

"I am sure it is fine if Alice picked it out. Is she okay Edward?" Bella could hear his anxiety and buried her thirst deep within her.

"Yes dad I am fine, sorry about that. It pinches every now and then but I am fine, don't worry please." She smiled at him "Now this tie, what do you think Tehya?" Bella had no scruples and simply dived into making Tehya feel as much involved with our family as possible.

"I don't know, it looks like a very nice tie but I am not an expert on men's attire sorry." Tehya apologized. "When are you getting married?" she asked.

"Saturday next week, it will be held at the Cullen family home." Bella looked to her father. "Dad, could you come over later and discuss this tie with Alice and when you come maybe you could bring Tehya over with you to meet the Cullen's." Diabolical! I mused over Bella's quick thinking on bringing this lady into our family. I say family because Charlie is Bella's father and she is family which makes him family as well.

"Oh I don't know if..." He hesitated not sure if Tehya would be interested in joining him.

"You would like to come wouldn't you Tehya?" Bella made it impossible for her to refuse.

"Yes, I would love to if Charlie doesn't mind" Tehya actually was thrilled that Bella was making this effort, she had feelings for her father and wasn't sure how to encourage the relationship considering she was here for a funeral.

"No." He said abruptly then clarified himself "I don't mind at all" Charlie wanted to smile but was so shocked at how all of a sudden he didn't have to make an excuse to see Tehya.

"Done" Bella beamed.

It was then when Sue Clearwater wheeled in Billy Black into the room. Her thoughts of guilt for Jacob consumed Bella completely and made her feel concerned on how Billy would react to her.

"Mrs. Clearwater, I am so sorry about Harry." Was all Bella could say as she tried to focus on looking at Sue instead of Billy. He felt no malice towards Bella at all and hoped to see her before Jacob returned.

"Thank you Bella, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sue?" she smiled at her.

"Sue" Bella said gently.

"Billy, how are you?" she asked him.

"I am well thank you." He smiled at Bella easing her worries.

"Is Jacob... okay?" she questioned.

"Yes, he will be fine Bella. Please don't worry about him." Billy said this in a way he hoped would convey his understanding of their situation.

"I am glad, I have been worried." She replied using the same tactic to reassure him that her anger over what Jacob did had abated.

"Seth?" she asked Sue questioning.

"Right here Bella" Seth said stepping through the doorway.

To my surprise, Bella let go of me and gave Seth a hug. "I am so sorry about your Dad" she said whispering in his ear.

"Me to" Seth said sombrely. "Thanks for coming over – it's good to see you here and safe."

"Edward is with me twenty four seven, I am safe and happy again." she reassured him.

"That is wonderful, oh and I am coming to the wedding as well, thanks for the invite." Seth cared for Bella's happiness and was relieved to hear the news of our upcoming nuptials.

"You had better; it wouldn't be the same without you." Bella paused "Is Jacob okay?" she questioned again.

"Yes he's fine. It took him a few days of running flat out before he calmed down. When he heard that Edward and his family were with you the moment I left he was actually relieved. He feels awful over what happened you know." Seth added.

"Let him know that I forgive him please. I don't want him going through life thinking that I don't care for his happiness, I do but just not the way he had hoped." Bella explained.

"I will, don't worry about him he will find someone one day." He hoped Bella would take that on board and stop fretting over Jacob's state of mind.

"We should be heading back Bella" I suggested. Bella's burn in her throat was a little more than a tickle and we hadn't hunted today yet so it was best not to tempt fate.

"Yes, we should. Dad I will see you and Tehya later then, let's say after dinner?" Bella said looking over to her father.

"Sounds good to me Kiddo." He replied.

Bella and I left

"You are certainly sneaky" I teased her when we were safely in the car on our way home.

"I know my father, he needs pushing. And you did as much yourself for him so you are just as devious as I am!" She said with a warning in her tone. Her mind told me what about. If I teased her for match making her father in front of Emmett I will be separated from my.... "Bella!" I laughed

She grinned at me "Don't think I wouldn't. I can be very sensitive you know"

When we got home Alice was waiting for us in the garage.

"You are brilliant Bella, Tehya will be at the wedding and that is where Charlie and Tehya share their first kiss. This is so exciting!" Alice was bubbling more than usual taking Bella in her arms over the progress we made.

"We should go hunt now Bella so that your thirst will be tamed for when Tehya comes over later." I urged.

"You picked up on that?" rolling her eyes at what she just said. "Of course you did"

That night Bella was sitting on the edge of her seat for her father to arrive with Tehya. Everyone was very keen to make a good impression and hoped that she would feel at ease.

"Stop fretting Bella, the only thing you have to worry about tonight are your contact lenses. You will need to change them around nine o'clock" Alice tried to comfort her. Jasper used his ability to calm and eased Bella's nerves.

"Thank you" she said smiling at Jasper realising what was happening. He nodded his reply like a true Southern gentleman.

The evening went so well that Bella needed to change her contacts twice. Charlie was in awe of his daughter on how welcoming she made Tehya. Because she had welcomed her so well, Charlie allowed himself to think more of his feelings towards Tehya. She noticed his attentiveness even though being in a house full of model looking people all with similar skin made her feel slightly alarmed, it wasn't enough for me to be concerned about. I knew she would get passed the obvious difference my family was to the average household. She liked Bella a lot and the rest of us for that matter but more importantly when Charlie occasionally touched her, her heart skipped a beat with joy and was in awe of how easily she felt so connected to him. Tehya found herself leaning into him without thinking when they laughed and yearned to have him close to her.

Bella and I attended the funeral of Harry Clearwater but kept our distance so we didn't attract too much attention plus we didn't want to tempt Bella's thirst losing control from her being so close to so many humans. Anyone who was not connected to the Quileute tribe did not recognize Bella nor did they express any interest in who she was. The one person though that did take an interest was Jacob. He was distracted seeing us there, not in anger or hurt but wanted to apologize to Bella himself for what he did.

"Jacob has seen you, he wants to say sorry." I told her knowing that he would find the opportunity to seek her out and it would be best if she had a heads up about it.

"Okay, maybe if we hung back after the funeral, it will give us a chance to talk. But I don't want you going off okay; you are to stay by my side at all times." She instructed me.

It was a wasted demand of hers as there was no way I would ever leave her alone again, especially with him around. "I have no intentions of being anywhere but right here with you my love" I said softly squeezing her a little reassuringly.

As expected Jacob hung back and made his way over to us as soon as the other people left.

"Bella" He said looking directly at her, he then flicked his eyes to me holding her waist.

"I won't hurt her Edward" he said a little defensively.

"I know that, but she has asked me to be here with her and that is exactly what I am going to do." My tone was not heartless but certainly enough ice in it to let the dog know I would never let her out of my sight again.

"Fair enough" he said trying to convey his acknowledgement of my need to be with her.

"Bella, you know I am sorry." He said as his head sunk low. I was shocked at how much regret he felt over what happened.

"I know that, and I am sorry I broke your jaw. Are you okay?" Bella's voice was filled with the tenderness of a friend she was trying to be.

"Yeah, it's fine and nothing that I didn't deserve." He said rubbing his jaw unconsciously. "I wanted you to know that I understand now, how you feel that is."

"Thank you Jake, I never wanted to hurt you, really I didn't." She said with sympathy.

"I hurt myself Bella, not you. I was such an idiot and blind." Jacob spoke the truth of his heart.

"So you have gotten over your feelings for me then?" Bella didn't know how to word this and hoped it didn't sound too unfeeling.

"I wouldn't go that far Bells, but I know how to contain them now." His eyes flicked to me hoping that I would not feel upset with his honesty.

"You can't help your feelings for her Jacob any sooner than I can, but I do appreciate that you have reached the understanding of where to draw the line. I know Bella wants to keep your friendship but not at the expense of your happiness." That was the best I could offer him in my way of allowing him back into her life. I say that because if she was to have contact with him it will be under strict supervision, always!

"I want to keep the friendship as well." As soon as he said that Bella hugged him.

"Thank you Jacob, this means more to me than you know."

"You will come to the wedding then?" I asked him.

"Sure, will you mind if I have one dance with her?" he asked a little nervously.

"That is up for Bella to decide." In my heart I wanted to scream no but that is not what Bella would want. She needed me to be supportive of her so I suppressed the jealousy in me as far as I could.

"A dance could not hurt" she said smiling at him.

"Oh, have you noticed your Dad and Tehya?" Jacob said changing the subject.

"Yes!" Bella's eyes came alive hearing someone else notice her father's attraction to Tehya. "They came over last night. I think he is so taken with her and she is lovely, I adore her."

"Do you think it will lead to another Swan wedding?" Jacob had known my father all his life and saw him as part of his family.

"I hope so" she said not letting on to her inside knowledge of how certain this will become a reality.

"My Dad is stoked as well. He makes up any excuse to get then together." Jacob grinned.

"Tell him to keep up the good work. We invited her to the wedding as Charlie's guest."

"Really?" Jacob was so surprised at this.

"You should have seen Bella; it was hilarious to watch her scheme a way to have Tehya with Charlie there." Bella gave me a warning glare of her threat from yesterday. I winked at her in reply.

"Wow that is cool Bella, well done" Jacob said full of praise.

"I did not scheme!" she said laughing at me. "I merely presented opportunities for my father to act on"

"You didn't give him a choice, or her. Luckily it was something they both wanted is all I can say." I laughed.

"Way to go Bells." Jacob laughed as well. I had to admit that I began to feel more relaxed around Jacob now. I didn't pick up on one emotion that was improper towards her. It was impressive that he could do that.

The next week flew by and each day that got closer to the wedding Bella got more anxious at having Vampire guests with human guests and Werewolf guests with Vampire guests. Alice restrained herself by keeping it to the Denali family attending in consideration of who the other guests would be. Another major concern was with having Werewolves attending which blocked her ability to see the day now and she was literally doing this blind. Occasionally her frustration of not being able to see the end product had her anger surfacing, luckily Jasper was always nearby to calm her down.

The night before our wedding, Bella and I spent walking along the river's edge watching the moonlight sparkle on the water.

"I could ask how you are feeling but you know I already know. What can I do to help with your nerves my love?" I looked into her eyes, memorized by her beauty.

"You already are" she smiled at me dazzled with my smile. "But there is always..." she broke off her words preferring to show me instead.

Bella's mind pulled up an image of us making love with the full intensity of how it makes her feel. My lips were on hers feverishly as I succumbed to her thoughts willingly with my own passion filled yearnings already burning deep within me.

_Oh no you don't! It is nearly midnight Edward and you should not see the Bride before the wedding_!

I paused seeing Alice walk towards us willing to do whatever was needed to keep us apart.

"We have company" I sighed ending our embrace.

"Nooo" Bella pouted. It was so adorable to see.

"I'm sorry, but Alice is being insistent about this, she is on her way to take you from me." I said annoyed that I was about to break my promise to Bella of never letting her out of my sight.

"I won't go!" she side defiantly.

"Oh yes you are and I will bring Jasper and Emmett here if need be to get you two apart for one night. Hell it isn't even that long Bella, it's nearly half over." Alice tone was firm but with enough cheer to ease Bella from me. She understood the need Bella and I had to stay together but compromised with having us in different ends of the house until we met again at the altar. I had already seen Bella in her dress in Alice's mind when Bella had accepted my hand in marriage, the first time. I knew how stunning she will be but that didn't alter Alice's demand that we be kept apart as per tradition.

"You wouldn't!" Bella challenged her.

"In a heartbeat sister" Alice laughed.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around me; I held her kissing the top of her head. "You will be fine as will I. Neither of us will be leaving the house my love and I will always be able to hear your thoughts"

"Maybe, but I can't hear yours" she pouted again.

"I know, but if anything happens, which it won't, but if it did I am seconds from your side."

"Come on Bella, if you don't come I will ruin Edward's day by telling you where he is taking you for your honeymoon." Alice threatened.

"No you won't!" I snapped at her.

"I will do whatever it takes to make her move now" Alice said unfazed.

"She means it Bella. I want our honeymoon to be a surprise so you should go with her now." I pleaded.

"You fight dirty Alice" she complained.

"Yep! Get use to it" she laughed.

I let Bella go and watched her closely as Alice dragged her away from my arms. An ache in me wanted to surrender the hold Alice had over me just to keep Bella close. Emmett came bounding down from the house.

"Come on Edward, it is only for one night" he said trying to get me back into the house. I sighed deeply knowing my behaviour was being a bit foolish.


	23. Chapter 23

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well.

**WARNING: This Chapter does have serious explicit lemony scenes in it. The adult content covers the true intimate vampire biological nature with full animalistic behaviours. It may not appeal to some. The adult content is at the end of this chapter so it is easily avoided if that is your wish to do so. **

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty Three – I Do**

I listened to Bella's thoughts through the night as her mind wandered into different stages of emotions. She was struggling being parted from me, and even though the distance separating us was only a few short feet I could sympathise with her pain. I felt it as well. Technically I was not breaking the promise I made to Bella to never leave her side, especially when we are in such close proximity of each other, plus I had the luxury of hearing her thoughts, but Bella did not... There is a loneliness dwelling in her that had me on the brink of rebelling my sister's instructions for Bella and I to spend this last night unmarried away from each other. Traditions had no place here when it caused my love anguish like this.

It was not only the separation that caused her grief. Bella was anxious about the wedding and how the guests would react or more to the point behave with each other. In the one corner there were the vampires, in the other corner were the werewolves and smack in the middle were the humans.

Bella had not met the Denali family of vampires who in essence are an extension of our own family. I had told her they are vegetarian's like us and did not need to fear for anyone's safety but when it comes to Bella's father and her friends in the Quileute tribe it was hard for her to have faith alone on unknown vampire's hunting habits. I felt Bella's concern for tomorrow, although fretting would be a closer description to how this affected her.

If anything did happen she knew the werewolves would not hesitate in protecting the humans and nor should they. Bella kept visualising scenarios of a blood bath fight but without the blood naturally. Alice was unable to give her any reassurance because of the werewolves influence in blocking her ability to see the future. Again Bella felt responsible for the (in her mind) probable fight that could happen tomorrow, a trait in Bella that was as destructive as my own in sacrificing our own happiness to ensure others are cared for and protected. The only person I was concerned about was Paul, the werewolf who had a short fuse. He was not invited to the wedding but I did not doubt he would be on full alert tomorrow looking out for trouble as he patrolled the perimeter. But would he be looking out for it or looking for it? My teeth clenched knowing full well that he was more of a threat than anyone. If he so much as put a paw out of place, that dog will experience the full wrath of my anger.

Her thoughts moved to her father. _What if he sees something that he can't dismiss? What if sunlight catches one of the vampires?_

Bella's 'what if's' are going to drive her insane. I knew one touch from me and I could ease all this stress if not remove it completely. I stood up as I deliberated on what I should do. I didn't want Bella to have to feel this way, I wanted her happy and laughing, enjoying herself to the fullest as she deserved. Her concerns were valid, I knew this and agreed with her that we may appreciate and be dazzled by the beauty of the diamond effect of our skin being touched by sunlight, but her father would not. She did not want to jeopardize his relationship with Tehya either. Charlie's happiness was nearly as important to her as mine. I had to ease Bella's feelings in some way. I knew if I attempted to hold her I would not only have my brother's on my back, literally, I would have Alice's wrath to endure for decades to come. Though in my opinion, that would be worth it to see my Bella happy now.

I took a deep breath while I warred with myself on what I should be doing to help her. My eyes fell upon my piano giving me inspiration on how I may be able to help Bella and keep Alice happy as well. I sat on the stool, rested my fingers on the keys and closed my eyes as I spoke to Bella just loud enough for her to hear me.

"I love you, I am here with you my love" When my words reached her ears Bella smiled as she turned towards the door placing her hand on it reaching out to me. I began caressing the keys with my fingers and began to play my lullaby for her. Bella rested her forehead against the door as she eyes closed. Her thoughts abandoned the anguish she was feeling as the notes flowed through her, stroking away her tension.

She visualised me with her, holding her close as I intended. "Edward" she said softly as she slid down the door, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around herself as her head rested on top. Alice's heart broke seeing Bella like this and felt remorse for keeping us apart all in the name of traditions. Nothing she had tried tonight had distracted Bella from being separated from me and witnessed now how even a short distance between us for any length of time had consequences.

I could see Alice was about to give in. "She is okay for the moment. I will keep playing all night to help her through this." I said out loud for Alice. And Bella was okay. She looked up hearing the words realising I was speaking to Alice. Bella felt awful for making her sister upset but couldn't help her feelings or needs to have me close.

"I'm sorry Alice" she apologized.

"It's okay Bella, I just didn't realise before what this would do to you. I do now though and it is I that is sorry." Alice said joining Bella on the floor wrapping her arms around her. Bella didn't smile but she also didn't look so sad now.

When I played the last note of her song, Bella's head rested on Alice's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Thank you my Angel" she said softly. This made me pause. Bella had never called me anything but Edward before now. 'Angel' I tested out. I had seen myself as her guardian angel in the beginning but for her to actually call me that gave me a warm sentimental feeling inside. Bella had heard me say it out loud.

_You are 'my Angel' – in every way but if you don't like being called that I won't use it again_. She offered.

"I do like it, especially if it makes you feel good. I was just surprised to hear you call me something different." I explained as I begun playing Esme's song next.

I mused how the entire family had settled in listening to me play. I had neglected for so long this side of me, I knew how much they enjoyed hearing me play and I felt a twang of remorse for being so selfish. The next song I played was Clair De Lune, this was one of Bella's favourites but no sooner I played the first few notes her thoughts immediately went to her mother bringing with it the sorrow of how she could not share her life with her anymore. I stopped playing immediately chastising myself for being so thoughtless.

"No don't stop Edward, please!" she pleaded with me.

"It is making you sad Bella – that is not what I want for you, especially tonight." I explained.

"It makes me feel closer to her when I know I can't. Please play it." I began playing the tune again. Bella's reasoning made sense but I still did not enjoy for one moment the emotions that flooded her mind and was glad when it was over.

This was the one regret Bella had about marrying me which was her mother could not be involved much less see how happy she was to become Mrs. Bella Cullen and even more importantly know that Bella was alive. To Renee, Bella had died and was still mourning the loss of her only child. Bella knew that it had to be this way for our family to be protected, Renee would not be able to adapt to the secret life we must endure and so it had been decided that she would not be told of Bella surviving the injuries she sustained from her attack by Victoria. It was natural for Bella to feel the pain of keeping her existence secret from her mother but she did feel compensated having her father and future step mother around even if Tehya didn't know yet of how close they would become.

Just before the sun's rays eased back the night sky, I could hear the morning call of some birds nearby as they sung along to the keys of my piano. I saw the fog hugging the earth in a blanket of mystery as it greeted the day. Molecule by molecule it would surrender its hold over the day, revealing most seductively, the hidden treasures behind its curtain. One such treasure was the moment when Bella says 'I do' to me just before she becomes my wife. I wanted to pinch myself endlessly to be sure I was not dreaming. _Could this really be happening?_

Alice and Rosalie helped Bella get ready and tried to ease her stress as much as possible. Esme finalised the decorations before getting herself ready. My brothers and I organised the chairs and so forth but my mind wasn't in it, I would much prefer to have been with Bella. My father was busy entertaining the Denali family and to our surprise Laurent was with them. He had been one of the vampires in James coven and I wasn't sure if he could be trusted around the humans. Bella will find this presence unsettling and hoped to keep this from her for as long as possible.

Tanya came and spoke with me while I was outside. In the past she had hoped I would be interested in having a relationship with her, not in the same sense as what Bella and I have but certainly one with intimacy involved.

"You finally found someone to love Edward." Tanya's voice reflected her thoughts of mixed feelings. She was happy for me but sad I had not been able to see her in a different light.

"You know you are wonderful and beautiful Tanya, please don't let my stubbornness in the past let you think otherwise." I said gently.

"I am not use to rejection." She admitted.

"I know, but I wasn't ready for a relationship until I met Bella." Tanya knew I had no interest in any female until now that is which did help with her pride.

"She must be wonderful to capture your eye" she smiled.

"My eye – my heart – everything that I am." I openly confessed.

"And now you shall marry her" she smiled.

"Yes, it seems appropriate considering we shall spend the rest of time with each other."

"Well if she makes you happy Edward then I cannot help but adore her already. You know you are like family to us." Tanya spoke the truth; our different families did consider themselves as off shoots from each other.

"I am pleased to hear it, she is a bit nervous meeting you all." I paused. "Though, she has met Laurent before when we all did, but that was not under pleasant circumstances. I will be honest with you; I do not trust him completely and will be keeping a keen ear out of his thoughts just in case he wavers from his _new_ diet."

"We know of his connection to you, I don't think your human friends will have anything to fear even though we know he has gone off the wagon so to speak and did hunt humans from time to time in moments of weakness. He hunted with us just before we arrived so his thirst should be satisfied while we are here."

"Yes, his thoughts agree with your belief in him but I will still be listening out. I hope you understand my concern." I had to make myself clear with Tanya that I will not tolerate any hint of humans being in danger at my wedding especially.

"Of course Edward, I would do the exact same if the situation was reversed." She said to ease my concern.

_Edward you should be getting dressed by now_ Alice prompted me.

"Please excuse me Tanya; it appears I am needed inside." I smiled at her as the excitement began to swell in me of what will happen in a very short period of time. I don't think the reality of Bella becoming my wife will hit me until I hear her say 'I do'. The minister we have at the proceedings comes from a parish in Seattle. We couldn't risk using someone local of course in case they recognised Bella.

"By all means Edward" Tanya kissed me on the cheek and made her way towards her family satisfied we had this time to chat. Her feelings for Bella were genuine and it pleased me to know she no longer yearned for my attention.

I walked through the main room which Alice had transformed into a gala of flowers and ribbons. It wasn't over the top but enough to make even the hardest critic take a moment to pause and see the splendour of its beauty. I know Bella will love and appreciate all that Alice and the family have done to make this moment for her breath taking.

I peeked into Bella's mind to see how she was going. Bella had her dress on and was looking at herself in the mirror with Alice behind her smiling so brightly at the sight of her.

_This cannot be me in the mirror, she is stunningly beautiful. She is so graceful, so perfect looking with goddess like features_. Bella moved her arm to be sure it was herself in the mirror.

"_Alice you have out done yourself. I can hardly recognise the angelic creature I see in the mirror as being me, she is breath taking." _Bella hugged Alice in thanks for what she had done. I couldn't agree more. I had frozen as soon as I saw Bella; she was beyond beauty, beyond words to describe the angelic creature she was_._

"_You have never really seen yourself clearly have you Bella. This is who you are, it is no wonder Edward fell for you." _Alice smiled again_._

"_I think it was my scent that grabbed his attention, not my beauty." _Bella joked_._

"_Your scent was what opened his eyes to love Bella and see you for who you are. You are truly the love of his existence." _She said squeezing Bella's shoulders_. "I have one more thing to add, which is my personal gift to you Bella."_

Alice opened the box that had been sitting on the bed all day. Bella had been curious what was inside but was too distracted to ask before. She handed Bella the opened box for her to see the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen.

Bella's breath caught as she saw for the first time the Cullen family crest emblem adorned with silver laced vintage rope caressing the edges of the opal emblem. She took it out admiring it more closely_. "Alice... Its breath taking! Thank you so much!"_

"_It is what you thought of and I agree, it is beautiful and so are you Bella. Put it on, you will see it matches the lace of your dress even though it will be hidden under the sleeves."_

It fitted perfectly under the sleeve and Bella wore it with complete pride of being inducted into the Cullen family_. _

There was a knock on the door_. "Bella?" _It was Charlie.

"_Come in Dad" _she beckoned_._

His eyes popped out seeing his daughter so dressed up. She had never been one of those girly girls, more of a tom boy in her dress sense but to see her now... He whistled_. "I have to say Bells, you look... I have never seen anything so beautiful Kiddo!"_

"_All thanks for Alice here. And you look fantastic in your suit as well. What did Tehya say when she saw you?" _Bella didn't let a chance go by to encourage her father's relationship_._

He felt awkward talking about Tehya to Bella, he was still sitting on the fence with uncertainty of how he should proceed if at all with her_. "Well, I think she liked what she saw." _He confessed a little but Bella knew differently_._

"_Dad, she is lovely and I think you should not be slow in building on your friendship with her." _Bella urged_._

"_You really like her?" _Charlie was surprised with his daughters' frankness over a female he had only just met_._

"_Yes Dad, I like her a lot and I can see you have feelings for her as well. Please don't be shy with her; it is clear to everyone around you how much you like each other." _She didn't want Charlie to think for one moment he had to hide his feelings. In her mind she was scheming away on how to push her father into relaxing the barriers he had put up to protect his heart for so long_._

"Bella, tell him how you instantly felt comfortable around her, like she was family." I said out loud enough that I knew she would hear me and every other vampire around for that matter.

Bella smiled pleased that I had been listening in_. "You know Charlie, as soon as I met Tehya I had a good feeling about her. There was this connection that I can't explain but I would hate to think you will let her slip through your fingers. She feels like family to me for some strange reason."_

Bella's thoughts went to talking to me. _Thank you Edward, by the way do you like what you see?_

"More than you could know, I will find it hard to restrain myself through the entire ceremony you look so ravishing. I may even have to fight off the males who will be lusting after you." I joked.

_No fighting! _She laughed back in her mind_._

"_You really feel that strongly about her?" _Charlie questioned_._

"_Yes I do and more but I don't want to scare you off" _she laughed_._

Hearing his daughter express her feelings for Tehya like that brought on a new level of his feelings for her. The trauma of losing Renee all those years ago had scarred him terribly and he had never looked at another woman until now. He found it hard not to think about her and with each day he was drawn closer and closer to her.

"_I don't know how she feels about me Bells, but let's see how it pans out okay?" _Charlie wanted to take it slow and I knew this would drive Bella crazy, not to mention Alice who would love nothing more than to plan their wedding_._

"_Okay"_ Bella knew she couldn't push him further on this. Alice just smiled seeing her sister at work being a match maker.

Carlisle came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's time son, are you ready?"

"Yes, but I can't believe it is happening still" I said trying to smile.

"Esme and I are so happy for you and Bella; we know that you are perfect for each other in every way." Carlisle was not one for overly expressing his inner feelings but his thoughts were doing somersaults with the happiness he felt for us.

"She was worth the wait" I stated the obvious.

"That she was." He confirmed.

Alice was Bella's maid of honour but I did not want to choose between my brothers for best man. Jasper insisted that it be Emmett considering he was my true brother through creation from Carlisle. I accepted his decision on this and thanked him for his consideration over it. Rosalie was designated to play the music for us but understood that Bella had a closer relationship with Alice. In Rosalie's mind, she vowed to have Bella feel loved from her as much as she did from Alice.

I stood at the end of the aisle with Emmett beside me as we waited for Alice to make the first appearance down the stairs followed by Bella with her father by her side. The guests settled in their seats most of whom were in awe of the decorations and breathed in the floral scents with delight. I would have to take a moment with my sister to tell her how she had impacted on the guests so perfectly.

Rosalie began playing the wedding march and I took a deep breath. Even though I had already seen Bella, I was bursting inside to see her through my own eyes. I knew I would be totally blown away.

Alice emerged coming down the stairs, she was wearing a soft lilac satin dress covered with black lace over the top, that hugged her slender frame, the v neck reached down to the centre of her chest, her sleeves were of lace alone. It was elegant and would enhance Bella's dress as they stood next to each other at the altar.

It was then that my wife to be took her first few steps down the stairs. I heard gasps throughout the room seeing my beautiful Bella walk towards me. Esme was literally crying in her mind seeing her daughter as the angel she is. She looked over to me but my eyes were fixated on Bella, I was right, I was overwhelmed from her beauty. Maybe I had been dreaming all this, maybe I was in heaven for only angels could looks so heavenly.

As predicted, there were plenty of male admirers who fell into fantasies of having Bella as their own. I grit my teeth to some of the more graphic images not wanting to ruin Bella's moment with my possessive behaviour. Jacob was here and I couldn't blame him for feeling it should be him here with her. But he admirably suppressed his emotions knowing this is what she wanted and he would never again hurt Bella with his feelings for her.

Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine and smiled. "She is all yours now Edward" he said softly. I could feel some regret in his mind but it was only that he had to let her go so soon after he got her back. He felt happy though that she found a love that he never did. Little did he know that in only a short time he will realise that Tehya was the love of his life and will bring him the happiness he deserves.

"Thank you Charlie" my crooked smile that Bella loved so much never left my face throughout the ceremony. We pledged our vows to each other only altering the part where you normally say 'till death do us part' to 'for as long as we both shall live.'

The minister's words thrilled my heart to hear. "And do you Isabella Marie Swan"

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Bella" he smiled "Do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband"

It was at that moment my world changed, I became more than I ever hoped to be as soon as I heard the words spoken from her lips. "I do with all my heart" I wanted to scoop her up into my arms right there.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride" he ended.

He didn't get chance to finish the words before our lips locked in the kiss that sealed our marriage. I felt Bella's own mind and emotions brimming over, I have never felt her so happy. My lips left her for one moment to say the words I had ached to utter ever since I fell in love with Bella. "I love you so much Mrs. Cullen"

Hearing this Bella let out an overjoyed little tigress growl she tried to suppress but her emotions would not allow such restrictions. I chuckled softly. "I couldn't agree more"

_Edward, this is getting a little embarrassing bro, let go of her already before Bella has her way with you in front of everyone_. For Emmett to feel any embarrassment is quite an achievement that I should congratulate Bella on. But it was then that I realised Bella had wrapped herself around me and as I had done as well, she had forgotten about the on lookers.

"Later" I whispered as I pulled away from her begrudgingly. Bella's thoughts came round to realising what she was doing.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Oops" Many of our guests burst out laughing but applauded after witnessing our reluctance to let go of each other.

I turned her slightly so I could take Bella's arm in mine as we made our way back down the aisle, stopping several times from the many well wishers offering congratulations to us.

The first was Charlie and Tehya. "Congratulations Kiddo. You make me so proud." He said before Tehya couldn't resist.

"You both look so gorgeous and the love you share is breath taking. Thank you for allowing me to share this special moment with you, I will treasure it always." She spoke from the heart and Charlie's own heart took another step closer towards his feelings for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist without thinking and it wasn't until she held his hand in place that he realised what he done. His first reaction was to retreat but she held on tight not wanting him to let go. He hadn't felt this way in so long, he pondered if he was falling in love with Tehya.

Bella couldn't resist "I have to say Tehya, I haven't seen my father this happy in the longest time – I think you are a good influence on him." She was in affect giving them both her blessing, it was touching to witness.

"Bells" Charlie said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be shy Dad, I can see such a change in you and I couldn't be happier for you both." She declared

Tehya was lost for words herself, she was overwhelmed by the caring way Bella had encouraged her friendship with Charlie and hoped he would feel the same way she felt for him. Tehya had never met a man before that she cared about so dearly. It happened so fast and her heart leapt every time she saw him. If only I could tell them both what the other was thinking and save them a lot of time. But at the same time, the falling in love part was part of the magic of being in love and should not be skipped over for it was truly an experience that I treasured.

I still remember being in Bella's room secretively when she spoke the words in her sleep of her love for me. How that moment changed my life so completely, it was then that I had hope of spending the rest of time with Bella. I had not dared to allow myself to feel before then, it just didn't seem possible this amazing girl could love me. It is sad that Bella has no memory of what happened being that she was asleep at the time. But in her saying four simple words 'I love you Edward' in her sleep she changed our lives so completely that we are here now as man and wife.

I dragged my thoughts back to the present and saw Tehya gently squeezed Charlie's hand in response to Bella's confession. He glanced at Tehya and smiled before looking back at Bella. "Okay, off with you, there are others who want to congratulate you both."

We moved through the people one by one. Tanya took Bella's keen eye and admired her beauty.

"It is wonderful to welcome you to the family Bella. You may not know this yet but our two families are very close and you are welcome to come visit us any time."

"Thank you, Edward has often spoken about the extended family so it is wonderful to finally meet you." Bella's eyes glanced over the family and froze when she saw Laurent.

"Easy Bella, he is Irina's mate now and no threat to anyone here." I said whispering. I didn't lie to Bella, he had his thirst under control and I had been listening very closely to his thoughts. There was nothing to be alarmed about.

He stepped forward. "I am sorry I alarmed you Bella, forgive me if I have upset you in any way."

"No it's fine Laurent, I was just momentarily surprised is all." She said a little unconvincingly but she never was good at acting. "How are you enjoying your new... life style?" she prodded.

"It is not without its hardships but to be with Irina is what matters to me now." He said in his way of introducing her to Bella.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you." Irina's voice had a lovely musical tone to it.

"And you" she replied.

It wasn't long before we entered into the first dance. My hand wrapped around her delicate waist, my hand in hers as the music played. I could hear Charlie's stunned thoughts of seeing his daughter dance. Bella had never been co-ordinated before and avoided dancing like it was the plague. After a while he tapped me on the shoulder to cut in.

Her cold hands made him wince a little but tried to hide this reaction. "Sorry Dad, you don't have to hold my hand, I know how cold it must feel to you."

"I will get use to it and I wouldn't miss this moment for anything. It may be the last time I get to dance with my little girl." He confessed.

"I hope not."

Charlie looked at her questioningly.

"I have a good feeling about you and Tehya, I know I have embarrassed you with my frankness Dad, but truly I think she is the one for you. I can feel it in my heart." Bella smiled.

"You could be right, she seems to like me a lot Bella as I do her." He grinned "And you appear to be more than happy if our friendship grew."

"Yes I am. I hope to one day call Tehya my step mother. She is perfect for you in every way." This left no doubt in Charlie's mind of his daughter's feelings and was surprised at his eagerness to dance with Tehya at this moment. I stepped in making it easier for Charlie to have his wish fulfilled.

"I am sorry Charlie, but I cannot part from Bella a moment longer and must insist on cutting in." Bella looked at me a little confused.

He surrendered Bella immediately and made his way to Tehya asking her to dance. "Oh!" Bella smiled, "I see what you were up to now"

"Just giving them a nudge to what they both are feeling." I confessed.

Alice came over with Jasper to us and danced close by. She also wanted to see the moment Charlie and Tehya let go of their reservations and took the next step in their relationship.

"Soon Bella, he will kiss her." Bella's face lit up and couldn't take her eyes of her father and future bride.

Charlie and Tehya were talking, their heads touched at the forehead when Charlie released her waist and held the back of her neck before he softly kissed her lips. I chuckled feeling the Ooos and Ahhhs from my family witnessing this special moment for them. Bella was so thrilled she was close to bursting.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer man" Alice commented, she adored Charlie as he did her.

_Edward you must take Bella outside, the sun will be gone soon and there is a moment I want to catch on film of you both in sunlight. It is safe – everyone will be too distracted seeing Charlie and Tehya together_. Alice told me, I knew what she wanted and complied with her request.

"Come with me Bella." I motioned her to follow keeping her hand in mine.

I stopped where I had seen the perfect moment of the light hitting Bella that truly gave her the appearance of an angel. I looked deep into her eyes as the sun shining just above us shimmering off her face. Even though I had known what was coming I was still overwhelmed by the magical appearance of Bella, her godly features echoed the heavens creation of her being as the diamonds sparkled brilliantly of her skin. Alice captured the moment on camera and film. She wanted Bella to see us both in this light, for her to see herself in the splendour of all that is truly magical.

Bella danced with several people during the evening, including Jacob. It was good to see they had reached a solid point of friendship with no concern now of regret or jealousy from him. This made her a lot more at ease and was able to enjoy her time with him as it should be.

"It is time for Bella to be getting ready to leave Edward" Alice had everything packed and ready for Bella to leave. She had hid every hint that could give away on where I was taking her. Bella was so intrigued and slightly concerned about being around so many humans. Alice could see now that all was going to be well and she had nothing to fear.

"Come on Bella, you don't want to miss your flight."

"One more dance Alice" she said not wishing to let go of me quite yet.

"The sooner you go the sooner Charlie and Tehya will have time to talk. You don't want to ruin any chance of how quickly their relationship takes off now do you?" Alice knew this would be a source of inspiration for Bella and she released me instantly.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love" she chuckled.

"Agreed!" Alice said dragging her upstairs to help her get ready for our departure.

Emmett came over to me relieved he could finally tell me something he had buried all day in his mind so I wouldn't know until now.

"Spill it" I gestured as soon as he was next to me.

"I found out from Jasper what it was that he projected on to me from you when we were in Denali country watching Bella, and as it was the turning point of Rosalie and I back together again I wanted to give you a surprise for you and Bella a little something extra for your honeymoon." The image of two blood packs being shipped off to our honeymoon destination entered my mind had my eyes open wide and my throat burned. "It should last you for a few weeks or so, at least I hope it will."

"I see" I had to admit I had not expected that and feeling the burn in my throat of just thinking about it I knew was only a hint of what Bella and I will experience. I had to admit that this gift of Emmett's was going to change our honeymoon in exceptional ways that my yearnings for Bella just took on a new need.

"You and Bella seem to have supernatural ability to control your thirst but that shouldn't stop you enjoying the best ..." he paused not wanting to be crude "Rose and I just wanted you to have the best time. I had it sent there so Bella wouldn't be distracted by the scent prior to arriving."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to tempt her prior." I wondered if Emmett had an ulterior motive behind this but even if he did it was certainly a very interesting gift that I was keen to share with Bella as soon as possible. "Thank you Emmett, I am not sure what to say but it will certainly bring a new level of intensity to our honeymoon." It was as delicately worded as I could make it. Emmett understood completely and had the widest grin on his face.

All I had to do now was not fantasise about it before we get there or there was not going to be any guarantee we will make it. I laughed at my own musings.

Bella was ready and by my side for her departure. I noticed her wearing her new contacts ready for our travelling.

"Ready?" I asked

"Of course." She replied keen to be on our way.

We said our goodbyes and headed to the airport with the longest time spent with Charlie and Tehya.

"Are you going to tell me now where you are taking me." She asked.

"You will know when we get there tomorrow" I grinned.

"Tomorrow?" Bella complained.

"Yes" I was not sure how to occupy and keep my hands off Bella at the same time for the entire trip, especially now I knew what would be waiting for us when we arrived. Bella will be nervous drinking so much human blood but where we were going there were no animals or humans to hunt so she will be safe enough.

We mostly discussed Charlie and Tehya going over every detail of their interlude earlier. I was very happy for him and relieved he didn't shy away from the attention Bella was giving Tehya. I was sure by the time we got back from our honeymoon there would be news of another Swan marriage in the making.

The final leg of our journey had arrived. I put our suitcases in a boat with Bella following me on board. "Edward, please tell me we are close now, I don't think I can take the anticipation much longer" she said frowning.

"I promise you one more hour and we will be there." I groaned myself at thinking of another hour to pass yet. This was torture!

The water was calm which made the journey slightly shorter to our mutual relief. "Tell me where we are going, surely that much you can say."

Bella was right I could now. "We are going to Isle Esme which is a little island that Carlisle and Esme own." It is private with no humans living there and it is their wedding gift to us.

Her hand covered her mouth at the thought of being so completely alone with me. Bella's mind flooded with all the wonderful images of us making love continuously the entire time. She had no idea of the human blood waiting for us and how her images were not even close to the unbelievable experience she was going to have. After that small mouthful she had enjoyed with me after my attack, she had thought about that moment several times wishing to repeat the sensation. Although she was able to recall it with perfect clarity, to feel the blood in her mouth as it entered her was second to none while we made love.

When we arrived at the Island and I didn't even bother getting the suitcases off the boat. My need to have her was close to being out of control. I scooped Bella in my arms as I leapt onto the jetty and made my way to the cottage with her at alarming fast speed even for me. I opened the door and stood at the threshold kissing Bella deeply. I stepped inside setting her on her feet but keeping my lips on hers.

_I want you so much_ her mind cried out to me.

Bella's siren call had my rumbled growl serenade her. My hands began undressing Bella but they were going to slow for my needs. It only took a millisecond for my mind to surrender to our needs as I my hands made quick work shredding the fabric from her body, the sounds intensifying the heat burning through me as it congregated in my loins. She helped me remove all my clothing in the same manner. I picked up her slender body in my arms and carried her to the main bedroom.

Laying her down on the oversized king bed her scent intoxicating me wildly I kissed my way from her abdomen to her sensual parted lips where our tongues teased and twisted as my hips came to rest between her thighs. I pressed against her warmth releasing some pent up desire burning in my loins as I smoothed my hand along her outer thighs. Bella played the most heightened memory of our love making in her mind as her gift to me by increasing my pleasure of what I was doing to her. I never needed it increased, Bella alone was always enough for me but I knew sending my body spiralling into a crazed state intensified the fire deep within her warmth.

My lips left hers breathless as I brushed and kissed down her throat passed her collar bone until they met the most exquisite breasts to be seen. My hand caressed one with slow gentle massaging movements with my thumb brushing over her hardened nipple. Cupping her again my lips took over pleasuring her from my thumb; Bella's gasps grew louder as she arched her frame in to me. My tongue danced on the tip while my fingers released her breast and traced their way down her waist leaving a burning trail in their wake.

Over her hips to her thighs my fingers tantalised her soft satin skin. The throbbing ache in me to enter her warmth luring my mind into surrendering my plans for Bella's added pleasure with the prelude of what was waiting for us in the fridge. It didn't help with her hips pressing into my hardened love for her. I slid my fingers to her waiting centre to find her womanly warmth offered the juices of her folds, enticing me to enter. My mouth captured the flower of her breast tenderly with my tongue caressing it to stay in bloom as my finger seduced her centre to beg me to enter her inner world of ecstasy. She cried out as I succumbed to her cries as the spasms of her relief swept through her body engorging on the euphoria of my touch reaching the most sensitive area inside her warmth.

It wasn't long before I increased the fullness inside of her with more of me as I stroked rhythmically and deeper than before. It became increasingly insane to resist the desire of my own love filled hardness to slide between her thighs. Just hearing her pleasure filled thoughts had me teetering over the edge of surrendering to the animal within me. But I wasn't ready yet, I wanted to have Bella floating in her bliss filled world while I set in motion the beginning of Bella being lost in the unimaginable dream state a vampire can be afforded.

Her gentle moans escaping her lips called out my own whimpered groans as my eyes rolled from the imploding sensation Bella was experiencing. Her climatic release had her mind being catapulted into a heaven sent euphoric existence while her sensual folds danced titillatingly the beautiful liberated nectar of her love. I held still for a moment ensuring she was so lost in her heaven before I slowly withdrew while I kissed her breasts moving slowly back up to her throat.

I felt it was safe to leave the room without her noticing my absence to allow me to prepare the ultimate pleasure a vampire can experience without taking a human life. I opened the fridge and saw the caretakers had dutifully kept the box sealed which contains the human blood packs for Bella and I make excellent use of. I didn't hesitate opening the box and poured a large cup of the blood for us to share. It was going to be hard to enter the bedroom without Bella being aware immediately of what I had in my hand. Actually it was going to be impossible so I took a large gulp for myself now so I could concentrate on her as soon as I entered the room. My eyes roll from the excessive pleasures saturating my body as my mind gave itself over freely to the crazed animal possessing me now. I could feel how my new state of mind lapped up the sensations pulsing through my body as it rejoiced at the arrival of nourishment it had been deprived of for too long. It was overwhelming as it soothed the thirst with a caressing seduction reaching deep within my loins.

As I anticipated, no sooner I opened the door to the bedroom Bella's senses flew into an overload. She sat upright in one fluid motion with her eyes wide open and a guttural growl erupted from her chest. If I were human she would have been something to cower from in her aggression, and rightly so, as she would have already sunk her teeth into my pulsing neck, sucking dry of all blood. But to watch her from a vampire's perspective she was simply ravishing, her growl was nothing short of erotic pleasure to my ears as the animal within her came out in full glory to embrace the unimaginable tryst we were about to engage in. Her eyes were dedicated to the cup in my hand as she lusted for the blood to slide down her throat filling her with what I could best describe as a full body orgasm.

Bella snarled at me with her impatience to free me of the contents in the cup. I snarled back which she found challenging and heightened her excitement. I knew Carlisle would never condone this behaviour and in any other circumstances I would not either. But being on this island so far removed from humans, Bella was completely safe and we could lose ourselves in the explicit pleasures of the ultimate vampire copulation. The mouthful I drank before had my being in a finely tuned state already; Bella was only being teased from the scent wafting in the air particles in a tantalising playfulness. I had a devilish smile to my demeanour daring her to come at me for the prize contained in this cup.

She crouched ready to spring, my brow rose as I slinked down into my own crouched stance. She lunged at me pinning me to the wall as her legs wrapped around my hips securely, her hand wrapped around mine holding the cup in victory. I can't begin tell you how amazing that felt, the force and aggression... I wanted more. I guided the cup to her lips as she took charge of the vessel allowing me to hold her hips securely as I turned us around so Bella's back was pressed against the wall. I was not gentle by any means which she loved.

The look in my eyes she understood completely, her lips parted savouring the aroma as she felt the pressure against her centre of my love ready to enter her. Her lips pulled back over her teeth with rumbles of her tigress growls building inside her chest. I felt like I would be overcome at any moment if I did not commit immediately to surrendering any human thoughts, my being was not interested in any restraint or limitations of mortal ideals. There is beauty to be had in this state we were about to enter into, but few would ever be able to attain. I will not go into detail of how it could be used in sick and perverse ways that did not interest Bella or I, but most vampires would only be able to enjoy only half of what we were about to indulge in. And I have Emmett to thank for that, I am sure I will find a way to do so that befitted the gift he bestowed on us.

I nodded slightly as she took her cue for us to submerge ourselves the exquisite dual epitomized act of debauchery. I won't deny it is a lewd sounding way of describing what is in actual fact the most incredible and ultimately gratuitous sensation a being can experience. But to spin this as a sedate yet pleasurable way of making love would not be remotely close to the sensual, mind altering animalistic passion where aggression is a part of the climatic reaching experience not to be passed on. There is nothing degrading about what we are about to do, it is the opposite and Bella is more than a willing participant. I would have never considered or even thought of this before, but a freedom comes with being with your soul mate, a trust, to explore subconscious desires that are personalised to each union. Bella's love has no boundaries for us to share in such adventures – she encourages it which I find even more arousing. _If that is even possible_ I mused.

I watched Bella take a healthy gulp of the blood as I plunged deep within her warmth pinning her hard against the wall. The mating call of our growls burst through the air serenading each other with our minds reeling in the potency of aggression swelling in our beings as I thrust her into ecstasy a mere human would die from. Bella was no kitten and like the nature of a tigress, the animal in her had Bella's fingers scraping across my back releasing the pulsing orgasmic fire inhabiting her being, each clawing sent me plunging into a deeper frenzied assault for our bodies to reach.

With every deep penetrating thrust and hip grinding assault, we ghosted ourselves into slamming each other against walls or any other surface that would enable us to revel in the thunderous impact heightening the eroticism. Bella's body continually climaxed to new levels, surrendering spasms so powerful on my love inside her I was kept on the salacious crest of reaching my release in a euphoric pre-orgasmic suspension of existence. A human's strength would not be able to achieve the endurance needed for dare I say three seconds of this bliss-filled and animalistic peak state nor relish and savour in the tantalising sensation of how the pre-ejaculation millisecond keeps you teetering on different planes of awareness. But for me it could be sustained for life and I will remain here engorging on sensations that should not exist and yet does, until Bella desires change. That could be eternity the way her mind and body was addicted as I am to remain in this sensualistic abyss.

Literal roars ripping through the fabric of time and space was our only form of verbal communication for days as we contented ourselves into the voluptuary spawned life we existed in for the moment. There were countless out of body – eye rolling – Utopian surpassing climaxes beyond sensory description, at least not that could be obtained without breaking through the pearly gates begging for new words to utter this... this... _Grant me tears of expression I beseech you if you will not posses me with words to call upon_. I cried out to the silent heavens in my mind as Bella and I floated among the angels.

A week passed... two weeks... a month, before it came down to us being stunned into silence. All that could be heard was the air filling our lungs and expelled with slow rhythmic breaths with the soothing sound of waves caressing the warmed sandy beach. The rich burnt orange sunset bathed the sea in a romanced farewell of the day passing into night. Bella's hair brushed back from the gentle wind exposing her divine inspired beautiful face. I watched in awe how the sun's colour jewelled Bella's entire skin with a wondrous scintillating brilliance of a goddess presence. Her mind was so peaceful – she was in the perfect state of an angelic existence.


	24. Chapter 24

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty Four – For Me**

My throat burned brighter than the sun begging for relief, but to leave here, even for a moment, for Bella and I to part from this heaven tortured my soul more. There is a serenity here that I've never felt before – a quietness of my being that needs no control. The calmness of the waves lapping the shoreline serenades my silent heart to find a rhythm once again, urging it to life. I breathed in deeply taking in the scents of life around me, absorbing them with a new appreciation of their existence. But it is Bella's scent that overpowers them all so divinely. There is no other that comes close to hers – she is like no other... My breath hitched feeling all that Bella means to me – she is my wife, my lover, my friend, my soul-mate and more, who gives me life beyond myself – beyond measure of comprehension or utterance.

My fingers mindlessly traced around her serene beautiful face, as my eyes followed lovingly taking in the angelic creature that she is. Bella has woken a side of me that exists solely to love her, to be with my Bella till times end. How could I have survived all these decades without this love, her love? I winced as I recalled my lonely existence before that wonderful fateful day at Forks high school. How this creature happened across my path as her scent wafted in the air before filling my being, awakening my senses so potently I was crazed within milliseconds. How violently I wanted her blood, my bloodlust so compellingly desperate I had no second thought to killing her classmates for it. But some unnatural force stopped me – I resisted where no others would have and to this day I am not sure how I achieved it. My life would be nothing more than a tragedy now if I had succumbed to my overpowering thirst for her blood. I would not know this ... this... again no words can encapsulate how I feel, how our love is... how it could be this... I knew it was useless to keep trying to put words in my mind to say how I feel but maybe that is the whole point to Bella and I – that we are beyond all that is.

Time had lost meaning to us, as it should. It didn't belong here with us as we teetered at the gateway between realms of existence, freed from earthly bindings reserved for untethered immortals. Time was only recognised with seeing the beauty of the first sunlit sky pushing back the curtain of night. In one solitary brief profound and precise moment at the beginning of each day, we would find ourselves awe struck seeing the tiniest glimpse into heaven itself in all its glory. I couldn't help smiling as another thought came to me; it is no wonder birds sing their songs so loud at the beginning of each day.

The night time I had once loathed for how it seemed without end forever in the dark, how I saw myself as a representation of it until Bella bright light like the sun streaked across the sky bringing with it life into my being. Now I see the night's sky with new eyes, how it is sprinkled with tiny specks of light – guides for travellers and a reminder we are not alone in this universe. I had spent many evenings studying the stars before I met Bella but until now I had never really seen them, seen how perfect they were, see how their existence was not only part of the puzzle to the universe but how they can inspire as they did right now for me, to be more than I am.

My beautiful Bella lay beneath me on the moonlit beach basking in the wondrous euphoric bonds of our love. I took her hands in mine, interlocking our fingers above her head as I nuzzled her throat, breathing in deeply her sultry scent that gave life to me. We had not spoken a word in so long – there were none that needed to be said in this bliss filled sanctuary, the Eden of our existence. Her mind was so peaceful – it was intoxicating to feel it, to feel this way. She had put a spell on me, bewitched me mind, body and soul.

I gently moved inside my Bella, keeping us floating where the angel's reside, never allowing the euphoria we were in to subside. The warmth of her sensual folds on my love caressed and nursed away the searing burn of our thirsts, soothing it like a mother's milk for a crying infant. I wondered how long this would ease her thirst. Bella's needs were in a more dire state than my own and it was wrong to let her ignore her need for so long but through her pain she did not have one thought of leaving. The evening moon light shone down on us, her skin for all the world looked like it was glistening, I moved my head slightly blocking the ray of light on her face to see the contrast, but it was Bella's thoughts that surpassed my amusement.

_Angel_ she cooed softly in her mind. I could see her thoughts of the moon's halo behind my head giving me an angelic appearance.

I leaned in to kiss her lips when her eyes flickered from the surge of white hot flames scorching her throat. I tried to soothe her pain as before but no amount of my love inside her was enough to quell it anymore. With reluctance I knew the time had come to separate myself from her warmth and in doing so breaking the spell.

"Nooo" Bella whimpered protesting as I eased myself from her.

"You know I don't want to my love" I said brushing my lips against hers "but you have to feed, your thirst is demands it."

"I'm fine" she lied defiantly. But her eyes flickering again rebelled at her stubbornness. I felt Bella's burning thirst like it was my own; her thoughts had no choice but to snap into surrender. She groaned at the impossible situation, Bella knew that I was right. I caught her moan with my low moaned growl as our lips gently cushioned the final stage of our inevitable separation.

The timing of this happening was fairly close to being perfect. It was close to ten o'clock in the evening and if we were going to hunt it was the optimal time for us to leave to make the mainland undetected.

"It's time my love, we can't put this off any longer" I said brushing her lips with mine one more time before I stood up and reached down with my hand for hers.

Bella placed her hand in mine as I helped her up. _It fits so perfectly in mine _I mused. I curled my arm around her waist while we made our way to the boat to retrieve the suitcase. As much as I would prefer to see my dearest Bella without clothing so I could gaze upon her sensual body for all time, it was not practical for when we roamed in the mortal world away from Isle Esme.

_Is this place even real, if we leave will it slip into a mist to be hidden for a hundred years? _Bella questioned, she knew I was listening _It is so magical that I would not doubt it if you said it was true. _She asked slightly nervous that her imagination could be a reality.

I kissed her head as we walked along. "It is very real – however it is you that makes it so magical my love"

"Hmm... Maybe we can share that claim to its magic, I don't believe it would be anything like this if I was here alone." Her sincerity touched my heart.

"You will never know if that could be so, I am attached to you in ways I never thought possible" I chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more with you, it feels unbreakable." Bella leaned into me adding more depth to her claim but also unhinging my ability to keep focused on what we needed to do. Having Bella in such close proximity was intoxicating. I took her by the hands as I spun her round to face me. I looked deep into her eyes as I warred with myself. She was too tempting... I clenched my teeth together as I tried to bury my yearnings for her.

"Bella, I am using all my strength to stop myself from having my way with you again." I tried to explain what I was doing but she interrupted me. Bella lifted herself onto the balls of her feet pressing her lips to mine. I grabbed her shoulders pulling her in hard as my rumbled growl announced my pleasure.

"No!" I said fighting back the natural order to make her mine. Without giving Bella another opening I took her hand looking fierce with my resolve. "We're leaving now" I said as we begun to run the distance to be covered.

It didn't take me long to realise I was going too fast for Bella in my haste to return as soon as possible; I adjusted my step to her pace but could still feel the air as it whipped my face and the scenery blurred into obscurity easing my angst for speed. I let go of her hand the moment we reached the boat as I claimed the suitcase with our clothing. Her smiled expression masked nothing of her thoughts.

_Pick something you don't mind ruined after_ Bella warned as I sprung the locks of the case.

"There are no clothes in here that are not expendable" I teased back handing her some jeans and a cotton stretched top I randomly chose. I couldn't resist watching her slide into her jeans as they past her thighs, she lingered there knowing I was watching her before she smiled doing them up teasingly. The way her jeans sat just below her hips was enough fuel to keep the fire burning deep within my loins. Bella pulled her top on, covering her sensual breasts as the fabric hugged her body leaving no mistake for anyone to know of the beauty underneath. I don't know how long I had been in a trance lost in my thoughts of her angelic body.

"Do you need help with your clothes?" she giggled softly noticing my distraction watching her.

My mind came back from fantasising my desires to... "No" I said quickly "You should keep your distance if we are ever going to make it to the mainland in time to hunt" I said inhaling deeply as the warmth swelled in my body for her.

Bella strolled by me brushing her fingers against my chest as she did before she leapt in to the boat. "Minx" I said as my body shuddered trying to take control.

"Maybe but you are not alone in desires being overwhelming" she said smiling.

She played out her wishes in her mind "Bella that is not helping" I groaned as I jumped into the boat trying to suppress my yearnings.

"This boat is very small for me to keep my distance, how will you manage?" Bella laughed.

"Not very well I am sure" I glared at her as best as I could which wasn't easy considering it was the opposite of what I truly wanted.

The one hour trip to the mainland had many distracting moments when I wanted to turn the engine off and let us drift under the stars with her in my embrace. When we arrived however, her thirst was a constant searing flame that would have most vampires crazed and yet she still had control over herself. Bella never ceased to amaze me. I kept her close to me at all times, I wasn't sure if her thirst would take control of her if the scent of a human crossed her path. I had taken us a reasonable distance from the harbor area, it was at least three miles from our position but even that proximity could potentially overwhelm her. I dropped anchor nearly fifty feet from the shoreline. It is an easy jump for us to make without getting wet and it also made an affective get away if needed when we returned.

I led Bella deeper into the forested area hoping there would be prey nearby to ease her thirst without anymore delay. We were in luck and I saw Bella's nose wrinkle at the scent of some herbivore animals in the area.

_And reality sets in_ Bella mused sighing; knowing the joys of human blood was off the menu from now on. Her thirst was strong enough though to not let the _off_ smell distract her from the hunt. Although my thirst was in strong need to be satisfied, I didn't want to be distracted for one moment until I knew Bella's thirst had been soothed enough to reduce the temptation of humans should we happen across them.

Her hunting skills had become a vision to watch. Bella was so graceful claiming her prey with ease now. There was a seduction in the way she exposed the animal's throat sinking her teeth in deep releasing the pulsating bursts of blood into her mouth. She gulped these keenly until the prey's heart thundering beat ceased before she pulled hard draining the animal dry.

There was a plentiful supply of prey around and it wasn't long before I felt at ease of Bella being out of relative danger of losing control. I hunted with her now making sure I was only a mere fifty or so yards at most away from her. Bella had been able to keep her mind open to me all this time which eased my concern. I wondered if she even had to concentrate anymore to let me hear her thoughts, if she did I could not detect her doing so but it was a question that could wait until we had had our fill.

We hunted for all that remained of that night; Bella was full by the first light emerging in the sky, she felt bloated she was so full. This pleased me, though I knew she felt uncomfortable feeling this way, but taking in that extra animal had reduced the need for her to hunt again this week. We may not have to come back for nearly two if we were lucky. I was able to go longer than Bella without feeding but had no intentions of letting her go alone; if we hunt we hunt together. Apart from the risk of her running into humans in the state of thirst and unprotected from herself, my reasons were much more of a selfish nature. The very thought having any distance between us of more than a leap for me brought an ache of excruciating proportions upon myself, it was not something I could bear.

We had to go into the harbor to refuel the boat and I wanted to do so before the sun's rays had a chance to expose us. Bella was in full control and hid her eyes behind sunglasses. We looked like any other model couple going out for a day's trip.

As I brought the boat round to park it at the peir on Isle Esme, Bella's thoughts took on a sudden sadness. It had not entered her mind before of the possibility of leaving here; we had never discussed plans past arriving.

"How long can we stay here?" she asked, in her mind the word '_eternity_' was the only answer she could accept to hear. I chuckled softly as I had no hesitation in giving her _eternity_ – it was my greatest desire as well. Not even the pull of my family could have me surrender this heaven with her; I was quite content to be here with no thoughts of leaving past our hunting needs.

"Eternity sounds good to me" I stood up taking her hand to do the same. "There is no time limit for us to be here Bella; we can stay for as long as you want." My hand curled around her waist as I leapt with her out of the boat and onto the jetty. "The longer the better but it is entirely your decision my love."

Her mind was again in the bliss filled state it had been in before as I heard her soft sighs absorbing her dreams come true. I carried the suitcase back to the beach house this time and as we entered the door Bella was true to her word from earlier that the clothes on my body would not be useable again. Her aggression doing so roared through to my own desires as the island concealed the vampire openness our passionate love.

She lay on top of me when her desires had been met for the time being. Her fingers traced mindlessly along my tapestry scared torso. She didn't flinch anymore from the scars that remained as a reminder of my near death experience with Jacob. A healing had taken place within Bella's tortured soul of how she blamed herself for all that happened in the first few weeks of her becoming a vampire. There was acceptance in her now that released Bella from the pain she once felt. Not one act of danger had dared to follow us here; this freedom of not being shadowed by her incorporeal tormentor had given Bella time to relish and embrace her new life of being a vampire. There is no denying, she was born to be one of us. If only I had known this before and spared her, spared both of us, all the pained time we were separated and the consequences of that. But I cannot change any of that now so I buried deep my regret not wanting her to see me in that light ever again.

Another six weeks passed in our love filled honeymoon heaven before it was interrupted with a phone call from home. Hearing my phone ring made Bella feel a little concerned for her father's well being but not enough to distract her completely to what I was doing to her at this moment.

I reached for the phone as it was on its second time calling us. I noted the number, it was Alice.

"It had better be good Alice" I said a little gruff with her intrusion of our heaven.

"I know, I feel awful interrupting your... Oh Edward" she gasped "I never dreamed it could be like..."

"Alice!" I cut her off knowing she had seen Bella and I being intimate here. I knew she couldn't help it but her ability was nothing short of a peeping tom at times.

"Sorry!" she back tracked instantly though didn't try hard enough to hide her giggle.

"Well, what is so urgent that you had to call us?" I pressed her to answer so I could get back to... _Oh god!_My mind cried out feeling Bella's body respond to my love. I closed the phone without thinking, dropping it on the bed as my thrusts inside Bella reached her climatic release with mine in unimaginable ecstasy. Our lips hovering on each other as the heroin equivalent high of our love making claimed us as we soared with the angels above.

My phone annoyingly rang again... Bella grabbed it this time smiling at me.

"_Are you done now?"_ Alice laughed. I heard their conversation in Bella's mind.

"Never" Bella laughed with her eyes rolling back continually, relishing in the surges being afforded her from her climatic release. The sensations flowing through her body multiplied as I teased her with more slow gentle thrusts, distracting her wildly while I nuzzled against her throat breathing in deeply her scent like an addict.

"_Bella!"_Alice said excitedly

"Who else?" she mumbled as her mind struggled to focus from being overwhelmed with my loving her.

"_I know there is never going to be a good time to call but if you want your sister to be born this year you have to come home_." Alice said remorsefully but at the same time she was excited of Charlie's progress.

This grabbed Bella's attention immediately releasing her sensual thoughts to this news in its place. I couldn't help frowning at her to what had just happened, but it was only the smallest hint of how I was truly feeling inside. I had every intention of remaining on this island with Bella and the _eternity_ she asked for earlier was something I wished to have. But now that dream of it being so had come to an abrupt end and so far from me that I could barely see it leaving an ache in me knowing our honeymoon was over. Bella's father will take priority... I tried to not let my true feelings show but inside I felt resentment.

"_Your father has asked Tehya to marry him but they won't say anything to anyone until you come home before they will make it official_." She said in explanation. "_They will marry very quickly Bella; they are just waiting for you and Edward to come home_."

"Can't you just tell them I send my blessing?" Bella hoped that it would suffice. A glimmer of hope in me sparked hearing Bella say this, she was not so distracted after all and would much prefer to stay here with me.

"_No Bella, they don't know I know_" Alice thought that was obvious by her tone. "_Not all is lost; we have a surprise for you when you get back_."

"What?" Bella said defeated wishing that Alice could somehow prise it out of them and save us from having to leave here. This made me love her even more, if that is even possible. I tried again to distract her from her discussion with our sister.

"_You do understand what a surprise is, don't you?_" Alice laughed sarcastically.

"We have to go home it seems Edward" Bella said looking so sad. I didn't like seeing her this way as I felt her give in with a huge reluctance to Alice's notion that we had to be back at Forks. She wanted her father happy; it had been one of her main concerns for Charlie that he not be alone after we were forced to leave Forks. For him to be married was beyond her wildest dreams for him considering his type of nature did not lend him to being open to any sort of female companionship. Because this meant so much to her I could only see one course of action to take that would make her happy in the long run, plus she was a little curious on what the surprise Alice mentioned.

"I know, but we can always come back any time you want." If I had my way it would be the second Charlie made his announcement and let us get back to our Eden. I knew as soon as we got back that this would become nothing more than a passing wish with the spell broken.

"We will make arrangements today Alice" Bella said begrudgingly.

"_I know, I have already booked you on the flights, you just have to get yourselves to the airport before 8:30 tomorrow morning. You will be back here by tomorrow night and Charlie and Tehya will be here the next morning_." Alice had it all planned out so well. "Bella, you won't be sad when you come home, I wouldn't do that to you and Edward. Trust me on this." She said trying to ease Bella's sad tone.

"See you then Alice" Bella said hanging up not wanting to waste a second of what time we had left her alone. I had no objections to her attempts and encouraged her but I couldn't help admiring Bella for how she was dealing with this. Her mind was so conflicted but outwardly her expression did not reflect this at all. I didn't like the fact that she felt like she had to conceal her emotions from me but the fact that she could outwardly was impressive. I kissed her forehead as I made every attempt in making our last few hours here together even more memorable than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice picked Bella and me up from the airport. She had already seen in her visions how Bella felt about being dragged back home and kept her enthusiasm down to a minimum giving her time to adjust. She played for me some of her images of the future and how Bella will find peace of mind and be quite happy before the day is over.

"No Jasper?" Bella questioned Alice interrupting her visions I was witnessing. It pleased me to see them easing my own hardship about returning so soon.

"You're kidding me right?" Alice laughed completely confusing Bella. _If Bella knew how your return was going to affect the family so dramatically with what you have been up to she would be embarrassed._ Alice said to me in her mind laughing some more.

"Jasper can sense our mood Bella; he would be... a bit distracted with us nearby." I explained to her. Though what I had seen in Alice's mind that would be a huge understatement. I pulled Bella in to me not liking any distance between us.

"Of course" I mused at how Bella would have blushed if she was human, but the hint of her feelings that came with this, how she felt so out of the loop within the family was something that I didn't wish she would feel. There wasn't anything I could say that would change her mind about this as I knew she would adjust to how everyone knitted together so perfectly, it was a normal teething sensation which I had seen with all my siblings except for Alice who already knew what was going on with her ability to see into the future.

"Esme and Carlisle won't be at the house when we get there so don't be alarmed about that either." Alice said trying to ease any concerns Bella may have before we got home.

"Why not?" Bella felt she should know the answer to this but it didn't seem obvious to her so she asked anyway. She understood why Jasper was not in the car but when we got home it would have been a totally different scenario and made no sense for the family to not be around. It was their home as well after all.

"What you two have been up to Bella" Alice laughed."You won't see Emmett and Rosalie either but they will be in the house." She continued.

"_Oh!"_The penny dropped as Bella cottoned on to the problem. "But Esme and Carlisle can't stay away forever, surely?" It pleased me to see Bella understanding so quickly to the dilemma of our return for our family."

"I can now tell you about your surprise as this will affect them as well" Alice grinned from ear to ear. "It is for all of our sanity actually on what we have done but it was also to give you and Edward some space while you... continue to get to know each other without throwing poor Jasper into the throes of a constant love lusting state." She sighed and let her vision of what was to come take a little control of her desires. It was impressive to see how our siblings were so affected by Bella and I return through Jaspers ability.

"Not that I would mind that but for Esme and Carlisle... it would make them feel uncomfortable." She was right, they would feel very awkward experiencing the full brunt of the emotions that they would feel if they stayed.

"What are you saying? It sounds like we won't be at the house with the family?" Bella was not sure that was a good idea with her being a newborn still. She had so little faith in her abilities and yet I knew what she was capable of. This separation would be nothing for her to cope with and didn't warrant all this concern that consumed her thoughts so cruelly.

"You are past so much of the newborn stage Bella; even your eyes have cooled dramatically." I said stroking her cheek reassuringly. "The family need distance from us so we are out of Jasper's ability range and from mine for that matter. Otherwise everyone will be..." I whispered the rest in her ear "as lost in the moment as we are in being intimate." Alice would hear my words but I felt Bella would prefer if I didn't say it out loud openly.

"You are certain it is safe Edward?" she questioned.

"Completely and utterly my love, there is absolutely nothing to fear and from what I have seen so far, you will be able to experience a lot of what we have just left behind at the island... Bella you will be happy" I didn't want to go into the details I had seen in Alice's mind but hoped she could feel how content I felt with this development. She did to a point but not half as much as I did. This however will change fairly soon upon our arrival and knew she would not feel despondent for much longer.

Alice spent the rest of the journey getting Bella up to date with what was happening between Charlie and Tehya. My thoughts were distracted though from what I had seen in her mind where Bella and I will be living. Alice had never actually spoken to Bella of our new abodes location and how close we will be to the family. I owed my family a lot for doing this for us, Bella will be so happy and looked forward to seeing her response when I carried her over the threshold entering our own private home.

"You should see them Bella, I have never seen Charlie smitten. He is so adorable like this." She beamed her smile. He did seem like a different man, his face was so animated now compared to before.

"So when are they getting married?" Bella asked very interested in her answer hoping it wasn't going to a long drawn out process.

"Neither of them wanted to have a big wedding, just a private ceremony on the Quileute reservation but they will be married in a few weeks now they have heard you are on your way home." Alice's disappointment of this was clear but knew she had no pull to get them to change their minds and let her plan a big wedding for them.

"So soon?" Bella was extremely happy with this news. Alice just nodded her reply.

"And Tala, when will she be born?" Bella pressed. She was very excited to have a sister that is blood related to her side of the family especially from her father. There had been regret inside her silent heart knowing she had not spent enough time with him while she was growing up, that he had missed so much of her childhood and it had affected him with her absence. For him to have another daughter gave him that second chance he deserved, especially with someone who was so connected to the Quileute tribe, she would not feel the pull to go like when Renee had to leave. Charlie could live out his life here in perfect happiness.

"Oh she is eager to be born, in just over eight month's time" Alice cooed. "Bella she is so beautiful and we all get to spend a considerable amount of time with her while she is growing up."

Bella's breath caught hearing this. For Charlie to be happy with marriage and a new daughter had already been her greatest joy outside of our union but to hear that we will be involved in her sisters life was icing on the cake.

"The time is going to drag on, I can't wait!" Bella laughed.

"I am sure we can find something for you to occupy your time with" I chuckled squeezing her into me gently. I couldn't conceal my own happiness at this. Bella would never be able to feel the joy of motherhood now she was a vampire and even though her thoughts had not considered it as an issue, in time I was positive it would have an effect on her. To help raise her sister will be such a blessing for Bella and something that she will relish in doing as will I and our family. Tala is going to be so spoilt and protected but I didn't care.

It stunned me how quickly I had strong feelings for the child, how I had plans in my head to ensure Tala was cared for at all times. She would never know fear with her vampire family forever watching over her, keeping her from harm. She will never know what it is like to be wanting for company, for stimulating conversation and experiences surpassing anything she would have dreamt of if we were not around. Her education will be of the highest standard with us tutoring her throughout her schooling years. We will be right next to her during high school, protecting her from the pitfalls so many teenage humans endure.

_You may want to ask Bella's father and Tehya how they would feel about so much attention from us. You can't take over you know Edward, but you are right, Tala will be happy and love us all as we will love her_. Alice brought my overzealous enthusiasm into line. I couldn't help chuckle at how I had let my mind wonder into the raising of Tala with such ease.

Bella's brow rose as her thoughts flashed to the only thing that would make her time waiting bearable. Images of being in my embrace paraded through her mind.

"Exactly" my half smiled grabbed her heart so lovingly, urging it to beat once again from how she felt so content and alive.

"Another reason for you and Edward to have your own place" Alice grinned looking at us through the rear view mirror with more visions of Bella and I together running through her mind.

We arrived home and Alice parked the car in the garage before we got out. Bella tried with all her might to not think of us making love but it only increased the though. It was like when you say to someone 'don't think of a pink elephant' and then that person in their efforts to not think of it cannot rid themselves of that image of the elephant. Because I could not let go of my own thoughts as well of us together and it being coupled with Bella's thoughts, it happened almost instantly of Jasper feeding off our emotions and had to project them out just as quickly to avoid being overwhelmed.

It was Emmett's cry out that stunned us the most.

"OH MAN!" Emmett roared his pleasure. In my mind I could see Emmett and Rosalie not being able to resist the effects Jasper was projecting. Even Alice was having trouble herself in putting two words coherently together.

_You know the run down cottage; we did it up for you. You had better go straight there before Emmett and Rosalie break down the house_. With that Alice was gone and straight into Jasper's waiting arms surrendering to his ability willingly.

Okay this was too much – to see my siblings couplings like this as they... It was not what I wanted in my head and interfering with my thoughts for Bella. Jasper's ability was taking on quite an effect on Bella and me just as powerfully. She was barely able to stand her thoughts were so lost in the sensations she was feeling.

"I know where to go, we should leave now." I said urgently to be rid of what was playing out in my mind of my siblings but I also didn't know how long I could restrain myself in taking Bella with these feelings consuming me wildly.

Bella could hear our siblings and muffled her laughter as we left for our new abode with haste. When we reached the cottage she froze in awe. I was pretty much the same way; my family had done a fantastic job rebuilding this place compared to the ruins it had been in when I last saw it.

I opened the door lifting Bella in my arms before we stepped through the threshold. Inside was as stunning as the outside, decorated in the vintage way Bella loved so much. Her breath hitched as she took in all the beautiful and elegant lay of the room. I kissed her deeply as I stepped through in full tradition of entering a newlywed's home.

I set her down on her feet so she could look around at her leisure. What I wanted to do will have to wait, she deserved to enjoy everything they have done for her, for us. I hoped there was something I could do to repay their kindness. There's two bedrooms with one that had another room attached to it that had us both bursting with laughter as we said together "Alice" It was a room the size of a full bedroom that was the wardrobe alone.

An idea come to mind of how I could repay my siblings for their thoughtfulness, especially Emmett for his wedding gift that had given Bella and I the ultimate honeymoon. I hoped Bella would be open to what I had in mind.

"My love, what our family is feeling, what they are experiencing at the house is only a small taste of what we have shared. With everything they have done for us I was thinking..." I hesitated.

"Go on" she urged.

"I would like to ramp it up a little for them. I know that may sound perverse but not one them could ever experience personally what we are able to and have it end so well. The next best thing would be for them to feel it through what Jasper can pick up from you and I together."

Bella listened attentively with no hint of being repulsed or negative to my thoughts so I continued.

"I know it is very personal but it would be an unbelievable gift for them in many ways. Would you mind if we got a little closer to the house for short period of time and let Jasper pick up on our emotions with more intensity for them to experience?" I searched her mind to see if this disgusted her in anyway but she understood perfectly and had no hesitation in allowing the others to experience this pleasure through the help of Jasper. To her it was beautiful and wished her new siblings as much happiness as she felt right now.

"You are incredible you know. This will mean a lot to them, I promise you that." I held her close to me.

"It will be amusing to hear Emmett, after what he did before I can only imagine what the full impact will do to him." She laughed softly. Bella took my hand and we made our way back to the house. The down side to this of course was that I could hear their thoughts. I tried to drown out their minds in mine as best I could.

We were within 50 yards of the house but out of eyesight when I spun Bella round and took her in my arms. We drew out the sensation of undressing each other building up on the sensations our siblings were already relishing in before I tenderly entered Bella's warmth feeling the sensuality and potency of our love making similar to what we had with our time on Isle Esme.

Gasps and roars echoed from the house in abundance. I was able to suppress their thoughts enough with being able to feel Bella completely as she saturated my mind with her ecstasy. I didn't let this get so far out of hand however that Jasper would be placed in an unrecoverable catatonic state in his mind... but we took it close, damn close.

Drawing this experience out for as long as I dared before I took Bella over the edge sending us both into the exquisite heaven sent Utopian climax... The thunderous roars bellowed from the house making it shake on its foundations as the trees nearby swayed giving way to the sound waves rushing past in awe as our family experienced their first release of what Bella and I are able to find and relish in time and time again. I couldn't help feeling a little smug however, what they got from Jasper's ability feeding off our emotions was nothing more than a watered down version of what it was like for Bella and I and yet for all of them this was the ultimate experience of their intimate lives together.

What we just shared with them will be all my siblings will ever need to experience repeatedly with their partners of a reasonable but limited proximity of what Bella and I are able to embrace for their future encounters with each other. Their minds were so lost in the moment, it was certainly the perfect gift we could have given them. I smiled at Bella kissing her deeply feeling so grateful for her willingness to share such a personal moment with them. "Well our good deed is done but it is just the warm up for us." I hinted at Bella of my intentions. "Let's head home where we don't have to restrain ourselves."

We grabbed our clothes and left for the sanctuary of our new home wasting no time in christening it.

When the birds announced the new day's arrival Bella was in a lot happier state of mind about being home as was I. To have this privacy made up for being dragged away from Isle Esme. We listened to the sounds of life around us; each creature seemed to be more stirred up than usual like there was a buzz in the air. I was curious if wildlife was feeding of Jasper's ability or was it Bella and my euphoria they were drawn to. _I like testing out theories, this will be more enjoyable than most_. I laughed at my own devious plan.

Some hours later my father's thoughts entered my mind.

_Welcome home son. I know you don't want to be disturbed but Charlie has phoned to say he and Tehya are on their way. I thought you would like to be at the house when they arrived. Your siblings are not... themselves and it will be harder than usual to appear human_. He warned. I could see he was troubled by Jasper's influence on him and Esme but more so on what it would do to Charlie and Tehya.

"Bella your father is on his way, we need to get to the main house. It appears our adventures last night may cause problems" I smiled at Bella cheekily.

"You can hear them from here?" Bella asked stunned. Another one of those moments where she will learn how the family works and how subtle they can be in keeping me informed of what is going on that is out of my range.

"No my sweet, Carlisle came within range of my ability to tell me what was going on without the need of coming here directly." I let my lips brush hers to soothe her emotions of disappointment with my explanation. Bella felt that she should have realised automatically how I knew what was going on as it seems so blatantly obvious to her now.

"You are too hard on yourself Bella. We have had decades to perfect our family dynamics; you can't expect yourself to know everything immediately." This time I kissed her tenderly.

_No fair, how can I argue with you on this while you are dazzling me so... Oh who cares, dazzle me more!_ She laughed as the urges in her body for me to make her mine overruled her mind.

I couldn't help chuckling "Ah I would my love, I want to." I said kissing her deeply again before continuing. "But your father will be here very soon and I am sure you won't want to greet him with us together like this."

Bella's sigh of defeat mirrored my own disappointment of having to separate from her again. We had all day after all and till the end of time for that matter so this slight intrusion should be forgiven, especially with how this momentous occasion will be the stepping stone for Tala to be in our lives. I amazed myself at how I longed for this child to be born, how I wanted to be a father type figure to her or a big brother at the very least. And just when I thought having those feelings only related to females. How wrong I had been.

As I neared the house I could hear the thoughts of my family. I felt a little remorse for not delaying our 'gift' until after Charlie had been. They were all struggling to focus. Even Esme and Carlisle who had deliberately stayed away last night could not escape the euphoria Jasper was still emitting uncontrollably.

"We may need to ask Charlie and Tehya to come for a walk; my family are not themselves today." I suggested to Bella.

Her thoughts immediately jumped to the conclusion of their blood being too tempting for the family sending alarm bells off in her mind frantically.

"No no Bella you have it all wrong" I said quickly trying to ease her concern.

_What is new_ She mused at her assumption being wrong_. I hope I won't always appear so dim witted, it is not comforting to know I am_.

"You are hardly that, besides any one of them would have drawn on the same conclusion so stop being so hard on yourself please." I kissed her head. "They are simply distracted by our '_gift_' from last night." I said tightening my hold around her waist.

"Oh!" she giggled realising what was happening. _Of course!_ "A walk down to the riverbank would be nice, and it is overcast so we don't need to worry about _dazzling_ them with our sparkling personality. She said jokingly.

"Sounds good to me" I agreed keenly.

We walked inside the house to wait with the others but no sooner we did Emmett's lusting groans matched Rosalie's inability to contain her desires. They ghosted out of the room without a word. I could see Alice struggle to remain seated, she didn't take her eyes off Jasper who was just as fixated in their needs for each other's intimate attention.

"Jasper, I think you should take a walk to save us all from embarrassment" Esme said through her gasps. His eyes flicked to her understanding the reasoning and need but battled with himself to be parted from Alice.

"I have to be here Jaz, it means a lot to Charlie that I am around." She said aching as much as he was at the thought of being parted. He kissed Alice on the cheek and begrudgingly complied with the needs of the family leaving the house immediately.

I felt awful for how Bella and I had completely thrown their desires into chaos and mayhem. They are not use to feeling so out of control. But on the other hand what they were experiencing had been beyond their understanding of how it could feel to be so overwhelmed by love in the act of making love. Truth be told even Esme and Carlisle were keen to explore this new level of intimacy with each other, after Charlie and Tehya had left of course.

It came to my attention when Bella was released from Jaspers influence that she was not immune to his affects. She let a rush of air escape her lungs as she steadied herself leaning into me with his departure.

"I'll say!" Alice smirked at Bella's reaction. "Oh... Emmett!" Her eyes unfocused. I could see why, Emmett and Rosalie were not able to get a hold of themselves, actually that was a poor choice of words, but either way they could not subdue their love lusting activities long enough while our guests were here.

"Bella we won't have long before those two upstairs noise becomes too loud" Alice laughed "They are doing renovations okay" she offered as a feeble explanation for her father and Tehya of what Emmett and Rosalie were doing. Feeble was an understatement. His roars grew louder by the second and I don't think any human would realise that it would be him. He sounded more like a grizzly bear in combat.

"Keep it down you two we will have guests soon!" Esme called out to them. This worked for the moment but Alice and I knew it won't take long for them to forget themselves and let loose their vocalising euphoria. It brought back the images of Bella and I on the island, compared to our growls Emmett was definitely the kitten sounding one between he and Bella.

Esme watched Bella and I closely and sighed at her joy to see us so happy. Carlisle asked basic questions about our trip but avoided talking about Isle Esme at all cost in case it lead to us losing control. How little did he know how Bella was close to forgetting what we were here for and was fantasying about the things she could do to me. I let myself nuzzle into her throat which she loved and kissed her a few times there when Alice's voice broke the spell Bella had on me.

"He is nearly here" She announced cheerfully.

Charlie's thoughts burst into my mind. If I hadn't known his mind so well now I would have easily mistaken it for someone else's. I could see why Alice had been so enthusiastic about the change in him; he was truly a different man now. It was great to hear him this way, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yes I can hear his thoughts" I looked down at Bella and grinned "He is so excited, I have never seen him like this Bella, his mind is so alive"

"And Tehya?" Bella's ability to welcome this lady into her life so easily, to care so much for her without reservation was truly wonderful. I don't know how many people let alone vampires would be able to do that.

"She is just as happy, especially that you are home so she can marry Charlie sooner than later."

I saw in Alice's mind how Bella was about to greet her father, at first my impulse was to restrain her but then that would take the shine off her excitement. _Charlie will just have to deal with it_. I mused.

He didn't get chance to knock on the door before Bella opened it and threw her arms around her father as if he had already given her the news. Her enthusiasm was something to else to feel. I nearly hugged him myself I felt so caught up in her emotions.

"Bells" Charlie said, surprised with her enthusiasm. She had never really been one to show her affection this way before, neither of them had been. But he liked seeing her so happy and it made him feel more at ease with his own emotions brimming over. Charlie knew he had buried his emotions deep when Renee left him and it may have contributed to why Bella had not spent much time with him while she was growing up, something that he regretted. To see this side of Charlie was extraordinary, I never knew he had it in him to feel the way he was at this moment.

Bella realised she was being overly affectionate for Charlie and reigned in her happiness. If she knew how this would disappoint him she would not do it but I had no way of telling her how happy she was making him with being as expressive as he was feeling himself.

"Sorry dad, I was just so happy to see you after all this time." She explained her half lie. Bella was happy to see him but happier at their news they had yet to tell us.

"Its fine Kiddo, I am very pleased to see you as well." Charlie looked at me then back at Bella._ I have to say, I have never seen her so happy. He was the right choice for her after all even though they are... I don't care what they are, Bella belongs with this family in more ways than I could have imagined. I know she will have a long and happy life with Edward, with them_.

If Charlie only knew how long that life would be, it would make his head spin. I mused but I was touched with his blessing of Bella and my union even though he had not verbalised it openly.

"Tehya, it is wonderful to see you again. How are you?" Bella tried to be more guarded with her emotions; she didn't want to ruin the chance of being told of their impending marriage. I don't think anything she could do would ruin it for either of them.

"I am well thank you Bella" Tehya replied feeling anxious to tell Bella of their wonderful news. She hoped she wouldn't just blurt it out and spoil the moment for Charlie but it was so hard to keep it inside any longer.

"So Alice tells me you were keen for us to return, is there a reason?" I asked Charlie knowing full well there was. This cat and mouse game was hilarious to watch, I literally had to bite my tongue to not laugh as was the rest of my family. It was priceless entertainment for them but to be taken in a caring way.

Esme especially was ooohing and aaahing often at how our guests were trying their hardest to hold back their emotions when it was so clear they were so in love.

"Yes Edward, but first, I hope you had a good honeymoon." Charlie smiled a little, feeling a bit awkward to say such a thing knowing what his daughter had been up to. It didn't please him to think of her that way as she will always be his little girl to him, but she was married now and knew he had to suppress the thought of Bella and I together so he would not openly cringe thinking of her... Even in Charlie's mind he couldn't say it, the words, 'having sex'. I smiled at his dilemma as I said it for him in my mind.

"Dad it was the best but let's not talk about that... What is your news?" Bella prodded him taking his mind away from what was clearly a distraction he was experiencing. And she thought she was not intuitive enough, she was marvellous at it especially now.

"Bella let's take a walk to the river's edge" Alice said urgently. I could see why, Emmett was going to be very vocal and soon... _Ugh_ I groaned in my mind. I had to shut out the thoughts of Emmett and Rosalie, it was beyond graphic details that I ever wanted to know about those two and only distance from them would offer me that sanctuary.

"Yes, Charlie I would like to show Tehya more of our family's property than just the house. I think she would love to see the beauty of the river." Bella said keenly to get them up and moving quickly.

Bella's eyes flicked to me _Emmett? _She asked in her mind, I just nodded subtly in reply to her question. We literally only had minutes left, so I started walking outside leading the way.

"It is beautiful here in Forks Tehya, I hope you will fall in love with this place as I have." How quickly Bella was learning on how to change her tone to sway people into doing things they hadn't thought of being significant before. On this occasion it was to hurry towards the river.

"I would love to see it Bella" Tehya said keen to comply with anything Bella wanted following her at a fast pace.

"This is my favourite place" she said leading them towards where I was waiting but she had trouble in regulating her walk so her natural speed didn't alarm her father, she was so anxious to leave the house and be as far from Emmett and Rosalie as fast as possible.

Tehya breath caught from the beauty of this area and easily saw why Bella loved it so much.

"You like?" Bella asked.

"Very much so, it is breath taking Bella" Tehya said honestly.

"Your news Charlie, I can't wait to hear what it is?" Alice prompted Charlie into talking as she was nearly bubbling over to get them to finally say they were engaged and the wedding was just in a few weeks.

"Yes, that. Um... Bella I have, that is to say I am..." He struggled to say the words being the more private type person usually and it did not come easily for him to be expressive of his feelings. Tehya smiled and ended spilling the news for him as she took his hand.

"Bella, your father has asked me to marry him. I have accepted if you will give us your blessing" She said with ease. Again Tehya proved herself to be the ideal lady for Charlie, she took charge of the situation but without making him uncomfortable in doing so.

Bella let out a squeal of delight finally hearing this news and immediately wrapped Tehya in her arms signifying her approval.

_I knew she would be okay with this, the moment we arrived I knew it, Bella is wonderful. I can't believe that I have finally found someone as wonderful as Charlie and to have his daughter welcome me so openly_. Tehya's eyes whelmed up with tears from the joy consuming her, this has been one of the happiest moments in her life.

"Yes! How could you not know I would approve instantly?" she laughed. "I am so happy for you!"

Bella easy does it love you'll hurt Tehya you are squeezing her so tight. I said quickly with a joking tone to my voice but hoped Bella picked up on what she was doing. Tehya had begun to struggle to breathe but made no attempt to stop Bella's hold on her nor did she seem surprised at Bella's strength. This made me very curious on why that was so.

As soon as the words left my lips Bella released Tehya instantly. "Oh sorry, are you okay?" Bella's eyes quickly scanned Tehya for any visible signs of damage in fear she had hurt her accidently.

"I am fine, don't you worry about it." She assured Bella. Again in Tehya's mind, there was something there she suppressed, like a secret. I was enjoying the challenge of trying to find out what it was.

"Really, you are okay with this Bells?" Charlie questioned overjoyed at how Bella responded to Tehya.

"More than okay Dad, I think Tehya is perfect for you, I couldn't be happier knowing you will be together." She said hugging her father but with much more care.

"Thank you Bella" Tehya eyes had whelmed up with tears again, she hoped that it would go this way. She had never been in love before and dreaded the thought of not being accepted by Charlie's daughter until they arrived here today and saw how Bella responded to them together. Her fears were unfounded of course but most humans fear are.

"When? How soon? Where?" Bella already knew this but they had to be the ones to tell her instead of exposing the family secrets of having knowledge of what was already going to happen.

"In two weeks on the reservation, I would like you to be my maid of honour Bella if you don't mind." Tehya asked tentatively.

"Really?" Bella was taken back with this request; Alice had made no mention of this before. Bella thought quickly and realised with sadness she had to decline. If she did accept her survival would be exposed to the people in Forks and it would place her new family at high risk. She realised this had not been considered by her father and so she would need to explain somehow to him in private why she must decline.

"If you don't mind?" Tehya asked.

"I would probably have an anxiety attack, I don't do well being anywhere near the limelight, you should have seen my nerves at my own wedding." Bella gave reasons for her to not be so enthusiastic with her request.

For Charlie the penny dropped and knew straight away why she couldn't, he had not known of Tehya's wish to have Bella in the wedding party and would have smoothed it out earlier if he had known.

"You should have seen her Tehya, Bella was almost green when I first saw her. It really is not something she has ever been comfortable with." Charlie explained. I was very impressed with how he covered up the real reason.

"That is a shame but please don't feel you have to Bella, I would not want you to feel that way on my account." She conceded.

It was good to see how Charlie protected us like he did, it reassured me even more of our choice to let him in our secret life for Bella's sake.

"You are all invited of course" Tehya added looking at Alice.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Alice eagerly offered her wedding planning services.

"We are keeping it very low key but I will let you know if I need any help" Tehya replied grateful of the offer.

Because of the certainty now of where the wedding will take place, Alice had no way of seeing into the future past the werewolf's connection and her possible involvement which frustrated her no end. I felt pity for her as this was certainly Alice's niche in life.

Charlie and Tehya spent the entire morning with us and stayed for the human lunch Esme had prepared which Carlisle quickly organised for us to have by the river on the picnic blanket. It was amusing to see Bella try and swallow human food as we kept up appearances for her family.

Tehya gasped quietly, something has surprised her yet her mind is closed off to what that was. _How is she doing that?_I wondered. I looked around quickly to see if we had accidently exposed ourselves but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Unless you think Bella's face being slightly twisted as she tried to eat human food. This confused me on what troubled her.

_This is disgusting_ Bella complained to me in her mind.

I whispered in her ear so quietly so that her family would not be able to hear. "Not as disgusting as choking it up later, it is the only way to get rid of it" I chuckled.

_Eew_ was Bella's only reply. I kissed her head in sympathy as I chuckled softly again.

Bella stole a moment to talk with her father privately but kept close enough so I could hear everything she was saying in her mind.

"_Dad you know I can't be there with your friends from work around. You will have to let her in on our secret __**if**__ you trust her enough to keep it hidden_" she asked.

"_I want you there so much Bella but I also see how this will expose you and so it isn't possible. As for Tehya knowing about your situation, she may be okay... she knows about the werewolves of her tribe and has seen Seth and Leah in their other... other forms_" Charlie was getting accustom to the supernatural but still didn't want to know details. He didn't feel afraid anymore either seeing them in their wolf form even though they are a sight to be feared. It was amazing how he was taking it all in his stride.

"_I should talk with the family before you do that, it is their lives as well that we put at risk with her knowing."_ Bella suggested delaying Charlie exposing us. "_I will call you later of their decision_."

He accepted her decision and left it at that.

Later that day, when they left, everyone was in high spirits. Alice phoned Jasper to let him know it was safe for him to return home. When he arrived it was good to see that his time away had given him time to recuperate from being so overwhelmed and had a tight lid on his emotions being let out and thus throwing everyone into a love lusting frenzy with their respective partners.

As soon as Emmet and Rosalie joined the family a short time later, Bella didn't hesitate in bringing up the problem of Tehya being informed of her situation and that of the family.

"Do you see anything that could lead to our exposure Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"No but the problem is her interaction with the wolves that blocks a lot of their future now." Alice said uncertain of what action to take herself.

"She will need some explanation of why she cannot talk about Bella outside of the Quileute tribe" Rosalie said concerned this could end badly. She had a valid point.

"So we should trust her to protect Bella, protect us all" Esme said openly nervous about doing this.

"We have no other option" Jasper concluded. "If it doesn't go well you know we will have to leave immediately Bella?" he questioned Bella concerned how she will take the possibility of being relocated so soon after coming home.

"The fact that she knows about the werewolves already and has to keep that secret is probably a good indication she is capable of discretion." Carlisle offered interjected before Bella could answer.

"So we give Charlie the okay to tell her about me?" Bella asked for confirmation.

"I think so" Emmett gave his vote.

"Same here" Rosalie agreed.

"Yes" Jasper added his opinion.

"I don't know but we don't seem to have a choice" Alice expressed openly her concern.

"Yes" was Esme's response.

"I agree" I said finally before Carlisle gave his consent.

"It is decided then" Carlisle looked at Bella with a concerned smile; he knew she would find it hard to leave if this didn't go well.

"I will phone him and see how he is going to approach this with her. Maybe Edward and I should be there when he does." Bella suggested.

"Yes I see will be with him at the time" Alice said pleased she could see a good outcome now the decision had been made. It put my mind at ease as well. Like my family I was concerned about how this could affect Bella.

She called her father and agreed of course to us going over to his place later that evening and discussing this as a family. I could only imagine actually, how delighted he would have been to have us there for support. It didn't take us long to arrive.

Tehya was worried something was about to go wrong and burst the bubble she had been afraid of popping ever since she met Charlie.

"Is everything okay?" Tehya was nervous; her heart was racing making it a bit distracting for Bella especially.

"Not wrong but something you need to know and in doing so we are putting our faith in you Tehya, in sharing this information we are about to give you, well you must understand it has to be kept a family secret." I said trying to ease Bella into explaining her situation.

"Another secret?" Tehya said confused. She was revering to the werewolves.

"Yes" Charlie said holding her hand.

"It is important to me that you do this Tehya, it is also important that we keep the details of Bella's condition to a minimum." He added.

"What is it?" Tehya was a little alarmed at the way we were acting, she was more worried about Bella's health than anything.

"Bella being alive is a secret to many people and must remain so to protect her and the Cullen's from..." Charlie was lost for words already. I didn't want him to struggle like this; he had done us a great service in his silence for Bella's sake already.

"You must have noticed we are little different Tehya" I intervened on Charlie's behalf; he smiled at me with thanks and relief.

"You mean the way you look, how you are all model looking?" She offered and teased a little at our appearance.

"Exactly, we are the way we are for a reason but nothing that we can divulge to you." Bella explained.

It was then that Tehya could have knocked me over with a feather as her mind told me the secret she had hidden from me earlier.

"You are talking about the treaty aren't you? I know about that, about the cold ones." Tehya said shocking us all. To me above all of us – she had not hinted in the slightest her knowledge of this in her thoughts before now. Impressive that she had done that.

"Cold ones?" Charlie questioned. "That is what you are called?" his eyes flew open "No don't tell me I don't want to know."

"Charlie doesn't know the full details and prefers to keep it that way as you can see." I quickly explained before Tehya told him what we are and in doing so gave him more information than he wanted to hear.

"I see" she said understanding why seeing his reaction.

"For me to become this way... I was on my death bed so to speak, it was the only way I was going to survive. I don't regret it for one moment as I get to spend..." Bella almost bit her tongue as she realised she nearly said eternity in front of her father. "A long time with Edward" She said concealing her almost mistake.

"But this comes back to why I cannot attend your wedding as much as I want to. You see it will be exposing my existence and in doing so my new family as well. Actually it will not be right for most of us to attend. I am sure it would be okay for Carlisle and Esme to go as they have known Charlie for a long time." Bella continued.

"That is disappointing but I see why you can't be there." Tehya said accepting the situation well.

In her mind she was trying to work out how to make this happen for Bella but keeping her safe as well. I knew I had to quash her ideas of Bella and I being there, it pained me to do so.

"We can have our own celebration at our house separately, Alice would love that." I offered.

"A compromise, I can live with that. What do you think Charlie?" she said putting her hand on his knee questioningly encouraging his reply.

"It seems to be the only way we can celebrate with my daughter and her new family. And I wouldn't want to have Alice disappointed either." Charlie said thinking it was the next best thing and they would just have to accept the situation.

"Excellent, she will be happy" Bella said hugging Tehya happy that she didn't have to pretend around her anymore. "I knew I had a good feeling about you!" she said laughing.

A thought occurred to me. "Charlie, would you allow me to pay for your wedding to be filmed, it won't be the same as being there but Bella would be able to see you exchange your vows."

"YES!" Bella almost screamed her enthusiasm. "Please Dad; let Edward do that for you so I can see you getting married."

"Charlie it is perfect, I am all for it." Tehya said giving her approval immediately.

"That is very generous of you Edward; I think it is a wonderful idea." He didn't even hesitate for a moment but waited to get a word in to express his opinion.

As we walked out Tehya took Bella by the arm away from her father's ear shot but I kept tabs of their conversation. "_I was surprised to see you eat earlier, did you not see my surprise?_" she laughed softly.

"_No I was too nervous about giving away my disgust at eating food_." Bella joined in her laugher.

"_Well I was impressed_" Tehya encouraged.

"_Thank you for... for loving my father. You are more perfect for him than I could have ever dreamed of_" Bella hugged Tehya.

"_He is so easy to love, I am the lucky one he was not already taken_." She confided.

"_Maybe he was just waiting for the right person to come along, and you are that. In fact, perfectly so_" She said again emphasising her thanks.

"_I am pleased you think so." Tehya hugged Bella again. "You should get going before he gets suspicious of us_" she laughed.

"_I'll call you tomorrow or Alice will with plans of the Cullen celebrations for you both. I must warn you though; Alice doesn't understand restraint when she plans these things_." Bella joking warned her.

"_Thanks for the heads up"_ she said before they joined us.

We left them alone content that our secret was secure beyond our wildest expectations.

The family were even more surprised than we were. Alice was elated at putting together a celebration without us having to force ourselves to eat for appearances sake.

"Well I'll be" was Jasper's reaction which was pretty much the same as everyone else's.

"And you didn't know about this before Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"No none, she had buried that secret so deep. I knew there was something she was hiding but I had no notion it was about us." I couldn't hide my surprise.

"This is working out so well Bella, you must be so happy." Esme said brushing her hand gently on Bella's cheek.

"I am, but I also find it hard to believe still, especially for Charlie." She wasn't kidding about that. Every now and then I heard Bella asking me to pinch her to be sure she wasn't locked in some kind of vampire hallucination.

"I would rather not pinch you, but happy to oblige in any other form of stimulus to reassure you. I said jokingly raising my brow at her suggestively.

"Agreed!" I love Bella's libido, it was time for us to part ways from my family as Jasper groaned a little picking up on our emotions.

_Keep a lid on it Edward please; it took me forever to come off that last high. And as much as it was fantastic and thank you by the way, I am not sure Alice wants to be distracted right now with her making plans for the celebration, so please spare me your feelings_. He laughed.

Without a word we left in haste as Bella thoughts threatened to unhinge me in any second. I heard the family chuckle at this and deservedly so but neither Bella or I were concerned about this, our minds were much more pleasantly entertained.

I wondered if any of our clothing would ever survive a day before being ripped off in our urgency to feel each other intimately. These thoughts we dismissed as quickly as they came with Bella being sensually more aggressive than I had thought she would without the taste of human blood. The way she grinds her hips on me was nothing short of ... _It was hot!_ as Emmett would say, I amused myself. Everything about Bella was sexy, her scent, her touch, her ability to get into my mind doubling every sensation from one moment to the next. The list was blissfully endless as was our love making. The walls withstood our aggression as we ghosted our passion into them sending unimaginable pleasure through us both.

Bella and I had kept our distance from the family as much as possible to help Jasper not being overwhelmed with his ability to pick up on Bella and I strong passion of us making love. It would have been a huge distraction for the entire family. However, when I saw Emmett for the first time, he joked with me that it was not right that Bella and I could do what we did.

"It is your own fault, if you hadn't given us the gift of the human blood we would have never known the full extent our love could reach." I shoved the blame back on to him laughing.

With no recourse open to him he conceded that it was worth it. Just the mention of what Bella and I could experience sent Emmett into a love lusting desire for Rosalie. They had been just as elusive in mingling with the family as Bella and I had been. The only difference was the intensity; their intimate moments were not even close to ours and therefore more tolerable for Jasper to endure.

Alice organised a wonderful family get together the night before Charlie and Tehya's wedding. It was a relaxed but entertaining evening. I got to play the piano which delighted everyone and impressed Charlie and we presented them with gifts of their union. Carlisle and Esme had organised an elaborate honeymoon for them which they cleared with Tehya and Charlie first to ensure they weren't interfering with their plans already. Of course they knew the outcome already but as with our lives we have to go through the emotions of the human needs.

The rest of us gave gifts relating to their honeymoon. Cruises and travel equipment etc... to make their time more relaxing. Charlie complained that Bella and I had given then more when we were already paying for the wedding to be filmed.

"That is for our benefit as well Charlie so it doesn't count." I rebuked his claim.

They were gone seven weeks to Switzerland skiing and France site seeing with a vehicle giving them freedom to explore Europe in any way they wanted. Alice knew that they wouldn't be able to stay longer than the seven weeks with Tehya hit hard with morning sickness with her pregnancy.

We had waited for their return to watch the DVD of their wedding to make it even more personal for all. Bella's let out the occasional tearless sob with joy with Tehya holding her close while we all enjoyed their special moment.

Tehya wore a simple but elegant silk dress that Alice helped her pick out. It was floor length and had a self pattern on it that was hard to make out but it was of Indian ceremonies. Alice had seen this in one of the stores at Port Angeles and even though normally she would be in horror to buy a wedding dress, on this occasion it was perfect and was simply waiting for Tehya to wear it. It was a little on the expensive side for Tehya not that she knew how much it cost as Alice bought it the moment Tehya gave her approval.

She did look stunning and Charlie was speechless when he saw her the moment he saw her walking to him. We all had a little laugh at his expense seeing his face on the TV.

"Yeah yeah, get over it" He retaliated.

"You look fantastic to Dad" Bella said. "That suit, I must ask who your designer is" she teased. It was the same on he had worn to our wedding but it did look great on him. He saw no reason to spend money on another suit when this one did the job perfectly.

"Very funny, keep going kiddo and see where it lands you." His response took me by surprise.

_Oh a threat? _I laughed at how he said it. Bella was tempted to challenge him but I gently squeezed her shoulder as a reminder she couldn't really do that sort of thing with a human, especially her father. She nodded subtly realising she had to contain herself a bit better.

Tehya felt awful that her sickness was interfering with the nights entertainment, if she only knew how the females in the house were delighted that she with child. Okay I was as well but knew I had to hide this part of me so I didn't scare off Charlie. I didn't want to ruin our chances of being in Tala's life for a second.


	25. Chapter 25

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well.

**A/N: ALICE POV**

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty Five – The Lead Up**

_Edward relax, you know she is fine. Carlisle is with Tehya and you have already seen in my head that everything is going to be fine_. I tried to ease the stress he felt from what is happening in the next room.

"I am relaxed!" he snapped

"Yeah, I can tell you are and I am sure the finger imprints in the wall where your hand is right now are... Help me here Edward, what are they?" Bella teased him.

"You are just as concerned as I am, don't think I can't hear your thoughts Bella" Edward was getting irritated and seeing the damage he had done to the wall where he had unintentionally dug his fingers into the plaster wasn't helping his mood.

"Of course I am concerned Hun, we all are. You don't have to be a mind reader to know that with the looks on everyone's face, well everyone except Alice here." Bella laughed softly.

"How's Charlie going in there, does he need my help yet?" Jasper asked Edward. He filled the room with more of his ability to try and calm Edward down further but in reality nothing was really going to help him until it was all over.

"No, I think he is okay but he may soon. Yes it is really close now. Do you see it Alice?" Edward asked me as his mood eased slightly.

I let my mind focus on Tehya to see how things were progressing. Nothing had changed in the last hour to change the timing of her life being changed permanently. "No, as you see Edward everything is going as planned."

"Oh No, Jasper now!" Edward yelled as he nearly doubled over in pain just before a shrilling cry came from the next room. Bella quickly protected him from Tehya's mind, I could see it nearly killed her seeing him react that way.

I have to admit that even though I had seen this coming I had not been prepared for the emotional pain I would feel hearing Tehya scream out like that. Poor Edward was hearing and feeling everything she was going through and poor Jasper was feeling the emotions of her as well. His eyes were wide...

"How do they do this willingly? She is in agony!" Jasper hands were clenched as he tried to soothe Tehya's pain.

"You want me to help your as well Jasper?" Bella asked.

"No, I won't be able to assist her if I can't feel her emotions. Thank you anyway Bella" he replied.

"I don't leave the shield on Edward for long; it is only while she is in pain." She clarified.

"I know, but Edward doesn't have to know what she is feeling where as I do to gauge how to help her." Jasper explained.

"Can't Carlisle give her something for it, why would she do this to herself?" Rosalie frightened face said it all for what we felt.

"She wanted it to happen naturally" Bella stressed voice had none of the humour that was there before.

"Look, I don't like hearing her in pain either but it is what she wanted and it won't last long, two hours at the most." I tried to reassure everyone.

"I can't stay here and listen to this" Emmett said clearly upset.

"We are a disgrace to the Vampire world, don't you think Emmett." I tried to ease the mood.

"How so?" he took the bait.

"Look at us!" I said laughing "How can one human being throw the seven of us into such a state that we all want to run from the first scream coming from that room"

"Yeah, we are nothing but softies. I mean look at what we did when Bella came into our lives, we all went to mush over her, not just Edward." Jasper laughed.

"I don't think I could ever have made you turn into mush Jasper" Bella chuckled.

"No I would say it was mush" Rosalie joined in "Emmett into putty and Edward well there are no words to what you did to him" She was quite proud of her analogy over what Bella did to the Cullen family males.

"What did I do to you Edward?" she snuggled into his arms as he kissed her head.

"I could tell you love but are you sure you want me to say it in front of everyone?" Edward teased.

"Mmm maybe not, show me instead" Bella twisted round in his arms so she was able to reach his lips. Edward didn't resist her charms as always and had her pressed against a wall in moments doing exactly what she suggested.

Jasper hooked up on their emotions flooding everyone with it.

"Oh Man! Not again!" Emmett tried to resist the urges flooding him like the rest of us were but it was useless. He had no ability to suppress the need to have Rosalie nor did she want him to by the way she flew into his arms.

"That is not helping Jasper!" Carlisle yelled out from the other room making everyone burst into laughter.

"You two need to have some sort of proximity restrictions placed on you" Emmett complained letting go of Rosalie then literally pulling Edward away from Bella.

"I wasn't done yet!" Bella laughed.

"Oh you are done if I have anything to say about it" he looked back over his shoulder while he pushed Edward further away from her smiling. "It isn't right the rest of us have to suffer while you two are... At it!"

"I do believe we endured you and Rosalie for a decade, if not longer wouldn't you say Esme?" Edward looked over to her. .

"Yes it was a long time but we didn't have Jasper's ability back then either." She frowned as best she could but I knew she couldn't hide how much she was more overjoyed than anything with how Edward and Bella's relationship has finally settled into the happiness she always wanted for him.

"Here we go again" Edward warned moments before we heard Tehya's pain filled cry which brought us all back to the anxious feelings we had earlier.

"Charlie?" Bella asked Edward.

"He doesn't like hearing her in this pain; it probably wouldn't hurt Jasper for you to throw him a little cushioning to soften his stress now."

"And Tala?" I could see Bella biting her lower lip which she did when she felt worried.

"She is fine Bella; I would tell you if I saw anything for you to worry about." I said.

I knew Bella would be worried about her little sister, especially being human. When you become one of us you get this appreciation of how fragile humans are and even more so for the ones who have not been born yet. But this was more than any human we cared for. As soon as I saw Tala having a possible existence if Charlie and Tehya got together as a couple, the Cullen family set to work and became the ultimate match makers to ensure Bella got her little sister.

This baby has already changed us all so completely and a welcomed addition to our family. For Rosalie and Esme, they are being given the chance of being involved with the raising a child once more which is the closest they will ever be able to attain again in their life time. For Emmett and Jasper, they have developed a close friendship with Tehya and Charlie with them being in our lives so much and are keen to become big brothers and protectors of Tala as she grows in life. Carlisle is probably the oddest reaction, it is like he is assuming the role of a grandfather in many respects even though in age he is younger in appearance than Charlie and Tehya but in actual years of course he is over three hundred years old.

My take on Tala coming into our lives is different to all of them. I do not share the same need as they do for a child in my life but I am looking forward to becoming like a best friend or aunt type role. Of course I am all over her clothing needs and have had styles coming out of my ears for her. I have already seen Tala in the future, as has Edward. But to me it is easy to see what type of personality she has fashioning everything to her style.

The biggest change though is for Bella and Edward. The moment Edward saw in Bella's thoughts how she would have loved to have had a child with him, just to see what it would have looked like even has had Edward in turmoil. This was one of the reasons he wanted Bella to be human because he knew he could never give her a child of their own, and as much as he would do anything to make that happen it is physically impossible for female vampires to have children. This was one thought of Bella's so I can only imagine if she pinned for a child as Rosalie and Esme do.

I think this is why Edward has become nearly obsessed with Tala; it will be the closest thing he can see for Bella in ever experiencing motherhood. Bella on the other hand is just so delighted her father has found the woman of his dreams and they are now giving her a sister in the bargain. We have talked about children once but Bella is not upset at never having a child, Edward has given her what she wanted and that is himself, he is all she ever needed. Though she is a little concerned how her one errant thought has affected him so greatly.

When Tehya came back from her honeymoon pregnant, she had this passion in her to find out everything she could about the Quileute tribe and werewolves. After she had satisfied her need for that Tehya focused on us, anything about us fascinated her and Carlisle was more than willing to show her the history he has collected. It was amusing to watch her face drop over things like how long we live; when he told her he was over three hundred years old I was glad she was already sitting down. It was Edward that told her about female vampires not being able to have children. I am not sure if he did it deliberately in hopes she would be open to sharing her unborn child's life with Bella, well more than the average family would do, but if it was it worked perfectly.

She informed Charlie about Bella's situation and it hurt him. I almost stopped her from telling him about it but at the same time I didn't want to deprive Bella of the happiness I have seen she will have with Tala, she will in effect become a second mother to her and in turn our family will be involved as well. I haven't told anyone yet how involved we will be and Tala is going to be a handful and she will need watching over even more than Bella needed when she was human.

I say this not because of any outside dangers but because Tala is going to live her life the same way as she is going to be born, always in a hurry and won't be happy unless she is going Mac three with her hair on fire. I actually admire and like Tala's personality but it will make her a little vulnerable to having accidents and it is that we will have to watch over her closely with. Other than that I foresee us having nothing but a blast of a time with her.

Carlisle made the biggest change in his life for us all to stay here in Forks to be close to Tala and her family. He knew he couldn't go back to working at Forks hospital without raising suspicion for the family, so he offered the Quileute Elder's his services as a doctor. With this he would supply new medical equipment if they would agree to him building extensions on to their current medical centre. Billy Black was the biggest supporter of this offer knowing it had more benefits than possible downfalls. He knew we are quite capable of being more than civil provided no one was trying to kills us, not really a hard concept for anyone to follow.

Sam Uley was a surprise in supporting Carlisle's working there. Werewolves are self healers like us and would rarely need medical treatment but there have been times when bones needed to be re-broken for them to set properly which Carlisle had helped with in the past and enables the wolves to keep their secret. Our relationship has dramatically improved with them especially since Jacob has adjusted to Bella being with Edward.

"She is in her own little world right now" Edward said to Bella bringing me out of my thoughtful state. I quickly looked into Tehya's future to find that Tala is almost with us.

"Not so much that I am not all over what is happening" I said trying to hide my lapse of concentration.

"I think I could have messed your hair up without you knowing it you were so far gone." Emmett teased.

"Hardly" I poked my tongue out at him which he laughed at.

I saw his eyes flick to Bella. "You wouldn't!" I wasn't asking it as a question, it was more of a statement knowing full well Bella could shield his thoughts preventing me from seeing in my mind his decisions of what he was going to do. Ever since Bella learnt how to shield people my hair has become like target practice for them. Even Jasper has enjoyed the odd joke on me from time to time.

"Wouldn't what?" Bella looked at me with her 'I'm too innocent, holy than thou' look.

"You know what; I saw that look Emmett gave you!" I warned her.

"What look? He didn't give me a look" she laughed. "Did you give me a look Emmett?"

I didn't even see Edward's hand until it was too late. "BELLA!" I shouted at her as everyone burst out laughing. If he had been brave enough he would have really messed it up but as it was he chose to only get the top a little.

"Hey you said nothing about Edward" she offered in her defence.

Edward standing up suddenly hushed everyone instantly. His jaw was tight and hands made into fists, it wasn't long before he nearly doubled over from the thoughts he was getting from Tehya. Bella reacted quickly and shielded him from her thoughts fully understanding what was going on.

"It's time" I said as Tala was only moments away from being born.

_**Emmett POV**_

It had been a week of having Tala in the house with her parents as well of course. She had everyone wrapped round her cute tiny little fingers and we were at her beck and call. Billy Black and his son were on their way around to meet the little Swan addition to the family. Alice had let us know she had no idea what was going to happen of course with Jacob coming, this made her anxious. Not because of Jacob, the resentment the family felt for him was gone and forgotten and he had adjusted to Bella being with Edward. But Alice being Alice, she had to know what was going to happen before it did and felt blind when she couldn't.

I would tease her but she is rather protective of Tala just like the rest of us and if truth be told with her ability she would outwit me in any fight without the help of Bella shielding my thoughts. Now is not the time to test her patience.

"They will be here in one minute" Edward announced as their thoughts would have entered his mind. He and Bella went outside to greet them. There was one thing about Billy and Jacob, we could be ourselves around them and I for one did appreciate that.

Tehya had come to know the Black family very well and knew of the history between Billy and Charlie and of course between Jacob and Bella. She sympathised with Jacob but not enough to encourage anything to be different. Tehya was so taken with Bella and Edward and I imagine she would be a force to reckon with if anyone tried to separate them.

No sooner they entered the house Tala was placed in Billy's arms courtesy of Charlie. It was totally hilarious to see Charlie Swan behave this way, he showed his daughter off proud as punch. I could feel a chuckle itching to escape me and looked at Rosalie trying to suppress it. She could only smile at me and I knew she was thinking what I was. Great, there goes my defence.

"Emmett" It was when I heard Esme's quick reprimand of her usual one word of warning that stopped me from letting out a hearty belly laugh. If Alice stomped her foot down hard on me I would still want to laugh, soon I will have to leave the room or I am just going to bust.

"Oh Charlie, she's adorable.... Just like her mother of course. We can only be thankful she has no visible features of yours to spoil her picture perfect face." He teased.

"Yeah I can push you out the door you know." He bit back laughing.

"Tehya, you have done yourself proud. You must be happy."Billy smirked at Charlie but then focused on her.

Any moment I am going to lose it, I know I am. I looked over to Jasper and he was having a hard time of it keeping a serious look. It occurred to me that what Billy said was really weird, apart from carrying the baby for just over eight months, what else was Tehya to be proud of exactly? Their quirky sayings were just weird.

"Oh I don't know, I think Charlie is in our little angel through and through." She smiled at her husband proudly.

Come on now, she is the smart one out of the two, please don't tell me she is going to go all mushy as well?

"What do you think Jacob?" Billy asked his son.

It was then that I noticed Edward was almost glaring at Jacob and had his teeth clenched as well as his hands curled up into fists.

"What the hell?" The mood changed so quickly I had to do a double take on Edward as I saw him crouch in his hunting stance.

Jasper jumped in front of Edward pushing him back

"Don't touch her!" Edward said firmly through his gritted teeth yelling over Jasper's shoulder.

"What?" Bella was frightened and stepped in front of Jacob blocking his path to Tala "What is it Edward?" she demanded.

"She is beautiful... she is..." Jacob said like he was possessed but not aggressively.

"I don't know, but Jacob has lost his grip on reality or something. I don't want him anywhere near her" Edward said urgently.

Tala was surrounded by us with speed so fast Charlie and Tehya were pushed back from the air we displaced so violently. Whatever was going on with Jacob he had just lost any ability to even touch her. But what was weird was that I could see he was concerned he could no longer see her, no it was more than concern, he looked anxious.

"What is going on!" Charlie demanded.

Tehya was so focused on Jacob watching him intently. She wasn't as anxious as we were but it was clear she needed answers.

"Billy, look at him!" she said annoyed. "What is wrong with him?" Billy studied his son as best he could through the us blocking his sight but didn't seem alarmed.

Charlie tried to move Jacob back but he was not really registering anything that he was being moved. "Come on Jacob, move it till I know what is going on" his tone was terse.

"What... I don't understand his thoughts?" Edward jaw was still tight.

"What is he thinking about?" Tehya pressed.

"Tala, he is fixated with her but..." Edward's was clearly frustrated.

"But what?" Tehya wasn't happy with the answers she was getting.

"I don't know, he is just focused on her, not to harm but possessive I think" Edward shook his head trying to get a handle on Jacobs's thoughts.

"Imprinting" Billy finally spoke.

Tehya gasped "No!"

"Now hang on a minute, if that is what has happened you know he can't help it Tehya" Billy said firmly back.

"Not a chance!" Edward nearly yelled. I wish I knew what they were talking about, it was confusing as hell. Was Jacob a threat or not? The way Edward is behaving I would say yes, Tehya seemed angry but obviously not to the point she needed to take Tala from Billy and then there is Jacob, the way he looked, something was messing with his head.

"Anyone want to explain what is going on?" I didn't like being kept in the dark like this, especially where Tala is concerned.

"Wait, you said 'Imprinted' Billy, you mean he has chosen Tala as his mate?" Bella said alarmed as she obviously seemed to understand.

"To a point yes. He hasn't chosen her though like you think. It is when two mutual spirits select each other as partners. However, Jacob here won't see her as a partner until she is of age and she is ready." Billy explained. "Tala's spirit has picked Jacob equally as his for her."

"She is too young, she is a baby!" Tehya's anger was getting worse and now she did take Tala from him.

"Of course she is too young, he doesn't see her as his mate or anything, he will see her as a child to be cared for and nothing more but he will want to care for her as much as possible making sure she is happy." Billy knew that this was not the best time to explain this with eight vampires and two nervous parents ready to end this right now.

"I don't care what you think he will be or not be – he is not coming anywhere near Tala while he believes she is going to be his... No, I won't allow it!" Charlie stepped in trying to make his opinion clear on what has happened.

"He can't help it Charlie" Tehya said quietly. "But I don't like it"

"I don't care. Edward would not behave this way unless there was a reason to protect her." Charlie stated shocking me that he would take Edward's lead in this. It would have to be a first.

"Say something Jacob!" Bella urged.

"What do you want me to say, I can't help the way I feel. Bella I am no threat to her! Please believe me; I just want what is best for her." Jacob said with a sad tone.

"I think for the moment that would mean you may need to leave while this is sorted." Bella suggested.

"If you think it is necessary. Tehya, you know our tribe and what can happen I hope you can accept this as I cannot change." Jacob was almost begging her.

"I don't know, she is only a baby Jacob, it isn't right." Tehya wasn't about to back down.

This is all crazy, I would love someone to explain this a bit better. How can Jacob be attached to a baby... to Tala! This is just sick!

"You should speak with Quil, his situation is no different with Claire." Jacob suggested. "But I will leave; I don't want Tala upset with everyone so tense right now."

_I'll be!_ Would never have pegged Jacob to back down like that with the way he is behaving.

"I think that is best until we can discuss this as a family." Tehya said reasonably calmly.

"What do you mean as a family?" Jacob went on the defensive all of a sudden.

"Bella and Edward are like her second parents Jacob, if anything happened to Charlie and I, Tala will be left in their care so this decision will involve them as well." She stated firmly.

Jacob's eyes flew to Edward hearing this and I could see he was very tense.

"I will try to be as impartial as I am capable of" Edward's words were not friendly.

"Yeah sure you will be." Jacob was not happy with Edward's statement.

"Don't push your luck" Edward warned him.

"Enough both of you!" Bella put her hand on Edward's chest to make him back down. It is impressive how she can control Edward so well. I suppose though Rose has just as much pull on me, she knows I will do anything she says. And Jasper is like putty in Alice's hands.

Sheesh! How long has this been going on? I wondered. How long have the males been so under the thumb? Now this is something we really should be discussing. As for Jacob, it is easy, put a leash on him and tie him to the fence till he gets over Tala. Problem solved!

"Come on son, we should head out while they let this news sink in." Billy said unconcerned about it all.

"I'll walk you both out" Carlisle offered. He is the peacemaker of the family and I just know that Jacob will get his wish if Carlisle thinks it is justified. The only difference this time is Tehya, she is a strong minded woman and maybe not so easy to be convinced into whatever is going on.

No sooner they started to leave Tala started crying grabbing everyone's attention. She hardly ever cried.

"What is wrong, is she okay?" Jacob spun around panicked for Tala.

"Oh this can't be happening..." Edward said angrily.

"What is it?" Tehya asked.

"She wants Jacob!" Edward spat out.

I laughed out loud hearing this. "Well that settles it, Tala is out and out a Swan, how typical she would want a non human" I laughed again "Good luck with trying to keep them apart Tehya" I moved away before I got smacked over the head by several members of the family. They can dispute this all they want, but those Swan girls are not ones to budge once they have decided on something. Edward should know this more than any of us. Fun times ahead!

_**Jasper's POV**_

Tala was two months old now and was enjoying her first trip to Edward's meadow with Tehya and Bella in tow of course. Charlie and the rest of my family were at the Reservation helping with the construction of the medical extension. It was all going smoothly even though Jacob wanted to be with Tala. It was amusing to watch how he fretted over Tala's well being; he behaves like a mother hen over her.

This was slow go for us vampires as we were not able to use our strength to put things in place as a number of the workers were not from the pack and had no knowledge of our abilities. They had heard of the stories but it was dangerous to expose ourselves so openly to ones who didn't and shouldn't know about us.

It was a little after lunch when Alice's emotions changed suddenly. There was fear in her that I hadn't felt since... Victoria attacked Bella. It felt my heart lurched forward.

"What is it" I demanded.

"Jacob... Tala, go now!" she said urgently.

He phased into his wolf form and was gone with the remainder of his pack seeing what happened and phased as well in pursuit.

"What is it?" I took her by the shoulders trying to get her to answer.

"There are two newborn vampires; they have picked up on Tehya and Tala's scent. We have to go or we will lose Tala, Bella will be hurt badly"

"WHAT?" Charlie

"Stay here Charlie we will handle this!" Carlisle demanded.

"No! If my daughters are in danger I am coming"

"Esme stay here and sit on him will you" Alice said with panic in her tone.

Esme complied without hesitation much to Charlie's shock that she was so strong. We left as Billy tried to explain to Charlie in his frantic state why his girls are in excellent hands.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Yes, I use to come here with Bella when we were dating. It doesn't have all pleasant memories for her but I think you will agree it is a stunning place." Bella didn't feel the pain she once did from the memories of Victoria's attack here, it still was the first place I brought her to and she loved it for that reason alone.

_There are two of them. We could take them on easily; neither will have the strength we have_.

_Keep down wind so they won't detect us_.

Hearing the thoughts of these intruders I hissed in response.

"What is it Edward?" Bella said breathing in deeply trying to pick up on scents to give her an idea of my fear.

"Take Tala, I will protect Tehya" I said instantly going into my hunting crouch. Bella had Tala in her hands that same second.

"I can't smell anything, what is it." She questioned nervously.

"Newborns, two of them"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Bella was her only reply but her mind was reeling. She knew all too well the strength of newborns and there were two of them. She worried I will take on both, which I will of course but I won't frighten her with this. Her mind closed off to me as she focused harder to locate the intruders.

"BELLA! Open your mind now – I need to know you are safe!"

She tried but she felt too frightened to do so.

"Try harder, you must or I will be too distracted." I demanded.

Bella took a deep breath then her mobile phone rang.

"It's Alice"

"Come quick" she paused "You do, and the pack. How soon?" then she hung up. To hear that reinforcements were on the way was enough to open her mind again.

"Thank you, please keep it open Love" I begged.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" Tehya had tears streaming down her face but not one sound of her crying. She was such a strong woman, I admired her greatly.

"Its fine, the wolves and our family are on their way, we can hold the vampires off till they arrive."

"You are sure?" Tehya didn't want to question us but the fear she felt was beginning to overwhelm her.

"One hundred percent, Tehya, stay behind me at all times and Bella will be by your side the entire time." I told her.

"Shouldn't I hold Tala?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No, if by chance one get's by me, I don't want to risk them taking Tala out of your hands. You won't be able to see them move Tehya; Bella has a better chance of protecting her than you do."

"Of course" she replied but inside she was crumbling as any mother would when their child was in such danger.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you!" Bella held her hand for a moment. Besides this will be child's play for Edward, as you know he can read their thoughts."

"Then why are you so worried, I see your face Bella, you can't hide your fear."

"Yes I am worried Edward will get hurt but he is our best chance, I trust him."

"Here they come, prepare yourselves." I warned as the two male newborns made themselves visible.

Tehya gasped seeing their red eyes. She could not accept these beings were real and her fear for Tala exploded within her mind.

I could sense her mind change, she was... "OH GOD NO!" I dare not turn around but I knew what was happening, she was turning into a werewolf.

"Bella quickly move away from her she is phasing into a wolf"

"What! Bella turned back to see Tehya shaking as she was losing herself in her transformation.

"MOVE!" I prompted Bella which she did.

This had our uninvited guests halt their approach which was good for us but not good for what was happening to Tehya. Charlie was not going to like this... At all!

"Will she want to harm Tala?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I have no idea?" I didn't know, this was as new to me as it is to Bella.

"Should I run for it with her?" she asked.

"No that may provoke her more and make her come after you" I wasn't sure but it might.

"Once she transformed into her wolf being I was hoping she would be connected to the packs mind and I would see how far off they were."

Bella's phone rang again. It was Alice of course.

"Alice" she paused

"She is transforming into a wolf. How far are you away or more importantly the pack?" Bella grimaced.

But I heard Alice's answer in Bella's mind. They were at least three minutes away. Anything can happen in three minutes. Okay I had to focus on the newborns. They had not come any closer and if we were in luck they would back away and maybe Tehya will stop changing into a wolf. Or was it too late? Ugh! I don't know what to do. Her instincts would be to kill vampires, would she go after me first? I couldn't break my defensive stance as the newborns would probably take that as a sign for them to attack her. But I knew how quickly she could kill me and it is possible while she is attacking me the newborns will go for Bella and Tala.

Snap decision time... but I couldn't do it, it was a lose-lose situation.

Too late! The popping sound behind me signified her transformation being complete. Tehya was snarling and as I thought may be the case, she was snarling at me.

The pack was in her mind but she was disorientated and confused. They were closer than Alice estimated being a minute at most away. I could survive a minute without hurting her too badly, plus she will heal but it was Bella and Tala I was frightened for. Sam was desperately trying to reach her to back down but it was no use.

"Bella take Tala and meet the pack, they are coming up on the east side away from the newborns. It is your only chance."

"NO! I am not leaving you!"

"You must it is the only way to keep the newborns off of you both, you can out run them easily but I can't fight all three Bella."I could hear her fears. "You are faster than they are, you must do it."

"YOU PROMISED ME EDWARD!" she yelled so frightened.

"I know. I will be fine Bella please trust me. Go, GO NOW!" I begged of her. It was so hard for me to do this to her, I heard her thoughts; it felt like the past all over again for her. It took every ounce of my will power to not break my concentration and take her in my arms. I wanted to but I knew if I did it would be the end of us all.

Bella cried out her pain with an almighty roar bellowing from deep inside her stunning the newborns again. They watched her closely. She left as I instructed and so I turned to face Tehya in her wolf form.

She lunged for me but I was able to move out of her way from hearing her thoughts. The problem with this is that it enraged her more and her thoughts became even more confused in her mind which made it harder to hear her plans.

Bella was flying like the wind with the newborns in hot pursuit; she was faster than them as I thought and now she just had to keep a level head. Not easy for Bella to do when she was overwhelmed with fear for me. My family were going to be able to take on the newborns with ease but who will be hurt until that happens, the wolf pack have no experience with newborns except with Bella and she never put up a fight so to speak. I had no idea if they had the skills to kill them or not.

The pack picked up on Bella's scent and that of the newborns. As soon as they were within earshot she screamed out to them desperately. "Help Edward!" Some of the pack stayed behind with Bella and took on the newborns and some came after to help me.

As I thought, the newborns were so different in their fighting abilities it threw the pack off. I heard bones crushing and arms being ripped off in the fight. My mind in too many places at once I was taken off guard. Tehya sunk her teeth into my shoulder tearing my arm off with ease. The pain of this I have had before from Jacob and Paul's attack but it isn't something you can get use to. I cried out from the agony searing through me as I sank to my knees. I was vulnerable for her to end me like this and she would not hesitate in doing so in her being so confused right now. My teeth clenched hard together, I forced myself to get up and try and defend myself as best I could till the others arrive. It wasn't easy with the pain overtaking most of my minds ability to think. I couldn't even hear Bella's thoughts right now but had to trust she had enough wolves protecting her and Tala for me. I didn't want to hit Tehya but she came for me again and I had no choice now if I was going to live.

Tehya yelped nearly shattering my ability to do it again if needed. I knew she would heal but to cause her pain especially when it wasn't her fault was something that I couldn't endure. I had hurt her leg enough though that she wasn't able to move freely and made her hesitant on how to attack me again.

I was given a few glimpses of my family and saw they had reached Bella and Tala; they helped the pack kill the newborns with ease and were on their way to me.

The pack arrived then and Sam used his ability as leader to stop Tehya attacking me further.

"Thank you. I had to hit her I am sorry, her back leg... I think I broke it." I felt ashamed for hurting her so badly.

_You did what you had to Edward, she will be fine but we will also have to take her away with us until she is calm enough to transform back for your safety. You will need to stay off the reservation for a while. Please explain this to Charlie; it won't be safe for him or Tala to be around her for a while_. Sam explained in his mind as the wolves literally herded her off away from me and my family who would arrive any moment.

"I will, he won't be happy, you know this but we will do what we can to help." I said through my gritted teeth as the pain pulsed through my body wishing me to scream out in agony.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed out for me seeing that I had been injured. It nearly broke me hearing her thoughts – I never wanted this to happen again, for her to be in such pain over me.

"You said you would be fine, you promised Edward" her tearless sobs broke through as she fell to her knees next to me and my severed arm.

"I am fine. You know this can be fixed in no time Bella" I lifted her chin to meet my eyes. Tehya is one tough cookie. I smiled hoping to ease some of her pain.

"Yeah, just a flesh wound" Emmett laughed

"Not funny!" she spat back at him.

"Let me take Tala, Bella you will crush her in your state" Rosalie said taking the infant in her arms and not giving Bella a choice in the matter.

"Emmet your shirt and Bella your belt, we will strap this together as we always do. Please be calm Bella he will be fine." Carlisle said gently.

"Where is Tehya?" Jasper was concerned something had happened to her.

"The pack had taken her away, Sam said she won't be able to be around us or Charlie and Tala for a while" I explained as Carlisle set to work on me. "And said we should stay away from the reservation as well."

"Charlie won't like this one bit!" Alice said looking into the future for him "You could say it is going to be a huge speed bump in their marriage."

"We will have him stay with us and care for Tala until Tehya can return but you and Edward should be the one to explain what has happened to her alone. I think all of us around will overwhelm him when this will already be a difficult situation." Carlisle advised us.

Once I was strapped up we headed back to the house and Carlisle phone Esme while we were moving. He explained what happened and got her to drive Charlie back to our house where Bella and I somehow will have to make this okay for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Tehya?" Charlie was frantic with worry.

"Please dad come in and we will explain everything" I tried to encourage him.

"Tala?" I could see nothing was going to work on him.

"She is right here Charlie and sleeping so please keep your voice down." Rosalie said with my little sister in her safe arms.

"So is anyone going to tell me where Tehya is?" He wasn't going to sit down so I began.

"She is with Sam Uley for the moment Dad. Please listen, Tehya is a descendant of Ephraim Black as you probably know. And while we were out we came across some intruders" I put my hand on him; he looked pale.

_Edward, is he okay?_ I asked in my head.

Edward shook his head and I wondered how I was going to make my father understand without bringing on a heart attack or something.

"Please Dad, come sit down, you don't look well at all" I pulled him along not really giving him a choice to move. My family left the room so it was just Edward, Charlie and I here.

"You are hurt Edward" Charlie's tone was flat.

"Yes but don't worry about it, I will be fine in a few hours or so." Edward tried to ease Charlie's concern but I could see on his face that he knew what Charlie was thinking and wasn't sure how to answer him.

"How did you get hurt? Where is Tehya, is she going to turn up looking like... Like Bella?"

"NO!" I didn't mean to yell like that. "Dad no, she is safe I promise you, she is with the Quileute wolf pack right now."

Charlie got up straight away backing away from us... Edward was by his side immediately stopping Charlie from tripping over the furniture.

"Where will you go Charlie, you can't go and see her for a while, it is too dangerous." Edward said quickly holding him in place.

"She has turned into one of them hasn't she?" He demanded.

"Yes" I answered softly "Please Charlie come and sit down and let's talk about this" I begged standing up myself to guide him back to the couch.

"I don't want to sit down Bella" he snapped.

"Fine we can stand" I compromised.

"It isn't as bad as you think, actually it is better, a lot better. She just needs time to adjust. Young werewolves are dangerously unpredictable and once she gets a hold of that she will be fine to be with you and Tala again." I tried to explain.

"How will this change her? I mean..." he wasn't able to work out what he was trying to say.

"She will be just like the rest of the pack Charlie, able to transform at will and have an extended life." Edward informed him.

"What do you mean extended life?" he questioned.

"To answer you this, you will have to know a lot more about werewolves Dad but I think it is time you did just that. Especially considering that it is quite probable that Tala will become one, when she is in her teens or older that is."

Charlie's breath caught and fear for his daughter made him even paler. I guided him back to sit on the couch again.

"I know this is a lot to take in but you really have no choice now. This is your family."

"Extended life, for how long exactly?" he asked.

"There is no limit on their life, as long as they keep transforming into wolves they can exist like that for as long as they want." Edward explained.

"What are you saying, an extra fifty years or something, surely they get too old?" Charlie was finding it hard to imagine.

"They don't age Dad that is the point; their bodies are sort of suspended in time. She can live to centuries or longer if she chooses to remain a wolf."

"I don't believe it!" his face expressed the same disbelief.

"It's true, Jacob will be that way I am sure of it, especially with Tala having the same genes as her mother and will be able to do the same." I tried to explain.

"Why would anyone want that?" This was so foreign to him.

"Because if you have the choice of living with someone for Eternity dad, to be with the one you love and they never change in appearance, wouldn't you want that?" I questioned.

"It's not the order of things, it shouldn't be so" he disputed.

"Agreed Charlie, it isn't but only a few being's in this world are offered this and I for one use to be opposed to the idea but now I wouldn't want it any other way." Edward admitted.

"You talk as if you are the same?" Charlie was slowly coming to understand this but at a snail pace.

"We are Dad. Edward is around one hundred years old and trapped in the body of a seventeen year old." I explained.

"I don't believe it, you are not like the werewolves" Charlie quickly replied.

"No we are not werewolves Charlie and you know what we are; I have heard you say it with your suspicions" Edward was trying to get him to accept the truth.

"Enough!" he said standing. "You know nothing of my thoughts"

"Yes he does and it is time for you to not be so blind Charlie. It is nothing to be afraid of." I stood, equally being stubborn.

"You have married into a family that is well at best unique and your daughter is also married into a different kind of family that is just as unique. I would have spared you the details but it appears fate has dealt you this hand and it is time you came to terms with it. I'm sorry this frightens you Charlie but you must listen."

"I don't have to do anything of the sort"

"So what are you going to do, turn your back on your wife, on both your daughters?" I reprimanded him.

"NO!" he retorted.

"Then you must understand what your family is about, who they are, don't you think?" I was not about to back down but was still concerned for his health.

"You can't keep burying your head in the sand Charlie, Tala may need you one day to understand her and wouldn't you want her to feel she can talk to you about anything?" Edward tried the parent card to see if he will respond to that. Nicely done I thought.

"Of course, she can talk to me about anything." He was annoyed with Edward for baiting him like that but it had to be done.

"Not if you keep ignoring on who we are, your family Dad, please understand this." I pressed. "I know you won't like it but surely understanding is better than not having a clue and your family having to have secrets from you, is that what you want?" I tried to make my point clearer.

"You were not going to tell me about what happened to you."

"That is because it was just me, now you have a wife and another daughter who is different and well to have three family members who are not 'normal' don't you think the time for games has passed?" My words I thought were quite persuasive but with Charlie being so stubborn I wasn't sure if they had just fallen on deaf ears.

"I am not playing games Bella" he was a little offended by my choice of words and fair enough I suppose.

"Look, I am just saying you need to understand that you are in a family where... for lack of better words, supernatural capabilities and you have to deal with it or walk away. I hope you don't choose the later!" I said firmly.

"Of course I won't walk away, I am not that kind of person" he argued.

"Well I thought so as well but you are putting up such a fight about knowing who your family really are and so I had no other option than to think it was something you would consider." I retorted.

"Okay I see your point Bells, I don't like it though" he conceded.

"I know Dad but it will get easier as time goes on." I hugged him for finally understanding.

"Tehya, do you understand that you can't see her for a while?" Edward asked in a gentle tone.

"Not exactly" he replied.

"When a member of their tribe first turns into a werewolf, their moods are unbalanced. They have super natural strength and when you put the two together bad things can happen. But in time Tehya like the rest did, will adapt and then will be able to be with you and Tala again."

"What sort of bad things?" he questioned.

"You know Emily don't you, Sam's lady?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered.

"Her face was not the result of a bear attack Dad and she got off lucky compared to what could have happened." I explained.

"What are you saying?" he questioned.

"When Sam had just become a werewolf, Emily was in too close when he turned one time and her face is the result of what happens when you are too close. Remember what happened to you when you were at Billy's place and they all turned into werewolves, you got hurt and that was with controlled werewolves around, you must see that an uncontrolled one can be dangerous as Emily found out. Can you imagine what Tehya would feel like if she did that to you or accidently injured or possibly kill Tala. How do you think Tehya would cope if that happened?" I asked.

"I don't think she would" he conceded.

"Exactly, so that is why you need to give her time away from you and Tala. Just remember she will hate being parted from you just as much." I said hoping this offered him comfort.

"Does she have to become one of them?" he asked and a fair question.

"My understanding is they have no choice initially but then they can choose later if they wish to remain a werewolf or not. It is a matter of not transforming when they have control over themselves to decide." I answered.

"You know there is a chance she will want to remain a werewolf, it has its benefits, what will you do if she does?" Edward asked. I was surprised that he did, it is not like him to pry like that.

"You say she will remain the age she is?" he questioned.

"Yes" Edward replied.

"I doubt she will want to stay with me when I am old and grey." He said sadly.

"I was prepared to stay with Bella, Tehya may as well." I could see where he was going now with his questioning.

"You were?" he paused "You would have stayed with Bella while she grew old and you didn't?" the concept was foreign to him.

"Without hesitation Charlie, I love her that much. But that doesn't mean that Tehya will, I cannot speak for her." Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"I am glad he didn't though, I wanted this life but Edward didn't want it for me. He like you wanted to me to have a natural progression of my life. It would have broken my heart to have to endure life like that, to know I could have been just like him and spent eternity with him as we are now."

He scoffed when I said eternity.

"We do not die Charlie unless we are torn apart and burned or so I found out recently have no ability to regenerate without assistance." I was glad Edward left out the details of what he meant.

"You are serious?"

"Very" Edward replied.

"Damn!" this shocked Charlie considerably.

"So when Bella died you would have the rest of time without her?" This wasn't something he could understand very well.

"That is a different story but the short version is I would not. I had every intention of finding a way to join her into the next life."

"You were going to kill yourself" Charlie was shocked to hear Edward say this.

"Let's not talk about that please, that is a life time ago and nothing we need ever discuss again!" I interrupted.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to upset you." Edward said stroking my cheek to try and take my angst away.

"The point he is making Dad, is that Tehya may choose to be a werewolf. You on the other hand can never become one. So you and Tehya will have to discuss this when she returns."

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice does it." His resigned tone was heartbreaking to hear.

"There is one Charlie but not one I would recommend." Edward said gingerly.

"There is?" I asked Edward then it dawned on me "No Way!" I snapped "It would never work, a werewolf and vampire"

"Vampire?" Charlie gasped "You are a vampire?"

"Yes and very happy." I tried to soothe his surprise, I could hear his heart thumping way too fast.

"Jasper" Edward called.

He was with us in seconds and used his ability on Charlie again.

"Thank you" I said as I heard Charlie's heart rate slowing down. Jasper nodded his head but kept quiet.

"As in drink blood TV show horror movie stuff" Charlie said trying to get a grip of this news.

"We don't drink human blood Dad; we are vegetarians of our kind. But others do and can be just as gory as what is portrayed in the movies."

"What do you mean about vegetarians" he questioned but I could see the alarm in his eyes.

"Tala is safe with us; she will never be harmed or any human for that matter by us." Edward made this clear to him.

"How did you know I was thinking of her?" again he was stunned.

"Because I can read minds, anything you think I can hear." Edward knew that Charlie already knew this but had suppressed it so much that it was like this was hearing it for the first time.

Charlie's brow furrowed and I could tell he was testing out Edward's claim.

"Fifty five and one thousand buckles in a rodeo" Edward said repeating what Charlie was thinking in his mind. "Please Charlie, I can keep going but it can't all be coincidences." He sighed.

"That is..." Charlie was lost for words.

"Yes it is incredible so just keep in mind you can't hide anything from Edward" I said reassuringly or at least I hoped it would be.

"Can you read minds as well?" he asked me.

"No Dad, only Edward can." I put my hand on his shoulder as to try and bring his attention back to the discussion.

"Edward is thinking of offering you our way of life if Tehya chooses to remain a werewolf so you can stay together. But there is something you should know before you even think about this as being something to consider. Werewolves and Vampires are normally natural enemy, which is why Tehya attacked Edward when the other vampires were around today." I could have bit my tongue ritght then and there when I realised what I just told him.

"Other vampires!" he was alarmed again. Though I suppose I couldn't have expected this to go any other way.

"Yes one's not like us, ones that do feed on humans and they were after Tehya and Tala today. That is why she transformed into a werewolf; it was a natural instinct to protect Tala. She attacked Edward because he is also a vampire, and in her current state though she wouldn't be able to distinguish between the good vampires and bad ones."

"She attacked you, she did that to you?" Charlie said glaring at his arm in a sling.

"Yep, clear ripped it off, it hurt considerably I can tell you." Edward tried to make a joke of it to ease Charlies mind.

"Ripped it off?" He nearly yelled and probably would have if Jasper wasn't keeping him calm.

"Yes, we have similar healing powers, we are able to mend. That is how I survived Jacob's attack."

"But it doesn't look like... Jacob... he..." he said gaping at Edward's arm.

"I know Dad, but that is not the point. Please focus! Vampires and werewolves are not natural friends. I am not sure if you became a vampire that your relationship would survive it, you may end up killing each other." I tried to stress this point out to him.

"Me a vampire... What are you saying, I have no intention of becoming one of you!" he paused "I don't mean to offend you but it's not natural"

"No offense taken and it was just an option for you to consider that is all if Tehya decided to remain a werewolf. But if you change your mind you must be warned, there are rules and it is a very painful process." Edward concluded.

Edward's phone rang. He looked at the caller id "It's Tehya"

"Hi Tehya, how are you feeling?" he paused "Please calm down, I am fine and so is Tala. She is here with us and so is Charlie." He listened "We were just explaining to him why you will be away for awhile and what happened. No I am fine please stop apologizing, you did what was natural I do not hold any ill feelings for what happened." Edward looked at Charlie. "He is taking it well now Jasper is helping to keep him calm." Tehya was talking again. "Why would you say that? He is very supportive for your condition and understands perfectly. Charlie will be here when you are under enough control to be around him and Tala, don't fret please, it will make your progress take longer."

"Be very supportive Dad!" I warned him quietly so Tehya couldn't hear me over the phone.

He just scoffed at me.

"He is right here Tehya, ask him yourself" Edward handed him the phone. Charlie stood up and walked away as he began talking to her.

"Tehya, are you okay, I have been so worried about you." He said caringly. "Tala and I are fine, it is you I am worried about" he said convincingly "Of course I love you, this doesn't change anything" hmmm nice touch Dad I thought "Yes I understand, Bella and Edward have been explaining to me what happened." He turned and looked at Edward's arm. "It is in a sling but honestly I couldn't see any damage what so ever, I thought maybe he had sprained his wrist or something. He looks great to me."

Edward moved his fingers and his arm around enough for Charlie to see that there was no permanent damage. "He just moved his fingers and arm, it looks normal to me Sweetheart. Please don't worry." He turned away again. "I think I am staying here so they can help me look after Tala while you are away." He listened "Yes, I am aware they are vampires now." He chuckled "I think they would have killed me long ago if I was on the menu, no I feel as relaxed as I can be under the circumstances." He chuckled again "I think the fact that Tala has a doting sister and her family to care for her I won't have much to do for our little girl but I am sure I will be allowed to hold her every now and then." It was good to see Charlie trying to make her feel at ease. "I will give her a hug from you. You just take whatever time you need Sweetheart, we will be here for you when you come back and you can call me any time, you know that don't you." His breath hitched "I love you to. Bye"

Charlie held the phone for a while before he turned.

"You did brilliantly Dad; she will be back to her old self before you know it." I hugged him.

"She sounded the same" he questioned.

"Of course she did, Tehya hasn't changed her personality that way, just her ability to change into a werewolf." I wasn't sure what he was expecting but obviously something.

"Just... You make it sound like it is perfectly normal." Charlie tried to joke.

"Well for us it isn't out of the ordinary and you know yourself when you see the others transform you are not as frightened as you once were." Edward explained.

"That is true. What did Tehya look like, when she was a wolf?" Charlie's curiosity got the better of him.

"She is stunning Dad. Her coat is mostly a beautiful silver grey except the top of her back and tail is black as the night. She has some black on her muzzle as well; it is so cute, come to think of it I have never seen a wolf quite like her."

"Tail..." Charlie was finding it hard to think of his wife with a tail.

"Yes a tail as all wolves have" I couldn't help a little giggle coming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A good month went by before Tehya was confident enough to see Charlie again. She didn't want Tala around in case something went wrong. Edward and I went with him to the reservation where she had been all this time.

She had been staying with Sue Clearwater because Leah was the only other female werewolf in the pack and it was decided that it would be easier for her to adjust with Leah.

As soon as we got out of the car I saw Jacob and Sam were here as well and I could detect some other wolves in the area from their scent. But I knew it was for Tehya's sake and not as an offensive to Edward and I being here.

"Charlie" she said not wasting a moment to hug him as soon as he got out of the car.

"Hey there" He said wrapping his arms around her without hesitation. He had done well adapting to her being what she had become.

"Tala?" she asked

"She's fine but missing her mother a lot. This lot have done a great job though caring for her." He soothed.

"Thank you Bella, Edward – for taking care of Tala and Charlie for me. I am so sorry." Tehya felt neglectful for not being with Tala especially, it had come out in the phone conversations we had had over the past month.

"Enough of that Tehya, there is to be no apologizing. Everything is completely fine." I stated clearly.

"Your arm?" she asked Edward.

"Wouldn't know anything happened, see" Edward said moving it freely.

Tehya finally took a deep breath. "Wow" she said as she let it out.

"So, are you ready to come home?" Charlie pressed.

"I am not sure. I want to see what happened today first. I just don't want to take any risks with Tala around." She explained.

"Do you like being a wolf?" Charlie was curious, I could tell with the tone he took.

"It is amazing, I won't lie to you Charlie, it has it's upside" she confessed.

"Tell me" he pressed.

"The speed I can run. To hear the packs mind is like no other. That is just a few of the things that are truly wonderful about all this."

"Does it feel strange to form into an animal?" he asked.

"Not really, at first it did but now it seems as natural as changing clothes." She told him.

"I bet you are magnificent to see" he smiled.

"You want to see me as a wolf?" Tehya was surprised to hear him say that as was everyone else. Little did they know that we had been working hard with Charlie to get him to be as comfortable as possible around supernatural beings.

"Jacob, what do you think, should I show him?" she asked

"Sure, why not. We are all here to help you if things get out of hand Tehya but I am sure you will be fine.

Tehya took several steps away from us all then with the traditional pop sound of them phasing into their wolf forms she transformed into hers. As I remembered, Tehya was a stunning wolf.

"Woah!" Charlie eyes were wide but I did not see fear in them, it was in awe. "You are one stunning wolf love."

"Thank you" Edward replied for her. Charlie spun round a little confused.

"Remember Dad, he can read minds. Tehya cannot answer you in wolf form so he will read her mind and do it for her." I explain and he relaxed immediately.

"Of course. Thank you Edward." He said appreciatively. "Can I touch you Tehya?" Charlie kept still waiting for her response.

"Yes of course you can" Edward said for her.

Charlie raised his hand and then ran his fingers through her fur on her neck.

"Tehya I won't say that" Edward chuckled "Charlie she likes that" he smiled

"Won't say what?" Charlie turned towards Edward.

"Fine" he sighed and nearly laughed "Behind her ear is... Look it is like most dogs that like to be scratched behind the ears" he tried to explain a bit better and everyone burst out laughing. "Yeah thanks Tehya" he laughed also.

Tehya laughed as well but of course in wolf form it sounded almost like she was coughing.

"Are you okay" this noise startled Charlie a bit.

"She is fine dad that is the sound they make in wolf form when they are laughing." I explained.

"I have to say Charlie, I am impressed. I thought this would throw you and cause problems for you both. The fact that Tehya has adjusted so well is a sign of how supportive you have been for her throughout the process." Jacob said very pleased with how things have occurred.

"Yes, I imagine that we have the Cullen family to thank for that?" Sam questioned.

"Completely I would say Sam. I have to say at first I was..." Charlie was a little lost for words.

"Overwhelmed" I offered

"Yes overwhelmed but now I am fascinated – maybe even a little jealous." That part stunned me; I would never have imagined my father to say that.

"Well that is good to know." Sam said cheerfully.

"I would like to see how fast you can run, I understand it is a sight to see." He pressed.

"I wouldn't be able to show you that here I'm afraid" Edward said for her.

"Bella take him up to the forest near the beach. We will meet you there and Charlie can see her in action then." Jacob offered.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Come on Dad; let's go I know where he is talking about." We left in the car. I would offer to carry him but we were not up to that level just yet between us. I remembered how I felt motion sickness when Edward would carry me when I was human, it is not a good feeling to have.

Once we got to the spot I picked up the packs scent. "Here they come, from over there" I pointed so he knew which way to look. "Don't blink Dad or you will miss them" I laughed.

Sure enough they came and left in seconds. "Did you see them?" I asked

"Briefly but I couldn't really be sure" he replied.

"Tehya you were too fast, slow it down" I spoke out into the forest knowing she could hear me with her sensitive hearing.

"Okay Charlie, they are coming back from that direction" Edward pointed out.

Tehya was in front this time and she had slowed her paced down for him to see her run. She was so graceful, stunning and vision to see. It was hard to believe this lady is the mother of my sister, it was incredible and I couldn't be happier.

After that run by Tehya padded her way over to us and nuzzled Charlie without hesitating.

"Did you see me?" Edward asked for her.

"I did, you are amazing to watch, and I could do it all day." He said putting his hand back on her neck stroking it.

"I wonder who is faster you or I?" I challenged Tehya. "Jacob, do you think it would be safe enough to find out?"

"She has remarkable control and we would run with her of course. I think it is safe enough." Edward answered for Jacob.

"Cool! Let's go Tehya" I laughed and she followed without hesitating.

Moments later we ripped passed where Charlie and Edward were sitting. I could tell Charlie's eyes were not able to keep up but saw enough of us and be in shocked at the speed we could move. I won of course.

"Did you see Edward, I am faster unless Tehya was holding back" I boasted.

"She wasn't and she is impressed with your speed." He laughed at my need to challenge her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The life of Swan's and Quileute and Cullen's settled in nicely in a very happy way of existing for everyone after that day for the next seventeen years before the next major event occurred. Tehya did choose to remain a wolf and Charlie kept to his ways and did not want to be turned into a vampire. Tehya accepted her decision but worried when Charlie eventually died and how she would cope. He didn't once begrudge her decision and was grateful she wanted to stay with him regardless over his own decision to remain human.

Tala grew up in a very strange environment; she understood everything and like me kept the family secrets hidden well.

Once she was in High school we paid for her to attend a private school that had no knowledge of the Cullen family so we could keep watch over her. For a long time we simply kept within range of Edward hearing her or Alice seeing what was going to happen. She was never alone. Jacob of course was very much a part of this.

When Tala turned seventeen Edward, Alice, Jasper and I all enrolled in the same year as her. Our first day attending the school was going to be a little bumpy to say the least. We took the same classes as she did making sure either Edward and I had been with her or Alice and Jasper. Tala loved having us with her in class, it was so much better than sneaking off during breaks to spend time with us. Human's bored her and she was so clever that her mind always thrived on the family tutoring her.

The day we arrived at the school the heads turned our way of course and whispers galore followed where ever we went. Naturally we made a new friend instantly, in their eyes anyway, that being my little sister Tala but they didn't need to know that. Edward hissed.

"What is it?" I could see he was not enjoying the thoughts of the humans.

"It is the male's lusting after you Bella, what else?" Alice giggled.

"Hold on, I am sure they are doing the same for you Alice and the females after Edward and Jasper." I snickered "I remember how it was when I first met you at Forks" I said quietly so as the humans couldn't hear us.

"There are several actually after you Bella, and yes Alice as well. But I don't like what they are thinking." He hissed again.

"Like any of them would be brave enough to approach us." I giggled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that with David Ashen not being brave Bella; he is some piece of work that guy." Tala warned.

"Really?" I questioned her.

"Yes, he doesn't understand the word 'No'. He gives me the creeps." Tala said with a tone in her I had not heard before.

"You never mentioned him before. Has he given you trouble that I am not aware of?" I asked pointedly not understanding how this could happen with the family watching her so closely.

"It was dealt with Bella, don't be alarmed" Jasper added.

"Did you know about this Edward?" I was annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Thanks Jasper" Edward nodded "Yes Love, Emmett scared him off by pretending to be Tala's boyfriend."

"How did he pretend?" Did I really want to know the answer to this question? Emmett can be quite creative when he wants to be and just thinking of the possible ways he may have chosen.... _Ugh!_ I don't want to think about it!

"He put his arm around me that is all Bella." She was laughing at me so it was obvious I was not hiding my concerns well.

"Not even a little" Edward teased me as he caressed my cheek. His eyes locked on mine and I could feel that ever so dream state he can put me in so easily.

"Not that you are listening anymore but I pointed David out and Emmett went over to him. What he said I don't know but the creep has never bothered me since. End of story." Tala was not one for drama so if she is happy I am happy.

"I am listening" I sighed gazing into Edward's eyes. He had that crooked half smile going and I have to admit, even after all these years he can still turn me into mush while he dazzled me. I could hear him chuckle.

"Yes, we all know how much you two love each other but please, less of the dazzling at school. Please!" Tala begged.

"Is that what I am doing to you Bella, am I dazzling you" Edward teased.

"Hmm?" Was all I could do to answer his question. But in my mind I was not as tame. I began recalling our intimate moments.

"Bella stop!" Jasper said urgently.

Edward's eyes rolled back a little flickering. "Yes Bella, you should stop..." he struggled to get his words out.

"Bella, this isn't going to end well" Alice said pinching me.

"Owie!" I cried out pulling me away from my dream state.

"Sorry but you were not going to stop" Alice wasn't really sorry, anybody could see that.

"I would have done it if I was able to, Bella please don't embarrass me. Maybe it is too soon for you two to be here at school." Tala questioned.

"Nonsense, we are doing these years together at school like we planned and no amount of Edward's dazzling is going to prevent me from enjoying this with you Hun." I wasn't going to miss out on this time with her. Tala and I are so close and although I am like a second mother to her we are also as close as sisters can be.

"It is my fault, I will try and not distract her. Please don't be angry Tala" Edward apologized.

"I am not angry, just worried that you haven't finished your honeymoon yet." She laughed.

"I hope our 'honeymoon' is never over!" I declared laughing with her.

"See what I mean!" Tala tried to look horrified at me but I knew she was teasing me.

Edward hissed.

"What is it?"

"That boy, David, he is going to make a play for you Bella, he already is plotting it in his mind" Edward said with his teeth clenched.

"Don't worry about it and I am sure there are plenty of females swooning over you as well." I didn't want Edward getting so distracted over one boy.

"I don't care about them." Edward's eyes were fixed on the boy and I was a little worried that he was going to lose control.

"Maybe Edward needs a little help?" I asked Jasper.

"I already am, he is pretty angry Bella" he replied.

Fantastic, our first day back at school and Edward is already set to kill a wannabe boy.

"What is a 'wannabe?" Edward asked distracted for a moment.

"It is a person who thinks they are cool but aren't." Tala explained for me.

Edward nodded and then turned back to the boy.

"Great, how did you handle it Alice when you were approached at the other schools?" I asked

"I didn't have to, any hint of a guy near me and Jasper here nearly ripped their heads off" she laughed.

"Okay I don't want Edward doing that" I laughed nervously, I wasn't sure if Edward was capable of restraining himself by the way he was looking.

The day went reasonably well considering and I have to say it was a lot of fun being in class with Tala. I did notice a lot of the guys checking her out and smiled. If only they knew how her heart belonged to Jacob. It won't be long now before their relationship will change and I am sure they will get married soon after. Maybe another year at most, all the signs were there but Jacob was in no hurry for her to change, he was happy for them to be best friends.

The imprinting is a strange thing; he has not once made any advancement on her even though Tala would love him to now. In her head she was ready for a relationship with Jacob but something had to fall into place first, I don't know what that is but Tala had no intentions of deviating from Jacob, he was hers and that was all there was to it. I don't think she has ever thought of another guy in that regard. So time will tell I guess on how their relationship will grow.

It was our second day at school and no sooner we pulled into the parking lot Edward's frustration over the onlookers took hold again.

"Edward, I am fine, maybe you should stay home if you are not able to be calm." I suggested.

"You are not going anywhere without me!" In all this time we had not be apart for more than an hour and that was purely when the girls went shopping. Even then I knew Edward was close by but keeping his distance.

"Okay..." I knew there was nothing I could say to make him change his mind and really I didn't want us to be parted anyway, I was just concerned he would hit someone in anger.

The morning went by incident free but as the lunch break approached Edward became sullen. We headed for the cafeteria and I saw the David boy walk towards me. I wondered if he was just plain brain dead as I had made it obvious Edward and I are together. This was for my benefit as well as Edward's. He wasn't the only one who had fits of jealousy; the only difference is I didn't know who the female's were that lusted after my husband, for all I knew it could be the whole world of females.

Jasper took hold of Edward discretely to stop him from killing the boy. "Keep calm Edward, please" I begged him.

"Hey Sugar, David's the name I hear you are called Bella." He slimed up to me. The moment he grabbed my arm my mood changed as did Edward's. Even I could feel the threatening vibes rolling of him and so it must be as I thought, this David boy was in need of some brain cells to think he could do this without some sort of reaction.

"I would remove your hand on me if I was you, unless you have a death wish." I warned almost letting slip a snarl.

"You're not one of those stuck up cow's are you?" he said laughing.

_Dumb move boy!_ I thought as I saw Edward's fist make contact with the David's nose. It was so fast no human would have seen it. At least the boy let go of me.

"Insult her again and it will be more than your nose broken" Edward hissed.

The boy was so in shock that he wasn't able to respond. A moment later the pain registered in his brain, it was amusing to see how slow it took to make the connection. He covered his bleeding nose staring at Edward in disbelief.

"Touch me again and I will have you in a wheel chair for life" I threatened him and took his arm in my hand and squeezed it till he buckled onto his knees. "I hope I have made myself clear" I added for good measure. I didn't like making threats like that but he didn't seem like the type to back down easily.

My eyes flicked to Alice to see if she could see this boy's future. She knew what I wanted instantly. "It has done the trick" she said smiling brightly at me.

I let go of him and as I straighten up I felt a bit weird, like I was passing out or something. I instantly looked at Edward; he was staring at me weirdly. My world began to change I didn't understand the sensations coming over me as everything began to swim in my mind.

My eyesight failed me as everything went black "BELLA COME BACK TO ME, DON'T GIVE UP" Was all I could hear.

What was he talking about? Why do I feel like I am...


	26. Chapter 26

**OLD VERSION OF ATR – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well.

**A/N: This is the final chapter for All That Remains and it is like a double episode worth of what I normally do. So make a cuppa, grab some food, close the door to the outside world and get comfy. Don't forget the tissues for those who enjoy a bit of a teary moment or two.**

* * *

**All That Remains**

**Chapter Twenty Six – My Edward's**

I can't believe how strange I am feeling, it is like I have been asleep for the longest time and I am stuck in the moment when you are leaving a dream and waking up. _That is impossible, vampires don't dream_. I reminded myself. I don't know what has happened to me. The last thing I remember was seeing Edward looking at me weirdly after I threatened David to never touch me again after he grabbed my arm.

There is something missing, I can't place my finger on it... _Wake up already Bella_! I demanded of myself. _Why am I not surprised that didn't work, I have no idea_ I thought sarcastically. Okay, think... Was there something else going on when I held David, was there another vampire or something that attacked me? I searched my memories retracing my steps to account for why I was seemingly locked in some sort of transition of consciousness.

I have felt like this before... it was coming back to me. When Victoria attacked me and I was coming out of my near death experience I was like this, the feeling of being in limbo, it was just before I felt the burning. My mind winced remembering the excruciating pain of being turned into a vampire. So why would I be here now, stuck like before? My thoughts went immediately to Edward – I can only imagine how he will be freaking out. I am bordering on that myself!

"Come back to me Bella, please don't give up" Edward's sobbed words came through to my mind. To hear Edward like this broke my heart. I have no idea what I have done that has caused me to be in this state but hearing him like that, to hear the desperation and pain in his voice was killing me inside. Everything in me wanted to hold him but I had no feeling in my arms or any other part of my body. Why, why would I be like this, why after all this time would I be... On fire...!

The searing agony of burning hit me like no other as the festering flames consumed my every thought. I wanted to scream my lungs out, to rip my mind from my body, to end this torture that I couldn't endure again. I tried to bury myself into the deepest part of my mind to escape this nightmare but I couldn't find any relief from this. There should be tears streaming down my face from the crying in my mind, no I'm not crying I am sobbing.

I knew from last time that I had to think around this, that no amount of screaming or crying will make this any better. But to be here again in this pain, in this torturous, insidious agony – it was like hell itself was using me as target practice. I wanted to scream, to holler. I wanted to make the universe break in two as it was doing to me; I wanted the heavens to hear my tortured cries it hurt so much.

I tried to move my thoughts onto other things, anything but acknowledging the relentless lashings of flames searing me from the inside out. This was not something you can get up from and walk off, it was not something that eased in time – it is a never ending hell induced burning death created from the bowels of all that is cruel and vicious. My thoughts flashed to my family, to Edward – I knew exactly the pain he would be in now in seeing me like this. He would be torturing himself unimaginably as only Edward would do. Thinking of him like this fanned the flames inside me into an unimaginable agony, how could I do this to him to know what this would do to him and Tala. Yes Tala! Another part of me broke inside of what this would be doing to her, how both of them would be feeling so helpless and tormented. And what of my beautiful baby girl who was without her mother right now. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms, to gaze upon this heaven sent infant that Edward and I made together, to love her, cherish her, and kiss her sweet cheeks. Who is caring for my little Renesmee... _WAIT!_

My mind spun violently with memories crashing into each other. The memories of my baby, my gorgeous Renesmee flooded my mind of her beautiful wide eyes looking at me for the first time. I remember carrying her as she grew inside of me, how Edward touched my belly as he communicated with our little girl. Other memories, not of Renesmee washed over these images in my mind, they were memories of Tala, my sweet beautiful sister. I love her with all my heart, she was everything to Edward and I, we had spent the last wonderful nearly eighteen years watching her grow. But there is Renesmee and Edward as well... Each memory was loved and cherished of my separate lives; I frantically tried to pull my memories into me, to hold onto them protectively.

Neither existence could I live without but it was like trying to desperately hold on to air with your hands, each slipping through my fingers helplessly as my mind was engorged with memories, feelings... the full collective of my emotions for each seemingly two complete and different lives. I was coming apart at the seams being in this surreal nightmare. It was like being in a train wreck while in motion, knowing the whole time there wasn't anything you can do to stop it as the impending finality of what must be charged at you brutally.

Then it hit me – the mother lode of all that is heartless and sadistic pain. Which Edward have I lost, lost forever?

The sudden realisation of this shattered my soul so completely, so without hope of surviving. It was like a glass vase had dropped from the sky and pulverised into dust as it came to rest with ground below and then to have the wind sweep up the dust of my soul in its fury as it scattered itself into the world and universe searching for my lost love. Neither Edward could I bear to live without – I couldn't even contemplate the outcome of being without either of them, it is beyond anything I can bear let alone live through. I heard the heart wrenching screams inside me rage louder than the burning flames – it was more than screams within me bellowing out the insanity of my despair. It was the purest form of pain I had ever felt that had unearthed the destruction of my soul without mercy.

Nothing compared to this, to the reverberating screams in me. It is louder than the cries of inconsolable angels weeping in the heavens with their tears raining down on earth in pity. _TAKE ME NOW, TAKE ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! _I screamed and begged in my mind for release, to be taken from this one single moment it felt like I was being granted my wish.

"DON'T LEAVE ME BELLA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" Edward cried out to me with all the desperation and fear of losing me in his heartbroken voice.

I couldn't go, I couldn't leave him. To be without one of my Edward's would be unbearable enough on its own, but the thought of being without both had my mind imploding in on itself.

As if my heart heard his pleas it lurched into life thumping at an incredible speed as if it was racing to flee from the scorching flames eager to consume it.

"Yes! Bella yes stay with me." Edward's sobs flowed out of him but now from relief. I could feel his arms wrap around me through the flames. The touch of his skin cooled mine where it met soothing the seared flesh. His chest heaved hard as he spoke again

"I love you so much, if you only knew how much my love" His lips lovingly touched mine then my forehead.

I would give anything to respond to say out loud how much I loved him, to be held in his embrace as I sunk into his chest.

_I love you to _I said in my head instead hoping somehow I could reach him.

Having Edward so close, it eased my pain and offered me some ability to think things through. I am so confused right now. How is it possible to have two sets of memories, with both as real to me as the other. Neither which I would want to be imaginary which made this even harder to fathom. My existence with Tala had spanned over eighteen years. I had watched her grow, Edward and I were like second parents to her, and she was like my own daughter in many ways. Yet Renesmee was my daughter, I had fought for her to the point it nearly killed me, I love her more than my own life as I do Edward. A thought occurred to me as another flame fanned itself like a solar flare through my being.

Did I die? I contemplated this – that would make some sense for Edward being so upset. But which reality did I die in if I did? How can I know which was real, how will I cope if there was no Renesmee. My heart thundered uncontrollably thinking this as being a possibility. Edward has heard her thoughts, my little girl who loves and is loved unmeasurably, my baby, our baby... She has to be real – It truly felt I was being ripped to shreds, flayed – my heart ripped from my chest and offered to the beast of hell. I was in a freefall of losing my sanity; I just couldn't accept Renesmee not being my life. I won't!

But Tala – my little sister. This too is a reality I can't live without. I can't endure. She has my heart in every way possible. Everything about her is as precious to me as Renesmee. How Tala has the fire in her for life. How she is Jacob's mate in the future; they love each other so much. The imprinting... What we went through to stay close to her, to be with her. How she and Tehya had brought so much joy to Charlie and the Cullen family...

_DON'T DO THIS – YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!_ I cried out in my mind to the heavens above with anger and despair, maybe even hatred as my heart bled out the essence of my undying love for each reality.

I was trapped... caught in between my two worlds and yet not in either.

For the longest time – I had no gauge to measure it by, but it could have trapped here for hours, days, weeks, even years as I tumbled in this fiery pit of hell. Not knowing the fate of my two realities. Time itself could stop but it won't change the heartbreaking conclusion of what will be the equivalent to a death for me. One of my realities I will have to let go off. How do I do that? How do you say goodbye to a life? It isn't one person you lose, it is all of them. I feel so numb, even through the searing agony of the burning, I felt numb.

I had been over every aspect possible of working out which reality I was in. Nothing Edward has said so far offered any clues to work from; he was so focused on what was happening to me. Not that it mattered, losing either one was going to be as unbearable as the other. I had tried to come to terms with this, with losing either one. My mind was leaning towards Renesmee being my true life as my heart was beating. Though, it was also plausible, however unlikely, that something weird had happened to me in Tala's reality, that maybe my heart somehow found life again. Okay it wasn't very plausible at all but I won't let go of Tala being in my life.

"Carlisle, her heart" Edward said this as my heart took on a new rhythm that defied possibilities. I could hear his torment.

If nothing else, I could end this Edward's pain. When this hell was all over, he will have me in his arms again, he will find peace. But what of my other Edward, what would he be going through now... I had to shut that thought down, knowing exactly what he would do. Echo's of screaming, my screams of heartbreak and despair from that reality haunted me. It will shadow my existence for the rest of time.

It felt like I had burned for years, just like before. And had that been real, it felt real? I don't know. How could it be so but then how would I know how this burning felt like from before? It had to be real but seemed impossible that it could be. Although I it had been the most amazing life with Edward and my family. The first few weeks or so was filled with pain and so much sorrow, I could feel it all, and how everyone reacted. It was like I was in their heads, their thoughts... _Bella there is your answer_ I said as my heart truly broke. I had seen it all, everything that was in there mind.

_TALA! EDWARD!_ I mourned the loss my sister, I grieved for Edward. As that reality became untethered from me, I lost it... I lost me.

The combined pain of the flames reaching a sun going supernova and my heart racing to unbelievable speed that it sounded more like one constant noise instead of individual beats and finally realising that I must have dreamt my life with Tala and that Edward... It was too much, I wanted to die. My despair had found its limit. Even though if it had been Renesmee that didn't exist I would have died without hesitation it didn't make this better. How does one choose, it is impossible and can't be done. One was my daughter one was like my daughter in every way that mattered – I love them both with all that I am.

It was so real, how can it not be real... My minds torment was endless. If Edward's arms were not holding me, if he was not with me whispering his love for me right now while I burned, I would surely have died, I would be certain of it. I would command my heart to stop beating, I would command my breath to end – I would cease to be.

And yet I am still here, I still exist and I will not find peace ever again.

In all this time, I had not allowed my body to move one inch, I had locked down all my muscles as I had done in my dream state. I hated calling it that but I don't know what else to call it, my other life maybe?

I had choked back the sobs inside me, burying my grief to only exist inside so Edward would not know the pain I am in. I could not do that to him, no matter what I am going through, I will not surrender a moment of this... this... I don't even want to name it; to name it would give it validation and right now I couldn't give it more than it had already had. It consumed me as it is. Dream state or not, I know how Edward will react to it. Is it not enough that one of us is living in a hell that could never find an ending that will make all this right?

"It's time" Alice spoke; I only just became aware of her in the room. "Should I get the baby?"

"No, it will be safer to keep her away" Edward instructed.

What was he saying? She is probably the one thing that could ease my grief even if it was in the slightest degree I need my little girl. I need her and this Edward to tether me to this world. To ground me before all is lost in my mind.

My heart raced so fast, it lifted my body off the bed as if it was trying to escape from my chest. Edward's gasps and cries of horror startled me enough to pull my head out of its grief as the last beats of my heart fought a losing battle to beat down the flames burning me to a crisp. The audible sound of my heart stuttering signalled the end of its life. All I could think of was Edward, his arms were around me again as he gently lowered my upper body back down to the bed again.

"I have got you, Oh Bella I am so sorry" If he knew the true pain I was in I wondered what he would do, what could he do?

With the last moments of my heart thudding to a dead silence that will last for eternity, I was freed from the searing flames as it left my body and was replaced by a sweeping cool sensation all over me. I could open my eyes now but I wasn't ready just yet, will I ever be truly ready to begin my new life with no Tala and Tehya in it – without my other Edward?

"Please open your eyes for me Bella" Edward pleaded. I wanted to do his bidding to put him out of his torment, but I was afraid of my emotions, I need more time to compose myself.

"Carlisle?" I could hear the fear in his voice. I was torturing him, it wasn't fair. I hated being so selfish but what could I do?

"I don't know?" Carlisle replied anxiously.

"She is very troubled Edward, no, it is much more than that." I heard his breath hitch "Something has happened..." his breath caught again as his ability allowed him to feel my emotions. "Alice?" Jasper said fearfully.

"Bella can hear us, but there is something that has..." Alice's tone told me she was just as distraught "She looks heartbroken, like someone has died." Her voice trembled describing what she could see. My future except it was also my present.

I did feel some irritation though. I had wanted to spare Edward from my pain and anguish, but my family's abilities prevent this ever being a possibility. It is amazing really that it took them this long to pick up on what I am going through. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes for the first time, in this reality at least.

I instantly noticed that my vision was actually better than before. I am not talking about my human form; I mean the vampire memories I have. For a moment the particles of dust floating in the air caught my undivided attention, the way the light caught the particles and sparkled, it was actually quite soothing to look at. I chuckled in my mind. I just realised I will have to go through the annoying newborn stage again at being distracted by the slightest thing.

As I focused I realised my sense of smell was more acute as well as my hearing. I did not feel alarmed from the clarity I was sensing, it wasn't so over the top of what I had in my other life that I couldn't get a handle of it. If anything it was easier to appreciate what I had now.

Edward squeezed my hand gently startling me, I had momentarily forgotten he was there but my reaction had already occurred and I was already across the room in my hunting crouch. I surveyed the area out of instinct looking for danger. Of course nothing was out of order; it was just me being overly sensitive in my newborn stage. I straightened up at the speed of thought.

"Bella?" Edward said looking concerned at me. He approached me cautiously. He placed his hand on my cheek. To see his eyes, his face, to feel his touch, to breathe in his scent... that is all it took for my now silent heart to break. The tearless sobs I had contained inside of me all this time spilled out uncontrollably as my face pressed into his hand in comfort.

His arms were around me instantly pulling me in close to him.

"I am so sorry Bella, so sorry." I knew he would have thought I was upset about becoming a vampire. But I didn't have it in me to tell him what really caused me to cry so.

"I love you, I'll help you through this, I promise." He declared distraught over seeing me like this.

He had no idea of my grief, how could he. I sunk into him letting his love wrap around my pain. Edward held me till I was silent before lifting my chin so our eyes could meet.

"I had wanted to spare you this, but it is over now, the worst is over my love." He said kissing my forehead.

"Edward" It was the first time he had heard my vampire voice and I saw the joy it brought him. It was no different to how I remembered it from before, in my dream. But to him, to hear the melodious sound of my voice was like hearing an angel speak. I couldn't tell him what was troubling me, not now I won't take this happiness away from him. I tried to suppress my sorrow. It is a time for celebration for Edward, for them. For me to be one of them had been everyone's greatest wish, even Edward's. But on the other hand he didn't want this for me as he felt it was the most selfish thing he could ever do to me. He can be so mixed up sometimes. Either way, I will not ruin the happiness for any of them.

"Whatever it is Bella, you don't need to hide it from us" Jasper instantly picked up on what I was doing.

Oi! I didn't have to; they could manage to ruin it all on their little lonesome without any help from me. I thought sarcastically.

"Not now Jasper, I'm not ready" I tried to explain it to him gently. He nodded his reply but the look on his face and that of my family did not ease.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to ease their worries but I knew it was in vane.

"No you're not but I won't press you if you don't want to talk about it." Edward said softly.

"I need to see Renesmee" I tried to locate her myself. There were two heartbeats downstairs. One was Jacob's, I would recognise it anywhere. And the other would have to be my daughter. It was a little faster than a human heart which concerned me a little.

"Love I am not sure that is the best thing just yet. You must be thirsty." Edward tried to dissuade me.

"Not that much" I wasn't lying, I had felt worse.

"Anyway, Alice is dying to show me what I look like." I said without thinking. I heard gasps from both her and Edward.

"Can you read minds Bella?" Alice asked shocked that I had picked up on her intention.

"No of course not, I just know you" It seemed like a reasonable answer and it was the truth.

"It's more than that Bella" Jasper said with his eyebrows furrowing.

"You are reading more into it than need be Jasper" I tried to make light of his comment.

Alice went and got the mirror as expected and I saw myself dressed in a dusty pink silk floor length dress.

"Honestly Alice, how am I supposed to hunt in this?" I teased trying to lighten the mood. I looked exactly as I had before, my face, my hair and my eyes of course. I was model looking just like them. This seriously confused me though, with my theory of my other life being a dream. How could I have known what I was going to look like? Dreams don't work that way.

"Are you disappointed Bella?" Alice asked. I turned and looked at Edward.

"No, I know Edward is more than happy." I realised I said that flatly unintentionally.

"Bella what is it, what has you so sad?" He pleaded for me to tell him.

"Not now Edward, please I can't." I said lowering my head.

"You are scaring me" Edward's words shot a bit of a wake up to how I was behaving. I was trying to hide my pain but obviously I am not good at that. But I never have been.

"If I hunt with you now, will you let me see Renesmee? I have to see her Edward; you don't know how much I need this." I begged him.

"Yes of course, we can leave straight away." He replied.

I didn't give him a moment to think about anything else, nor did I want to be under any more scrutiny of the family. Even after all these years I still preferred to not be in the limelight. _These years..._ I inwardly scoffed at myself. There is only so much I can take right now. The glass door was open and beckoned me to use it. I left the house surprising them all with how at ease I was to use my vampire abilities.

I stepped off, landing gracefully. Whispers from my family flooded the room I just left with speculations over what has happened to me. I was glad to be out of there, to be alone with Edward as we made our way down to the river's edge. He was about to tell me how to leap across but I distracted him as I leant down tearing the sides of the dress to accommodate the stride I need to take to make the fifty foot jump. Alice gasped her disapproval and I took the shoes off for good measure of her disappointment. What was she thinking putting me in this?

"Bella, do you want me to go first?" Edward asked gently.

"Not needed" I said taking a few steps back before retracing them and stepping off at the edge of the bank landing comfortably on the other side. He joined me seconds later.

"How did you do that? You are behaving like you have always been a vampire." Doing this had not eased his concern for me. Wait till he sees me hunt.

"I don't mean to upset you Edward, really I don't and I promise to explain everything but just not yet. Please be patient with me." My eyes could not meet his; I was barely holding it together. Being here were just reminders of Tala and Tehya, with Edward... wonderful memories that were only but a dream. I felt the burn in my eyes.

"Let's just hunt, maybe I will feel better with my thirst eased." I smiled weakly as I forced my face to not give away the heartbreak I felt inside.

"We can find some elk nearby; they would be easy to start off with." He offered.

"Whatever is out there, I am not concerned with what type of prey we find." I said again without thinking.

Edward stared at me in shock. He was about to talk to me again, to question. I would do the same if I was in his position but that didn't help me work this out now. All I know is that I was losing my mind and I wanted to hold Renesmee, to engrave her scent into me. To feel that she is real; I had to have that if nothing else.

"Don't... Please don't" I could feel the tearless sobs coming back. I had to move, to focus on something other than my grief.

"Let's go" I said taking off deeper into the forest without giving Edward the opportunity to discuss it. The look in his eyes, I was hurting him, I didn't want to but I was. How can I make him understand what I don't comprehend myself? This isn't some foolish dream of a human, it was more than that but how do I explain it.

It wasn't long before I caught the scent of some elk. I automatically fell into my hunting crouch and ghosted my way to them. Edward was close behind me, I could sense it but we have hunted together for so long and it was comforting to have him there.

_No Bella!_ I chastised myself, we haven't I only think we have. The searing burn in my throat tried to take my thoughts out of the confusion consuming my mind, but it wasn't enough. How could I know how to hunt if I haven't done this before, to be able to do this as if I have hunted for years? As I approached the elk I tried to focus on soothing my thirst, I was so close when another scent distracted me.

It was faint but definitely human. Like a child, I let my hopes fill me that it might be someone I knew, I allowed myself to follow the scent. In my heart I wanted desperately for it to be Tehya though I knew this was impossible, I knew her scent and what I was following was not hers. I stayed on course though; I had to be sure it wasn't her before I broke off my pursuit. I was not hunting these humans; I was no danger to them at all and was able to easily suppress my thirst while I fed my curiosity instead. Edward called out for me to stop but I didn't. He was close to catching me but I flew harder, as the trees and shrubs blurred into oblivion. I had to see who it was out here with us.

After the years I had spent with alongside humans... What am I saying... _Years?_ _It was a dream... just a crazy mixed up dream. Bella get a grip please_. I begged myself. But I couldn't stop; I had to know for sure it wasn't Tehya or even Tala, however unlikely that could be the thought of the slightest possibility of it being Tala warmed my heart. I got close enough to see them and felt my heart hit the ground with an almighty thud. Of course I knew this but I didn't want to believe it. The human couple before me in the distance was not anybody I have met before.

I let out an audible sob as I crumbled to the ground.

"It's not her" Without thinking I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as my head nestled on top while my tearless sobs engulfed me.

"What is it? I don't understand, how can you... Bella please talk to me I beg of you" Edward was kneeling in front of me. He was frightened, confused and in shock.

"Who did you think it was?" His arms wrapped around me as he moved to be next to me.

In between my sobs I spoke her name "Tala" my voice broke. "It's not her and can never be her" I cried sinking my aching body into his loving arms.

"I don't understand, who is Tala?" he held me tighter. When I heard him say her name, I trembled as it cut deeper into my soul.

"You will never believe me, oh Edward I don't believe it myself but it hurts, like she died and I will never see her again" I sobbed.

"Of course I will believe you, tell me – let me help you" he begged.

"Not here" I choked on my words trying to speak "I can't look at them, it only hurts more" I said burying my face into his chest. I don't want to feel this, it isn't fair. Edward stood up slowly. Moments later, he picked me up, cradling me in his arms as he carried me away from the humans. He wasn't running at full speed but fast enough to put much needed distance between us and them.

His head rested on mine the entire time, sheltering me protectively. Eventually he came to a stop but kept me in his warm safe embrace.

"There scent is gone" he said kissing my head.

"Bella, my love, please I beg of you, tell me what has made you this way. I want to help" his hold on me tightened as I felt his own pain take hold.

"It's killing me to see you like this" His face buried into my hair as he tried to hide the anguish he felt.

I felt wretched, this would be torment to him, the cruellest kind and I had to stop this now.

"Put me down Edward" I said trying to gather my wits. To explain what I have experienced will take time and the elks were close by, my thirst burned brighter than the sun. I had to make a choice.

He set me on my feet carefully; ready to take me in his arms again at the slightest hint of me losing it again. I cupped his face in my hands as I looked deep into his sad eyes. I put that look on his face, it's my fault that he was so torn up inside. He has been through the worst possible hell for me so I could give birth to our daughter and nearly dying in the process and this is what I give him when I finally am able to be everything he has ever wanted. I felt the shame wash over me, making me wince at my selfishness.

"I am so sorry Edward, you don't know how sorry I am for hurting you like this. I never wanted to..." I didn't get another word out, his lips wrapped around mine with urgency not of passion but of love. If we were in the other reality I would have opened my mind to him and soothed any pain he was feeling, I would fill him with the passion of our love that is matched by none. I would... _Or could I?_ The thought strayed into my mind, could I open my mind to him? It would make explaining what I believe happened to me a lot easier. I had to find out, but I didn't want to overwhelm him.

_Edward_ I said in my head hoping he could hear me. I felt foolish for testing this, how could a dream be real, how could I know what to do if it was a dream. Edward's lips froze and his eyes flew open.

"You heard me didn't you?" I said cautiously.

"How?" he gasped. I could see the mixed emotions of happiness and turmoil written across his face.

"Please don't be alarmed" I tried to smooth the creases of his brow.

"I love you" _I love you more than my own life. _I ended the last part in my thoughts for him. His eyes closed feeling the impact of what we can share sink in. I wasn't sure what I should be feeling myself. It can't be coincidence that I knew how to open my mind to Edward, to let him hear my thoughts. I feel relieved that I can, more than that I could break into laughter I felt so happy that I could do this still but at the same time this only made my confusion worse. Did I live in the other reality as well, was it real? In the other reality it took practice to master this control but here it is as easy as it had been in the other place.

I wanted to share my thoughts with him so much but I didn't want to overdo it with him either. It wasn't hard for me to open and close the link. At least this way I could do this in stages for him, let him adjust to me being inside his head.

"Edward?" I said softly as I held his face in my hands. There was no response. I couldn't help questioning myself over what I had done, he must be overwhelmed. "Please Edward, I didn't mean to upset you" His eyes flew open but they were filled with love.

"Do it again for me, please" I felt my heart melting seeing him like this. He wasn't overwhelmed as I feared. The look in his eyes...

_Kiss me you fool_ I spoke in my mind opening the connection between us briefly. He smiled that crooked smile I love so much just before his lips brushed over my parted ones as he claimed my mouth passionately. The fire burned deep within me for his love as I wrapped myself around him. I let slip my control as an errand thought from the other reality of us together broke through in my mind. Edward gasped feeling the full impact of the passion but froze. I broke the link instantly regretting my lack of control. He would have no memory of us together like that; it came from my other life. I can only imagine how this would make him feel.

"I'm sorry, oh Edward I'm so sorry" I said biting my bottom lip fearing the pain I may have caused him. His eyes flicked to mine as I saw him struggling to comprehend what he had just seen. The confusion could not be half as great as mine but I still didn't want him to feel this way. I tried to step away, to give him space to collect his thoughts. But he had a tight hold of me securing me to him.

"Don't move please" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" If I could take back what I did I would. I felt self loathing swell inside me. How could I do that to him, I have better control than that, or at least in my other life I did.

"Forgive, what do you need forgiveness for?" He asked but his tone was flat. Not cold just not animated.

"For showing you something you weren't ready for." I explained.

"Don't say that Bella, don't say you regret sharing your mind with me." His breath hitched

"It is the greatest gift you could give me" he said pulling me into him.

"I just don't understand the thought you have of us together. Don't get me wrong it was wonderful, beyond wonderful but I don't understand where it came from. The imagination is not that clear." He looked down to see my face

"What was that Bella?"

"I can explain some of it and I want to tell you what I know as I am so confused right now." My voice sounded how I felt, uncertain on what is real. For all I knew I could be in a dream right now and what I remember from my other life was real. But then I wouldn't have Renesmee. Again, I can't live without either reality. My eyes flickered as the flames in my throat burned excruciatingly with the elk so nearby. Would I be able to concentrate with my thirst teetering on the extreme? I have done it before but not here. My hand flew to my throat instinctively as I tried to quell the need to feed.

"Bella your thirst, I'm sorry... You need to hunt." He said covering my hand around my throat gently.

"I think so to, I can't think like this very well." I agreed. He released my hand. It felt strange how my body wanted to just follow his hand, to just keep it close to me, touching me. He smiled at my reaction to this.

"I could keep my mind open to you while I hunt but would that be too much for you Edward?" I thought if I could show him my memories of things I have done it may make it easier for him to understand what I would tell him.

"That way you can hunt at the same time and you will see some things that I need to explain later." I added.

"So you are saying you know how to hunt and feel at ease doing so alone?" Edward questioned me. I could see the surprise in his expression at my independence.

"I am never alone when you have my thoughts, am I?" I said as a matter of fact then realised that he would never have seen it that way between us before.

"No, but..." His frown was back

"Keep your thoughts open if you don't mind but I would prefer to keep watch if that is okay." He said hesitantly.

I understood though, of course he would have no knowledge of what I knew and it is reasonable for him to be protective.

_Of course I don't mind_ I said opening my mind. It made sense for him to need time to adjust and I will try my hardest to keep my thoughts to the wonderful times we have... that I have shared with him in my other life. I corrected myself.

I kissed him on the lips as I brought my feelings for him to my mind but kept the thoughts... tame. At least I thought I had until he scooped me up in his arms increasing the passion of our kiss.

I laughed in my mind. _I won't be able to hunt with you doing that to me_ I teased.

A little growl escaped his chest from desire "It's your own fault for having such thoughts" he said cheekily.

"I could easily get use to this!" His lips found mine again and for a brief moment I showed him the tiniest of a hint more.

''Bella..." he gasped drawing out my name as he said it. I found myself hard against a tree suddenly with his body pressed into mine. I wanted him so much; only his touch could soothe my pain away.

_My Edward_. I said in my mind.

"Stop doing that or you will never satisfy your thirst" he chuckled but not releasing his hold of me.

_My thirst for you would be_ I gave him a wicked smile before I took possession of his lips once more. I refrained from showing him more of my memories; I wasn't sure how much he could take at one time with him being so new to hearing me in his mind. But I had other memories of us together, from this reality, softer gentler ones of us not being intimate.

I could feel myself losing my focus as the flames in my throat eased, banished from his touch. Just like on our honeymoon, I could last a long time without hunting so long as I had Edward holding me, loving me. It was he that broke the spell I was under when he pulled away from me. My groan of displeasure amused him greatly.

"Did I dazzle you my love" he asked with his soft chuckles.

_Even after all these years, yes you can still dazzle me like it was the first time_ I sighed.

"Years?" he questioned. I knew I had said too much again. This is going to be harder than I thought with my mind open to him. I closed it to avoid further mistakes.

"No, Oh Bella no, please don't shut me out." His face looked tortured as he pleaded with me to keep my mind open. I knew what it did to him in my other life, why should it be any different here.

"I would but until I explain what has happened I am worried what it might do to you in the mean time. Let me hunt then we need to talk, even before I see our daughter." I hoped this would ease the emotional pain he suffers being parted from my mind. Though I was surprised how quickly he was affected to not hear me.

"Okay, I do want to hear what has got you behaving so strangely, I won't deny Bella I am worried." He said easing the features on his angelic face to smooth out.

"I know, I won't take long hunting I promise." It was an easy promise to make, in my head I had only hunted last night I didn't feel the need to feed on more than two elks.

"Please hunt yourself, your eyes... Edward, please feed you are in more dire need than I."

"I'm fine Bella, don't worry." He said firmly but without aggression.

"It goes both ways Edward – It is impossible for me to not worry when I see you like this. Hunt with me or this is going to take a long time." I pressed.

"Not on the first one at least, not until I know you are alright." He cupped my chin making his point clear. When he did this he was unmovable in his thoughts and I knew better than to fight him on this so I agreed by nodding.

I turned a let the scent of the nearby elk fill my senses and went into my hunting crouch, ghosting towards my prey. I took the nearest animal with ease and hardly disturbing the rest of the herd with my discretion. I could hear Edward gasp at the expertise of how I hunted. It was then I opened my mind to speak with him as I drank deep my prey's blood.

_You see now I am able to hunt without problems. Please take your turn Edward, hunt with me_. I pleaded with him.

"How are you doing all this, breaking off from hunting humans, hunting like this that takes years of practice? How Bella?" he was bewildered and that worried me.

_I will tell you everything after you have hunted, I promise_. This was not the time to get into discussions, not until he has fed.

"You are not going to budge on this are you?" he knew the answer to that already but I gave him my reply anyway.

_Not an inch_ I smiled as I pushed the drained animal away from me. _You take the next one, please_.

That frown on his forehead would have usually suggested he wouldn't back down but on this occasion he relented. Falling into his crouch he made for his prey. I followed closely behind him. Like we... No, not we, like _I_ had done with him in my other life on many occasions; I hunted a fleeing elk stray he was not after. Doing this we were able to stay within close proximity of each other. He saw how close I was to him when he was feeding of his prey and looked shocked, he went to talk but I interrupted him.

_I'll explain after remember. Just feed Edward, I will always be near you I promise_. I reassured him.

Edward did as I asked but I could see his mind ticking over trying to make sense of all of this. When he finished his prey he came over to where I was as I finished off the one I had. He reached his hand for mine to help me stand. I loved these little gestures of his, he is such a gentleman.

"I am starting to wonder how long we will need for me to understand all of this." He half smiled but it was confusion that consumed him.

"That could be forever, when you hear it all I have to say and I am not sure you will believe me. I don't even know myself of what to believe." I said nervously again.

"Anything you tell me Bella I will believe." He said cupping my face in his warm hand. There was a slight rose to his cheeks after feeding that I loved to see, that and his butterscotch eyes but he will need at least another two bucks to achieve that.

We went deeper in again to where on occasion we would find mountain lions. Edward's favourite. I picked up on the scent of a grizzle though, the next best thing to lion for Edward.

_It's all yours Edward_ I offered.

"No, I want to see how you handle a grizzly" he said curious on my abilities.

_I am happy to capture it for you but I don't have enough room in me to feed on it alone_. I stated.

"Sharing works for me" he smiled.

The grizzly was a large male and I could sense Edward tensing up when I didn't hesitate tackling the animal as it tried to lash out. I remembered the first one I had tried to take on in my other life, how my clothes were torn from its sharp claws. But not anymore, it wasn't able to land one swipe on me before I sunk my teeth in and had the animal to the ground. Edward joined me instantly but the look of amazement was clear.

I began sharing my mind with him with other times I have hunted as he neared finishing off the bear. I was full, so full I was bloated. I didn't like feeling this way much but it was more important that Edward be at ease with me hunting confidently.

Are you full or near? I asked. He looked up and I saw the butterscotch colour in his eyes that I love. He would be alright if we stopped now so he didn't really need to answer me.

"I am content" It was clear he didn't want to waste time in hearing my explanation.

I got up and went to the nice bit of grass that was nearby then sank down to my knees waiting for him to join me. It didn't take long as he was right behind me. He faced me and I took his hand in mine.

Where to start... I said in my head.

"The beginning is usual." He smiled.

That is just it; I don't know where the beginning is Edward. This is going to be very confusing for you to understand as it is for me to understand my two realities. I tried to explain.

"Realities?" he questioned.

_Yes, I have two sets of memories and both are very real to me. I have this one with you and Renesmee but then I have another life that is just as real where I don't have Renesmee but I have a sister called Tala and a step mother called Tehya. Edward, we are... _I sighed correcting myself, _we were like second parents to Tala, and she became our world_. I took a deep breath as I felt my heart breaking thinking of her. _We have had nearly eighteen years with her in my other reality – that was before I was torn away from her_.

"I don't understand how you can have spent eighteen years of your life with this child Tala and ..." His eyes were wide with trying to understand how and what could have made me believe this, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought it was all a dream or something.

_Let me show you Tala, with us together. Tell me if I overwhelm you though_. He nodded his reply.

I closed my mind and slowly went through the years of her life with us from birth to that moment in the cafeteria where I left. I didn't hold back the emotions we felt for her either. I put in all the highlights of our wonderful life that we shared.

Edward was frozen watching the images in my mind. I wish I could know what he was thinking, what he thought seeing all this. What he thinks of our precious Tala. Seeing her in my mind made the ache I feel for her loss even harder to bear. It was a long time before Edward spoke when I showed him the last moment of us together in my other life.

"She is beautiful" he said quietly as his head hung low. "It wasn't a dream from when you were human, I have seen other human dreams Bella and that wasn't one." He took a deep breath in to settle his mind.

"I thought so as well but I don't understand how I can have two separate lives. It's killing me inside Edward, I can't live without either life and yet I have lost that one with Tala." I tried to explain my grief. I didn't tell him how losing the other Edward was excruciatingly painful. They were the same people but different lives, different experiences.

"What is the first thing you remember from that other life?" He asked trying to help.

"Victoria, she was... It was with her that started everything, which feels real at least." I didn't want to tell him what she did to me. There are some things he didn't need to know.

"What has Victoria got to do with all of this?" Of course he wanted to hear this but how could I explain it to him without going into detail.

"She had found me at the meadow instead of Laurent. Actually, in my other life Laurent is a friend of the family but in this one he is... Irina!, what she must be feeling, they loved each other so much." I could feel the sobs surfacing remembering them as a loving couple, another part of my other life I have lost.

"Bella he tried to kill you, how can you mourn him?" I showed Edward how, with the wonderful memories of the times we shared with the Denali family.

When it was done I said "That's how"

"It is very strange to see him like that; it doesn't seem real that he stayed with them so long." Edward was confused at that reality.

"But what happened with Victoria?" he asked.

She died; Jacob and his pack killed her. Not thinking, a moment of what she did to me filtered into my thoughts. As soon as I saw it I closed the door but it was too late. Edward was on his feet mortified at what she had done to me.

"I'm sorry!" I nearly yelled pulling him into arms. I knew how it would hurt him to see that. I was angry with myself for being so stupid in allowing those thoughts to enter my mind. I had learnt to have better control than that, what was wrong with me?

"You... You survived that?" he choked back his emotions his face expressing his horror.

"You saved me, you changed me from human to vampire" I showed him our time together, but made sure it was only the happy memories this time and none of the first few weeks or so together where we struggled to find our way.

"You really are my protector, in both lives you have saved me from certain death." I buried my face into his chest as his arms wrapped around me. I showed Edward our wedding.

"You look stunning" he said with his breath catching.

That is nothing compared to the honeymoon I said as I brought up a snippet of the images with us making love while drinking the human blood. His mouth was on mine claiming me passionately as we fell from the force he took me by. My back pressed against the grass as his growls rumbled through his chest above me. It wouldn't be long before I knew he wouldn't be able to resist taking our desires further. I just wanted him to have a taste of our love in that reality, how incredible it was. I closed my thoughts of this.

"No, don't Oh Bella..." his breathing ragged from feeling the most amazing love making any vampire could dream of and that was just from a hint from a memory. To feel it was something else.

_If I showed you more we would never leave this_ spot I giggled.

"Who says I would want to leave" he teased.

"Renesmee" I reminded him. I still had to see my daughter.

"Of course" he frowned but kissed my lips softly trying to pull me back under his spell.

_Edward..._ I sighed softly in my mind opening it up to him again, I couldn't resist. His touch alone is enough to distract me from anything. But the vastly different emotional swing I was feeling was enough for me to lose my mind. I couldn't separate myself from my other life, it is too real and the pain of losing it is overwhelming, but to be in his arms here and the thought of seeing my daughter very soon brought me the greatest happiness.

My mind drifted to Tala and Jacob and their love. For so long we waited for their relationship to change from best friends to lovers as it had done for other imprinted couples but for some reason Jacob's affection never changed like it should have. Tala wasn't upset about it as such but she had craved the love and affection of a relationship. That should have been enough for the imprinting to follow its natural course. I will never see it happen; I will never see my little sister get married to my best friend. I will never see my father happy as he had been with Tehya. He adored her and I had a suspicion he would change his mind about becoming a vampire so he could stay with her. But I will never know this now.

"Jacob and Tala are imprinted?" Edward sounded shocked at this news.

"Yes, he was devoted to her but never committed at the end which we could never understand." I explained. "Why?" I asked.

"It isn't something I can talk about now but there are a few differences in your 'realities' it seems." Edward was obviously deep in thought.

_Do you have any idea what has happened to me, how I can have two separate lives_? If he had a theory I wanted to hear it.

"Not really but it wasn't there before Renesmee was born." Edward breath hitched and his eyes opened wide.

"What?"

"I don't want to frighten you but..." he hesitated telling me his thoughts.

"Edward, don't hold back I have to know if you have an idea, a thought, anything that may explain all this." I begged.

"I know Bella, it's just... You died" His face twisted from pain saying this. "After Renesmee was born your heart stopped and you were gone for sometime before I got you back." Edward choked on his words. "I was so frightened that I had lost you Bella, it almost killed me when that happened." He pulled me in hard into his embrace.

I felt numb... "I died?"

"Yes my love" I felt his kisses on my head. "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" I said as I tried to wrap my head around that I had died.

"For letting you get so far from me. I can never go through that again." his voice was so sad, heartbreakingly so.

"I am not going anywhere Edward; I am here with you for life." I promised holding him tight.

"But you did leave Bella and somehow you had another life with us together but not here, not with me here. It is the only explanation of how you know so much, of how to be a vampire and how everything is like second nature to you." He explained.

"I didn't mean to leave" I felt like I had betrayed Edward in having this other life. Guilt swept through me like the fire did when I transformed into a vampire.

"Oh Bella no, that is not what I mean" he looked mortified

"I was just saying that it is a possible explanation to how you have this second life." He pulled away from me so he could look into my eyes.

"Where you were I do not know, but I do believe you have been separated from this reality somehow." He said keen to explain himself.

I couldn't conceal my pain; the thought of ever leaving him was more than I could bear. We had been together the entire eighteen years sharing our lives, our love, but that was my other life not this one. Here I am back in my infancy of being a vampire, not the easiest thing to do. But the memories were still a part of me and I could not separate them from my life now.

"The self control you have, the way you were able to break off your hunt of the humans" he shook his head in amazement of what he has seen.

"I wasn't hunting them Edward, I just wanted to see if it was someone I may have known from my other life... Tehya or Tala to be exact which is crazy I know but you don't know how upsetting this is to me to not have them in my life, our lives." I paused as I tried to hold back the tearless sobs in me.

"I knew it wasn't them, their scent is much different but I had to look, the need in me is overwhelming to find Tehya." I said almost beseechingly.

"We are not going to find her here, we should head back." He suggested.

"Yes, I really need to hold Renesmee in my arms. She is like a dream to me still." I said sadly. "I have to hold her before she will seem real to me I think."

"She is a dream Bella, she is magical. I can hardly find words to tell you about her, there are not enough of them to capture how wonderful our daughter is." Edward said so proudly.

"Tell me about her, what does she look like?" I asked as we made our way back to the house.

"She has your looks but my colour hair. Bella Renesmee is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen apart from you of course." He chuckled "And she has a way of communicating that is surprising. I won't tell you how as it is hard to describe but Bella she is so precious and has everyone wrapped around her tiny little fingers." The love he felt for her was overwhelming, I felt a pang of jealousy for the connection they already shared.

"I can't wait to see her" I ran faster and leapt over the river with ease only to be headed off by Jacob. Edward held me close to him.

"What is wrong?" I looked at him for his hold on me. I breathed in deeply trying to see if there was any danger. I picked up on two other scents, it was Seth and Leah but I still didn't see any cause for alarm. "Edward?"

"Jacob wants to see how you react to him before you get closer to Renesmee." Edward said annoyed. "It isn't necessary Jacob" he said.

"Jake, what is wrong? Are you frightened of me?" I thought maybe the eyes would be throwing him a bit.

"You are pretty freaky looking?" he laughed.

"Watch yourself mongrel" Edward hissed.

"No it's fine Edward. I know what you mean Jake; it's the eyes that are distracting huh." I laughed.

"There is a lot about you that is different Bella, but damn you are something else to look at." He laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I couldn't help grinning at him.

"Well let's get this show on the road shall we?" he said becoming a little more serious and at the same time Seth and Leah came out of hiding. They were in wolf form.

"Seth! Leah!" I was so happy to see them. It was obvious they were confused with how I was reacting but if they only knew how we had become such close friends. They were family after all through Tehya. I went to hug them but Jacob blocked my path.

"Jake?" I questioned.

"Me first Bella, not them" He said seriously.

"Aww Jake, I didn't know you wanted a hug so bad." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him without hesitation. He shivered. I realised what I was doing wrong, they didn't know me this way and were not ready for me to be quite so affectionate towards them in this reality. I couldn't help the disappointment surfacing. "I'm sorry Jake; I don't mean to frighten you."

I kept my distance from Seth and Leah but in my heart I was leaping for joy seeing them. It occurred to me ask them something important to me.

"Seth, have you seen Tehya recently?" I hoped like crazy that they had a cousin called that but the nervousness in my voice was obvious for the possibility she may not exist.

"How do you know about my cousin, she is like my second or third cousin removed, how could you possibly know about her?" Edward replied for him.

"It is hard to explain" I nearly squealed my delight. "And does she visit often?" I pressed.

"She has been a lot since my father died." Leah snorted but Seth gave her a little growl. I wondered what that was about.

"I think she is keen on your dad Bella" Edward said the most heavenly words for Seth. I spun round looking at Edward as my heart burst with joy. I was laughing and crying at the same time hearing this news. Edward took me in his arms.

_Edward, she is here I haven't lost her or Tala, they just haven't arrived in this reality yet_. I let my happiness flow out of me as cried so hard in his arms. He waited for me to settle before he spoke.

Seth whimpered seeing me break down like this.

"Bella?" Jacob was just as worried about me.

"I'll explain later to you both." Edward said to them, keeping me tight in his arms.

"It's wonderful Bella, we will have to ask Alice what she sees for them" He said affectionately. Edward's warm arms wrapped me in his cocoon of love where I found my sanctuary.

Seth trotted over to me, nuzzling me out of concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I said turning a little so I could stroke the fur on his neck.

"You need to see our daughter." Edward said warmly to me.

"Are you sure she is safe" Jacob questioned.

"Perfectly, she is no danger to Renesmee whatsoever." He replied firmly.

"Maybe she needs more time." Jacob was being stubborn; it didn't make sense for him to be so protective of her.

"You've had your test, she is fine." Edward hissed.

Test? All this was his test of Jacob's? I didn't understand Jacob at all, this wasn't' like him. He paused for a moment before running into the house. His behaviour was very odd.

"Come on, let's get you and Renesmee reacquainted" Edward said cheerfully and I liked the sound of that. He led the way to the moment I have been waiting for, for a long time.

When we got upstairs where the family were waiting I could see the worried looks on their faces.

_Edward, they are making me nervous_ I said in my mind.

"I know, I can feel you tense up" He said gently putting his arm around my waist.

_What are they worried about, surely they don't think I would hurt my own daughter?_ I asked.

"They are here just in case, not one of them want any harm to come to our little girl." He replied.

"You are reading her mind?" Alice said shocked.

"Yes, I can hear her thoughts" Edward grinned

"Since when?" Emmett's shock was as evident as Alice's.

"Much will be revealed later about Bella but please be calm she is... Perfect!" I thought that was an odd thing for him to say but it was said lovingly.

"Perfect?" I teased. It was then that Rosalie brought Renesmee into the room. I had to look hard, this was not an infant in her arms – she looked more like a child of... much older than a few days, more like months. She could support her own weight not needing any help at all.

"How long was I out for?" I questioned.

"Bella she grows rapidly but she is less than a week old." Carlisle explained.

This sent me reeling back a little. "How rapidly?"

I saw the concern in Carlisle's face. My eyes flicked to Edward's and he was just as worried.

"Don't be alarmed Bella, she is perfectly healthy. Renesmee just grows very quickly." Carlisle said with a very reassuring tone that did not match his facial concern.

The child raised her hand to Rosalie's face. "Yes that is her" she said to her.

"Renesmee?" I was trying to wrap my head around seeing this much older child. She quickly responded to me smiling brightly, I could see she had teeth already making me gasp with shock.

I turned to Edward confused. "I know love but she is ours" I looked back at her.

I could see a lot of Edward in her, especially the hair colour. There was a little of me in there as well. The eyes especially, the deep brown eyes that hold many secrets are exactly what mine were like and the same as my fathers. Within moments everything clicked inside me that accepted she was my baby girl.

"Renesmee" I said again but this time with my hands out ready to hold my little girl. But my family blocked the path to her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned annoyed.

"Let her through, Bella has this." Edward defended me.

"It's too soon, she is a newborn Edward." Jasper said but I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"No it isn't, truly she has complete control over herself. If you could have seen her will we were out hunting, she didn't even attempt to hunt the humans that were out there. Bella only went after them to see if she recognized anyone." Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Oh poor Bella, we should have gone with you" Esme declared.

"No seriously, she didn't need anyone's help; she was in complete control the entire time." He said kissing my head he was so proud and I almost chuckled at this reaction. If only they knew how easy it was for me to be around humans. "Let her through, she is no danger to our daughter."

Jasper held fast

"Search her emotions Jasper; do you sense anything aggressive about her?" Edward questioned.

"No but..." he went to say more but Edward interrupted him placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder to indicate for him to move. He did but was not happy about it.

Jacob took Renesmee from Rosalie. "It's too soon!" he said possessively of her. His behaviour was really starting to annoy me.

"Please let me hold her" I said. I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't have her in my arms soon.

Jacob hesitated.

"Now" Edward said threateningly.

Jacob didn't like it but handed me Renesmee but kept hold of her still. Her scent was delicious but not in the food kind way but heavenly so. We looked into each other's eyes smiling. Her hand touched my face and my mind was sent reeling with flashes of images flooding my mind. Jacob took her from me breaking the connection.

"What was... that?" It was overwhelming seeing all those images in my head.

"I know what you mean; she is pretty special isn't she. That is how she communicates with us" Edward cooed taking her from Jacob's arms into his.

"Yes, so perfect." I couldn't believe she was so advanced and had a gift like Edward as well. I felt the love between us flow through me. There was no doubt in my mind of who she was, she is my baby girl. Edward handed her back to me.

"No!" Jacob almost yelled.

"What is your problem?" I looked at him and saw the way he looked at her. I have seen him like that before when...

"NO!" He took her back again and I didn't stop him. The family closed ranks around her as Edward's arms wrapped around me like a cobra snake.

A red haze formed over my eyes.

"Rosalie – take Renesmee" I instructed. Jacob didn't put up a fight.

"How could you, my daughter!" I hissed at him

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you so please release me." He hesitated.

"Stand with Renesmee." He let go of me to be with our daughter but his eyes never left me.

"Bella it wasn't something I planned and you said yourself that we were to be family." He backed away from me.

"With Tala you fool not my daughter!" My anger was coming through. I felt Jasper's warm and fuzzies ability flood me. My eyes flicked to him and hissed. He backed off the amount he was using on me.

"Who is Tala?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"My sister... at least one day she will be" I felt the confusion cloud my thoughts.

"So you can see the future?" Alice said a little put out.

"No, but I know about her and Tehya" my jaw was tight.

"Bella love, they have no possible way of knowing about Tala or Tehya" Edward tried to calm me.

"But she will exist; he belongs with her and certainly not with Renesmee to become our _son-in-law!_"

"Yes but as you said Tala and Jacob didn't make the final connection did they, maybe that is why, they weren't really destined to be together." I couldn't believe Edward was defending this dog.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but Nessie likes me. You must see that Bella" Jacob interjected.

"What did you call her?" I roared and he backed away more.

Leah growled at me warningly. I snarled back at her.

"Back off Leah" Jacob commanded. She snorted in reply.

"Oh come on Bells, you have to admit that name you picked out doesn't roll off the tongue easily." He defended himself.

"So you thought I would be okay to you nicknaming her after the Loch Ness Monster?" My voice shrilled from the anger burning brightly in me and to add insult to injury that he would do this that he would imprint on Renesmee instead of Tala. He belonged with Tala! He was messing with destiny, how could he do this to Tala? I couldn't help myself I lunged for him I was so furious I saw red. Seth jumped into between us taking the brunt of my attack.

His yelping tore me away from my fury. I hurt him... Edward had me wrapped in his arms tightly but all I could do was see my friend, my family... doubled over in pain from what I had done to him. I was mortified at my actions. I felt wretched, I felt sick, how could I hurt Seth, the gentlest wolf and friend I have ever known.

_Let me go to him please, Edward please I have to go to him_ I cried out in my mind to him. He let go of me but stayed close.

"Seth, I am so sorry, let me help you" I begged as his whimpers tore away at my heart.

"Carlisle, help him please" My eyes flicked to him pleading my need for action.

"Of course" Carlisle said gently.

My hand stroked the fur of Seth's neck "Forgive me, oh Seth I am so sorry" my breath hitched as my sobs came flowing out of me.

"Can you help him?" I searched Carlisle eyes for reassurance.

"I am not use to treating their kind in wolf form. Seth you need to become human for me please." Carlisle asked him.

"What do you mean; you have done it a thousand times? What's wrong with him?" I panicked, for Carlisle to not treat immediately something must be seriously wrong.

"Bella you are thinking of your other life, it's not from here love." Edward's arms tightened around me as his words brought my realities crashing in together again.

"No! He can..." UGH! I cried out as my mind swam with memories. They stacked on top of each other trying to merge, they were the same, they were different, the images flashed so violently in my mind trying to find a place in this reality.

"Jasper help her!" Edward yelled out, he could see my mind folding in on itself. His hands cupped my face but all I saw were the frantic flickering of images.

"I would if I could get a hold on her emotions; she is all over the place. What the hell has happened to her?" His voice full of fear could only begin to scratch the service of what I was feeling right now.

"Bella focus on me, I am here, focus on ME!" I tried to look at Edward but my eyes kept flicking to the different spots in the room where memories collided with each other. The echo's of my other life from my head fought for rite of passage here in this reality. I couldn't make sense of any of it, what I know, what is what was... My legs gave way under me; I was losing a battle I didn't know I had to fight.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as he lowered me to the ground.

"Help me!" I cried out weakly in desperation. My mind was in an overload freefall. Jasper was feeding off my emotions sending them back to me in a whiplashing reaction; he was caught in this nightmare. Everything I was feeling with each fleeting emotion was being magnified back onto me with dire consequences. My eyes rolled back as the last parts of my sanity was preparing to surrender under the pressure.

"STOP IT BELLA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM STOP IT NOW!" Alice begged.

Edward lips were on mine as he kissed me hard. "FOCUS ON ME BELLA, ON THIS" he said urgently.

His hands held my face to his as he plunged his tongue deep inside me overwhelming my senses with his scent, his touch. My need for Edward had always ruled my head, it had always taken precedence. Inch by inch I felt the crazed frenzy of my mind surrender to Edward's touch. I could see the images screech though my mind but Edward was in there with me now as well. As if doing a double take the images braked to feel the power of his love that was swimming inside of me, lapping up the sensuality of his kisses.

"That's right, come back to me Bella, feel me here." He whispered in my ear. He nuzzled my throat as he had seen in my memories knowing how I loved that as he worked his lips up to mine again. My mind calmed as my body took control of it with my desire for Edward.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett said bewildered.

"Later" Edward replied as he kept his focus on me. He picked me up in his arms and took me to our room. He laid me down on our bed keeping his eyes firmly fixed on me.

The moment his touch left me my mind began to spiral again. His hand cupped my face slowing the flickering memories down.

"I won't let you go; I will hold you for as long as you want me to." He said as he lay next to me wrapping his arms around me.

My mind recalled our love making from my other life. "No fair Bella" He groaned as his body immediately reacted to this.

_I don't want fair, I want you. I need you!_ I made it clear how I wanted him. I knew making love with him would keep my mind on him solely. Nothing else could enter my mind when we were together that way. I intensified my memories, I hoped he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Bella!" His body pressed into mine as he was losing his ability to resist.

"No, not yet" he said through his ragged breathing.

"I have to say Love that other life you have had it's..." Edward couldn't resist pressing into me again as his lips found mine. But he didn't lose his focus to my disappointment and frustration.

I shouldn't be surprised; he always took care of me first before his own needs. It was then that I realised my mind had calmed considerably. I laughed softly; he had this unique ability to soothe my troubles... Okay that was more than troubles it was a meltdown of the supernova kind but being in his arms alone was what I needed and he knew this instinctively.

Being this calm allowed me to think clearer on what I wanted to focus on to sort through... "RENESMEE!" My mind flicked to my daughter.

"She's fine – you will see her again soon Bella don't worry. Let's just make sure you are okay first please." He said planting another soft kiss on my forehead.

"What happened down there Bella? Your mind... I couldn't keep up with what it was showing me." He asked quietly, like he didn't want to frighten me.

"I don't know how it happened, I just had a flood of emotions hit me at once and then my mind went into that..." I breathed in deeply to keep calm

"I couldn't stop the memories from both lives Edward; it was like they waged war on each other or something." My eyes flickered as the memory of that happening threatening to overwhelm me again.

"Stop! Look at me Bella, don't let it rule you." He said seeing how easily my mind could fall back into what happened before. I tried to focus on his voice; it was hard though with how my mind had its own opinion on how to deal with my situation.

"It's not easy" I said as I joined in on the battlefront of my memories in my effort to quell both. I tried to find pockets of my mind to shove the conflicting memories I have into them, none too gently I might add. It was like separating fighting kids and giving them a timeout. I mused.

"I like that analogy and its working Bella." Edward encouraged listening in to my thoughts. It was easier to do this up here with his arms around me and alone. Though it was taking me longer than I would have liked to bring my mind under control, it was frustrating, I wanted to be with my daughter to be with Edward, to find Tehya and make that part of my life right so Tala can be here with me, with us the way it should be.

"The world isn't going anywhere my love; you take care of yourself first, that is what is important now." His arms tightened around me reassuringly.

As I placed the last of my warring memories into the holding cell so to speak, I breathed deeply relieved to be free of the conflict.

Edward nuzzled my throat again which I loved. But that was from my other life.

"It is from this one as well now" he explained my confusion.

"You will be able to merge the two lives eventually Bella, I am positive of that." He said kissing my throat, my cheek, each one slowly, softly before his lips rested on mine.

"I just need to keep your mind here while we do this together, you're not alone – I will help you through it." He smiled. His butterscotch eyes melted my heart as it always did; he was my own personal brand of heroin.

"Hey that's my line!" he teased.

"And as your wife I have creative control" I laughed.

"That you do my love" he chuckled. "I can see those eighteen years we spent together in your other life has given you a lot of happiness and to think, you get to do it all over again."

I groaned jokingly. His kiss muffled his own laughter.

_I think I am ready to go back downstairs, I really want to be with Renesmee_. I said stressing out how much I needed my little girl.

"Agreed I think you are as well." He said. Edward got up and as the gentleman he is, held out his hand to me. I gladly put mine in his as we made our way down stairs.

Alice met us on the stairs. "Bella, I can't see what has been. But your...."

"Not now Alice" Edward interrupted her abruptly. The look in his eyes concerned me.

"What is it?" the calmness I felt a moment ago was inching away from me. I felt like I had to run, run away with Edward and Renesmee.

"It is nothing for you to be worried about Bella" he turned me to face him knowing the anxiety I was feeling.

Alice stood there biting her lip, her eyes wide seeing me like this. "I'm sorry Bella, I just didn't understand."

"What?" if my heart could beat it would be thundering along right now. Everything seems so uncertain to me, like it wasn't real and any moment I would be pulled away from my family like I had before. I couldn't let that happen, I would lose Renesmee.

"Bella! You are not going anywhere, you are right here, with me" His hand had a firm grip of my chin.

"What Alice is seeing in my opinion is the confusion in your mind Love. You know your future depends on your decisions. Yes?" he wanted me to reply.

"Yes"

"But right now you have two lives that are colliding with each other in your mind, pulling you in a million different directions and distorting your future in the process. You have a future here with me and our daughter Bella, don't allow yourself to believe anything else." He said kissing my forehead again.

"In time your mind will process the two lives and when they merge you will find the inner peace you need." His understanding of what I need amazed me and brought the much needed reassurance with it.

Alice put her hand on my back. "I'm so sorry Bella"

"It's okay" I said smiling at her gently. I knew she didn't mean to upset me. I would have hugged her but Edward wasn't to going to release me any time soon.

I saw Jasper next and felt awful for what I did to him earlier.

"Are you alright?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Bella, but when you are ready I would like to know what has happened to you. I am worried." He said as Alice joined him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am not sure what to tell you, I think Edward has a better handle of what happened than I do." I said honestly.

"Maybe – maybe not, I only have theories Bella, but it is a start." He confessed.

"It's more than what I have." I tried to joke with him but I didn't feel in a laughing mood.

I could see Carlisle was working on Seth's arm; Esme had her hand on him offering comfort. How could I hurt Seth, he is so gentle, so loving. It always grieved me in my other life that he didn't find that special lady in his life. He just hung around with Jacob and Tala mostly when he wasn't running with the pack on patrols. I remember how sad he was when Tala went off to the private school; he lost his best friends as Jacob came with us as well. I always felt bad about that part of putting Tala in a private school, but she wanted to be with us as we did her for those last years of high school.

"So, you're going to live? I smiled at him. "How many times have I told you to never leap out in front of me like that? One day I just may accidently kill you... Or is that your intent, you want to see me punished for my bad temper?" I laughed but he just sat there with his mouth gaped open.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he questioned and it was then that I realised everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I recalled everything I just said in case I accidently insulted him but nothing I could recall would suggest that. I looked at Edward confused.

"Your other life" he answered smiling. "It's okay; I'll explain it to them."

Apart from feeling like a complete idiot I didn't feel okay. It was getting harder and harder to separate the two lives.

"Maybe you shouldn't try Bella." He suggested. "Once they understand what you have been through, it will be easier for them to follow you." His hand placed on my cheek calmed me a little but I still felt like an idiot.

"You are far from that. I would guess that if they were in your position they would not fair so well" His frown told me of what he thought of my opinion.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked desperate to hold her in my arms.

"With Rosalie and Jacob." Esme replied.

Rosalie heard me and came into the room with my daughter.

"Is it safe Bella, will you harm her?" I could see the fear in her for my daughter.

"I could never harm her but feel free to stay with me if you like" I knew she didn't mean anything unkind by her words, I had learnt Rosalie's ways and we had become very close over the years.

"Jacob to if it helps" I added making him smile with relief.

Rosalie handed me my daughter. Renesmee reached out for me wanting to be as close to me as I needed her as well. She placed her hand on me recalling the events she had seen with perfect clarity. Without words she made it clear her feelings for Jacob, she was very possessive about him and had staked her claim over him.

"Of course he's yours." In my heart though I pinned and grieved for Tala's loss. I found it hard to imagine Jacob with anyone but her but as I looked at it more, he never took that final step, something stopped him. Maybe they were kindred spirits instead of imprinted soul mates.

"That makes sense Bella, he didn't have Renesmee in that world nor could he ever so he connected to the nearest thing to it." Edward's thoughts on this fitted as a good explanation of Jacob's reluctance. So who would be Tala's soul mate, I wondered and will I ever find out? Not if I don't get my father and Tehya together.

"Seth, you said earlier that your cousin Tehya is keen on my father?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but your dad is a bit slow on the uptake." Seth laughed.

"Alice I need your help, they are destined to be together, how can I bring this about." I asked.

"How do you know they belong together?" Alice questioned.

"I'll explain after Alice, just go with her on this for now please." Edward intervened.

"Sure. What do you need from me Bella?" she asked curiously.

"With us helping set them up as a couple, how can we bring about them getting married?" I made myself as clear as I could of my intent.

"Oh!" Alice's eyes unfocused looking into Charlie's future. "OH!" she said again.

"That is too easy." Edward laughed out loud.

"What?" I asked impatiently "You do know this mind sharing thing only works one way don't you?" I ticked him for not explaining to me quicker what he saw.

"Okay" he laughed more, hardly being able to contain himself. I closed off my mind to him. A little childish in my reaction but I knew it would get his attention.

"Bella!" as I anticipated he stopped laughing instantly.

"You'll have it back as soon as you tell me what to do" I said annoyed.

"Woah!" Emmett laughed "You're ruthless Bella, who are you and what have you done with the old Bella" He laughed but only made Edward hiss at him.

"That isn't funny Emmett!" Edward said defensively of my condition.

"It is from my point of view, I like this new Bella!" he replied but quietened his laughter.

I didn't feel offended by Emmett's remark. Edward and I have been together a long time and I knew how to get to him if I had to when he overreacted on the odd occasion.

"Just tell me Edward or Alice, either one of you just please tell me how to get my father back together with Tehya?" I opened my mind again to Edward; I know how it makes him suffer when I close it.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"Back together?" Seth questioned.

Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek grabbing my attention. She showed me what just happened and smiled seeing how funny Emmett looked.

"He is funny isn't he" My eyes locked on my daughter I waited for someone to answer my question.

"What else do you want to show me?" I picked up her hand and placed it back on my cheek. She liked this and smiled her toothy smile. It was so cute. Renesmee went through her day and got to the part of her drinking human blood. I felt my throat burn and Edward had her out of my arms immediately.

"What are you doing?" I questioned annoyed.

"She was showing you her drinking, human blood" Edward's eyes were wide.

"And?" I didn't understand his problem.

Edward stared at me for a moment and saw that I did not have any signs of being overwhelmed by Renesmee's thoughts of human blood.

"And nothing it seems, I over reacted" he smiled.

_Again_ I said in my mind.

"Yes 'again'" he laughed as he handed Renesmee back to me.

"What are we going to do about your Daddy?" I said joking with her.

"I like the sound of that" Edward wrapped his arms around us both. Our first family group hug I mused. He chuckled.

"Don't think I have forgotten about Charlie and Tehya, how can we get them together?" I reminded him.

"It is so simple really, we get them together here. Seth will be responsible for bringing Tehya over and we will have Charlie come visit." He finally said. I liked the idea.

"I would like to discuss Bella and her situation. Is there something we should be doing for her – that I should be doing for her?" Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes of course you would all be curious. I should explain to you what has happened to her. Maybe then you will stop asking me questions in my head." He laughed.

Everyone settle round keen to hear my story. I kept hold of my little girl and enjoyed the images she gave me. I didn't take my eyes off of her.

"My theory may seem a bit unorthodox but it is the only plausible thing I can come up with for what has happened to Bella." He explained.

"Were listening." Esme said sweetly.

"As you know, Bella died after giving birth to Renesmee." I could hear the pain in his tone recalling this.

"Her heart took a long time to recover itself into beating again after it stopped." He paused again. I would look up to him but knew if I did I would be lost in his grieving eyes recalling the moment.

"Go on" Jasper encouraged.

"When Bella came out of her transformation she had a new set of memories of another life with us all – one without Renesmee. But not only memories, she has the experience of eighteen years living with us. This is how Bella has had such an unimaginable control over herself now; she has had all those years to fall back on."

"Like a human dream?" Rosalie questioned.

"That is what I thought it was at first as well but then Bella was able to open her mind to me so easily. I have seen a lot of her other life and it isn't a dream state memory. I have seen other human's and their dreams and they weren't even close to the clarity of her memories. The only thing that I could relate this to in the form of a dream was that she could see us from different points of view, like she was in our heads. But other than that no, it was not a dream in way shape or form."

"That is incredible" Alice said fascinated. "And Tala is your sister?" she asked.

"Yes, the daughter of my father and Tehya and in that life Jacob had imprinted on Tala but as Edward has pointed out to me, Jacob never fully committed to her. And considering he has imprinted with Renesmee in this reality, it makes sense of what happened in the other reality."

"So that is why you want your Dad and Tehya to meet up, so they will give you your sister?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she is incredible; you will love her so much." I said proudly.

"Is she human or wolf?" Seth asked.

"Human but Tehya becomes a wolf so it is possible with a big enough threat Tala may transform as well." I answered.

"How did your father handle this?" Alice asked concerned.

"Not that well at first but he came round and accepted it. Then in some ways he was a little jealous of her ability to become a wolf. He loved to see her run especially." I explained but the feelings and emotions from my memories were becoming a little overwhelming.

"Jacob, take her" I said handing him Renesmee. He didn't hesitate but I could see he was a little confused on why I had suddenly become so willingly handed her to him.

"Because I have seen you with Tala, you will not harm Renesmee. I know that you love her as her best friend, her protector." I explained without him asking me. But my mind was racing.

"Thanks Bells" he said smiling brightly at my acceptance.

Edward lifted my chin so he could see my eyes or more importantly I see his. I could feel the anxiety build in me of possibly losing my mind again.

"No it won't happen. Keep your eyes on me, don't look around. Focus on me, my scent." He said kissing my lips softly. I felt Jasper's ability to calm, cover me like a blanket. My thoughts and memories went back into place in my head where they belonged.

"What are you experiencing right now Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I have two sets of memories that want to be like the lead, the winner of my thoughts. The two realities are at odds as to what is real or not." I tried to explain but it seemed hopeless to express what my thoughts are doing adequately enough.

"I am trying to help her merge them so they don't disrupt her mind so aggressively like it did before." Edward explained.

"Very good, I would have suggested the same thing. It is a matter of time Bella; you will have control over both." It was reassuring to hear that from him.

"In my other reality you work on the reservation as a doctor there and Esme designed and built and extension of their medical facilities. We were able to stay here because most people on the reservation don't know you Carlisle and the ones that do are wolves and willingly have you as their doctor fixing their injuries up." I thought he would be curious to know what it he was doing in my other life.

"That is a fantastic idea Bella, I know my father would support that" Jacob offered. Any excuse to keep us here I knew would please Jake.

"What were we doing?" Rosalie asked.

"You all helped raise Tala and I imagine that it will be the same when she is born here but you will have your hands full with two children running about." I laughed but saw how Esme and Rosalie's eyes lit up. They were happy in my other reality but they will be ecstatic in this one with two children to help raise.

"What, Tehya is okay with us being close to her child?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, she knows all about us" I answered.

"After you or someone tells her about us?" Alice asked "I don't see you doing that though"

"She is very involved with the Quileute Tribe and knows of all the tribal stories including the ones about us. The rest she learned herself. Tehya will be very comfortable being with us after her first visit here." I said.

"Careful, you don't want to replace Alice being the predictor in the family" Emmett laughed.

"No chance of that happening." I smiled at her.

"I don't know Bella, I quite like the sound of your future" her eyes were sparkling with delight seeing my future finally.

"It was just a matter of time Alice" Edward said a little smugly as he grinned at her.

"So when do you invite the over?" Esme was just as keen to make this happen.

"I can ask Charlie to come round tomorrow and Alice had a nice stash of contact lenses for my eyes so I don't spook him too much." I grinned at her as her mouth dropped open.

"Amazing!" Carlisle was completely thrilled with what has happened. "I don't know where you went for this other life Bella but it certainly will have a significant impact here."

"She is an exceptional creature!" Edward said so proudly.

"Seth, do you think you can come up with an excuse for Tehya to come here tomorrow?" I asked quickly.

"I just have to say the word Charlie and she will be here" he laughed.

"So we are going to be related Bella?" Seth was out of the chair and only took two strides to be in reach so he could wrap his uninjured arm around me.

"Yes we are" I laughed back at his enthusiasm.

"Before you make all happy families Bella, you need to make a call" Alice said handing me her phone.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Charlie" she prompted laughing.

"Of course" I rolled my eyes at my dimwittedness.

I made the call to my father. He was very pleased to hear I had recovered enough from my mystery quarantined illness the Carlisle had come up with to stop him from coming over sooner. He agreed happily to come over tomorrow. Seth made his call to Tehya and the plan was in motion. I couldn't wait for the beginning of my new life to start.

"I see her Bella, I see your sister!" Alice squealed her delight.

"And isn't she wonderful Alice?" I said so happily.

"Completely!" She hugged me as she watched our new destiny fall into place.

"You're going to meet your granddad tomorrow" I beamed at Renesmee taking her from Jacob.

"You're not hesitant in the slightest are you?" Jasper asked.

"No, the scents are the same in this reality as the other one. I am not disturbed by any human scent at all, especially family. Renesmee is the only one I am unfamiliar with and even if I did not have the advantage of my other life to fall back on I could never hurt her, she is so precious." I said giving her a little squeeze.

She nestled into me with my hair covering her, I liked the way it concealed her, like an added protection as it did for Tala. As the day passed into night Renesmee fell asleep in my arms. I lifted her hand to my cheek to see if I could see her dream. I could, it was magical with colours and faces. Mine was probably the most she had in her mind closely followed by Jacob then Edward. She was happy as was I.

"Finally" Edward turned and joined Renesmee and I.

"She will sleep till morning" he said with a glint in his eyes. "Try and act surprised about the cottage, they don't know you have already been there in your other reality." He said quietly but not quietly enough.

"She knows?" Alice said loudly followed by a chorus of hushes from everyone for her to be quieter.

"You know Bella?" she said apologetically for being loud.

"Yes, it was in my other world as well but that doesn't mean I don't love it any less Alice. Esme, well you all did a fantastic job of it. And it is Edward's and my home there as it will be here but one exception of this little addition to add to it." I said looking down at my daughter happily.

"No fair!" Alice complained "But I can't be upset with you, as it isn't your fault we are playing catch up to your other life." She giggled. "You like it which is all I needed to know."

"I don't like it I love it Alice." I corrected her.

"And the walls are still standing?" Emmett laughed quietly.

"Oh no... Not this again." I laughed knowing full well what he was referring to. An idea suddenly came to mind which Edward saw. He chuckled at me.

"Go for it!" he encouraged.

"Jacob – could you take Renesmee out of the room. Out of the house would be better if you don't mind. Just for a short time. There is something I want to do but she can't be around for this."

"Sure Bells but you will have to tell me later what you're up to." He grinned.

"I promise, take Seth with you as well" he took her from my arms. "Oh, Esme, Carlisle you may want to join him." I suggested.

"No I am curious Bella on what you are up to." Esme said smiling.

"Um, I think you will want to do as she suggested, I will tell you after." Edward winked at Carlisle.

"Come on my dear, I don't think we want to be involved with this part." He said smiling at Esme as they left arm in arm.

As soon as they were out of the house I faced Jasper. "Pick up on my emotions and share it with all of them." I grinned indicating everyone in the room. Edward could hardly contain his laughter but he himself didn't know the full effect of our love... yet. This is going to be funny to see.

I wrapped myself around Edward and closed my eyes allowing the most precious memory I will ever have of Edward and I together. I knew I had to show some control but how much will depend on Edward's reaction. In my mind I showed Edward Isle Esme, drinking human blood and to be free of human restraints and love as vampires can, as we have in my other life.

I hadn't even got to the good part and already Emmett and Rosalie were in each other's arms being quite passionate. Their growls were nothing more than kitten sounding to what Edward and I can share and will later when we are in our own home. The longing moans coming from them all including Edward was enough for me to break the connection with Jasper.

When Emmett recovered he replied as he had in the past... "NO WAY!" he said pulling Rosalie in closer. "Oh man!"

"Yes way! So there will be no teasing of Edward's and my private life. Do I make myself perfectly clear Emmett?" I laughed.

"Yes Mam!" he chuckled.

"Really?" Alice came up to me still a bit breathless. "It is really like that with human blood?"

"Yes but Jasper... he couldn't..." I felt bad for letting her down like this.

"No it's fine, of course not... we have what you just shared, it will be..." her face said it all without words. They will have fun with what they just shared from my memories.

"I think it is time we went home Bella" Edward was pretty keen to see the rest of that memory. He is a little distracted.

As we made our way to the house we passed Jacob holding Renesmee.

"And?" he questioned.

"I just put a stopper in Emmett's attempts to tease Edward and I about our... relationship" I said lightly hoping he would pick up on my meaning.

"Glad I missed that one" He chuckled pulling a face. I grinned back at him.

I leant over to kiss my girl goodnight. My heart told me to stay with her, to care for her.

"Bella she won't wake till morning. Jacob's got this." Edward said gently. I knew Jacob did but I couldn't help the need to be with her. But I wanted to be with Edward as well. Alone.

"Take care of my girl won't you." I said to Jacob as I kissed her one more time on the cheek. Edward and I needed time together without the others around, I needed it. To feel the warmth of his arm around me, holding me, I need him loving me, to make me feel whole.

"You know I will" Jacob said proudly.

Edward was without words until we got to our cottage. He picked me up as he had before and in full tradition kissed me as he stepped over the threshold. Not that he would say so but he is a true romantic at heart and I loved that about him.

I could see him scan the room. "Don't even think about giving me a tour" I said with a twinkle in my eye. He set me on my feet smiling at me with that crooked smile I love so much. Without hesitation, I began to remove his clothing, albeit a little aggressively from his body. It wasn't exactly hard work for him either to remove mine.

Skin on skin, touch on touch, I recalled the full affect of drinking human blood in my mind from my other life for Edward. His groans and gasps of pleasure rumbled through his body as his potent kisses flamed my desires into a crazed state. Of course we had made love before in this reality but not anything like this. I have only been in human form here when we made love and Edward had to use an incredible amount of restraint with his touch. But now he was free to love me as we were intended to as vampires and was far beyond any desires he could have ever want for.

His expression told me everything I needed to know. That look he has, of ultimate saturation of being at one with the love of your live, as you feel with every fibre of your being the unimaginable and passionate sensations that most would find too perilous to venture in experiencing, but not us, definitely not us. I knew the structure of this home of ours well and where I could ghost to with him in my arms and not knock the walls down in the process.

That first time, ghosting into the wall with him inside me, how it is like an injection of a pure euphoria climatic release... had Edward gasping as he buried himself deeper inside of me. It's addictive in every which way imaginable. His thunderous roars of pleasure broke through his chest feeling the true and full nature of a vampire's ability to love another and be free of human restrictions. I didn't conceal a moment of the heights we can reach. His cries calling out my name with ecstasy as his love filled my warmth and unconditionally fuelled the nova of my burning star. My tigress roars sung out my siren song to him as the passion overtook me sending him reeling into the Utopian heavens where he has never been before.

All night, Edward loved me as only he could – healing the pain in me of my lost love from my other reality that I will never see again. I showed him how he could love me without fear as we had in my other life, and he did. Edward wrapped his hand round the small of my back, securing me to him, holding me in place as we became untethered from this world from his deep heavenly penetrating thrusts, claiming my world – my existence – we became one and the same. I gave myself over to him surrendering all that I am as he cocooned me around his love that has no limit, no boundaries – no end.

The intoxicating and addictive euphoria of our love brought our climatic waves crashing in onto each other. To feel him inside me, every mind altering thrust, every sensual kiss, every burning touch – would have me weep if I could shed a tear. So potent is our love-making it was heavenly, beyond heaven, beyond enlightenment. The angels themselves were parting the heavens for our arrival as we rode the cresting waves into the realms graced only by immortals with the blessing of all that is divine. In that moment of all that is and can be, we released the synergy-filled tsunami of our love into time and space as we entered the empyrean sanctuary of our bond.

The first rays of light shone like a beacon on this new dawn of our forever. Edward nuzzled me breathing in deep my scent as he lovingly stretched out my body against his. Our fingers interlocked as his rhythmic gentle thrusts kept us floating in the world of our own making. My two Edward's were merging into one, my soul finding peace. The Edward I thought I had lost from my other life was never gone, not really. He has been with me all this time, never leaving me, whispering softly his love, his presence – his existence inside of me. He cradled my broken heart in his embrace, holding me together as I wept for him. I can see him in my mind now, stand there smiling that crooked smile that I love so much. There he will remain, staying with me throughout time loving me as I do him.

Edward had seen my thoughts and cupped my cheek gently.

"I feel your pain, I wish I could give him back to you" his compassion had no boundaries.

"But then I would break from not having you." I said as a tearless sob escaped my lips. "It is an impossible situation"

"I have thought many times if it were reversed, if I had two lives, two Bella's" he sighed deeply as if he was steadying himself from grief. "It is impossible as you say; there is no resolve to be found that can make this right for you." He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"But Bella, I can see him in your mind, I see the memories you share with him. I can recall them with you now with the same clarity as if I were he. I can give you this, to bring you as close to him as I am physically capable of – I will give you this and more." Edward rolled to his side pulling me into his embrace as I sobbed uncontrollably. Right there, right then with his words my two Edward's became one.

If I thought my heart could not find life again, it did in that moment. If I thought my soul could never be whole again, it did in that moment. If I thought I could never love Edward more than I do now, I did in that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly a whole year has passed for me where my life separated into two. Even now it is hard to let go of all that I knew from my other life, the wonderful memories, the experiences, the love shared. It has been especially hard to be without my sister Tala, she was so much a part of me that can never be again. I miss her laughter, her zest for life; I miss her, simply purely her. My other Edward and I were like her second parents, we were with her for nearly eighteen years before I was torn from that life. That is not something you can get over easily. The one blessing I have had in this ordeal is Edward and his ability to be both Edward's for me. My memories are his memories now in the sense he can recall them as if they were his own from my mind. It has also been confusing to see Jacob with Nessie. I had relented and called her by her nickname as well now. But the imprinting between them is much stronger than what was between him and Tala. He dotes on Nessie something fierce and it is hard for him to be parted from her for any length of time.

I should not be surprised at this; my daughter has captured the heart of all who comes into contact with her. Edward and I have to literally fight to have time alone with her. And no evenings don't count when she is asleep. Although, we have spent many nights watching her dreams, for Edward in his usual reading of the mind and for me when I hold her hand to my cheek.

There was a time when our attention was bordering on obsession for our daughter. This was before we found out through a young man called Nahuel, that Nessie's rapid growth rate is normal for a hybrid of human and vampire. And like Nahuel's half sister's, Nessie does not have the ability to turn a human into a vampire. I will never be able to thank Alice and Jasper enough for the search they went on to find Nahuel, to bring us the information that changed our lives from dread of Nessies future, from the onset it appeared to be short lived, to the wonderful news that she will live as long as any vampire can live to – eternity.

What has been interesting is to see is how my two lives have similar paths, this one is many years behind of course but the journey has many key facts to help me connect the dots of my other life to this one. It was the union of my father Charlie with Tehya that I was most interested in becoming a reality, my family and I pulled out all the stops to ensure Charlie's shy ways did not ruin any chances of Tehya becoming his wife and soon mother of my little sister Tala.

Tehya has the same wonderful personality as she did in my other life and has embraced the vampires and werewolves way of life without hesitation. Nessie can be herself completely around Tehya without concern of upsetting her. My father is much more open that he was in my other reality; he had to with the growth rate of Nessie being quite obvious. He struggled with it at first but now goes with the flow of what strikes him as not being normal. It is quite an achievement for him.

My Cullen family have accepted Tehya whole heartedly into the family, enjoying her relaxed nature to who they are. More importantly, as soon as Tehya found out that female vampires could never have children she set about that my family be involved with her pregnancy as much as possible sharing every aspect of this wonderful event. Esme and Rosalie especially are thriving on this and have been very supportive for Tehya. Carlisle is of course her Doctor and also works at the Quileute Reservation as he had in my other reality. In that respect everything is exactly the same.

I did warn Jacob and my family about Tehya becoming a werewolf in my other reality. It was agreed by all that she should be kept far away from any danger of wandering vampires or anything that could turn her while she was pregnant with Tala, this was accomplished with extra patrols on both sides. Rosalie and Esme have been wonderful keeping a close eye on her. The close friendship they have built with her is wonderful to see, especially for Rosalie. I never thought it possible for her to have a bond with a human but it is there. Plans have been made after the birth for Tala to be involved with us as much as Charlie can endure. Tehya is very excited in sharing the raising of Tala with us, believing that her daughter will have nothing but a rich full life having all the supernatural family around her, werewolves and vampire's alike.

It is clear my relationship with Tala won't be exactly the same as what I had before but I didn't have Nessie with me in the other reality either, so I do not see that I shall be losing anything. If anything I think Tala and I will be even closer and be able to share what we truly are – sisters. Seth has been stoked knowing that he is related to the vampires in a small way through Tehya when she married Charlie and that Tala will be his third cousin. It really is more relation by association but I wasn't going to burst his bubble. Seth doesn't want to be at home too much these days, not since Billy and his mom have become an '_item_'. He said it makes him feel weird seeing Jacob's dad with his mom. I personally think it is just his excuse to hang out with us which I don't mind at all. I love Seth as if he were my brother; there is a kindness in him that I am drawn to. Even Edward likes him a lot.

Edward and I are inseparable we don't go anywhere without each other. Even on the odd occasion when I am with my sisters, Nessie, Esme and Tehya on shopping trips, I know Edward is around but keeping his distance. My family think this is just another one of his 'overreactions' but I know differently. When we are not together there is this hollow feeling inside of us, like our soul has left to find our missing partner. We are happiest together in each other's embrace, and more so when we are with Nessie as well as a family. She is such a big part of the entire family that we don't always get enough time with her but at the same time we do have till the end of time together, especially with Jacob as her future partner.

Tonight is a very special night for us all, on why we are all here together in the Cullen family home. The house is literally buzzing, not one friend or family is missing to join in on the celebrations. Tonight Tala is coming into the world and like how she was in my other life she is in a hurry to be born. I have told Tehya and my family that she will live her life to the fullest and won't be happy unless she is going Mac three with her hair on fire. A running joke from my other life as it will be here as well.

Tehya's labour is going well without too much wincing from Edward and Jasper who are helping Tehya as much as they can but from another room of course. I recalled back to when Tala born last time, how we had our fun. Edward looked at me seeing the twinkle in my eye for some mischief. He chuckled and nodded his approval.

I went up to Jasper and told him to feed out my and Edward's emotions to everyone but Nessie and Jacob. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion but agreed to do this. I joined Edward again and snuggled into him as I closed my eyes recalling Edward's and my intimate moments; I didn't let them get out of hand but enough to dazzle the family.

"OH MAN! Not again!" Emmett groaned jokingly. He took Rosalie in his arms kissing her passionately, never letting a chance go by.

They had become accustom to my little joke on them all but the words I wanted to hear tonight to had to come from the head of the household. He didn't disappoint.

"That isn't helping Jasper!" Carlisle yelled out. Everyone broke out laughing. My memory is now complete of this moment.

Thirty four minutes later Tala announced herself to the family and friends with of her arrival. To hear her baby cries again brought a flood of memories for me. Edward wrapped his secure arms around me as we took yet another step in the healing process.

It wasn't long after that when we got meet baby Tala all over again. The ocean of tears my father shed in joy mirrored my own tearless cries. She is so beautiful in every way.

"Nessie, do you want to hold your Aunt?" Tehya joked. It was odd to hear that but it was true, my daughter is older than her Aunt Tala.

Nessie took Tala in her arms; she placed her hand on Tala's cheek and introduced herself as only Nessie can do. I sank into Edward's chest, overwhelmed with happiness seeing my favourite and precious girls together at last. There was nothing more in this life that I could have wished for. I had everything.

Not long after Seth and Jacob joined us in the room. Jacob held Tala and I felt a twinge of sadness that Tala will never have the love she did in my other life. I hoped she would find someone truly as wonderful as Jacob to love and cherish her.

"Seth she is a little cutie isn't she" Jacob cooed. Seth's lack of response had all of us look in his direction wondering why.

It was then that I saw it. I watched in awe and delight as the strings of Seth's reality snap releasing him from all other ties of this world. It was at that moment that his life had changed forever. He was memorized, captivated and totally, totally imprinting on my sister Tala. I thought I could not have wished for anything more but this... to have Seth be Tala's partner. My breath hitched as I burst at the seams with my tearless sobs of overwhelming happiness. To know my sweet, sweet beautiful Tala will indeed have the perfect partner in life with Seth, he is everything I could have ever wanted for her and more.

"See how everything has worked out so well in the end." Edward said as he nuzzled into me holding me close.

"Yes, perfectly so" I smiled feeling so content inside.

It had been a long day and Nessie was so tired. Edward and I tucked her into bed but protested at our usual reading of a book.

"Not tonight Mama" she said determined as if she had something to say. Edward sat behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist. Suddenly his hold got tighter as his breath hitched. I was going to ask him why but Nessie spoke first.

"Mama, I think you did die when I was born and I think you were given that other life you had by somebody special." She said as a matter of fact. I listened surprised at what she was saying.

"It was so you would come back to Daddy and me... so you wouldn't give up while the venom did its thing. But do you know who I think it was that gave it to you?"

"Who Nessie, who gave me that other life" I asked my precious insightful little girl.

"Daddy's real Mama." She said smiling brightly.

**THE END**


	27. Old version of Chapter Eleven

All That Remains

This chapter has been removed temporarily for editing.

Always,

Emisha xox


	28. Path of Time draft teaser sequel of ATR

All That Remains

This chapter has been removed temporarily for editing.

Always,

Emisha xox


	29. Chapter 29

All That Remains

This chapter has been removed temporarily for editing.

Always,

Emisha xox


	30. Chapter 30

All That Remains

This chapter has been removed temporarily for editing.

Always,

Emisha xox


End file.
